The Lives of the Fairy Folk
by Fir3Storm12
Summary: A series of oneshots describing different moments in the lives of our favourite, chaos inducing guild. (crack ships will be included). Most one shots involve one or more dragonslayers.
1. Fire and Water just shouldn't mix

**Author's Note: Hey, it's me again! So I'm back with another one shot. Hopefully this one will be longer and better than my last one. So this is a NatsuxJuvia brotp because, why not? I really think that these two could be really good friends, even though they don't interact a lot. I might make this into a series, but with all the Fairy Tail characters and it won't just focus on these two. There is also some implied NaLu as well (I intended for them to be together in this fic) but I don't really have a favourite ship in the anime. I just find them easier to write.**

 **Well, that's it! Enjoy.**

 **Oh and I don't really use the prefixes like -san and -sama etc. in case I use them wrong and then it won't really make sense to the people who understand them. Also, I don't want to offend anyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

Today was like any other day in Fairy Tail. There was, like always, a massive brawl involving half the guild taking place in the middle of the floor. Cana was drunk already (it wasn't even 10 in the morning yet) and Mira was behind the bar washing glasses, whilst pouring Cana another drink. Macao and Wakaba were leering at the younger girls in the guild- Master Makarov may or may not have joined in at one point- until Erza put a very abrupt stop to it. They were still cowering away from her everytime she passed them. Unfortunately, Romeo deemed this more embarrassing than their leering and Wendy was currently attempting to cheer him up at a table far from his father. Lucy was sat with them along with Levy, which of course meant that Jet and Droy were close to her (they were sitting at the table until Gajeel had came over and situated himself directly to the left of the small bluenette). She had barely dodged a chair, which had somehow been thrown in their general direction, before a certain pink haired dragon slayer landed on their table. Lucy had thrown a few heated remarks his way but they of course fell on deaf ears. Natsu quickly hopped to his feet, ignoring the outraged blonde who was shouting behind him, and was ready to throw another punch at Gray before Erza's scarily calm voice cut through the air, immediately ending the brawl. Gray shot a smug, victorious look at Natsu before slipping into the seat to the left of Lucy. Natsu slid into the seat in between Wendy and Lucy, but quickly regretted the decision once he realised that Lucy and Levy were in a heated conversation about books. Now don't get him wrong, Natsu didn't mind but he was hoping to spend a bit of alone time with the celestial mage before the team left on their job tomorrow. Erza had picked it earlier that day and decided that it would be the perfect opportunity for them. It had been a while since they had all gone on a job together.

It didn't take long before Natsu realised that something was a miss. Usually by now, there was a certain bluenette trying to wedge herself into the conversation, just to spend some quality time with Gray. To be honest, Natsu actually found it quite hilarious at times. But there were times when he thought that Gray should just put the poor girl out of her misery already: either tell her how he feels or let her down gently. He can't count the amount of times he's told his friend/rival this but of course he didn't listen. Finally, he decided to announce the question that had been playing on his mind for several minutes. "Where's Juvia?" He had asked just out of general curiosity, but the looks he was getting from his fellow guild mates at the table made him question why he had asked in the first place. "Why do you want to know, Flamebrain?" Gray seemed calm, but everyone could see that he was more than slightly annoyed by the question. It was obvious that he was also slightly concerned as to the woman's whereabouts, but he was trying not to show it. Until this point, he hadn't noticed she was gone. "I was just asking. She's usually throwing herself at you by now. And put some clothes on you perverted Stripper!" Gray looked down and realised that he was sitting only in his boxers and he frantically jumped up from his seat to search for his discarded clothing items. There was an air of nonchalance to Natsu's statement, as if he was simply brushing it off as being nothing. But in all honesty, he was concerned for the woman. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her all morning. She was usually one of the first people to arrive in the guild, or at least she was there before him. He didn't really know that much about her, other than that she could control water and the rain. Oh, and she had a weird obsession with Gray and she came from Phantom Lord with Gajeel. But that was all he really knew.

As if on cue, the guild doors cracked open and a figure slowly creeped in before making a beeline for the nearest corner. They thought they hadn't been seen, but the dragon slayer hadn't missed them sneaking in. He made to get up, but not without Wendy sheepishly stopping him to ask where he was going. "I'm just going to talk to someone. Don't worry, I'll be back." Throwing in one of his signature grins and patting her head before heading over to the far corner of the guild. Immediately, something seemed different. Juvia was perched on a chair, as far away from their table as she could get. She also had her nose buried in some kind of book, although it was obvious she wasn't reading it. How could you read a book that was upside down? Even Natsu knew that you couldn't do that very well. But what struck him as worrying was that not once had he seen her sneak a glance over to Gray. Usually, she was 'observing' him from behind the nearest pillar whilst muttering some useless nonsense about 'love rivals'. To say she was acting out of character was an understatement. Natsu slid into the seat across from her and decided to make his presence known upon realising that she had not acknowledged his arrival. "Yo," His sudden outburst made her jump, "What's up with you?" She stared, bewildered, at him for a moment before realising he was talking to her.

"Juvia is fine, thankyou." Apparently, Natsu was not happy with her answer as the large grin he had plastered onto his face quickly dropped to a frown. "Seriously, are you ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned. He remembered Gajeel saying something about how it rained when she was unhappy or felt any other type of negative emotion **(I don't think I got this right. Please correct me if I'm wrong).** So he was trying to be careful as to not upset her further. Juvia was silent for a moment and he thought she wasn't going to tell him anything. He then realised that maybe it was something personal and he had perhaps crossed a line. "Err, that may have been the wrong thing to say. You don't have to say anything. It's fin-"

"Juvia is flattered by Natsu's concern." She threw him a small smile before continuing, "It's just that Juvia is trying not be so 'creepy'. Gajeel said that Juvia scares people away by acting the way she does, so she is trying to be a better person and not act so weird. Juvia and Gajeel then got into an argument over the subject and he stormed away. She has been trying to avoid him ever since." Natsu looked as if he was about to punch the iron dragon slayer. 'How dare that Iron Freak tell her she's weird? She's not the one that has piercings for eyebrows!' he thought to himself, however he hadn't realised that he had said the last part out loud until he was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts when the girl across from him let out a very unladylike like snort before bursting into laughter. Natsu thought that it wasn't that funny but apparently she disagreed. By now, half the guild had turned to stare at the two and Natsu felt the heat rising to cheeks. "Err J-Juvia. It wasn't that funny you know. I didn't mean to say it out loud." Did he just stutter? The water mage was thankfully calming down and was wiping a few stray tears (from laughing too hard) away from her eyes while her outburst simmered down to a few childish giggles. Finally, she composed herself long enough to tell him, "Juvia doesn't think it was very funny. She thinks that Natsu's face when he said it was hilarious!" She let out another, quieter laugh before Natsu's ears caught the familiar sound of footsteps coming towards their table. He turned to find Lucy slowly making her way over, a confused look adorning her features. Juvia saw her and flashed her a weak smile as she stood behind Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. "So what are you two talking about?" She asked amused and thankful that they were actually getting on.

"Juvia was feeling upset so I was trying to cheer up." Natsu stated rather proudly. Juvia nodded in agreement before thanking Natsu. And she was thankful because she forgets that now she does have friends that are willing to go to any means to cheer her up, especially punching said person even if they were family. When she was in Phantom Lord, she only really had Gajeel and the other members of the Element Four. But they were never really that close to begin with. There was movement across from her and she realised that Natsu was probably going back to his original table with Lucy. Before they were even four steps away from the table, she saw Lucy look over in her general direction before mumbling something to Natsu. She then pointed to the table and told him to go.

Natsu made his way back and stood in front of her once again, hands thrown lazily behind his head. "Hey Juvia, Lucy wants to know if you want to come sit with us? Don't worry about Gajeel, I'll deal with him." He hit his fist against his hand and smirked once more. She was unsure at first, before she glanced behind his shoulder and saw Lucy's encouraging smile. "Juvia would be happy to!" With that, she happily got up from her seat and made her way to their table with them. Lucy made sure she sat next to Gray (against her protests because she was still trying not to come across as 'weird' despite Natsu telling her not to worry about it). Natsu made sure she was involved in the conversation and wasn't ignored, whilst also glaring menacingly at Gajeel every time he threw some kind of insult towards her into the mix. He was always ready with some kind of comeback against one of the iron dragon slayer's remarks, and he had everyone at the table laughing at them. Juvia was happy to think that she had the opportunity to possibly become great friends with the 'pink-haired moron' as Gray and Lucy had called him on several occasions. She believed him when he told her that all the drama with Gajeel would blow over eventually and even laughed when he made a remark about his brain being made from iron (she doesn't think it was funny but she laughed because he was still trying to cheer her up which she thought was very sweet). Yes, she could see herself becoming great friends with the dragon slayer in the near future and she was very pleased with that.

* * *

 **And done! Now that I look at it, this one doesn't seem much longer than the last one I wrote. I don't particularly like the ending but I still think it's sweet. I might make this into a drabble series, I don't know. But I still think that NaVia friendship is adorable.**

 **Any criticisms are welcome and please point out any mistakes if you spot them. Should I continue this or not? Tell me what you think. I have some ideas but I don't know how far they could go.**

 **Well, that's it! Until next time...**


	2. How did I get stuck with you?

**So someone actually asked for me to continue this and I'm really happy they did. Like I said, I have a few ideas but I don't know how far I can write them. But it can't hurt to try right?**

 **So this one I have decided will still be a NaVia drabble. It's not linked to the previous one though. I still think they're adorable and so is some of their fan art. Basically, I thought what would happen if Juvia and Natsu were ever forced to go on a job together, without any of their other team mates. Then I thought about what would happen if one of them was kidnapped and the other had to save them. Thus, this one shot came to be!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"But Gramps! Why do I have to go?" Natsu questioned the shorter man who was currently sat on the bar sipping from a large mug. He did not reply immediately, further aggravating the dragon slayer. If Makarov was forcing him to go on this job, then the least he could do is tell him why _he_ had to go. It wasn't fair. No one else on his team was going so why did he have to? He wouldn't have minded if he wasn't being forced to go with someone else, and he had no idea who this other person was yet. Apparently, he would find out when they had entered the guild. But it was now noon and the person was yet to walk through the guild doors according to Master Makarov. "Can't you just tell me who and why already?" Natsu all but shouted. After once again receiving no reply, he slumped on the nearest table and rested his chin on his arms, staring angrily at the man in front of him. Makarov didn't even notice.

It would be another half an hour before the guild doors opened and Natsu was told that his partner had just walked in. Curiosity had overtaken him and he snapped his head round to find out who they were, but found no one there. He scanned the area by the door for a few more minutes but still found no one, or at least there was no one new there from the last time he checked. Natsu sighed, annoyed, and once again turned to tell Makarov that there was no one there and that his age was probably finally making him a deranged old man, when a streak of blue passed quickly in front of him. In fact it was so quick, that he did not see who it was until he was facing Makarov and found a certain water mage standing next to him. Her face held no emotion whatsoever so Natsu could not initially conclude as to why she was there, but the amused grin on Makarov's face eventually told Natsu that this was the person they had been waiting for.

* * *

That was how Natsu found himself walking towards a village that was south of Fairy Tail, with Juvia rambling aimlessly by his side. They had left about two hours ago, despite Natsu's protests. He eventually left when Erza took him aside, where she may or may not have threatened him if he did not go. She wouldn't admit it however. Master Makarov had given them the job yesterday. They were to guard the village's gold supply from a group of bandits that had been attempting to steal it. If they arrived on schedule, then they would only be there a day before the gold would be moved to a secure storage unit in the capital of Fiore. "Now that doesn't sound too hard does it? And the job very specifically asks for you two. I'm sure you two will be able to stand each other for a few days." That was what Makarov had told them this before dismissing them and telling them to go and pack. Now it wasn't that the two couldn't stand one another, but they knew next to nothing about each other. It had made for a very awkward beginning to their journey because for the first half an hour, Juvia would not speak to Natsu until he managed to convince her to. But now that he thought about it, that was a very big mistake. He had zoned out of the conversation a few times, but from what he had gathered she was now talking about how happy she was to have such good friends in Fairy Tail and how she found it strange yet oddly exciting that she had to go on the job with only him.

He didn't really mind her. Usually he found her and her antics rather amusing. When he had first met her, he thought she was wierd and found her odd obsession with his best friend/rival rather creepy. However, in the very few times he had spoken to her, he had warmed up to her. From what he had learned about her, she was outcasted by people from a very young age and that was why she eventually joined Phantom Lord. Her and Gajeel were usually good friends when they weren't fighting, and Gray held a soft spot for her although he would never admit it. She had somehow managed to worm her way into the hearts of all the Fairy Tail members and he could see that she was genuinely grateful that they had accepted her. There had also been numerous occasions when the woman had shown that she was a caring and kind person (although sometimes she could be very absent-minded or overly obsessive). Take today for instance, Natsu was originally going to get on a train like he usually does when he was on a job with someone else, but Juvia had insisted that they walk because she was concerned about his motion sickness. He was flattered by her concern (and very surprised) and he was originally going to decline, until he saw the glare she was iving him. Even he wouldn't forget that you would pay dearly if you somehow got on her bad side, so he readily accepted. It was a nice thing to do though.

He was broken from his thoughts by Juvia asking if he was ok and telling him they should set up camp for the night. Camp? What time was it? He looked up and saw thee sun setting in the distance. Had they really been walking that long? He must have zoned out again. "Is Natsu ok?" Juvia once again asked him and he turned to find her looking at him with concern. He suddenly remebered that she would probably be expecting a reply. "Err y-yeah I'm fine."

"Good," She almost looked relieved, "Juvia thinks that we should set up camp. Then Natsu can cook something for us to eat."

"Aye, sir!" He mock saluted causing her to let out a small laugh. Natsu thought to himself that it sounded rather nice. He hadn't really heard Juvia laugh before and now that he thought about it, practically no on one in the guild had.

They found an average sized clearing just off to the side of the path. It was hidden so it couln't really be seen, meaning that they should be safe for the night. Yes they were powerful and could efend themself when awake, but when they were asleep they were at their most vulnerable. Natsu made a small campfire and after cooking them something to eat, he told her to go to sleep and he would wake her when it was her turn to keep watch. She happily obliged. So that was how he found himself, an hour later, poking the fire and silently yawning to himself. He had deduced that they were more than half way to their desti ation and they could probably reach it by noon the next day if they left early enough. It wasn't even midnight yet so they had plenty of time. Something moved in the corner of his eye and that was when he realised that Juvia was shivering. The dragon slayer hadn't realised that it was cold and had completely forgotten that Juvia (like most other members of Fairy Tail) did not have a high body temperature like him. He remembered that Lucy had packed him a spare blanket for unknown reasons, so he pulled it out his bag and threw it over her. It took afew minutes but her shivering eventually ceased and she snuggled into it. Natsu felt a small smile pulling at hsi lips and he realised that she was kind of cute when she slept.

The smile dropped from his face when he heard light footsteps behind him and snapped his head round to investigate. He examined the area for a good five minutes but he couldn't sense anything. Something collided with the back of his head and the last thing he remembers is hearing Juvia scream his name, pleading for him to help her, and seeing a figure hoist her up over their shoulder. Then everything went black.

* * *

Juvia was scared. She'll admit that. Last night, she doesn't know what happened. She remembers someone roughly shaking her awake and then she saw a face glaring down at her, smirking evilly. They had gone to pick her up and she remembers kicking them in the shin before someone else came behind her and hoisted her onto their shoulders. She had tried to fight back, but then she had realised that they had bound her hands and legs together when she was sleeping. Upon realising that she was practically helpless, she had called out to Natsu once she remembered he was also there. However, she saw him lying unconscious on the grass, a small rive of blood trickling from the back of his head. He must have been hit pretty hard. Juvia was thrown into the back of a cart where someone had injected her with something and she had felt her limbs going numb before she lost consciousness. Now, awaking and realising that she was in some kind of cell, she could only hope that Natsu had already gotten the scent of captors and he was on his way. She realised a little too late that he was her last hope, so she slid miserably down the corner of the cell and rested her head on her chained arms.

There was a pounding in the back of his head that made it near enough impossible to move. His vision was blurred and every muscle in his body hurt. Natsu groaned and attempted to lift himself off the ground. Big mistake. The pounding in his head felt like something was being repeatedly smashed against his skull and it felt like it was going to fall from his shoulders when he was eventually able to sit up. He was able to bring his hand to the back of his head just as his vision began to clear and memories of what happened the night before flashed through his mind. And suddenly he remebrred that his partner was missing. "Juvia!" he gasped, "Those bastards! I'll make them pay." he growled out before leaping to his feet, the pain he felt forgotten. Now he had a new mission: save Juvia. The village could wait.

He began to sniff the air, hoping to pick up some kind of trail. It shouldn't be that haard, they were only here a few hours before. There should still be something, anything. Finally, he caight something very faint yet familiar and smiled at his own victory. He had found her scent and now all he had to do was follow it to find it. "Alright, here we go. I'm all fired up now!" He ran, igniting his fist and placing them behind him to gain more speed. There was one objective on his mind, save Juvia and make her kidnappers pay. Ok so that was two objectives. Nevermind.

* * *

Natsu didn't have far to travel because within a few hours, he stood in front of the entrance to an old, abandoned farmhouse. "Seriously? They're not very original." he mused to himself before spotting someone coming out the old barn. Quickly, he dived behind the fence of the farmhouse and into some bushes next to it. It occured to him that to get to Juvia, he would have to fight one or two (or all) of the bandits the would more than likely encounter. Perfect

Juvia had somehow fallen asleep on the cold floor of her cell after several hours of trying to escape. She did originally try to use her magic before realising that she was unable to use it, eventually realising that whatever she had been injected with during her kidnapping had temporarily disabled her ability to use her magic. So she had resorted to other means, before giving up due to her shear exhaustion. Now she had been unexpectadely awoken by the sound of a struggle going on somewhere outside of her cell. She gripped the cold metal bars next to her and tried to get a better look at the surrounding area but, she was unsuccessful. Suddenly, one of the bandits that was assigned to guard her went flying in front of her and met the wall that was to the right of her cell. Three others followed after him, with one skidding to a stop just across from the metal bars in front of her. "Juvia! Ar you in here?" She heard the familiar voice shouting her name and she felt relief bubble in her chest. Quickly, she replied with gratitude lacing her voice. "Yes! Yes Juvia is over here Natsu! She is so glad you came to save her!" By this point Juvia was almost crying.

Natsu headed towards her cell, happy to see that she was ok. Flames engulfed his hands and he moved to melt the locks on the cell. The moment the cell door swung open, he was tackle to the ground by an overly grateful Juvia expressing her thanks in the form of a bone crushing hug. It took Natsu several minutes to finally free himself, but in sll honesty he was more than glad that she was safe. He can't imgine what the others would do to him when they found out she had been kidnapped and he shuddered at the thought. Hopefully the fact that he brought her back in one piece would be enough to soften his punishment. Probably not but it couldn't hurt to be hopeful.

It then occured to him that he had no idea what they had done to her before he got there and he almost immediately began checking to see if she was alright. Juvia smiled at his concern and was eventually able to assure himt that they hadn't done anything to her. However, Natsu was not convinced and she was forced to tell him about the wired substance that they had injected her with. "But Juvia is fine now." she added after she had heard a light growl emitting from Natsu. He made her promise that she was ok before he let her go. She laughed light-heartedly at his natural over-protective nature and she thought to herself that it was very sweet. He was very sweet.

Natsu sighed and lifted himself off the ground, brushing the dust from his trousers before offering a hand to Juvia to help her up. She accepted and he led her out of the barn, only leeting go of her when he was sure they were safe. Juvia was blushing furiously but he failed to notice. They saw some of the royal guards **(the knights. I can't remember their names)** entering the area and looking confused at the state of the place, along with the bandits. Well, they were confused until they noticed Natsu and Juvia heading towards them. Of course Fairy Tail was involved in all of this. Natsu explained the whole situation to them whilst Juvia hung back. Soon, they were leaving and Natsu was leading her back to Fairy Tail.

"It's too late for that job now, but I'm sure Gramps will understand once we explain everything to him. You're going to see Porlyuscia- no arguments," Natsu told Juvia matter of factly just as she was about to protest, "I think whatever they did to your magic is only temporary but don't quote me on that. I'm no expert." Juvia noticed that he was acting relaxed, but he was really hiding his relief that she was ok. She couldn't help but laugh at this. Natsu seemed to notice and turned to her with an amused smirk, asking her what was so funny. "Juvia thinks that Natsu's concern for her is adorable." She couldn't stop herslef and she only realised what she had said. They were both turning a deep shade of crimson as Juvia tried to correct what she had said, in the end resorting to looking at the ground hoping that her face cooled down before they reached Fairy Tail. Natsu was also trying to look anywhere but at Juvia, the colour of his face rivalling his hair. They were in for a very long journey back.

Eventhough they had not completed their job, the village mayor personally delivered their reward to thank them for disposing of the bandits. Apparently they were the same ones that were terrorising the village. Small world or what? Natsu and Juvia would never admit that their opinions of each other changed for the better that day. Although it was obvious to the others as Natsu made it his personal mission to spend more time with her whenever he could. They went out on more jobs together and became closer than they thought they would ever get. But they would never admit that.

* * *

 **Well? This was surprisingly fun to write and really cheered me up today. I hope you all enjoy it. I couldn't help it. They're adorable! I'm sorry if anyone seems a bit OOC but I am getting better at writing them. I actually think this one is longer than the last one.**

 **If anyone has any suggestion to what I should write next then feel free to say! This isn't solely dedicated to NaVia so any suggestions are welcome. Also, I am currently working on a GajEvy oneshot so be on the lookout for it. It should actually be the next chapter.**

 **I will try to update regularly but I can't promise anything as I'm busy for the next few weeks. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Starry Heavens Coffee Shop

**Author's Note: So third chapter. I'm doing good. You may have noticed that I changed the title but I don't really like it. If you have any suggestions for it then I'd be happy to hear them.**

 **This one actually isn't a NaVia drabble this time. Are you surprised? It's a Gajevy au. Completely out of my comfort zone so it may not be very good but I really wanted to try this idea. Not really giving anything away about this one apart from it's set mainly in a coffee shop (how original), so you'll just have to read it to find out the rest.**

 **And remember, I don't use the prefixes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail unfortunately**

 **Without further adue...**

* * *

"He's late." Levy sighed dejectedly as her best friend, Lucy, patted her shoulder from across the counter. She barely noticed as she continued to sneak glances at the door to her left, hoping that the familiar figure that had frequented the coffee shop for nearly a month now would walk in at any minute. Lucy wiped down the counter in front of Levy before refilling the bluenette's cup. The bell above the door rang out and Levy's head perked up, until she realised that it was just a group of businessmen coming in for their lunch hour. She rolled her eyes and placed her head back onto the counter-top. For nearly a month now, the person in question had been coming to Starry Heavens Coffee Shop at noon on the dot, following the usual crew of firemen that worked just across the street from the shop. They were never late or early. Not even by a minute. Levy had at first been terrified of him, but after the first few times they spoke, she had warmed up to the idea of him being around. Everyday she would be there when he showed up, simply because she was on her lunch break. Other times, she would be there to entertain Lucy while she worked if Levy had the day off. She had grown to enjoy the small conversations they shared and even tolerated his 'playful teasing' (Lucy and several of her other friends deemed it as flirting), so now she was naturally very disappointed/worried that they were half an hour later than usual.

"Maybe he stayed behind at work Levy." Lucy suggested, however the bluenette shook her head and stated that he in fact was not at work today. Her best friend simply raised her eyebrow at this statement and Levy struggled to explain that it had come up in a conversation at one point. The blonde half-believed this and turned back to her work when the bell above the door rang out again. This time, the familiar, overly chipper voice that she was so accustomed to filled the air and she turned around to find her pink haired best friend smiling at her from the counter. "Morning Luce! Nice to see you Levy."

"It's the afternoon Natsu." Levy said matter of factly before turning back to her brooding.

"Is it? Didn't notice. So anyway-" By this point, Levy was no longer listening. She checked the time on her phone before pulling a book from her bag. Usually, she stayed until Lucy finished her shift (which was at three) so she would be here for a while, meaning this was the perfect time to catch up on some reading. She had nearly finished reading the current chapter when two large hands covered her eyes and she let out a small yelp. The smell of iron filled her nose before she heard someone laughing behind her. "Gajeel!" Levy shrieked. She was annoyed and yet relieved to see him. "You're later than usual."

"Gihihi. Got asked by my old man to cover someone at his garage for a few hours. Were you worried about me, Shrimp?" He questioned her, mockingly.

"No. Not at all. It was just an observation." She glared at him and he glared back.

Lucy and Natsu, who had observed the whole scene, struggled to hide their amusement. This had been going on for the better part of a month and it never failed to entertain them. They were actually part of the reason that Levy and Gajeel had first met. Levy and Lucy both had the day off so they had stopped at Starry Heavens for some coffee before going shopping. Gajeel had somehow been convinced to have lunch with his cousins at the same coffee shop, so he found himself being dragged there by Natsu and Wendy (their younger cousin). The shop were he worked was literally right next door to the fire station, so Natsu had just waltzed in the moment his lunch break started and dragged him from behind the counter. That was how both of them had found themselves in the coffee shop that day, and the only reason they began talking to one another was because Natsu had 'accidentally' knocked Levy's coffee all over the table in his haste to introduce his cousins to his best friend. Gajeel had apologised to her on Natsu's behalf and even offered to buy her a new one, but she didn't seem to mind. They went there everyday after that just to be in with a chance of speaking to the other. But if you ever pointed that out to them then they would strongly deny it. "So, Gajeel, I'm guessing you would like your usual then?" Lucy asked him, a smirk threatening to break out on her face. "Yeah, whatever Bunny Girl. And whatever Shrimp wants as well." Levy blushed at this and hid her face in her book. She'd been blushing more and more when he was around and she was struggling to hide it. However, despite her best efforts, he always noticed and made it his personal mission to see her flustered at least once during one of his regular visits. Lucy placed Levy's third coffee of the day in front of her and she stared at it. At this rate, she'd be bouncing off the walls of her apartment when she got home. But her so called 'friends' didn't seem to care, they just kept pumping her full of the sickeningly sweet beverage.

They were silent for a few minutes. Lucy served customers whilst Natsu was shouting down the phone to someone (probably Gray), which left Gajeel and Levy sitting awkwardly at the counter. She still had her nose buried in her book, but she was not reading it. Instead, she had taken to stealing glances at the strange man to her left. At one point, he caught her staring and she quickly found interest in her book once more,a look of embarrassment crossing her features. "Gihihihi. Like what you see, Shrimp?" She ducked her head down further, until she felt a force hit against her back. It sent her forward, causing her to drop her book and bag whilst somehow managing to spill her still hot coffee on to Gajeel's lap. He hissed at the sudden feeling of the scolding liquid and looked up to find Levy frozen with a look of shock and fear. She snapped out of it when she realised what had happened and apologies immediately began to fall from her lips as a member of staff ,she recognised them as Virgo, brought over some cloth to help them clear it up. Gajeel simply stared at Levy as she began to ramble, a common thing that he noticed she did when she was scared or nervous, until he decided that he had had enough and tried to calm her down.

"Hey!" he said rather gruffly, "Stop worrying. It's fine. I've had worse from Salamander." He gestured towards the pink haired man who still on the phone. It didn't seem to work at first until Gajeel reassured her that it was fine. He left Starry Heavens a few minutes later and Levy just stared embarrassingly after him until the door closed. She sighed when she heard Lucy coming up behind her to check that she was alright. She eventually managed to convince her that she was. But, in all honesty, she was embarrassed and slightly upset that he left so suddenly.

* * *

It was another forty five minutes before anything happened. Lucy was allowed to finish early so both girls where preparing to leave when Gajeel entered once again. Levy didn't notice at first, however she realised he was there when he slid into the same stool that he had previously occupied. "Leaving already?" he questioned. She was surprised that he was still speaking to her after their 'incident'. "Y-yeah. I am." She silently cursed herself for her stutter. Why was she nervous? They were friends. So why did she feel that he was different? ' _No. Clear those thoughts from your head Levy.'_ "So I was just thinking-"

"Gajeel, you know that's a dangerous thing for you to do." she teased him.

"Shut it, Shrimp! What you lack in height you certainly make up for in sarcasm." he grinned before continuing, "Anyway, I'm going to be out of town for a few days at some family reunion thing. So..." he trailed off as he slid Levy a little sheet of paper.

"What's this? It's a number."

"Yeah. Salamander told me to give it to you. It's mine. These family things always get so boring. At least now you won't miss me when I'm late." She was silent for a minute before she realised what had happened. From what she could tell, he didn't care at all. But she was wrong because she didn't know the trouble his cousins had caused when trying to persuade him. For several weeks now, they had been telling him"Just ask her out already. What's the worst that could happen?" He had pretended to not know what they had been talking about, similar to the way Levy failed to acknowledge her friends' teasing about the subject. They were both just as equally embarrassed as each other. That was until Levy worked up enough courage to stick her hand out for Gajeel's phone. When he didn't hand it over, not understanding why she wanted it, she snatched it from the countertop where he had placed it and punched her own number in before. placing it back down and said a quick goodbye. She was just about to open the door when she heard him shout behind her. "Oy Shrimp! I'll call you later." She bit her lip to hide her smile and turned her head back to face him.

"Of course you will. Just don't forget!" The two shared one last look before she exited the coffee shop, her heart going a mile a minute and a huge grin playing on her lips.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The very first GajEvy drabble of the series! I like they way it began but I couldn't think of a way to end it. I was going for awkward but cute at the same time. I'm kind of disappointed that this one wasn't very long but I ran out of ideas for it after the first part. Well, at least it sort of made sense eventually.**

 **I'm still open for suggestions and as always, please inform me of any errors!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next one out soon but I can't make any promises.**


	4. It's all his fault

**Author's Note:**

 **Decided to throw a bit of angst into the series to even it out a bit. I actually love writing things like this because for some reason, I find it really easy. That probably sounds terrible I know. Just because I find it easy, doesn't mean it'll be good. You have been warned!**

 **I got the idea for this one when I was thinking about the few times that the dragon slayers have fallen from really tall things like buildings. Every time that the exceeds have been with them, they've gone to save them. So what would happen if one of them was a few seconds late?**

 **I will admit now that this is very short.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It all happened so suddenly. One moment he was standing next to him, screaming threats of all kinds to their opponents with his fists aflame. The next moment he was gone. No one noticed until the voice erupted from the near by open window. "HAAAAAAPPPPPPYYYYY!". It was frantic and quickly growing quieter the longer he fell. The blue exceed quickly looked around, realising that Natsu was no longer beside him. He didn't need to be told before he dived out the window after his best friend. How could he have missed it? He took his eyes off him for a few minutes and now he was somehow falling to hs death.

No. No Happy would catch him. He always did. Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that. He pushed himself to go faster as the ground came closer at an alarming speed. There was a look of determination on his small face. But if you looked closer, you would see the trace of fear as he realised that his best friend was still out of his reach. His mind kept telling him that he wasn't going to make it, but he would. He must! Natsu couldn't leave him like this. He won't allow it. So he pushed further, reaching out to grab the fabric of his coat at the first chance he got. _Come on! He's right there. Just a little more._

He was so close. So very, very close. But it wasn't enough. Time seemed to slow as he heard a sickening thud and realised that the dragon slayer had stopped falling. Happy stopped, hovering in mid-air. He couldn't bring himself to look down, because he knew what he would find. The tears began to brim in the corner of his eyes once the initial shock wore off. _I didn't catch him. I was too slow._ The thoughts running through his head did nothing to silence the horrified screams of his friends as they came towards him. "H-Happy." He heard Lucy below him. She was upset and he could hear it in her voice. But what could he do? It was his fault.

They were below him now, and he could hear their whimpering. Their gasps of shock and horror. The distraught cry that rattled Lucy's body as she clung to Erza and the requip mage bowed her own head onto Lucy's shoulder. Wendy was hiding behind Gray with Juvia doing her best to calm her down. The ice mage just stood there, frozen to the spot. It was all too much for Happy. Soon, wracked with sorrow and guilt, he flew down. Slowly but not calmly. He was trying with all his might to not burst into tears. So he hung his head, not daring to look up for fear of what would be there. They stayed there like that, until the Rune Knights **(I think I got their name right. Correct me if I'm wrong)** came to collect the bandits after Fairy Tail failed to deliver them. When they noticed the predicament, they took the team to one side while they dealt with everything else. But Happy refused to leave, even after they tried to forcibly drag him away. He couldn't leave him like that.

He stayed even after they took his best friend away, and he just stared at the patch of blood stained grass. His other friends had finally left at his request, after telling them he could make his own way back. But he wouldn't go. Not yet. He couldn't face it. He couldn't face them. What would happen when the others found out that it was his fault? What would they do when they learned that he couldn't do the one thing he was supposed to do and save Natsu before it was too late? It was his fault. It was all his fault. He could see it now. They would be disappointed and upset. They would never look at him the same way again. He would be forced to leave the guild, or worse he would be kicked out. Then where would he go? He had no one, at least not anymore. Natsu was- he was his only family. His best friend. His ally. His partner. He was all of that and more. And now... now he would never get to see him again. He never even got to say goodbye.

That was when the tears began to flow. He fell down to his knees as rivers fell from his eyes. But he couldn't stop. With every sniffle, every droplet of water that fell on the green blades below him, every memory that he had with him flashed before his eyes. The moment he hatched from his egg. When Lisanna was thought to be dead and they cried together. Their first meeting with Lucy and so many more. Good or bad. Happy or sad. He remember everything that had happened in the years he had been with the dragon slayer. And when the first droplets of rain fell from the sky, Happy made a promise.

He couldn't save him, but he would make sure that he was _**NEVER**_ forgotten. They would go on more adventures together, because Natsu would be there in his heart and his head to guide him every step of the way. He would make sure that everyone remembered him as he was: happy, fierce, loyal, protective and funny in his own special way. The heavens cried with him that day, for they knew that nothing would ever be the same for the people of Fairy Tail from that day forward.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I couldn't resist it. I saw my opportunity and I took it. It was short but I tried. But for some reason, this scene has played out so many times in my head and I had to write it down. Again, I'm sorry. Forgive me.**

 **Well, as always, please point out any errors.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **My updates won't be as regular for a few days. I have some family business tomorrow, then I'm busy for most of the week. I'm also going away next Monday so I don't think they'll be any updates that week until at least next Saturday. If I find time, then I will post some more. But I have some more free time, I promise I'll update.**

 **Until next time...**


	5. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Gruvia time! In case you haven't guessed, Juvia is one of my favourite characters alongside Natsu and Gray. Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Jellal follow closely behind. So, I decided to make this a high school/college au. I'm from England so please forgive me if I get some things wrong.**

 **This is a slow transition into what I want to happen. But I'm going to split this into two or three parts that will be posted separately. I swear that I will stick to that promise.**

 **I don't even know if I still need to put this but:**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

* * *

The first day of school is always a nerve-wracking experience for anyone. You never know what it's going to be like until you get there. There's no telling what the teachers or the students will be like. You never know whether you'll love or hate it. Not to mention the amount of stress that the mere thought of homework, assignments and the like brings to the students before they even receive it. You get used to it after a while, and most seniors can't wait until they can kiss the gates of 'hell' goodbye (ok, that may be a bit of an exaggeration but you get the point). However, for Juvia Lockser it was a completely different story.

She was starting her senior year at a new school. This was the third time she had moved. Juvia wasn't expecting much from this new place. She hadn't for a long time. The only reason she was here was because a 'friend' from her previous school had transferred here last year, and had somehow convinced her to do the same once he heard that she was once again looking to move. It wasn't her fault. It was just...complicated. She didn't care what people thought of her anymore. That ship sailed a long time ago. Honestly, she didn't care what the people were like either. It's from personal experience- believe me she's had a lot of it- that everyone is exactly the same in one way or another. She has believed for a long time that we have a natural instinct to feel as if we need to bring people down when we are in a bad mood or whenever we get the chance. She's seen it happen plenty of times before, which is one of the reasons that she didn't expect much from this school or "A fresh start" as her mother had told her that morning.

However, now that she stood staring up at the large wrought-iron gates of the building, she was already regretting her decision of even getting out of bed this morning. "So this is Fairy Tail." she mumbled to herself as she tilted her head to gain a better view of the towering building above her. It was huge. But what made matters worse was the sea of people that scurried around the entrance way. There were only a few more minutes before the bell was due to ring, signalling the beginning of the new school day, and Juvia sighed to herself deciding that it was now or never. She gently pushed on the bars and slipped through the small gap that was just large enough to fit her slim frame. Her eyes quickly shot up to survey the area. There were large groups of people laughing and screeching as far as the eye could see. A group of girls stood in the corner. One was crying and her ridiculous amount of mascara was running heavily down her cheeks. Juvia tried her hardest not to laugh. She really did and thankfully she succeeded. There were a people staring at her now, but she didn't care. She was used to it. Quickly, she began her journey to the main entrance. Her hands were interlocked and hanging in front of her as she kept her head down, avoiding the few people staring at her. It was only natural that the new kid garnered attention on their first day. These people probably knew each other, or of each other anyway. She supposed that eventually the attention would die down, until someone found out who she was and decided to tell the whole school. Then all hell would break lose. But for now, she could live like this. This place didn't seem too bad. Yet.

She lifted her head and to her relief, she saw the doors to the main entrance right in front of her. All she had to do now was climb the stone steps and enter the main school building. One step. Two steps. _Keep going. Nearly there._ She eventually released a sigh of relief as she reached the top and once again pushed lightly on the doors. They opened to reveal a vast hallway, with a few groups of people rushing around it. This wasn't too bad, and she felt her shoulders slowly starting to relax as she began to search for the main office. It was then that she realised that she had absolutely no idea how to get around the school and that she would have to ask someone for help. Socialising has never been her strong point, never mind when it came to new people. Her phone buzzed in her pocket just as she was about to reach out for the nearest person and quickly ask them for directions before scurrying away. She slowly pulled it out to find a new message from the only person that she knew in the entire school. For once, she was glad to see his name at the top of her screen.

 _GAJEEL: Oy! You here yet?_

 _JUVIA: Gajeel seems concerned for Juvia. And yes, she made it here ok,_

 _GAJEEL: I am not concerned! This place isn't like our last prison- ahem I mean school. FT is different to Phantom. It's bigger and better (can't believe I just said that). The people here are different. I just thought that I should clear that up._

 _JUVIA: A school is a school, Gajeel! The people here may seem different at first, but Juvia knows that will change. It always does. And Gajeel can't convince Juvia otherwise._

 _GAJEEL: Whatever. Listen, I'm sending a few 'friends' to show you around. Erza's orders. Where are you?_

 _JUVIA: Who is this Erza?_

 _GAJEEL: A friend. Where are you?_

 _JUVIA: Juvia believes she is at the main doors._

 _GAJEEL: Stay there! Shrimp and Ice Freak will be there in a minute._

 _JUVIA: Gajeel should treat his friends with a little more respect. And who is this 'Erza'?_

 _GAJEEL: Trust me, you don't wanna know. I'm going now. Just saw Salamander. Got some payback to do._

Shrimp? Ice Freak? Salamander? Juvia scanned through the strange names that Gajeel had assigned to his friends. She knew that he called her 'Rain Woman' for personal reasons, but she obviously had no idea who the other people where that he mentioned. Sometimes Juvia feels as if he forgets that she has never been here before. Ever. Just then, two people entered her line of vision and began walking towards her. She cowered against the wall, hoping not to draw too much attention to herself. The people, a short female and an annoyed looking male, continued to head towards her and the short female waved at her, a large grin plastered on to her face. "Hi! You must be Juvia right?" she asked, still with a smile on her face, as Juvia realised that these must be the friends that Gajeel sent her way. "Yes that is correct. You must be the Shrimp and Ice Freak that Gajeel told Juvia about." And immediately after the words left her mouth, she regretted it. The smile dropped from the girl's face and was replaced with a murderous scowl. Juvia knew that she had said the wrong thing and prepared herself for what was to surely come next. The barrage of insults which would lead to horrible stares everytime she passed them in the halls. They would pull all of their friends into it and soon she would have to deal with most of the people in the school harassing and bullying her. It would be just like... just like Phanto- "Shrimp! Who does he think he is?! I'll kill him!" she turned to Juvia and smiled once more, "Sorry. I'm Levy McGarden. We'll have to talk later. Right now," the scowl returned, "I'm going to teach my idiot boyfriend a lesson. Goodbye." she waved and stormed off in the same direction she had come from before, leaving Juvia with the other person that she had concluded to be 'Ice Freak'.

It was a very awkward situation. They stood in silence before the bell rang and he finally turned to look at her for a brief second. But that was enough time for her to see what he looked like. Juvia's breath hitched in her throat. _He's gorgeous!_ Heat immediately rushed to her face after she heard her inner self scream that. _Keep it together Juvia! Remember Juvia's original goal. Ask this gorg- oddly good looking person who just happens to be a male around Juvia's age where the main office is!_ Thank goodness for the sensible part of her brain. He sighed and began to walk away. Juvia, for some reason, felt very disappointed until he turned back to her. _**BADUMP**_. What the hell was that? Her heart was never allowed to make that noise again. "Well, are you coming or not?" his tone was bored and it sounded slightly annoyed. Juvia continued to stare at him before remembering that she had to reply. "P-Please e-e-excuse Juvia, but she d-doesn't un-understand what you mean, sir." she cursed her nervous stutter.

"Look," he sounded even more annoyed, "We're already late. I'm taking you to see Mira. She'll tell you everything you need to know." he began walking again and gestured for her to follow. She quickly did just that, however keeping her distance as to avoid further annoying the teen. "And one more thing," he was in front of Juvia, still walking, and did not turn around this time (which was a shame because Juvia had realised that she liked looking at him), "Don't call me 'sir'. I'm not some stuck up teacher. The name's Gray. "

 _Gray._ She etched his and Levy's names to the images she had of them in her heads. Although, she thought to herself that she would have a hard time forgetting what the man to her left looked like. "J-Juvia."

"Huh?" he was confused by her sudden remark.

"That is Ju- my name. Juvia is my name." She nearly always spoke in the third person, and to hear her not doing just that was a very rare occurrence.

"I know, you already said." Gray hid a very subtle smirk. Juvia hung her head to hide her blush. _How embarrassing!_

He, chuckled, before turning to face her once more, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Juvia"

 **BADUMP.**

* * *

 **I told you it would be a slow transition. I might make this into a full on story instead of a one shot. What do you think? I know there wasn't much Gruvia in here but I have said I will split this into other parts so don't worry, there will be more. I really enjoyed this. It was very fun (and easy) to write.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter of this series, so I'm posting two today.**

 **Until next time...**


	6. A Little Helping Hand Goes A Long Way

**Hey, I'm back again. So, I have rewrote this several times. I was originally going to post a 'Truth or Dare' themed one but I couldn't finish it and that's why we have this one. I'm going to try and get this out before the end of week and possibly another one because, as I've said, I'm going away on Monday for a few days. But I can't promise anything.**

 **I have also come to the conclusion that it is near enough impossible for me to write anything properly when I have a stubborn, ignorant, little kitten on my knee. Trust me, she doesn't understand the meaning of 'no'.**

 **Disclaimer: I've already said on the others that I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Wendy stared at the room in front of her. She'd been entrusted to look after the house as well as the little girl and now it looked as if a hurricane had ripped through the place, picking everything up and throwing it around. They would be back in a few hours. There was no way she could get this all cleaned up in time and the little girl that she could still hear running about upstairs couldn't help either. It was hopeless. She would never be trusted again and she began to contemplate why she had agreed to do this in the first place. When Alzack and Bisca had dragged themselves into the guild earlier that day, they looked as if thy hadn't slept for a week. Apparently, Asuka was going through a phase and she had been driving them crazy. The constant whining and angry meltdowns were just too much to bare, so they had turned to their fellow guild mates for help. Mira had suggested that they have a night out, but they argued against the idea saying that they would never be able to get a babysitter. Of course Wendy, who had been sitting close by with the rest of her team/friends, had overheard the whole thing and readily volunteered herself to look after Asuka for a few hours.

At first, they were hesitant. But after she had gotten Natsu and Gajeel to reluctantly convince them that she was responsible enough for the task, they had agreed. That was how she had found herself in this predicament and was now heavily regretting her decision. _"If you need anything, just give us a shout."_ She remembered Natsu saying that as he had slung an arm around a very annoyed Lucy's shoulders as they left the guild hall. Oh how she needed their help. She only wanted to show the others that she was responsible enough to be trusted by herself. Most of the others, in her eyes, were a lot stronger than she was and she felt like she constantly had to prove herself to them. So this naturally felt like a way to prove that she was responsible. And she was just trying to be kind.

The youngest dragon slayer sighed to herself as knelt down to pick up some books that had been knocked from the shelves, all the while thinking of a way to explain the mess when Alzack and Bisca returned. She was going to try and clean some of it up before they came back up and she would also offer to stay late to finish it if they so wished. A sudden knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. _I can't let them in! If I do they'll see all this and tell the others. I'll never be trusted again! Oh no. No, no, no-_

"Wendy? You in there?" Their voice was muffled, but she could clearly tell that it was Natsu.

"We came to check up on you." Lucy was with him apparently. "Is everything ok?" She stayed silent, debating whether to let them in or not. They knocked again, a bit more anxiously this time and she bit her lip. "I don't think she's in there Natsu."

"She has to be! I can smell both of them in there." It would have sounded wierd to anyone else, but the bluenette knew that he was worried about her. They both were. When they knocked the third time, she clambered up from the floor and walked to the door to let them in, all the while bracing herself for the reaction they would surely have to what she was letting them in to. They were greeted with a sheepish smile as she looked up to see their concerned faces. Obviously they had already figured out that something was wrong and before she could say anything, Happy flew passed her into the living room. He screeched and the other two shared looks before Wendy hesitantly stepped aside so they could investigate.

"Wendy! What happened her?" Lucy's questioned, slightly horrified at the scene she was witnessing. The younger girl stepped up to the side of the celestial mage and took a deep breath before explaining what had happened prior to their arrival. "Asuka had a massive meltdown when I tried to put her to bed. She completely trashed all of the upstairs floor before she ran down here. I tried to clean it up when I heard a crash down here and came to check it out. She had knocked over several things in the kitchen and destroyed the living room. I just managed to finish the kitchen a few minutes ago and I was cleaning up in here when you arrived. And she's still not in bed yet." By this point, Wendy was crying. Natsu, noticing the obvious distress that she was in, had came up to her side and wrapped his arms around her, literally providing her with a shoulder to cry on. "I-I-I'm so so-sorry! I th-tho-thought I could h-handle it. But I can't!"

"Why didn't you come ask us for help? Natsu told you to if you were struggling."

"I didn't want to b-bother you. You were supposed to be hanging out with Levy tonight, and I thought that Natsu was preparing for his job with Juvia tomorrow." The fire dragon slayer shot her a confused look before Happy reminded him that he was supposed to be travelling to a village with the water mage to protect them from bandits. She snuggled closer into his chest as she took a look at the clock and realised she had less than two hours to clean the whole place up. "C-can you t-two help me now?" she asked quietly before adding, "If you're not too busy that is." Both of her friends laughed good-naturedly before agreeing to help her.

Somehow, they were able to clean the whole place up within an hour and half. Fifteen minutes later, Alzack and Bisca stumbled throught the door. They were surprised to find Lucy and Natsu there, but Wendy quickly made up an excuse that they had come to pick her up due to it being so late. That seemed to satisfy the two and Wendy smiled at her small victory. "So how was Asuka? Was everything ok?" Bisca asked her. Wendy blanched and the smile dropped from her face as she rembered that she still hadn't put the child to bed. However her problems were quickly solved when Natsu cut into the conversation. "Wendy had a little trouble getting Asuka to bed. So she asked me to help her. Last I saw Asuka, she was curled up fast asleep under a blanket." He ruffled Wendy's hair as he grinned like a mad man at the couple in front of them. She hid a sigh of relief, thankful for his intervention.

After a few more minutes of conversation, they said their goodnights and left. The three (minus Happy who flew) walked in a comfortable silence fo a while. Lucy had suggested that she stay at her apartment for the night instead of walking all the way to Fairy Hills. She had declined several times, but Natsu was finally able to make her reconsider the offer. So now, they were all bunched up in Lucy's apartment while Lucy found her guest something suitable to sleep in. She had given her the bed, saying that she would sleep on the couch so Wendy would be more comfortable. Natsu and Happy were still there and they would be until Lucy kicked them out. "Hey Wendy! Do you think you'll ever take up an official babysitting job?" Happy asked her while munching on a fish that he had taken from the fridge. Lucy had bought them specifically for him and kept them on a shelf that he was easily within his reach. The blonde loved them really.

Wendy visibley stiffened at the question but eventually relaxed and let out a short laugh."Not for a while, Happy. And the next time I do, I'm taking you three with me." They all laughed at that.

But Wendy honestly wouldn't mind if she was asked anytime soon. Despite the problems near the end, she did have fun before Asuka's bed time came around. And as long as she could take someone a bit more experienced next time or as long as she asked for help next time she was struggling, she knew that she would be fine. Because they would always be there to help her out. Just sometimes she forgot that.

* * *

 **So there you have it. It's not the best that it could be, but I thought it was a cute idea. I know I said theey wouldn't link, but I couldn't resist adding that little link to chapter two (I think it is). That chapter was and still is one of my favourites.**

 **I don't know if I'll be able to post a second one any time soon. But I promise if I don't update before Monday, then I'll try to post an extra long chapter next weekend. I'm still looking for suggestion for chapters. And if anyone has any ideas for the 'Truth or Dare' thing I was writing then feel free to say. I haven't scrapped it yet.**

 **Goodbye for now...**


	7. Drunken Wanderer

**So I was looking for some prompt ideas and I mashed a couple of them together. Thus, this document was born. It's basically:** _ **It's late, I'm lost and I'm all alone. I know you live in the same building as me. So could you please walk me back?**_

 **It might not sound very good yet, but hopefully it turns out alright. I had a lot of debate over who should be in this one. I was originally going to make it another NaVia one shot, but I kind of have something else planned for them. So I decided to make it a group one centred around Levy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The night had started out well for Levy. She'd been invited out by a few friends and she had happily agreed to go. It had been a while since she had been out and she had been looking forward to it, even picking out her best dress and actually putting effort into wearing some makeup. They'd gone to a few bars, dancing and drinking to their heart's content. Levy would say she had enjoyed it, even though she had protested to the mere idea of it at first. She hardly ever went out anymore and the night had been extremely entertaining. Until she realised that she had lost her group in the last bar they had went to and she had no idea how they had gotten there or how she was supposed to get back to her apartment. She had headed outside to look for them and had ended up wandering the streets. Drunk and alone. Ok, so maybe it hadn't been the best idea at the time. But she was only realising that now she had sobered up a bit. She had tried calling them, several times until her phone died , but she always got through to their voicemail.

 _Some friends they are! How drunk could they have been to forget me?!_ She sighed to herself and looked at the latest street sign to her right. It was unfamiliar. This whole place was unfamiliar to her. Levy had no idea where she was. She was lost. Normally, she was such a sensible person. In fact, she prided herself on that and said that it was one of her best qualities along with her intellect. But at that moment in time, she wondered what had happened to them to put her in suh a state. She looked at her watch, just barely making out that it was quarter to two in the morning. That meant she had been walking for nearly an hour now and she was probably no closer to home. At this point, she was preparing to just give up. _I could call a taxi. Oh wait. Nevermind._ That was it. She was doomed. Might as well face reality now and realise that she wasn't going to get home at any point tonight. She debated curling up in an alleyway or bus stop for the night, but thought better of it when her common sense kicked in for the first time that night. There might be a hotel or B&B near by, but she didn't want to risk walking any further for fear of becoming even more lost. There was no one else around, as far as she could tell, meaning there was no one to help her. The dark knight sky wasn't helping to make matters any better either. She was struggling to see anything under the dim glow of the street lights. It was hopeless.

There was nothing else she could do. She resigned to sitting on the curb with her head resting on her hands. Maybe someone would drive past and see her. They might offer to take her home. _Actually, that doesn't seem like a good idea. But what choice do I have?_ A faint laugh caught her attention. It came from the direction she had walked from. She strained her eyes to listen for any sign of the person and was able to catch a very quiet chorus of different voices that was seemingly getting clearer the more she listened. There was a group of people! And they were headed her way! She was saved. If she asked, maybe they would point her in the right direction to her apartment block. Or they might let her borrow a phone to ring a taxi. Her mind suddenly told her to be hopeful again.

A figure finally appeared at the end of the street. They were followed by three others and all four of them were laughing at something. Levy couldn't make out what they looked like at first, until they stepped under a light that was a bit closer to her. There was a stoic looking red haired woman who looked as if she was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing at something her friend had just said. She was adorned in a very tight fitting black dress that complemented her figure well and her hair was up in a high bun. Behind her was a tall brunette who was sporting some kind of blue bikini top and loose brown trousers. She had a bottle of what Levy presumed was alcohol in her hand. There was a fellow bluenette next to her and she seemed to be more moderately dressed then the rest of them, with a loose flowing dress and sleeves that reached to three quarters of the way down her arms. Finally, there was a cheery blonde woman with a huge grin on her face. Her own outfit consisted of a short sleeved, tight fitting white t-shirt and short black mini-skirt with a golden belt. Levy wondered why anyone would go out dressed like that. It seemed so indecent.

However, there was something familiar about them but Levy couldn't quite figure out what it was. So she kept her eyes trained on the group as they they walked closer to her. They had yet to notice her and she was sort of thankful that they hadn't. The brunette said something that had the other three turning several shades of red whilst she once again began to laugh. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" the red head asked her. "Oh not that much Erza." she slurred her words and threw an arm around the red h- Erza's shoulders. Her reply was simply met with an eye roll. "Erza should know by now how much Cana drinks. Juvia found out the hard way." The bluenette spoke up. Levy realised that the blonde had noticed her hunched up form at the side of the curb. She turned her head a little more and then everything clicked.

The blonde woman and the brunette, who she had presumed to be Cana, lived two doors down the hallway to Levy. She had seen them a few times around the apartment building but she more of the blonde than she did Cana. There had been times when she had brief conversation with one or both of them. And, she realised, all four of them where usually in the same lectures as her. Of course she recognised them. Hopefully, they would help her. "Hey, hold a minute guys." The blonde held out a hand, signalling her friends to cease walking, as she came to a halt a few paces before Levy. "Do we know you?" she asked.

"Err- well I think. I live in the same building as you. It's Lucy right?" Levy had finally succeeded in remembering her name. Lucy looked very surprised until Cana cut into the awkward conversation. "You're that bookworm that lives down the hall from us right? I thought I recognised ya." She brought the bottle to her lips again and began to chug down the contents inside. Levy gave a small nod as she stood up and dusted her dress off. The others (minus Cana) shared looks of confusion before something seemed to click inside Lucy's head. "You're name's Levy, isn't it?" she nodded once more.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing." her reply was met with a glare from the red head.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I'm lost. I was at a club with some friends and I lost them so I went to look for them." She told them. They asked her why she was wandering the streets alone, to which she replied that she had somehow entered a part of town she did not recognise and did not know how to get home. Erza had given her a lecture as to why that was such a foolish idea and Levy was forced to agree with her. "So what is Levy going to do now?" Juvia questioned her. Levy noticed that she had a straight quirk to speak in the third person. "I don't know." She thought about asking to walk with them but quickly shut the idea away, not wanting to bother them.

But it seemed as if Cana and Lucy had the same idea as they grabbed her by the arms and insisted they walk her back to their apartment building. "We don't want you getting lost now do we?" The small bluenette looked in amazement as they proceeded her in the direction of what was presumably the way to her apartment. Erza and Juvia parted from the group about five minutes before they arrived. She was thankful that they had helped them so several times in the elevator ride to the second floor. They walked her all the way to her door, even though she had protested against it. Their excuse was that they wanted to make sure she got there safely but they really wanted to see what the women's home looked like. They had never been there before and she had been inside their apartment several times for different reasons, usually to drop off some notes from a lecture they missed.

She reluctantly invited them in and she saw their eyes bulge out of their sockets as they stared at the hundreds of books that lined her walls. "Never, in all the time I'v known you Lucy, have I ever met someone who owns more books than you." Cana stated in disbelief. "Have you read all of these Levy?" Lucy stared in awe. It was like she had walked into the woman's private library. Levy gave a sheepish smile before admitting that she had in fact read every single one of them several times. And that was how the two women began talking and didn't stop until Cana pulled Lucy out of the apartment when she noticed that it had passed four.

Levy waved them off and told them to come back any time they wanted before she closed the door. Tonight had been surprisingly fun. But it would be a long time before she went to out drinking again. It was only then did she realise how much alcohol she had consumed that night, and she groaned as she practically crawled into her bed. She was going to have one hell of a hangover when she woke up.

* * *

 **That could have turned out better but oh well. Like I said, I came up with this while looking for prompts. I was going to make this another NaVia one, but I want to write some kind of 'Day At The Beach' au for them. That's still a work in progress so it might be a while before that it's out.**

 **I don't know how well this one will turn out, but people seem to like this series so far. I'm impressed. If you have any requests that you would like to see then I wouldn't mind posting something related to it.**

 **Goodbye for now...**


	8. Coach Choir

**I'm back! So, you may remember that I was going away for a few days. Well, I went to London on Monday and I came back today so I haven't had time to post anything. I actually thought of this idea when I was on the coach back. Basically, a bunch of girls in the very back of the coach started singing along to a load of songs on a phone and everyone joined in. It was actually really amusing to watch.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail or any of the featured songs.**

* * *

Erza was minding her own business when she felt it. She was staring aimlessly out of the window, elbow resting on the small arm rest and supporting her chin, when a small force came into contact with the back of her head. The whole bus had went silent as she had slowly turned around after a petrified squeak came from the far corner of the coach. Her eyes landed on the culprits and she sent them a stoney glare. "Natsu. Gray. You're not throwing things back there, are you?" Her voice had a dangerous undertone that made them both simultaneously gulp as they clung to each other. They both shook their heads furiously whilst repeating "We're sorry" and "It won't happen again". The answer seemed to be good enough for Erza as she turned around once more to face the window, just missing the sigh of relief that both teens let out.

The coach slowly returned to the chaos that it had been in before, with people screeching and shouting to their friends at the other end. The supervisors at the front seemed perfectly fine with this and decided to catch up on some marking that they had brought with them. Erza absent-mindedly placed her earphones in her ears as she pressed play on her phone. The single note of a piano began to play before the words and Erza began to sing along quietly without even realising.. _"She gave it her best. She tried to fit in. She tried to be cool but she never could win."_ There were a few people that had noticed her but no one payed any attention at first. They just left her to it because, no one was dumb enough to interrupt Erza Scarlet. But as the drum beat of the chorus kicked in, people couldn't resist and began to sing along with her.

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _Love is coming through your headphones_

They couldn't help it and pretty soon, everyone was joining in. People were laughing and smiling as they sang along and Erza only just realised when everyone belted out the next chorus and the verse before it as well.

 _He gets in his car_

 _He falls apart_

 _It came to an end_

 _And now it's breaking his heart_

 _He wants to give up_

 _Wants to try again_

 _Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling_

 _Hey, you might not see it with your eyes_

 _But keep your head up to the sky_

 _The sun is coming through_

 _Here's what you gotta do_

 _Whoa, whoa_

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

 _Love, love's coming through your headphones_

 _Love is coming through your headphones_

 _Love is coming through your_

She was extremely surprised at first, but a small smile crawled on to her face as they all supplied so much passion into the lyrics of one of her favourite songs. So just to amuse them, she unplugged her headphones and let the song play form the speakers. There were scattered lines everywhere as the song was now grinning madly as she too joined in once more when another piano tune kicked in, signalling the end of the son was near.

 _This ain't the first time you felt like this, no_

 _This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time_

 _This ain't the last time you'll feel like this_

 _But it'll be fine_

 _If you can just, smile_

The voluntary singers held the last note for a few moments, even throwing some jazz hands into the mix, before some people started laughing. "That was great, Erza!" Jellal Fernandez, the quiet blue haired boy behind her with a strange red tattoo going down his right eye, whispered to her through the gap in the seats. Erza blushed as she felt his breath on her ear. She was thankful that he could not see as she was facing away from him. Jellal had not joined in, as far as Erza knew, but she was happy that he had been amused by everyone's very off key singing. The others were calming down now, some were even asking for another song.

The red haired teen smiled at the antics of her friends as she scrolled through the list of songs on her playlist, finally picking out one she was sure most of them knew. And as the first few notes of 'Mr Brightside' burst from the speaker, the coach was filled once more with the terrible singing voices of teenagers as it continued on the highway.

* * *

 **This is short I know. It's also the first song fic I've wrote so it might not live up to my expectations. I found this fun to write and I may write more like this if I can get better at them.**

 **So the main song, for anyone who doesn't know it, is called 'Headphones' and I believe it is by Britt Nicole if ou want to go check it out. It's not all there and I am sorry about that. 'Mr Brightside' is by The Killers and was the actual song that inspired this. I got the idea when the other people on the coch with me began singing it. But I was listening to my playlist when I was writing this and 'Headphones' came on so I included that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and I'm still looking for one-shot ideas if you have any. If there are any errors, I will try to fix them as soon as I can.**

 **And one last thing before I go. I think I alrwady mentioned that I'm working on two other one-shots for this series before. They are a 'Truth or Dare' fic and a Navia lifeguard/beach au. I'm still working on them but I don't know when they'll be out yet as they're still not finished. I've rewrote them about three times and I still can't find a way to work them. But I promise,I will get them out eventually. You'll just have to be patient.**

 **Goodbye for now...**


	9. Suddenly He Was Awake

**I've had this idea for ages but I haven't been able to write it because I had no idea how to start it. So basically, we were studying poetry last month and there were a few poems about war. For some strange reason, when we were studying this one, I imagined different characters from Fairy Tail during WWI. One thing led to another and eventually I wrote this. I'm actually pretty proud of it but I've never written in this format before. I'm trying out new writing techniques and this is one of my favourites so far.**

 **The poem is 'Bayonet Charge' by Ted Hughes and it's set during the First World War I think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Bayonet Charge**

* * *

He was ready. Adrenaline was flowing through his veins as his heart began to speed up. It would happen any minute now. The signal would come and then he would have to go. He would have to run. Forward, towards enemy was his job; to lead his comrades to their victory. He was the runner. It was risky and dangerous, but that didn't matter. So what if he died? It would be an honourable death. He would be a hero, remembered by his surviving team as the one who led them into battle. The one who led them to another victory for their king. For their country and loved ones. For everyone back home. Preparing to leap at the right moment, he grasped at clumps of grass and edged slightly further up the bank. He steadied his breath, breathing deeply in and out. Then the loud pop of the smoke grenade sounded and white smoke danced into the air. He shot up and ran. Now was his time, to be a hero. They were relying on him. His family were relying on him. His country was relying on him. There was no way he could let them down.

 _Suddenly he was awake and was running-raw_

 _In raw-seamed hot khaki, his sweat heavy,_

Then it hit him. He was sacrificing himself, but was the cause really worth it? For so long, Natsu had thought that the war would solve everything. His country would be saved and he would be return home to find his wife, daughter and friends alive and safe. They would be fine and eventually, England would rebuild itself. They could start over. But now he realised that there wasn't a very high chance that he would live to see that. He was young and inexperienced. The chances of him living to see a new dawn were slim. They had been the moment he signed up for this.

 _Stumbling across a field of clods towards a green hedge_

 _That dazzle with rifle fire, hearing_

 _Bullets smacking the belly out of the air-_

The enemy trenches were getting closer now. He could see them on the horizon as they shot at him. His comrades were behind him, but he was still quite far ahead. The images of the people he had left at home flashed through his mind. Would he be missed if he wasn't there to greet the people he loved when it was all over? Would they even be alive if he was somehow able to return home? What if there was no home to go back to? And would his efforts even be remebered?

The bravery he felt when first signing up. The pride he had felt when he thought that he would be doing something worthwhile with his life and thinking that his father would have been proud. The idea he had that war would solve the problems his country was facing. Every single one of them was replaced with pure fear as the thought of his death loomed heavily on his mind.

 _He lugged a rifle numb as a smashed arm;_

A bullet skimmed the top of his helmet and more followed shortly after it. They had yet to hit him properly, but now Natsu realised that the weapon he was carrying was useless. Even if he somehow survived this, who was to say that he would tomorrow aswell? Or the next day? It couldn't fight off every enemy and it certainly wouldn't protect him as much as he wished it to. Because it was his own stupid fault he was in this mess. He could have resisted and gone against the governments orders but he was an idiot and let his pride over take him. Now he was stuck carrying a gun that would be as uselful as having his arm broken. If anything, it would hold him back. It wouldn't save him when it was his turn to fall.

 _Th patriotic tear that had brimmed in his eye_

 _Sweating like molten iron from the centre of his chest-_

He felt a tear slip down his cheek. And with it, he felt the patriotism, the love that he had once held for his country, slowly slip away with it. What was the point to this? Was there even a point anymore? It was the only thing taht was keeping him going and now it was disappearing, just like his hope of ever making it home to see his family again. They were the ones that he should fight for now.

He should fight to protect his wife, Lucy, and their small daughter, Nashi. They shouldn't be forced to live by themselves just because he was selfish and believed he could live. Nashi shouldn't grow up without her father. But now he knew that there was a possibility she would. If he somehow made it home to them, there was little chance that they would be there and he would be alone. He would never see them again.

But he couldn't bring himself to fight at all. He didn't want to. He couldn't do it anymore.

Grief and loss stabbed his heart. It burned to the point it hurt to breath. He tried to brush it away. Really he tried. But he couldn't do it as he remembered the look everyone had given him when he was preparing to leave. Concern. Fear. Anger. So many more emotions that they tried desperately to hide. He remebered Lucy writing to him and telling him that his younger sister, Wendy, had been evacuated to the countryside with Nashi. He also remembered the sigh of relief he had let out when he realised that they were poossibly a little safer. But the thought of never seeing them again was still too worrying to ignore.

 _In bewilderment then he almost stopped-_

 _In what cold clockwork of the stars and nations_

 _Was he the hand pointing thst second? He was running_

 _Like a man who has jumped up in the dark and runs_

 _Listening between his footfalls for the reason_

 _Of his still running, and his foot hung like_

 _Statuary in mid-stride._

Natsu realised that he had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he was stumbling across a green field towards what was sure to be his end and there was no one who would save him. He prayed to God that he somehow survived to see tomorrow. That would be a victory in itself, because he no longer knew what he was fighting for. This wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't matter whether they won or not. The world would always be fighting. There would always be war. There always has been. And it never solved anything before. So why would dragging the whole world into this stop any of the problems they face?

Nothing mattered to Natsu anymore. All of the ideas he had in the beginning where gone and going. He wasn't significant in this war at all. If he died, everyone would just continue on as they were until there was finally a winning side. Why him? Why was here? He was becoming more terrified as he believed that this was where he would die.

 _Then the shot-slashed furrows_

 _Threw up a yellow hare that rolled like a flame_

 _And crawled in a threshing circle, its mouth wide_

 _Open silent, its eyes standing out._

The bullets were stabbing the ground faster and harder now. He was close. So very, very close. His heart was beating so fast he felt as if it would burst out of his chest at any minute. However this time, it wasn't from adrenaline or anticipation. It was from fear. He was scared. Scratch that, he was terrified. Natsu usually has a hard time admitting things like this, but this time he didn't hesitate. A bullet barely missed his arm, and another landed just in front of his feet. There had been so many times when he had cheated death before, but maybe now was when his luck would run out.

He felt vulberable, and he was not used to feeling like that. Natsu was always strong. People relied on him to be strong and they had for a long time. But now there was no way he could be. Every wall and barrier he put up came crashing down immediately. Every single emotion, thought and feeling that he had ever pushed down resurfaced in the rivers of tears that were now pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it back anymore. His world was crashing down around him.

 _King, honour, human dignity, etcetera_

 _Dropped like luxuries in a yelling alarm_

 _To get out of that blue crackling air_

Everything he held dear to his heart, all of his beliefs and hopes for the future, they falling down in a mess around him. There was no longer any honour in the fighting. Any feeling of pride he had before was gone forever. He had lost his confidence and everyhting that he felt made him who he was. Natsu Dragneel was no longer the man he was when he first entered into this, and he never would be again. He was afraid. And as the enemy trenches appeared in front of him, he prepared himself to face his demise. He was ready. Ready to embrace his possible death. It finally occured to him, that this was his worst ear.

 _His terror's touchy dynamite_

* * *

 **There you go. I think it turned out pretty well. If you spot any errors then please tell me and I will try to correct them. I did try to make this longer but I don't know if it is or not. Depending on how well this does, I might write more oneshots like this.**

 **But anyway, for now it's Goodbye and Goodnight!**


	10. Over The Phone

**So this is just a random little idea that I had. Basically it's the Fairy Tail group in the modern world with a group chat. It is set last year, and there are dates included. Not every date or message that you would expect is in this, because that would just be really boring to read (and write).**

 **I only wrote this because I was bored and I originally planned to post this last night but I decided against it. I've** **decided that this going to be another oneshot that I split into parts and they will be posted alongside the others as well.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _ **July 20th 2016 09:13**_ _Natsu created the group Team N_

 _ **July 20th 2016 09:15**_ _Natsu added you and several others_ **(I can't be bothered to write out every single one of their names)**

Gray- _What does the 'N' stand for? 09:16_

Natsu- _My name of course, idiot!_

Gray- _Why your name?_

Gray- _Talk about a big ego_

Natsu- _Oi! What did you say Stripper?!_

Erza- _Natsu. Gray. You're not going to start fighting are you?_

Natsu- _No Erza!_

Gray- _Why would you think that? We're the best of friends, right Natsu?_

Natsu- _Yeah! What he said. Best of friends!_

Gray- _The very best! 09:19_

 _Erza is typing..._

Erza- _Good. 09:21_

Gray- _You were typing for more than a minute and THAT'S the only thing you send!?_

Erza- _Do you have a problem with that?_

Gray- _No no no no! Not at all!_

 _Natsu changed Erza's nickname to Red Devil_

* * *

 _ **July 30th 2016 14:22**_ _Celestial Queen is online_

Celestial Queen- _Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you? STOP BREAKING INTO MY APARTMENT!_

Salamander- _Heh. Sorry Luce. I was bored._

Celestial Queen- _THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BREAK INTO MY HOME AND TRASH THE PLACE!_

Salamander- _You gave me a key so it's technically not breaking in :) And I didn't trash it! It was like that when I got there._

 _Red Devil is online_

 _Red Devil is typing..._

Red Devil- _Why does Natsu have a key to your apartment? 14:25_

Celestial Queen- _...I was sick of him coming through my window..._

Red Devil- _You should just lock it._

Salamander- _Hah! See I told you to do that and you still don't listen to me. I'm beginning to think you like me breaking in._

 _Celestial Queen is typing..._

Celestial Queen- _Shut up 14:30_

Salamander- _You know you love it really!_

 _Celestial Queen went offline_

* * *

 _ **August 15th 2016 06:45**_ _Mira changed the group name to Fairy Tail_

Iron Dragon- _Two things: 1. Why were you up so early?! and 2. Has anyone seen Shrimp? Haven't heard from her for a few days. 10:57_

Mira- _AWW! Are you worried about her Gajeel? 3_

Iron Dragon- _No. of course I'm not. Just curious is all._

Salamander- _HAHAHA! You liar! I'm sat across from him. He's blushing like crazy! Hold on, I'll get a picture of it. 10:59_

 _Salamander sent an image to Fairy Tail_

Mira- _Natsu... That's not a very good photo. You must have been covering the camera with your hand 11:06_

Iron Dragon- _I was. Like hell I'm letting that idot take my picture._

Salamander- _You just don't want her to see how red your face is!_

 _Stripper is online_

Stripper- _What have I have missed. 11:08_

Iron Dragon- _Nothing important_

Stripper- _Really? Seems important to me._

Iron Dragon- _I said, it's Nothing Important._

Salamander- _Iron Face and Levy sitting in a tree_

Mira- _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

Iron Dragon- _Real mature._

Salamander- _First comes love.._

Iron Dragon- _Fuck off_

Mira- _Then comes marriage..._

Iron Dragon- _URRGGHH!_

Stripper- _Then comes a weird ass looking baby in a golden carriage! 11:14_

 _Iron Dragon went offline_

* * *

 **September 1st 2016 12:05**

Celestial Queen- _Hey, Levy, have you done the math homewwork yet?_

Shrimp- _You know I have Lu. Why?_

Celestial Queen- _I've been stuck on the last question for three days. Could you help me?_

Shrimp- _Of course I will! :):)_

Salamander- _WE HAD HOMEWORK?! 12:15_

Celestial Queen- _Yes. I'm sure I reminded you every day for the first week of summer._

Salamander- _What level of cruel do you have to be to give homework during summer?_

Shrimp- _Natsu we go back are you planning to do?_

Salamander- _I KNOW that we go back tomorrow. Please can I copy your homework Luce?_

Celestial Queen- _Nope._

Salamander- _PLEASE?_

Celestial Queen- _No._

Salamander- _Levy..._

Shrimp- _Negatory._

Salamander- OH COME ON! _12:20_

Celestial Queen- _Hahahaha_

Shrimp- _Suffer._

Salamander- _:(_

* * *

 _ **September 13th 2016 18:35**_ _Salamander added Juvia Lockser to the group Fairy Tail_

Iron Dragon- _How did you get Rain Woman's number?_

Stripper- _WHY do YOU have HER number?_

Salamander- _Relax Ice Freak. She's my partner for a science project I'm being forced to do._

 _Iron Dragon changed Juvia Lockser's nickname to Rain Woman_

Rain Woman- _Juvia wishes that Gajeel would stop calling her that ridiculous name._

Iron Dragon- _Well I ain't gonna stop any time soon. Just be thankful you lost the 'crazy' part somewhere down the road._

Salamander- _SHE'S NOT CRAZY_

Iron Dragon- _Easy there Pinky. I was only joking._

Salamander- _Don't call me Pinky_

 _Rain Woman changed Salamander's nickname to Pinky_

Pinky- _HEY! 18:40_

Stripper- _Ha!_

Iron Dragon- _Alright, she can stay for now_

Rain Woman- _:)_

* * *

 _ **October 1st 2016 00:01**_

Salamander _-This is Halloween._

Celestial Queen- _Natsu! It is the middle of the night and it is NOT Halloween. It's the first day of October. Go to sleep. We have a test in the morning._

Salamander- _Everbody make a scene_

Celestial Queen- _NATSU!_

 _Red Devil is online_

Red Devil- _Natsu, go to sleep! 00:07_

Salamander- _Sorry! I'll be good, I promise!_

 _Red Devil is offline 00:09_

 _ **October 1st 2016 00:25**_

Salamander- _Halloween! Halloween!_

Celestial Spirit- _Natsu! Go to fucking sleep!_

Salamander- _Fine._

Celestial Queen- _NOW!_

Salamander- _Alright! Goodnight! 00:30_

 _Salamander is offline_

 _Celestial Spirit is offline_

* * *

 _ **October 5th 2016 07:15**_

Rain Woman- _Natsu! Our project's due in today. DO NOT forget to bring it in!_

Stripper- _You left Ash For Brains in charge of bringing your project in? He never remembers his own homework most of the time, so what makes you think that he'll remember this time?_

Rain Woman- _Juvia doesn't know. Maybe she should call him to remind him_

Stripper- _He won't be awake yet._

Wendy Marvell- _Natsu's already up. I got him up fifteen minutes ago. I made sure he packed his project last night, so don't worry Juvia! 07:20_

 _Salamander is online_

Salamander- _HA! 07:23_

Wendy Marvell- _:)_

 _Salamander changed Wendy Marvell's nickname to Little Dragon_

Rain Woman- _Why a dragon? 07:26_

Salamander- _Idk. I just really like them_

Stripper- _He's obsessed with them._

Salamander- _I am not!_

Little Dragon- _Yes you are! You have been since you were 12_

Salamander- _You're supposed to be on my side here! So much for family loyalty :(_

Little Dragon- _:)_

* * *

 _ **October 31st 2016 11:23**_

Celestial Queen- _...hhmmm_

Celestial Queen- _It's quiet..._

Celestial Queen- _Too quiet_

 _Stripper is online_

 _Stripper is typing..._

Stripper- _Where's Flamebrain? 11:25_

Celestial Queen- _That's why it's quiet! I don't where he is though_

Stripper- _It's his second favoirite day of the year. You'd think he'd be here_

 _Little Dragon is online_

Little Dragon- _Natsu's got a broken arm. He fell out of a tree yesterday when he was trying to get Carla down for me. 11:32_

Celestial Queen- _Is he ok?_

Little Dragon- _Yeah he's fine I think. Lisanna came over to help me look after him. But the medicine the doctor's gave him makes him really tired so he's still asleep._

Stripper- _Why couldn't the idiot tell us this himself?_

Little Dragon- _His phone was in his pocket and he landed on it. It's broken to._

Stripper- _..Oh 11:39_

 _ **November 4th 2016 18:06**_ _Red Devil is online_

Red Devil- _Is anyone going to Cana's Bonfire Night Party tomorrow?_

Mira- _Oh yes! Of course we are!_

Red Devil- _'We' who?_

Mira- _Me, Elfman and Lisanna. Who else would you think?_

Red Devil- _I was just asking_

Mira- _Are you expecting someone else to be there Erza?_

 _Red Devil is typing..._

 _Red Devil is typing..._

 _Red Devil is typing..._

 **(Just assume that this went on for a few minutes)**

Mira- _I heard that a certain someone with blue hair will be there. 18:18_

Red Devil- _Why does that concern me?_

Mira- _You know perfectly well why it concerns you._

Red Devil- _I don't know what you're talking about Mira_

Mira- _:/ OH PLEASE! We all know you've had a crush on him for as long as we've known him_

Red Devil- _Mira!_

Mira- _Maybe I should ask him out for you.._

Red Devil- _Mira NO!_

 _Mira is offline_

Red Devil- _I hate you 18:23_

 _Red Devil changed Mira's nickname to Demon in Disguise_


	11. NaVia- Day At The Beach

**I have FINALLY managed to get this one out and let me tell you something, this is the longest one I've done yet. It's more than twice the size of the last longest one (chapter 2 for those of you are wondering). I'm so happy!**

 **Before you read this, keep in mind that I have checked this over several times but I know I've probably missed several errors because it's so long.**

 **I'm not happy with how this turned out, especially considering I rewrote it so many times. But I enjoyed it and I was trying to go with a cute ending. I'm not good at romance ok!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was the first day of summer, and a perfect day to the visit the beach. At least that was what her friend had told her when they had rang her up the night before, practically begging her to go with them. When she had finally accepted, the friend had insisted on picking her up. That was Juvia had found herself being dragged out of her house this morning, just barely having enough time to put her swimsuit on underneath her clothes and pack a few small things that she thought she would need. Now, she was sat in the front seat of her friend's car as they 'drove' to their final destination. Well, I say drive. Her friend, Erza Scarlet, was one of the most reckless drivers that she knew. But she would NEVER tell her that to her face. Juvia didn't have a death wish.

There were three others sat in the back: Lucy Heartfillia, Cana Alberona and Mirajane Strauss, the latter only coming along because she was forced into the car by Erza, who was also her roommate. But she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she actually seemed quite happy about the whole situation. "Erza, be careful! You just nearly ran over that poor woman." Mira exclaimed as Erza sped past a very shocked, middle aged woman who was frozen at the edge of the sidewalk. The red haired woman said nothing as the car took a very sharp turn and began spinning. It span in a full circle four times before coming to a complete stop. The other passengers were gripping the seats, doors and handles above them in hopes that it would somehow stop them from flying out of the vehicle. There was a victorious smirk on Erza's face as she proudly declared "We're here!", and stepped out of the car. The others were still gripping the fabric of the seats until she opened the door at Juvia's side to tell them that they better hurry up."Never let Erza drive again!" Cana breathed as she clambered over Lucy to escape the deathtrap vehicle. Juvia was slowly slipping out of the seat and seemed unfazed by the woman's erratic driving.

Her friends were all gathered round the side of the car whilst they waited for Erza to pay for the ticket from the parking meter. She realised when she joined them that they were scoping out the people on the sand beyond the small, concrete wall in front of them. "Which one do you think's Erzas friend?" Lucy asked as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. Cana chugged down the remaining alcohol from the bottle she had brought with them before replying, "Don't know. It's some guy from her martial arts class. So look for a guy who seems as if he could hold his own in a fight." The other girls scanned the sand, occasionally pointing out someone and asking "What about them?" Of course, they wouldn't know until Erza came back and told them that every single person they had picked was wrong. They had slumped in defeat before she had led them onto the sand and was walking towards the middle of the beach.

Juvia observed that there was probably over 100 families there that day, not including the other groups of teens, elders and adults that were scattered everywhere. There were people splashing about in the ocean in front of them, and there were young children skipping stones in the small rivers/canals that led down to the sea. A few dogs were running up and down the sand, with one or two owners chasing after them. "Imagine if I'd brought Plue today." Lucy lightly elbowed her and laughed as she said this. The woman seemed to think the idea of her very large and very white American Akita running after the smaller breeds was hilarious. The dog could reach past Juvia's shoulders when it stood on it's back paws and it had scared her the first few times that she had gone to visit her friend. In fact, the creature still scared her slightly whenever she went over to Lucy's apartment. Juvia herself did not own a pet, although she was quite fond of cats and fish. Mainly fish.

The group had stopped and were now laying out there towels on the ground. Erza had brought a huge parasol (God knows how it managed to fit in her car!) that she stuck behind them for shade. Cana had already came dressed in her bathing suit and had made herself comfortable on the ground. Lucy and Mira had gone off to the changing rooms some way down the beach. They were meeting their other friend Levy and Mira's little sister Lisanna. "Juvia, aren't you going to change?" Erza asked her as she took a bottle of sun cream from her bag. "Juvia will change in a minute. She is just admiring the scenery. It's been a while since she has been to the beach." The bluenette gave a small smile and Erza smiled back before re-focusing on applying her sun cream. A ball came bounding towards them and nearly hit Cana in the back of the head. She had gone to shout some kind of obscenity at the culprit before Erza shot her a deadly glare upon realising who had kicked the ball. A cute blue haired girl, probably only around the age of fourteen, came running up with her face red from embarassment. She began stumbling over apology after apology as they handed her ball back and she ran off with a quick "Thankyou" and a smile.

"W're back!" Lucy and Mira came towards them with Levy and Lisanna trailing behind them. The girls smiled upon rejoining the group and they quickly engaged in a conversation whilst preparing the rest of the belongings that they had brought with them. Juvia took this as her opportunity to sneak off to change. It wasn't that she was being anti-social, she just didn't want to feel as if she was holding everyone up because they were waiting for her. So she always decided to go last in any activity that they did.

* * *

The space she had been provided with was a small cubicle like room with a door that led immediately outside. There was a small bench that was just big enough to fit her and her bag, with just enough room so she could move her legs. It wasn't anything fancy, but then why would it need to be? The outside was decorated in a multitude of colours that were all arranged in some kind of rainbow formation. She was just placing her things back in her bag when she heard a group of people laughing outside of the door. They sounded as if they were males. Juvia could hear them laughing, shouting and generally having a good time, but she felt extremely anxious about going out there with them right outside.

So she waited. And waited. Eventually, their noise died down and she could hear footsteps heading away from the door. She let out a thankful sigh of relief and quickly gathered her bag before pushing the door open. Unfortunately, she opened wth a bit too much force and she was greeted with the site of a man hunched over on the floor clutching his face and foot. Juvia screamed and tried to run. But she caught her foot on the step that led up to the cubicle and she fell on to the sand with a thud. The man jumped from the noise and whipped his head up to see where it had come from. His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings before they landed on Juvia.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he looked worriedly at her and after a few moments, a goofy grin lit up his features. "Hey, you ok down there?" His onyx eyes were filled with concern as he held out a hand to help her up. Juvia only then realised that she had been staring at him and she ducked her head in embarassment. Her face had turned a deep shade of red, several shades deeper than the man's pink hair. _Wait, pink?!_

"Hello? Are you still there?" It was clear that he was trying to stifle a chuckle as Juvia eventually accepted his hand and he heaved her to her feet. She dusted off her swimsuit and the front of her legs as he handed over the dark blue travel bag that she had dropped upon hitting the ground. She gave him a shy thankyou before quickly scurrying away towards her friends. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage and the embarassment was very slowly becoming less evident on her face. In her haste, she was completely oblivious to the man shouting after her and soon, she was once again at the spot she had left her friends.

"There you are Juvia. We were prepring to go and look for you."Mira told her.

"Juvia is fine but she is thankful for your concern. She just had a little trouble with the changing room that she was in." Juvia threw in another small smile to reassure her friends, realising that they weren't all there. "Where are Lucy, Cana and Levy?" she turned to Erza.

"Somewhere over there," the red head replied whilst pointing in the direction of the ocean, "Go join them if you like. I'm still waiting for the others to arrive." Juvia nodded and started towards the sea. She loved the ocean. It was her favourite thing about the beach. The cool, crystal blue water was always (in her opinion) the perfect temperature whenever she visited, and she could spend hours splashing about in the waves. She had always been an excellent swimmer and had no problems with it at all. There was just something about water that made her feel comfortable, but she didn't know what.

She caught the last wisps of a giggle circling in the air and recognised it as Lucy's. The bluenette turned to find her friends in the shallows of the water, accompanied by a group of people unfamiliar to Juvia. Not wanting to interrupt, she planned to go back up to the others when she noticed Erza, Mira and Lisanna making their way down to the group. "Juvia, aren't you going to join us?" Lisanna questionned her as the others went on ahead. Juvia hesitated but eventually nodded and followed the younger Strauss sibling to the large group of people. She could hear Erza addressing whoever was there, but she could not get a good enough look at the new people.

"Girls, these are the friends I was talking about."

"Erza, you said ONE friend."

"I'm sure I didn't."

"Yes. You did."

"Enough!" Levy interrupted Mira and Erza's bickering, to the surprise of the others, before urging Erza to introduce them. The woman began pointing to each person individually and stating their names. "Girls, this is Gray," she pointed to a man with dark blue or black hair who wore a necklace and seemed bored by the whole situation, "This is Loke," a man with orange hair and glasses who threw a flirtatious wink to all the girls. "Gajeel," a terrifying looking man with red eyes, long shaggy black hair and piercings where there should not be piercings," Elfman, but you already know him, " Mira and Lisanna's brother, " and you remember Jellal," Erza's boyfriend who had blue hair and a strange red tattoo down his right eye. She looked between each if the males before asking, "Where's Natsu?"

"He's one of the lifeguards on duty today." Was the simple reply that came from the man that Erza had introduced as Gray. There seemed to be another person who was yet to join the group, but Juvia didn't really care. These people seemed nice, and she already knew Elfman, Jellal and Gajeel (well, the latter was more of an old acquaintance- she recognised him as once going to the same high school as her when they were younger). But she really didn't care for meeting new people, it was hard enough for her to first talk to the girls let alone the new people that Erza had introduced them to. She did try to make an effort though, and threw them a very timid smile whilst hiding her face when she introduced herself. That seemed to please everyone else.

* * *

They were all getting along extremely well. The others quickly took a liking to the male additions of the group, and Juvia found herself loosening up slightly around them. It would take some time, but she felt as if she could get used to them. All of them were either in the shallows of the water or resting on the sand, Juvia being part of the latter group and occasionally joining the conversation between the Strauss sisters, Erza and Jellal. Gajeel had recognised her, and even dragged Loke away after the second time he had attempted to flirt with her. His advance were now directed towards Lucy and Gajeel was 'teasing' Levy (it looked more like flirting to Juvia but she wasn't going to say anything). A few other people had joined the group, but Juvia could not remember their names. She knew that one of them was Elfman's girlfriend, who she eventually gathered was called something like ' _Ever'_ as that was what Elfman had been calling her. There were two men who Juvia recognised as being the two that were always declaring their love for Juvia, and Cana had actually found a few of her drinking buddies from one of the bars she regularly visited ( _Quatro Cerberus was it?)._

There were others but Juvia didn't care. Apparently Erza's lifeguard friend had popped by a few times, but Juvia wasn't really interested until she saw a flash of pink heading towards the group and she strained to get a better look. She regretted it when she recognised the strange man from earlier and she snapped her head back down in the hopes of not being noticed. But it seems as if luck was not on her side, as the man noticed her when he reached the group and he threw another cocky grin in her direction. _Just don't look at him Juvia. He won't notice. DO NOT LOOK!_ She disobeyed her inner voice and stole a quick glance to the man, who was now talking with Erza. However, Juvia noticed how he had glanced her way again and she ducked her head once more. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Erza standing up and Juvia suddenly found a piece of seaweed next to her very interesting as she avoided looking their gazes. "Everyone!" she heard Erza shout and everyone else immediately came racing up the sand, "Girls and anyone else who doesn't know, this is Natsu," she gestured to the man who's grin grew wider as a reply, "Natsu this is-" Erza once more rattled off everyone's names, with Juvia giving a very shy hello like before.

They all took to the new arrival pretty well and Juvia eventually worked up the courage to go and apologise for the day's earlier events. He had noticed her getting up and heading his way. It occurred to her that she had no idea what she was doing, she didn't even talk to people even if she was forced to. But for some reason, she felt the sudden urge to speak to him. He seemed... _nice_ (to put it plainly). A group of small children arrogantly ran in front of her and she was forced to stop otherwise she would have ended up being knocked onto the sand once more. She looked up to see the man- Natsu- trying to hide his chuckle and Juvia slowly felt heat rising to her cheeks once more as he began to walk over to her instead.

"Yo! You ok?" That was the second time he had asked her that today.

"Y-Yes. Juvia is fine." her eyes widened upon realising what she had just said. It wasn't very often that she spoke to strangers in her third person habit. She had been working on getting out of it, so as not to come across as _'weird'_ to others. Only people who she was close to had experience with her habit, and she really hoped that she it wouldn't scare off this new potential friend like it had the others. However to her surprise, she heard Natsu chuckle and mutter something along the lines of "Cute".

"You're laughing at Juvia!" she wailed and his chuckling halted.

"Wait no. Well yes I was, but not in a mocking way! I swear!" he was frantically waving his hands back and forth as he tried to reassure her that he wasn't trying to mock her in any way. He started rambling aimlessly and Juvia simply stared amused at his awkward behaviour. In her eyes, he had been confident when she first saw him. It was now clear that that was not the case.

A football came flying towards them and hit Natsu in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward and knock into Juvia. She tumbled backwards and would have hit the floor again if he had not grabbed her arms to hold her steady. "Alright! Who did that?" he yelled across the sand to no one in particular. His hands were still lightly clasped on Juvia's arms, and she blushed at the contact. She went to tell him that he could let go, when she felt him let go just as he was tackled to the ground by one of his so called 'friends'. This caused a brawl to ensue that involved most of the males who had joined the group. It seems that there were more people there than Juvia had initially realised. Not wanting to be involved, she cautiously stepped back and searched the sand for at least one of her friends. Maybe she could continue her conversation with Natsu later. Or maybe she could just forget about the whole thing and join Lucy, Levy and Lisanna in the ocean.

The last idea appealed to her the most, so she made her way over to her three friends. Swimming would calm her down. It was one of the activities that she found the safest and most enjoyable whenever she came here. Maybe now she could relax for the remainder of the day here...

* * *

Juvia had no idea what had happened. One minute she was playfully engaging in a game of splashing her friends (as childish as it may have been she had enjoyed it). But the next minute she had gotten caught in a very powerful wave that had dragged her under the water. She only swum out that far in the first place to get a ball back for the same kid from earlier- whom she had found out was called Wendy. Now she was on a very uncomfortable bed in some kind of medical room. The door to the room was closed, but she could hear someone on the other side talking. It sounded as if they were on the phone. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, however Juvia guessed that it was something important judging by the professional tone the person seemed to be using.

She listened for a few minutes longer before the call seemed to end and the door to the room opened. In stepped the last person she expected to see. There, stood in the doorway with a towel slung around their shoulders, was Natsu. He almost looked relieved to see her awake. Almost. Juvia detected a slight hint of anger behind his gaze as he stepped futher into the room and closed the door behind him. "So you're awake now I see." he pulled some kind of clipboard from the counter at the side of the bed. How Juvia did not see it before, she did not know. "Ok, let's see," he said as he flicked through several pages, "Juvia Lockser? That's you isn't it?" he looked questionningly at her and she nodded in response. She immediately regretted it as a pain shot through her head and she hissed in agony. "Easy there. I think you hit your head on something when you were dragged down. The others said that you are a pretty decent swimmer. But even so, what possessed you to go that far out?" There was irritation in the question, but there was also concern. It was only then when Juvia realised that he must have been the one who saved her. _Of course he was. He's a lifeguard for crying out loud! It's his job._

Juvia proceeded to explain what she remembered, to which he only sighed and placed the clipboard back down. "You know, I'm always telling her to be more careful. Does she listen? No." he added when she was finished her explanation.

"Natsu knows Wendy?" he chuckled once more before replying that the young girl, Wendy, was in fact his and Gajeel's younger cousin. You learn something new everyday. "So, Juvia," he continued, "Think you're ready to get out of here yet?" He stared softly at her, awaiting her reply. She would have said yes had it not been for the pain in her head. "Err, does Natsu by any chance have something for headaches?" she asked timidly. He smiled again, this time more softly, before going to open the medical cabinet at the other end of the room and tossing her a box that he had taken out. "Here. I'm going to get you some water. Get two of those tablets out." Natsu left the room and Juvia proceeded to try and open the box. "And don't try to go anywhere when my back's turned, Juvia!" She heard him call from the other room. The door had been left wide open, so she heard him pretty clear. There was the sound of something hitting the floor, followed by a loud smash and some very colourful language on Natsu's behalf.

Juvia froze in her struggle to open the box ( _cause her short nails!)._ She waited a few moments before carefully lifting herself from the bed and shuffling over to the doorway. There was movement to the left of the doorway as she peered around it and saw Natsu with his head inside a cupboard, obviously searching for something. "Natsu? Is everything ok?" Her sudden interruption caused him to jump and hit his head off the top of the cupboard. He turned, prepared to yell some kind of profanity to the culprit, when he realised who it was and Juvia saw him visibly relax. "I'm fine just, warn me next time if you're going to sneak up on me!" He sent her a playful smirk and she giggled lightly in response. _Giggled? Since when does she 'giggle'?_

"So anyway," He began as he abandoned whatever he was looking for and handed her a glass of water, "The others are on their way over to pick you up. Probably should've mentioned that earlier," he was rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, "You're in the main lifeguard tower by the way. It's a bit further from the others, so it'll take them longer to get here. But there wasn't enough room for you in the others and I had to make sure that you weren't seriously injured." She was touched by his concern before she remembered that it was his job to protect everyone here. He probably would've done it for anyone else who had been in the same situation. They were silent for a few minutes after that. It was awkward, as neither knew what to say to the other. What could they say to each other? They had only just met each other today. And the first time they had met, Juvia had nearly knocked him out with a door. She blushed at the memory. Embarrassment turned to anger upon realising that she still din't know why he had been there in the first place. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he was surprised at her sudden questioning tone and he lifted his head to look at her.

"What was Natsu doing this morning when he was knocking on the door of the changing room Juvia had been in?" her tone was low, causing him to gulp and telling him to think VERY carefully about his response. "Oh. Ah.. Well... You see- Some woman had seen a person-you in this case- go in there and they hadn't come out for about twenty minutes. They complained, and because I was the closest one patrolling over there, I had to go check everything was ok." His cheeks had a faint pink tinge lining them. It looked kind of cute to Juvia. _Hold on a minute! Why'd she think that? Think normally Juvia!_ Her inner voice was practically screaming to be acknowledged. Juvia decided once again to ignore it as Natsu decided to show her outside so she could wait there for the others.

He led her outside and she stayed on the small balcony area of the tower whilst he went back inside to find whatever he had been looking for before. There were seagulls gliding above her head, squawking and screeching as they landed on the tower's roof. Underneath the gaps in the metal steps leading up to the entrance way, she could see two four-wheeled, yellow bikes with the word _'Lifeguard'_ inscribed in red writing across their sides. That must have been how they surveyed the beach. Something moved in the corner of her eye and she turned her head to see Natsu coming back outside looked slightly distressed. "Is everything ok?" Juvia asked upon seeing this.

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I've just lost the keys to one of the bikes down there. I had them this morning and I need to give them to the other guy when he gets here." He continued to ramble on as Juvia suppressed the laugh she had felt forming in her lungs. She knew where they were. They were on the table she had seen on the way out there. But Natsu had obviously put them down there and completely forgot about them. She decided to put him out of his misery and reached around him to grab the item in question. He raised and eyebrow at her, "What are you doi- Oh." The keys were hanging off her finger as she dangled them in front of him. There was a very large smile playing on her lips as he sheepishly took them from her and let out an embarrassed chuckle. They were silent again until the others came into view, however this silence was much more bearable than the last. Natsu carefully led her down the steps to the sand before he dashed back up into the tower, telling her to wait there.

Her other friends finally reached her, relieved looks running across their features. Mira pulled her into a bone crushing hug, which was quickly joined by Levy and Lisanna. Juvia noticed that Wendy had even came along and was hiding timidly behind the figures of Lucy and Cana. She was cowering away from Juvia as she apologised over and over again for making her feel as if she had to go that far out to sea. The girl was on the verge of tears before Juvia finally plucked up the courage to tell her she was ok and she didn't mind at all. And for extra reassurance, she threw a genuine smile towards the younger bluenette. Wendy as unsure of what to do, until she saw a familiar figure coming down the stairs behind Juvia and she visibly relaxed. He waved to her before greeting the others. "Natsu! Where were you and why did you leave Juvia by herself?" Erza glared at him and he gulped before showing how he had Juvia's blue bag in his hand. "I-I just went to get this! She left it up there." He held his hands up in a defensive manner to at least try and give himself some sort of protection form Erza's wrath. The others shuddered as they rthought of what happens should you ever cross an angry Erza. They'd all experienced it at one point or another.

Juvia carefully took the bag from Natsu has he was now trying (and failing) to convince Erza that he hadn't done anything inappropriate whilst they were gone. The others were checking over Juvia, ensuring that she had been properly checked over otherwise Erza would be the least of Natsu's worries. And all the while, Juvia kept stealing glances to the pink haired man in question. Sure she'd only known him a few hours and let's be honest, their first meeting wasn't exactly ideal, but she could see the two of them becoming good friends in the future. He was easy to talk to, and she found him quite funny. From what she had seen, he was a caring person and she guessed brave (you had to be if you were willing to potentially risk your own health to save someone else from the cruel, unforgiving water of the waves). It actually seemed as if he was trying to cheer her up when she was in the lifeguard's tower, something which she could not remember many people trying before. The smile that appeared on her face was hard to hide.

She'd being doing that a lot today. Smiling. In fact, she'd probably smiled more today than she had in the past few months. And it was mostly thanks to him. _That's so sappy. What are you thinking?_ There was a small scream and she looked over to see Natsu lifting an embarrassed Wendy from the ground and swinging her around. The other members of the group that had been there before she almost drowned had arrived. Most of them were hurling all sorts of insults and remarks to the lifeguard, but he seemed to pay no heed to them as he continued to embarrass his smaller cousin. Gajeel joined in at one point before he turned his attention to Levy again. She saw Loke once again flirting with the girls, this time his efforts were directed at Cana. This was stopped when she threw an empty bottle at him and he decided to give up on her. Lucy took pity on him and ended up in a four way conversation with Mira, Gray and Loke (although Juvia noticed that it was mainly Mira doing the talking). The others were all engaged in their own activities, she even noticed that the two friends Wendy was with earlier were now running over to join her.

She needed to get away from them for a while. It wasn't a bad thing or anything, she just felt too crowded. A quick walk down the shoreline of the beach would clear her head and make her feel better, so that's exactly what she set off to do. Juvia was going to inform someone of where she was going, just in case something happened again, but thought against the idea because she didn't want to bother anyone else today. _What could go wrong with walking anyway?_ Without another word, she placed her bag over her shoulder and set off down the sand.

* * *

She had been walking for at least an hour and she knew that because she thankfully had her phone with her. Her friends had called her twice to ask where she was. They were worried something had happened to her until she was finally ably to reassure them that she had only gone for a walk. Now, she was resting on the sand, staring up at the clouds and birds flying over head.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The sudden voice shocked her. She hadn't sensed anyone coming up behind her. The person sat down beside her and she turned her head to see who it was. She wasn't surprised to find Natsu there. She was surprised her friends didn't send him sooner. "Did you follow Juvia here?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends were worried so they sent me to look for you. I don't mind to be honest. I was getting bored of messing with Ice Freak and you seem like an alright person." She knew it, although for some reason she felt disappointed that he didn't come find her at his own will. They spoke for a little while, exchanging random facts about one another with Natsu occasionally throwing a really bad joke into the mix. Juvia felt herself slowly becoming more comfortable with the situation. "It's funny," Natsu suddenly stated as he absentmindedly drew circles in the sand, "Every time we've tried to have some kind of conversation today, something goes wrong. I mean, you hit me with a door the first time I tried to talk to you. Then Wendy nearly knocked you over earlier and I got into another fight with the guys. I turned my back on you and the next thing I know I'm rushing out to do my job and save you from drowning! What's next? A giant meteorite crashes into the sand? How about a tsunami?"

"Juvia believes that it is very unlikely they will happen." There was more confidence behind her speech now. It was beginning to feel like when she spoke with her friends.

"You know, you're not that bad." he turned to face her, "This morning I thought you were weird. Still do a little bit actually," her heart sank a little at that comment, "But you know what? It's actually kinda nice. It suits you... Actually kinda adorable to be honest." The last part he muttered under his breath, but Juvia heard it. Her face broke out into a mad blush. "W-w-what d-did you just say?" His eyes widened and Natsu frantically tried to take back the comment without hurting her. But his actions were proving futile at the moment.

Juvia simply stared at him, dumbfounded at his remark. He was waving his hands back and forth whilst his eyes darted back and forth in every direction but at her. The whole scene had forced her to suppress the laughter she felt rising in her chest, because this had to be one of the most amusing things she had witnessed all day. Never had she seen someone, especially a man, be so embarrassed. Ever.

She lost her internal battle and finally let out a low laugh. Which became louder. And louder. And eventually she was clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. The man across from her was extremely confused, but found the pure joy her laughter very infectious and he to joined in. They were like that for at least five minutes but they eventually calmed down, their stomachs and lungs aching, and only letting out a light chuckle that soon cut out. But they both still wore bright smiles as they gazed at one another for a few seconds, before quickly looking away and looking to the darkening sky.

"I should probably take you back then. They'll be getting worried." Natsu stated nonchalantly, although Juvia for some reason detected disappointment in his tone. He lifted himself off the sand and held out a hand to help her up. This time, she didn't hesitate to accept and they began to walk side by side back to the tower. "Do you think they'll still be there?"

"Juvia does not know. Maybe." he chuckled at her statement.

"We'll find them if they're not," he glanced to her again before saying, "We should do this again sometime. Apart from the whole you nearly drowning thing, today's been fun. Maybe next time there won't be as many people and I can actually get to know you better."

"That sounds... nice." Juvia was unsure of how to respond to what he had said, but it did sound like a nice thing to do in the future. Maybe next time she could talk to him without hitting him in the face with a door. The memory of this morning was still fresh in her mind.

"Awesome! I'm all fired up now!" It was now Juvia's turn to laugh at him. He grinned stupidly at her and she couldn't help but grin back. She was glad she had met him, and to think this all started with her being forcefully dragged out of her home by their intimidating, red haired, mutual friend. She would have to thank Erza when she saw her.

* * *

 **I promised, and you received (eventually). I rewrote this several times and it was never originally this long but oh well. Not my best, I feel like I started rambling and repeating myself. Still fun to write. Like I said, I am aware that there are errors, but no one's perfect.**

 **If you have any suggestion on something I could write for this next then feel free to say. I am writing something for another fandom on the site as well as this, so if you want then maybe you can keep an eye out for it.**

 **Until next time...**


	12. Shot Through The Heart

**I am really sorry for the late update! I have been really busy with other, personal things. I haven't had time to update this. So I thought I should post this one, just to show you that I'm still here and well! This is only a short one-shot mind. And it's the first one that focuses solely on Erza and Jellal. Yay! It is angst again though so...**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

She had been prepared. The whole thing had been planned right down to the last second. Every officer back in Magnolia had worked over time without even the slightest chance that they would succeed. It had been thought of as impossible, what they had set out to do in the first place. So how did she end up here, facing Magnolia's most dangerous criminal with a gun locked firmly in her hand? "Scared, Scarlet?" They glared mockingly at her, a patronising smirk etching it's way on their face.

"Scared of what? You? I think not." Erza Scarlet was a feared and talented officer. She loved her job and was known for always bringing in her suspects (usually with more than a few fresh bruises) without fail. This time wouldn't be any different. "Aw. And here I was thinking I'd get off with a slap on the wrist." They looked up at her, almost challengingly, "You wouldn't hurt me Erza. You were never able to hurt me." Those words. Oh how she wished they weren't true. But they were. He was the one that got away, the only one she was never able to catch. Or refused to. And he was right, she had never been able to hurt him before and she had always let him go- whether she wanted to or not. There was no way she could have caught him, at least not by herself. He was the reason she joined the force in the first place, but she would never tell him that.

He hadn't changed. In her mind, he was still the same boy that had helped her escape from a terrible fate all those years ago. Back then, he was kind hearted, caring and adventurous. They were the best of friends. But everything changed when he turned on her and their friends, choosing power over them. Over her. "I was never scared of you! Why should I be? Deep down, you're still the same person you were years ago. Nothing's changed!" she shouted almost desperately. It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true, eventhough she knew it wasn't. No. She wouldn't believe that it was wrong. Sure, she knew of all the horrible crimes he had committed. But maybe he had his reasons. "Oh Erza, always so forgiving. You always did try to find the good in everyone, didn't you?" They stepped closer to her and she felt her hand beginning to shake. What was this feeling? Was she... scared? That was something she hadn't felt in years, especially not around him. He saved her life after all. He was her hero. At least, he had been once upon a time.

Erza felt her breath hitch in her throat as he stepped closer, to the point where the gun was now pressed against the fabric of his shirt. Her arm had pulled back. Now it was bent. He was less than an arm's length away from her. "Come on, Erza." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Take the shot." The trigger was just grazing the back of her finger. Just a little pressure and this would be over. She could leave. But he couldn't unless he was in a body bag. Was she willing to take that risk? It would mean she would lose him for good. So what, he was Magnolia's most dangerous criminal. A long time ago though, he was her friend and ally. A part of her believed that they could be like that again. And this part of her was deep within her and telling her to show him mercy. Her head was telling her to show him the justice he deserved, but her heart was telling her to let him go.

"Hehehehe." His low, menacing laugh tickled her ears and sent a thrill down her spine. She shivered and stepped back a slight bit, just enough to straighten her arm out again. The glare she sent him would have been intimidating had she not shown another emotion behind it. Apparently, he wasn't threatened by her. "Erza, we both know you haven't got it in you." He was serious now, with the corners of his mouth dropping into a tight line. "You always pretend to be the strong one, the one that everyone should fear. But really, you're still the same scared little girl that you were when I sacrificed MY FREEDOM so YOU could escape from that slave ring." His words made terrible memories flash through her mind, memories that she had tried so hard to suppress over the years, "Everyone thinks you're someone to be looked up to, someone to be admired. Their protector. But you're nothing!" The insults he was throwing at her were laced with venom, "You've never been any of those things. I mean, just look what happened to Simon-"

"SHUT UP!" She was trembling, both from her fear and her fury. The small river of tears that was flowing down her face was the only indication to the effects that his words were having on her. They were true. They were all true. But she didn't need _him_ to tell her that. Her outburst seemed to have startled him, but not enough to make him back down. So she took a firmer grip on her gun and pointed it directly at him, her fingers gently squeezing the trigger. "For years, I regretted leaving you and the others behind. Of course I did! You were my friends, the closest thing I had to a family at that time. The only reason I ever joined the police force in the first plsce was to track you all down. And what do I find? You're all criminals. Everyone last one of you." She was now the one moving closer to him, preparing herself in case she had to do the thing she dreaded most, "Part of me hoped that I could track you all down and change your ways. I succeeded with the others. But you were always the loose cannon, weren't you. Always playing by your own rules." Erza was almost mimicking his speech to her, "And how dare you bring him up! Simon was twice the man that you'll ever be!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do! Your nothing compared to him and you never will be!"

A heavy silence hung over them. Erza rubbed the trigger of the gun with her finger, making sure it was still there. The man across in front of her was just staring again, until he did the last thing she expected. He stepped forward and held the gun's nose to his heart. "Then do it." He was quiet, but his words were an almost emotionless whisper, "If that's really what you believe then take the shot and end all of this. I'm giving you a chance here. Are you going to take it or not?" Erza was staring defiantly up at him, but her hand was trembling again. She reluctantly lowered her gun and he stepped back, smirking in victory. What was the point in this? He was right. There was no way she could harm him. They've been through so much together in the past. It was her job to bring criminals to justice. He was the only one that she couldn't bring herself to do just that.

Would it always be like this? Would she always let him go? Maybe there could be a time in the future where they could lay all this to rest and move on with their lives. But as she looked at his figure retreating to the other end of the abandoned warehouse they were in, she realised that he was right about this being her only chance. There would never be another time where she would come this close to ending the suffering that he has caused. Now was her only chance and, she realised, the only way to end all of it was to end him. Here and now. "J-Jellal!" She cried out in an attempt to gain his attention. He turned to her, only to be met with the sight of her weapon pointing right at him. "Goodbye."

A loud bang ricocheted around the large, empty space followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Then everything was silent, except for the choked sobs that were slowly escaping the distraught red head that stood in the centre of the floor. It was over over. All of it. It was finally over. But at what price? He was dangerous sure, but he didn't deserve this. _'Too late no'_ she thought to herself bitterly. Memories of the times they had spent together flooded through her head. They were painful and right now, they made things worse. But she needed them. They would be her reminder of him, of the person he was before all of this. Because he would always be that person.

He was the one that gave her freedom, in return for steaing her heart.


	13. It's So Strange

Everything came rushing back to her as she looked between all of her guildmates. All the memories she shared with them, the thoughts, feelings and adventures she had with them before she disappeared. It all came rushing back in an overwhelming sense of familiarity the moment she had first stepped through the guild doors again. But, somehow, it all felt so different at the same time. Everything, everyone, had changed since the last time she had been here, and it was going to take some getting used to. It hadn't been that long ago that she had finally adjusted to the world of Edolas and had accepted that she would probably never get back to Earthland again. And that was ok with her eventually. She was happy there. Everything was fine. Yes she missed the others, but she had slowly been getting used to their absence. She had their Edolas counterparts and they seemed to accept her just as much as her other friends. They loved her and she grew to love them. But then her new world was turned upside down and she was thrust back to her original world once more, with a sense of dejavu washing over her when they all welcomed her 'back from the dead'. That would mean that she had been thought to be dead twice. People had mourned over her twice, even though she had not been there when her Edo-counterpart had died. But it still didn't make up for the fact that people had suffered because they thought she was gone. When she thought of all the people she had left behind it took all of her strength to not cry for them. The fact that her siblings had lost her again in Edolas must have been heartbreaking. Even if she had wanted to stay there with them sh couldn't. What was it they had told her when she was being pulled through the anima portal? They knew she wasn't _their_ little sister, they always had. They had been happy to have her back and she would always miss them, but that couldn't compare to what her actual siblings had felt in the two years she had been gone. The bone crushing hug she had received from both Mirajane and Elfman had been filled with love, joy and disbelief that she was back. Everyone was like that.

Sometimes she was confused. It had only been a few weeks since she had been back and everything was still sinking in. So it wasn't her fault if everything still felt strange. For two years she had been trapped in a world where everyone and everything was different: the people were different, the magic was different. She was different. Some people there she had not recognised but eventually found them to be great friends. When she returned, she had to reintroduce herself to them even if she had become good friends with their counterparts. They were very different from what she thought she had known. For instance, Wendy was just a kind-hearted, innocent kid. Juvia was the one chasing Gray and he was the one rebuffing her advances. Lucy was kind to everyone and not violent. She had been the one to fill the void that Lisanna had left in Natsu's heart.

 _Natsu._ They had been so close when she had gone. Lisanna could only imagine how he must have felt when he thought she died. She had been told that he had cried and that alone shocked her. But then to be told that he had personally built her a makeshift grave where their favourite childhood spot was, that was just too much to bare. It was so.. so unNatsu-like and it really showed how much he cared for her. That would explain why he and Happy suddenly started crying when they first saw her in Edolas. They had thought she was dead. Everyone dead. She couldn't blame them and from the first moment she had seen them, she had known that they were the 'real' ones. The versions that she had known since her childhood. Oh how she had wanted to run into their arms and hug them. But she couldn't. She had rebuilt her life there and while it broke her heart to pretend she didn't know them, she had to keep up her facade. Everyone there thought she was their Lisanna and it would have broken them if they had found out she had lied to them to spare their feelings. Now she was back home, she was happy to see that Natsu had moved on and found Lucy. They complimented each other perfectly in her opinion.

Everyone seemed to have moved on with their lives. They had gone through a lot and they probably still would. Where did she stand in all of it? Did she even have a place in their adventures anymore? Was she even needed? They seemed to get on just fine without her and it pained her just as much as it made her happy to see them moving on. Now it was her turn. She was determined to stay this time and she WOULD find her place again. There had to be some time in the future when she was needed, but until then she was satisfied just by being able to see them again. They were all she needed at the moment. All of them were her friends. Her family if you would. They always would be and it didn't matter what world they were in, she knew they would always be there for her whenever she needed them. And she would always be there for them from this moment forward. She would never leave them again. That was a promise and she was going to keep it.

* * *

 **Ok so I know it's short but I'm struggling for ideas. I'm not scrapping this, so don't worry! But I have to warn you that I've become busier than I expected so my updates may be varied. I really wanted to do a Lisanna centric one. She's not one of my favourite characters but I have no reason to dislike her (I actually think she could have a lot of potential as a character). So I made this while thinking that it must have been so weird and confusing to have lived in two different worlds. It must have been hard to readjust to everything.**

 **And I did some more thinking about other elements of Fairy Tail after realising how much potential certain characters have:**

 **1.) Has anyone else noticed that everyone (or most people) in Fairy Tail is severely overpowered? Especially the main characters. Like, I know that it's to put emphasis on them being the most powerful guild in the land, but that doesn't mean they have to be THAT powerful. Look at Gildarts, he can destroy most magics that even come into contact with him! Are you going to tell me that's not overpowered? I seriously think that Hiro Mashima has missed some opportunities to explore the power of other, underrated characters who have real potential.**

 **2.)Completely unrelated to the other point, I was thinking of doing a part two the Day At The Beach au that I actually managed to get out. I really enjoyed writing it and I have to admit, I know I said I didn't have a favourite ship but NaVia has really grown on me. They're adorable. So what do you guys think? Should I do a part two to it? Let me know.**

 **Well, that's it. I'm done for today. Goodbye for now!**


	14. Advising Wendy

**Fairy Tail members are good at a lot of things, but giving romantic advice to a twelve year old girl is not one of them!**

* * *

Wendy needed advice. It wasn't unusual for the blue haired girl to ask her fellow guildmates for help, however this was a very sensitive topic for her. And it was also one where she would need to think _VERY_ carefully about who she asked. After all, there were certain people in the guild who couldn't be trusted to keep a secret. And there were certain people (the majority of the male members) who didn't know how to give the poor girl any good advice that she needed or could actually use. Now who should she ask? Cana? No. She loved the woman. Really. But Cana would probably blurt it out to the whole guild in a matter of seconds while she was in her drunken state. Mira was off the table for the same reason except she wasn't drunk. She could ask Lisanna but the woman would probably go to her older sister if she didn't know how to help her. That would just kickstart the exact reason why she wasn't asking Mira. Lucy would have been ideal, but she was too close to Natsu for her to ask. Wendy did not want him or any of the other dragonslayers to know about this. They were like overprotective big brothers and she knows they would overreact. They always do. Plus, Lucy has a terrible history when it comes to her relationships. Master? Definitely not. Macao and Wakaba? Again, definitely not. Bisca and Alzack didn't seem like an option either, although they would be perfect. They were on a job with Asuka so that wasn't going to happen. Juvia's advice would definitely not help her. Gray would probably have no idea what she was talking about. Levy would be of no help to her for two reasons. 1.) She was, like Lucy, too close to one of the male dragonslayers. 2.) Levy's smart but she is also completely oblivious and as far as Wendy knew, the only experience she had in the issue of romance was from what she had read in books. Everyone else would just give her some of advice that would probably involve violence or for her to do something completely irrational. She sighed, defeated, upon realising that there was no one suitable in her guild. Maybe she could just forget about the whole thing and-

"Is everything ok Wendy?" Erza's voice behind her caused the small girl to jump and squeak in surprise. She felt Erza place a hand softly on her shoulder as she turned to see the woman's eyes staring down at her, filled with concern. "Y-yes! Perfectly f-f-fine!" The older woman raised an eyebrow at her statement. "You're not lying to me, are you?" _Even when she's concerned she's terrifying!_ Wendy gave up. It was no use. She was a terrible liar and everyone knew that. So reluctantly she took a seat across from Erza. It was then when she remembered that she had not even considered Erza as being able to help her and she mentally kicked herself. _Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!_

"I need advice." She said quietly so as to not alert everyone around her.

"Oh. What on?"

Wendy took a deep breath before replying, "Romance." This seemed to surprise Erza, but this was quickly replaced by a knowing look on her face.

"Aww! You're growing up. Your first crush. I remember when I was your age-"

"You're not that far off my age, Erza." If anyone else had dared to interrupt the scarlet haired woman then they would probably not have lived to see tomorrow. But Erza had a soft spot for Wendy and let her off with it. It didn't mean she wasn't annoyed though, she was just good at hiding it around her. "You shouldn't interrupt people."

"S-sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Erza chuckled a little bit, "Anyway, when I was your age I didn't really think about this stuff. But I've grown up a bit over the years and opened my mind to it more. And- shouldn't you be asking Carla about this?" She stopped what Wendy could only presume was a long winded story of her emotional development. Part of her was thankful it was over.

"I did. Her advice was _'You're too young to be thinking about this kind of stuff'_ and to ask someone in the guild because she wasn't really sure herself."

"Ah. I see. Well, to put it simply, if you want a boy or girl that you like to-"

 **"WHAT?!"** The sudden outburst scared her, more from the fact that it was b the exact people who sh did not want to know. There was only one way this could end. "WENDY LIKES SOMEONE?" A dark, almost murderous aura filled the guild hall. Natsu, Gajeel and even Laxus looked as if they were about to go on a rampage. There were flames and lightning licking the roof of the guild hall, while it seemed as if Gajeel had been gripping the table so hard that it had cracked in two. And Wendy was pretty sure that Sting and Rogue had heard all the way from Sabertooth. She could almost imagine the looks of fear and annoyance (mainly the last one) on the faces of their poor guild members. Wendy hid her quickly increasing embarassment behind her hands as they continued.

"Who do I have to kill?"

"No brat is allowed to even look at her until she's well over twenty!"

"I'll crush the little punk like a bug!"

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS BE QUIET! SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU HOUNDING AROUND HER ALL THE TIME!" and that was how the three dragonslayers stupidly began an argument with Erza. Well, two of them. Because the moment the first punch was thrown Laxus decided to sit out and just wait to find out who Wendy was asking advice about. He would fry them later.

Needless to say, that when the eighth brawl of the week broke out, Wendy realised that her guild members where absolutely useless when it came to things like this and she should never have doubted that.


	15. All Tied Up

**The guild is divided when it comes to helping Romeo prepare for his first undercover mission. There's only so many ways this could end.**

 _ **Featuring and older Romeo**_

* * *

"Daaaddd!" The whining voice of Romeo pierced the air as he tried to grab the attention of his father. They had actually been having a serious conversation only a few minutes ago until Macao's attention was caught by the catcalling and whistling coming from several others as they leered at some of the women. Romeo couldn't believe that the one time he had actually needed help, a photographer from Sorcerer Weekly was visiting the guild for a photo-shoot with some of its members. This obviously meant that his father's attention was diverted, despite the boy's constant attempts to regain his attention. He was failing miserably. "Dad!" He all but shouted this time, "Come on this is serious I need your help."

"Romeo you're almost an adult now," sixteen, he was sixteen, "You should be able to decide these things on your own. Besides, do I look like the type of person who likes to dress up?" Macao snickered at his own remark but Romeo just rolled his eyes. He was sick of being treated like this. Everyone expected him to be and act all grown up but they still treated him like they did three years ago. He was still a kid in their eyes and personally, he found this whole thing unfair. "It's not dressing up! I have to wear a suit."

"What for?"

"The job that I've got tonight! You know, the one where I have to go undercover and spy on this woman because her husband thinks she's having an affair," It wasn't very appealing but it paid well and Romeo really needed the money at the minute,"I told you about this yesterday! How could you forget?"

Macao smiled sheepishly before realisation struck him and his eyes lit up, "Hang on, that's the one where Mira's making you take Asuka and Wendy with you isn't it?"

"Yes," He thrust two pieces of fabric towards his father, "Now back to the topic at hand. Which tie should I wear?" It was a simple question but apparently Macao thought otherwise as he stared intensely at the two fabrics. There was a black and red one and a simple blue one. Really, all Romeo needed was an answer and he would drop the whole thing. This was taking longer than expected. He would probably just be better picking one at random and seeing where it went from there. Finally, "The red one." Thank Mavis that was finally over. Now all he had to do was go home and change then-

"You kidding me? The blue one would match his suit better." Wakaba piped up from beside Macao.

"How do you know what his suit looks like?!" It seems that Macao had forgotten how Mira delightfully pushed the newly bought three piece suit in front of Romeo when he entered the guild earlier that day. Most people there had taken it upon themselves to inspect it before Romeo took it back to his home, because if he knew his guild members (which he did) it would have probably have been severely damaged before the clock struck noon. "Look! All I'm saying is that blue would look better with the suit."

"Yes but that's what you think. He was asking MY opinion." The two men continued their squabble, completely oblivious to the many stares they were receiving from their confused guildmates. Romeo just stood there, embarassment flaring up on his cheeks as he watched they turned to him with questioning looks. He simply held up the two ties for them to see before his father stood up and yelled to the rest of them, "Alright! Who here thinks that MY son should take my advice and wear the red one?" Oh God! Romeo didn't have difficulty imagining how this would end. Several people just looked away, taking the initiative to not get involved in something that would surely turn out the same way every other argument in Fairy Tail does. "Well personally, I do like the red one but the blue one goes better with a black suit so that would probably be the better option." Lucy spoke up as she hoped to somehow end the argument before it got any worse. She failed. "You're wrong, Luce! The red's better."

"Natsu you don't even wear suits all that often anyway."

"I have to agree on the red one, however the blue does look nice." Erza suddenly came up behind them and it caused them both to squeak in surprise.

"I agree with Natsu too!" Happy came flying over.

Gray decided to butt in as well, "I'm going with Lucy on this one."

"Juvia agrees with her beloved Gray."

"HE DOESN'T EVEN WEAR CLOTHES HALF THE TIME!" Half the guild practically screamed. By this point, Romeo had turned so red that he almost rivalled one of the fabrics in his hand. He had tried to sneak away from the problem he had inadvertently caused, however Macao had quickly pulled him back to his side and told him that he needed to know the final opinion.

"RED!"

"BLUE!"

"RED!"

"BLUE!"

"RED!"

"BLUE!"

It was an ongoing shouting match as the guild had divided into two large groups of people shouting two colours back and forth at one another. Some people were preparing to use their magic (for example Cana had pulled out her cards, Erza had her sword ready and Gray and Natsu's hands were glowing with their magic). It came as absolutely no surprise when the first punch was thrown and most of the guild ended up in a giant brawl on the floor at the others' feet. Thankfullly the more sensible ones, mainly the women who didn't actually want to fight and a few men as well, had managed to avoid being dragged into it. Romeo sighed in defeat and was preparing to just go home and wait for this to blow over when a blast of combined magic was sent his way. It missed him (Thank God!) but he could suddenly smell burning wool. Looking down, he saw the very cause of the problem disintegrate into a pile of ash. "This won't help," Wendy and Asuka came up behind him,"But we personally think you'd look better without a tie anyway." That didn't help him at all as he realised this whole thing could have been avoided if they just spoke up earlier!

That was it! He was never EVER asking any of these idiots for help again. Why does every single debate in Fairy Tail end this way? They can never get anything settled in a civil way.


	16. Singing in the Shower

**Natsu will deny even knowing how to sing. Happy begs to differ (although he will agree it was terrible).**

 **Song- Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake**

 **I am sorry about this one. It's not my best but I tried. There's a few ideas I'm working on at the minute, and one or two of them should hopefully be up within the next few weeks. Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I have been quite busy. I'm back now for a little bit though, so I'll make the most of it.**

 **Also one last thing before continuing, I just joined this new RP and it's fairly new so it may need new members. It's called _The Future_ and it's set 70 years after Fairy Tail defeats Zeref (because we know they will). If anyone's interested, I would suggest checking it out but you don't have to.**

 **Anyway here's the one-shot...**

* * *

 _I got this feeling inside my bones_

 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_

Happy did not know where it had came from but suddenly, his ears had picked up the song. He had just returned from his visit to the other exceeds and was about to chow down on a fresh fish when he caught the faint sound.

 _All through my city, all through my home_

 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone._

There it was again. But who and where was it coming from? Maybe he was just hearing things. That was probably what it was. He was hungry, tired and bored. It was probably just a trick of the mind.

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_

 _Got that good soul in my feet_

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops_

 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_

 _Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_

Ok! That was it! He definitely wasn't hearing things. There was someone else in his home. Singing of all things. Who does that? He quietly prepared to follow the voice when it suddenly became higher and slightly squeaky. Happy was trying to work out whether it was a man or a woman.

 _And under the lights when everything goes_

 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_

 _When we move, well, you already know_

 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

The voice had led him to the bathroom door. That was where he realied that if he did come face to face with the intruder, he was all alone. So he picked up a boot from besdie the door. Lucy had left it here when she was house sitting for them. Maybe she was in the shower. She could have same over to visit them. Probably not, she would have cleaned up the place like she always does. Slowly, he opened the door and...

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

 _A feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _All those things I shouldn't do_

 _But you dance, dance, dance_

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

...was immediately greeted with a steam covered room and the blurred figure of his companion (and best friend) belting out lyrics to a song that Happy could only remember hearing once. He looked as if he was dancing to, although Happy didn't know as he was only going by the shadow he saw on the shower curtain.

 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _So just dance, dance, dance_

 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

Happy couldn't contain himself as he failed to hide his snickering behind his paws. Somehow, he had found a recording lacrima before Natsu realised he was back. He saw his oppurtunity and he took it. By the time Natsu had reached the last few verses of the song, Happy already had enough blackmail material to satisfy him for the next few weeks. He flew out of the bathroom, with the evilest grin the little cat could muster (it was more cute than evil), and towards the guild. The others were going to love this.

* * *

It was only a few hours later when Natsu entered the guild hall to see the rest of the mages huddled by the bar with some of them unable to control their laughter. Obviously he had no idea as to what exactly they found so funny and proceeded to act as if nothing was amiss. "Yo! What's so funny?" It seems that was the wrong question as several people froze upon his sudden intrusion. He was pretty sure he had a squeak of surprise from the middle of the circle as the group parted slightly to reveal Happy in the centre, holding a video lacrima between his paws. He didn't get very far in his explanation when Natsu finally saw what was playing on the lacrima and blasted it into thousands of little pieces. So much for his blackmail material.

It would still be a few weeks before everyone finally stopped bringing it up, however that didn't mean Natsu was completely free. It wouldn't be long before Happy caught him dancing in Lucy's kitchen, wearing her frilly pink apron, as they made her dinner due to her being ill. "I just can't win can I?" He muttered to no one in particular as he desperately tried to destroy Happy's evidence. So much for being his best friend!


	17. Dragons Will Sleep Anywhere

_**Set before GMG so Gajeel has no motion sickness yet.**_

 **Overprotective/brotherly Gajeel and Sleepy Wendy**

 **On a long train ride home, there's nothing better than to sleep. And that's just what Wendy decides to do. Unfortunately, her unwilling pillow just happens to be the big, bad iron dragon slayer...**

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Natsu! For the last time, we are getting on the train!"

"I am NOT getting on that deathtrap, Luce! You can't make me."

"You wanna bet? Erza!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

For any poor soul unfortunate enough to pass by the members of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team at that very moment, they would have thought they were absolutely insane. Lucy had been arguing with Natsu for about twenty minutes, at one point threatening to drag him onto the train by his hair. It was a miracle that Erza had not caught them, either because she was too busy or because she had simply not heard them. Gray was frantically searching around for his missing clothing items, which he had somehow lost on the way to the train station. Currently, he was thankfully wearing his trousers but that was it and the others were pretty sure that it wouldn't last much longer. They had no idea where Erza had gone. She was probably off somewhere trying to convince the poor train conductor to allow them on the vehicle. The exceeds were curled up together, asleep and snoring softly. So that just left Wendy and Gajeel, who were stood off at the side observing their teammates. It was late and they just wanted to get home. Was that too much to ask?

"Hurry up and get on the train!" Finally, as if by some miracle, Erza reappeared and yelled at them to hurry up. Gajeel had never been so glad to see the red headed woman in all the time he'd spent at Fairy Tail. He'd be sure to stay as far away from his companions when they returned to the guild. Unfortunately, it seemed that would not be possible at this moment as everyone huddled closer to him when Natsu nearly emptied his stomach all over the train carriage. Gajeel had picked the seat furthest away from him for this very reason. Thank the Gods he doesn't get motion sickness!

"Salamander stick you head out the window instead of hovering over my shoes!" He said rather gruffly whilst shoving Natsu's head out of the carriage window, much to the relief of everyone else. Gajeel sat back down with an annoyed expression on his face and his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just knock him out and be done with it. "There's been some trouble on the tracks so we're going to have to take a different route," stated Erza as she entered the carriage, "Prepare yourselves for a long ride." There were collective groans from all the mages at that point.

Everyone soon found themselves doing something. Lucy was reading a book, Erza was sharpening a sword, Gray had left the carriage to hunt down the clothes he had lost when they got on the train and Natsu was still hanging out of the window. Gajeel was chewing on a toothpick when he felt pressure on his left shoulder, and turned to find a head of blue hair in his face. At first, he didn't know what to do. But then realisation sunk in that he had completely forgotten about the youngest dragon slyer sat next to him and she was now using him as a pillow. He didn't know how to feel about the whole situation to be honest. Yes he was annoyed, she could have at least asked, but then he also suddenly felt really protective of her. Wendy was the closest thing he had to a little sister, but he would never admit that (and if anyone says otherwise then he will not hesitate to punch them in the face with an iron fist). In the end, he just sighed and decided this was probably his fate until the end of the train ride. And he would have been fine with it, had Wendy not decided to suddenly start hugging his arm as she slept.

He was so tempted to push her away, but he didn't. There was a very high chance that if woke her up, then Erza would not hesitate to punish him. It was almost certain that Natsu would snap out of his sickened state for long enough to send him flying through the carriage walls and into the night. And Gray and Lucy would just stand at the side encouraging them, probably preparing to tell the rest of the guild so he could also face their wrath. This was what he was going to have to put up with until the end of the journey. So he sat and waited, really wishing he had something to do other than listen to the train rattle along the tracks. At some point, he must have dozed off as well because he remembers waking up to the feeling of someone drooling on his arm.

That was when it hit him that Wendy was still there and she had buried herself deeper into his side, the smallest river of drool slipping from her mouth. He growled under his breath, realising he couldn't push her off on to anyone else because she was locked on to his arm. Honestly! Who would have thought she would be so clingy! Gajeel did try detaching her at one point, but his attempts were fruitless. She had stirred in her sleep and Gajeel had seen the eyes of his teammates snap up to glare at him. It was almost as if they were willing him to burst into flames. It was a warning that she had to stay and he was not allowed to disobey it.

"Alright fine! She can stay."

"Shhh!"

* * *

"Wake up everyone! We're home." No one had a chance to even stand up before a blur of pink dived passed them and straight out of the train, thanking the Gods he was off the moving deathtrap. Erza glared and chased after him, berating him for being so rude. This just left the other four in the carriage. Lucy gathered her things before slinging her bag over her shoulder and Gray was frantically searching for his shirt (how he'd lost it, he didn't know). "Hey Gajeel, is Wendy still asleep?" Lucy asked while leaving the carriage way. Obviously he was very annoyed when he looked down to see the bluenette still wrapped around his arm, snoring softly. He huffed as he glared down at her, his eyes softening ever so slightly (again, he will never admit this). What happens next was only because he couldn't wake her up. It certainly wasn't because he suddenly felt very protective of her and didn't want to wake her, despite how many times everyone else will say otherwise.

He carried her back to the guild, wrapped tightly in his arms so he didn't drop her. Gajeel was especially careful that day, following behind the others as they walked ahead. Every dip in the path, pothole and puddle was avoided. He was careful not to trip on any stones or make too much noise to startle her. When Natsu and Gray knocked into him during a brawl on the path, his glare even frightened the likes of Erza (albeit slightly). He doesn't know what cam over him, but he guesses his dragon instincts kicked in when it came to protecting his little sister. Yes she was his little sister, even if they weren't actually related they were still family. Anyone would think he was going soft.

But when anyone brought it up, he didn't hesitate to knock them to the ground with a single punch. Wendy on the other hand, didn't remember any of it and was utterly confused when the incident was brought up.


	18. Shot Through The Heart: Aftermath

_**Set in my Shot Through the Heart Universe**_

 **Erza needs a shoulder to cry on in the aftermath of what happened. Luckily, she always has her loving partners to help her every step of the way.**

 ***Quick Message:**

 **I'm so happy with how well this is doing. You lot are amazing. Thankyou! I started this one not long after I published the first one but I only got round to finishing it after I read a rather funny (but nice) review about it. So thankyou for that. Also, second chapter today!**

* * *

Three weeks. That was how long it had been since they had seen the familiar figure of their favourite red-haired coworker come waltzing through the doors of the station, her head held high and her eyes filled with the dazzling sense of adventure that they always had. Everyone knew she was probably locked up in her apartment, isolated and alone. And they knew why to. It had only been a few weeks since she had shot her closest childhood friend in the heart then saw their lifeless corpse fall right in front of her. They had found her hunched up and crying by his body, her arms thrown over his torso as she whispered apology after apology through her sobs. They remember holding her tightly as they watched him be zipped up into a body bag and they will never forget how she huddled into their sides or her cries of pain as they drove her back home that night. Both of them remember staying with her that night to, taking it in turns to stay awake in case she needed one of them in the middle of the night. But that was the last time they had seen her and they couldn't help but worry as to what had become of their friend. She was like a sister to them. Correction, she _was_ their sister. They were family. But they had let her down and just left her to deal with this alone. What type of people did that make them? They should know better than anyone that it's never a good idea to grieve alone. So they made a decision that, right after they finished their shifts for that day, they would both visit her and take care of her. Because they had been neglecting their duties as her best friends and her family. They needed to step up their game and repay her for all the times she has been there for them.

However, neither of them expected her to slowly slide into the station just as they were finishing up. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days and her hair looked so unkept that they just couldn't believe it was her. Her usually pale, yet beautiful skin was red and blotchy, escpecially her face from where it was clear that tears had been streaking down her cheeks. But the worst part for them was her eyes. The same eyes that had struck fear into the hearts of many (including themselves) simply by glancing their way, but also showed her passion and desire. They showed her true nature, the kind, caring and nurturing side of her, sometimes with her added hidden childish side as well. But this time, they were hollow and empty. They were broken. She was broken. And they just couldn't comprehend that Erza Scarlet, the strongest person that they had ever known, was broken. It angered them but they didn't show it. Instead, they both moved quicker than they even knew was possible and wrapped their arms around her. She buried her head into their shoulders and they stayed like that for a few more minutes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." She mumbled against the fabric of their shirts. A single sob escaped her and she felt one of them began to lightly rub her back.

"Shh. It's ok Erza. We're here for you. Right Gray?"

"Yeah. We're not going anywhere."

The sight of them actually getting along made a small part of her heart swell with pride, but that was quickly overtaken with her grief once more. They had put their usual bickering behind them in favour of comforting her. It was like a natural instinct for both of them. Erza had always been there for them, now it was their turn. "N-Natsu, Gray," She pulled away from them slightly and slowly lifted her head to look at her male partners, "Thankyou." They said nothing in return, simply throwing small smiles in her direction before they finally, albeit reluctantly, let her go.

Natsu and Gray had been the first ones to find her. The image of her distraught form, the sound of her heartbroken cries and the picture if her tear stained face were still etched deepily into their minds as they battled with their memories to stop it from resurfacing. They were used to comforting everyone else when something went wrong, but Erza was a new challenge and they didn't quite know how to approach the issue without making it worse. All they knew at that moment was that _he_ was still causing her so much pain even though his body was rotting in a morgue somewhere. No one had prepared his funeral yet because he had no family left. Everything had been left to Erza seeing as how she knew him but it seemed to just make things worse for her.

"Hey," Gray said quietley to her, "I think we should take you home. You need to rest."

"I've been 'resting' for three weeks!" She snapped, although she did not put as much motivation behind it as usual and she did not appear terrifying at all, "I just...I don't know what to do."

They had bundled Erza up into the back of a police car after that statement and began driving, much to her protests. Where they were going, they did not know. Their goal was to get Erza as far away from the city as they could get, just so she could clear her head for a few hours.

* * *

Neither of them knew where they were going until they saw it. The perfect place to distract her for a few hours. They had loved going up there when they were kids and they thought it would be perfect for her. After all, Erza was the one who used to spend the most time up there after they showed her it, just staring up at the stars at night and watching the city below them. So they carefully drove up the winding path on the mountainside, being careful not to knock the car too much as they could hear Erza sleeping on the seats behind them. It must have been the first time she'd been able to sleep so peacefully in a while considering everything that's happened to her. She had told them, before falling asleep, that she had been suffering from nightmares for several nights now and they assumed that it was keeping her awake. Having someone there that she could trust, watching over her, must have calmed her nerves. It meant the night couldn't take hold of her and fill her head with dark thoughts. Of his blood and her screams. The fact that he died at her hands. And the feeling of emptiness and regret after she had fired the gun because she knew she couldn't take it back. Because Erza Scarlet never misses but in that moment she wished she had.

It pained them to see her in such a state of vulnerability. Their big, strong, fierce partner was...well she wasn't all that. She wasn't Erza. And that scared them more than all the times she'd caught them fighting. Or when they'd seen her beat someone to within an inch of their life. Or even worse, when they'd seen one of the newer recruits steal her last piece of strawberry cake from the break room freezer. There was still a hole in the wall from where she'd thrown them. That was the Erza they knew, who's eyes always showed wonder and adventure in them behind her angry glare. This trip was their last effort to bring that hidden layer back in all it's glory.

"Hey Erza," Natsu shook her awke softly after stopping the car, "Hey, wake up. We're here." She slowly rose from her seat, confusion evident on her face, as she tiredley rubbed her eyes with her hands. They waited for her at the car door, carefully grabbing her hands to help her out. She accepted without protest. Even when they led her out of the rocky carpark and up a footpath into a forest, she didn't try to fight them. She had no energy and no motivation. They could be leading her to the end of the world and she would still follow them, because that was the only thing she could do at the minute. Both of them led her carefully, stepping over every tree root, moving every branch, until they came to a hidden clearing not too far away. It was in that moment when her mind clicked back into motion and she knew exactly where they were going. The small glint of happiness in her eyes did not go unnoticed by her companions, and they grinned over their shoulders at her. She didn't grin back, but she wasn't frowning anymore. That was a good thing at least. "Why here?"

"Because you love it here!" Was the only reply she received as they pulled some more branches back to reveal a cliffside lit with glittering stars. They were blinking down at them as Erza looked over the metal barrier and at the sea of trees below. The city could be seen in the distance, streetlights and buildings glowing orange against the dark blue of the sky. It was beautiful. Breathtaking. And the childlike wonder that Erza felt the very first time they had brought her here began to slowly flicker once again in her eyes. For a moment, she forgot about everything as they joined her at either side, leaning on the barrier themselves. The trio were silent as they observed the scene before them, a comfortable silence hanging in the air.

"We know it's not much but-"

"Thankyou," she quietley interrupted Gray, glancing over at both of them,"I know you're trying to help me. I-It'll take time but I think I can do it. Eventually."

"And we'll help you everyt step of the way!" Natsu cut in, a large, yet caring, grin on his face.

"Flamebrain's right. We'll be there whenever we're needed. And then some." Gray almost managed too match his grin. Erza smiled timidly back at them.

"I mean it. Thankyou. You guys are right, I do need to start moving on. But...I can never erase what I've done."

"That is kinda how it works yeah." He was trying to joke but the look Gray saw on Erza's face was enough to make him stop.

"What Icefreak is trying to say is that we don;t care what you did, you're still Erza. And you're obviously going to feel guilty about it. God knows I would! In fact, I would probably be worse-"

"But the fact that you're trying to move on just proves how strong you are."

She looked up to them, tears in her eyes, "Y-you think so?"

"Of course we do!" They said, almost shouted, in unison. It was enough to make her chuckle a little bit.

Of course she would never foret about what's transpired over these last few weeks. It was something Erza never thought she was capable of. But it happened and she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. At least she wasn't alone though, because Natsu and Gray had made it abundantly clear that they were never going to leave her side. And she was grateful. She knew she was lucky to have them by her side. The small smile she gave them didn't hide this either as they pulled her into a hug, one arm each across her shoulders as she snuggled closer into them. They stayed like that until Erza fell back asleep again. It meant they had to carry her to the car but they really didn't mind. They would help to heal her broken soul, no matter how long it took. But for now, she was safe and on the way to recovering from her ordeal.

That was all that mattered.


	19. Karaoke Night

**So I moved on Saturday and I've had no internet for a few days. I now live next door to a pub, who unfortunately brought out a karaoke machine. Guess who could hear every badly sung song from than damned contraption? Honestly, who tries to sing an Adele song when they're drunk? Anyway, I was listening to a few of them through my wall (because I had no choice. No matter where you go in this place, you can still hear it) and I came up with the idea for this. In all honesty, I was bored and had nothing to do so I decided to write this to kill some time.**

 _ **After Natsu's little 'shower incident', a new guild tradition is born (courtesy of Mira): KARAOKE FRIDAYS! Needless to say, it doesn't end very well. There will be a few bleeding ears by the end of it.**_

* * *

The day had been quiet, a rarity for the Fairy Tail guild hall, when Mira had suddenly marched up to the bar and dropped a rather heavy looking lacrima on top of it. A loud thud resonated through the hall, startling several members. Some even dropped the mugs of beer they were hiding, others simply groaned in annoyance upon realising that this was probably another one of Mira's ideas. They didn't seem to end well if they involved most of the guild. "Mira..." Began Erza slowly, lowering the sword she had been sharpening as she asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "What on Earth is that?"

Mira beamed, "Oh this?" she asked, patting the cloth covered machine as she did so, "It's a surprise! You'll all have to wait until Friday to find out what it is!" Several guild members raised their eyebrow skeptically at this but didn't quesion the white haired demon. They weren't _that_ stupid. But still, Mira and her wierd device had captured their attention and now they were curious about what it was. It seems they would have to wait unfortunately, and that didn't seem like such abad idea in hinsight because it meant that any consequences of this latest scheme would be delayed. But it also meant that the anticipation to see what it was would knaw away at them until the mysterious device was finally revealed. So when Friday finally rolled around, they were more than relieved to find out what exactly had been eating away at their minds. That was until Mira pulled the cloth from the mysterious contraption and their faces fell into a look of horror.

"A KARAOKE MACHINE?!" The guild practically screamed, shocking Mira and frightening a few people who had been passing outside of the building. But could you blame them? This could only mean one thing, Mira was going to force them to sing in front if everyone. It's not really like they had a say in the matter. If they refused, she would either cry or turn on her demon mode and they were two things that the guild just couldn't handle. "Yes it's a karaoke machine! What did you expect? A new teapot or something?"

"That would have been preferable." Someone mumbled.

"Why did you suddenly buy this thing?" Lucy asked, glancing warily at the device.

"Well, after the little incident with Natsu singing in the shower," Said pinkette immediately choked on his drink as he spluttered out excuses as to why he had not been singing, he was ignored, "I decided that the guild could do with something to entertain us a bit more. And since everyone around here seems to secretly enjoy it, I thought a karaoke machine would be perfect!" Mira clapped her hands together as she explained all of this, a bright grin on her face. It seems she was purposely ignoring the horrified looks on her guildmates faces as she wheeled the machine up to the guild's stage and began to plug it in. There was even a box of microphones and CDs to go with it!

"Alright, who's first up?" Silence. No one was willing to volunteer, which slightly saddened Mira. She was pretty sure she heard a cricket somewhere in the crowd. "Oh come on! It's just a bit of fun." Still silence. Everyone was looking around at their fellow guildmates, trying to find the perfect person to force up onto the stage, just to avoid upsetting the white-haired bar maid any further. Their eyes landed on a certain iron dragon slayer, who looked up from the current bit if metal hew was meddling with. "What?" The others held pleading looks as they gestured to the stage, "Oh Hell no! I ain't going up there just to be dragged off again by you idiots! You lot don't know good music when you hear it." Well that plan failed. No one was going to volunteer and they couldn't force anyone up.

Mira was about to give up and just drag someone on to the stage when Gray stumbled on to the stage. 'Surprised' would be an appropriate way to describe the guild's reactions to this. Well, that was until they saw a cackling Cana standing at the side of the stage. If looks could kill, then she would probably be a pile of ashes due to the glare Gray sent her way. She just sent a victorious smirk in his direction as Mira hurried up with a microphone. "Oh wonderful! What are you going to sing?"

"Uh...well...I-" He didn't have the heart to tell her he really didn't want to do this. So he just decided to go along with it. But before he could say anything, Natsu snatched the song book from her and flicked through the pages until his eyes lit up with an evil glint. He handed the book back to Mira and she instantly grinned. "Ooh perfect!" And with that, she rushed off the stage as Lucy dragged Natsu off as well, berating him for messing with Gray. The ice mage was left on the stage, looking utterly confused as to what he should do. Well, that all changed when he heard the familiar opening notes of the most annohying (in his opinion) song ever created. He never should have let the guild watch that damned movie!

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like_

 _I'm the queen_

Every word was mumbled in the lowest, unenthusiastic voice he could muster. The last line in particular made several guild members cackle.

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in;_

 _Heaven knows I've tried_

The glare he sent towards Cana and Natsu was icey in it's own right. He didn't have to make spears of ice sprout out from every direction of the guild and surround them. It didn't faze them in the slightest as they practically fell off their seats laughing.

 _Don't let them in,_

 _don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

More chucckling from the guild members, earning them another glare. Byt this one was more defeated than the last.

 _Conceal, don't feel,_

 _don't let them know_

 _Well now they know_

"Know what?" Elfman asked to no one in particular as he only just walked throught the guild doors. His obliviousness earned him a slap on the head by Evergreen and her fan. They were ignored as the others cntinued watching the stage.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

Gray looked up momentarily, hoping this could be over soon. Unfortunately, he realised the song wasn't even half done yet.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_

 _what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on._

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all_

He sent a victorious smirk towards the likes of Natsu and Cana as some of the other guild members began to join in. Some (e.g. Juvia) even got on the stage, much to Gray's chargrin.

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

 _I'm free!_

Everyone was singing in very off key, drunken slurs. It was the perfect opportunity to try and slip away as they began to sing the chorus.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand_

Gray made it half way off the stage before he was confonted by a very angry Erza abd Mira. They didn't even have to say anything before he ended up dashing back into the crowd on the stage, who were starting to dance for some reason.

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

He could feel them glaring at the side of his head as he reluctanlty resumed singing.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Oh how he wishes he'd just arrived at the guild a few minutes later. Or better yet, just stayed at home. He was so going to give those two idiots frostbite after this!

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone_

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on_

The last notes were ridiculous. How could anyone reach a note like that nevermind hold it for so long? It was torture. But hey, at least he tried. And failed miserably.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Well at least that part was had dropped the microphone and practically lept of the stage the moment the song ended. He didn't hesitate to tackle Natsu to the ground, thus starting yet another brawl that most of the guild was involved in. Because of this, he would probably have to endure more months of torture as he was forced to watch the dreaded film. He only just managed to get everyone to stop calling him 'Elsa'!

All the chaos, however, was immediately silenced when Mira happily stepped up to the stage. "Alright then! Who's next?"

No one has ever ran as fast as half the Fairy Tail members did that day. The poor residents of Magnolia were nearlly trampled as a sea of mages came flooding out of the guild building! Needless to say, the idea of karaoke night was not very popular and was soon scrapped (mainly because Mira's karaoke machine 'mysteriously' disappeared about three weeks later!).


	20. This Can't Be Happening

**I just read the latest manga chapter and I'm so annoyed right now. Why would Hiro do that? Playing woth our emotions! Honestly. There's only eight more chapters left, don't do this to me!**

 **Anyway, for those of you who don;t read the manga you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. This chapter will have spoilers though so if you don't want it to be spoiled, don't read it. Enjoy!**

 _ **Even after all their efforts, he still disappeared. Just how are they supposed to feel about this?"**_

* * *

The war was finally over. Zeref and Achnologia had been defeated. They could start to rebuild everything. They could be a family again! At least, that was what they had thought before realisation sunk. Zeref was gone and now the Book of E.N.D was disappearing too. Which means, "When the book disappears...Natsu will to." Lucy, Gray and Happy sat silently as they tried to process this information in their brains. They'd tried. Really, really tried. Lucy had rewrote the book. She put in all their memories, all their adventures. How could he just disappear with them? It just didn't seem right. They couldn't let it happen. But their sadness and disbelief was replaced when they saw him coming up the bank, his usual grin on his face.

They talked, after Happy obviously flew up to wrap his little paws around him and hug him, and prepared to go home. Their next adventure could start when they had rebuilt their town. They were prepared for it. But they weren't prepared to turn around and find the pinkette wasn't behind them. He was no where. He had just been there though! Was this some sick joke? A cruel prank? No. No he wouldn't do that to them. Would he? It took a moment before they finally realised he had disappeared. And eventually, they were all crying as another wave of sadness washed over them, this one worse than the last. Lucy fell to her kness and wailed his name. But it wouldn't bring him back. He was lost to all eternity now. The book was gone and so was he. Natsu was gone. Their loudmouthed, fire breathing (and eating), pink haired best friend wasn't beside them.

And it stung. Really badly. It ripped open a hole in their hearts, a new wound to add to the collection. This wasn't right. Would they ever hear his voice again? Or see that overly enthusiastic, childish grin? Was he really gone for good? They just couldn't understand why. Sure he wasn't originally a human like everyone had thought. He was a creation of Zeref's, the little brother to the darkest mage in history. But that didn't change the fact that he was still a Fairy Tail mage. Their friend. The person who would always be there for them. The one who fought with them and not against them. He couldn't be gone. He just... he couldn't.

How would they explain this to the others? What would they think? There had to be a way to bring him back. All of the adventures they had planned just couldn't be done without him. Their lives would be forever changed if he wasn't there. So they stayed there in the street, just crying and wailing. Well, Lucy and Happy more so than Gray (but even he shed a few tears). This couldn't be happening. They always knew from the moment the war started that some sacrifices would have to be made. Why was this one of them? The war was over but they were still suffering! Could they not have a happy ending just once?! It was all they asked for. They kept looking back to the space he had been, hoping he would reappear. Or walk out of a building, probably holding food or something like that, and ask what all the crying was about. They were hoping, praying even, that he wasn;t gone.

But deep in their hearts, they knew he probably was. And what's even worse is, they don't think they can get him back this time. This time, he truly was gone.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

 **Very short, I know. But I wanted to give you guys a chapter today. I don't really think Natsu's gone. No one ever really dies in Fairy Tail anyway. There's only eight chapters left so I see two ways this could go: Hiro magically resurrects Natsu or he just reappears (because let's face it, we've been anticipating a good ending for a while now and I don't think many people would be happy if he was permanently killed off) or, there's a complete change in direction and Natsu stays gone forever so the other members of Fairy Tail are forced to move on with their lives.**

 **Anyway, that's my opinion. It's short I know but expect a longer chapter in a couple of days. Goodbye!**


	21. Natsu Ruins Everything

_**Levy and Lucy decide to start a bookclub. In Lucy's apartment. Unfortunately, they forget to tell a certain pinkette not to interfere.**_

* * *

When Levy came walking into the guild one bright morning, it was clear that something was troubling her. She was upset, that was for certain, but there was also another reason as to how her guildmates knew. Today was Thursday, a day that Levy usually spent at the local library because that was when her favourite book club was held. It might not be everyone's favourite way to spend their time, bit she loved it. So when she came trudging in three hours earlier than she usually does, their first thought was that it was probably something to do with that. Their suspicions were confirmed when Mirajane was the first one to speak up.

"Levy! Are you ok?"

The bluenette answered with a solemn ""Yes."

"Are you sure? You're back earl-"

"It's closed! They shut the library!"

"Oh. Well, that's nothing to worry about. It'll be open again t-"

"Permanently! Who does that? It's being turned into some 'fancy' restaurant." The disdain with which she spoke the sentence was clear. The others had never known that the mage could even hold so much hatred. But then again, someone stepped between Levy and her books. Obviously there would be consequences for the perpetrator.

It seemed that Mira was becoming increasingly annoyed at the constant interruptions as the smile began to drop from her face. Luckily, Lucy stepped in before the white-haired demon could do anything. The other guild members were grateful as they thought of what could happen if the woman's anger was left untamed. An involuntary shudder ran up their spines. "Levy, surely there's a different library you could go to."

She sighed, "I checked Lu. There is but all of them are too far from here." Lucy patted her friend sympathetically on the shoulder.

"You know, you could always come read over my house." And that was when she the brilliant spark if idea flash in the bluenette's eyes. Levy jumped out of her seat and gently grabbed Lucy by the arms, "Lu! I have an idea! We could start our own bookclub at your apartment."

"Wait, why my-"

"And it would give everyone else a reason to stay out of it!" There was a pause as Lucy mulled over the idea. The possibility of going just a day without someone breaking into her apartment was too godd to be true and she knew it probably wouldn't happen. But a girl could dream. She accepted anyway, although it was with a sigh, and that was how she and Levy found themselves rushing around her apartment the following week, trying to prepare it in time for their club's first meeting.

It was a struggle to get everyone to agree to not interrupt them. You would think people would at least respect their privacy a bit more (again, she could dream). Eventually, they somehow managed to convince everyone and could finally go about their business in peace. But Lucy couldn't help but think that they were forgetting something. Well whatever it was, she had a feeling they would find out shortly. A sudden knocking on her door, followed by Levy's excited squeal, snapped her out of her thoughts. She smoothes down her skirt before moving to open the door. A group of about nine people are waiting for her, smiling as she greets them. Each person, after introducing themselves to their hosts, takes a seat in the little circle that the girls had set up. They all had a brief introduction before starting. Everything went smoothly...

...Until half an hour later when a familiar figure popped through her window and one of the bookclub members screamed. Several actually threw their book at him. One threw a cup of tea. And Lucy and Levy just stood at the side, absolutely mortified as they watched Natsu fall through the window only to be met with an angry onslaught of people. He tried to ask them for help but they just pretended to ignore him until they were finally able to get the people to leave, apologising several times for all the trouble. When the door closed, their apologetic smiles immediately dropped. " _NATSU!"_ Both Levy and Lucy screamed at him. Furious would be an understatement to describe the glare in their eyes. It caused the pinkette to cower in the corner.

It was no surprise to anyone really when Natsu walked into the guild the next day, covered in bruises and avoiding the two women for fear of making them angry. But in all honesty, it was their fault for forgetting to tell Natsu, of all people, to stay away from Lucy's apartment. The girls gave up on trying to host a bookclub after that, mainly because no one was willing to return after the incident. No one could blame them really.


	22. The Origin of Plue The Dog

_**Modern au- After months and months of persistent begging, Natsu finally caves and lets Lucy buy a pet, to stop her from feeling so alone in her apartment when he's away. He doesn't realise what he's let himself, and his cat, in for.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Thankyou for all for reading this series! I didn't expect so many people to be interested in it. Thankyou so much! It's done better than expected and I couldn't be happier. It's all because of you guys! I really hope you continue to enjoy this series because I really enjoy writing it knowing there are people out there who take time out of their day to read it. So thankyou (again)!**

* * *

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Lucy squealed as the car trundled down the road and towards the small pet store near her apartment. She had radiant smile plastered on her face as she clapped her hands in delight, squealing happily once more. Natsu, who was the unfortunate soul letting her do this, sighed as he kept one hand on the steering wheel. The other one was supporting his head as it leaned against the window. The motion sickness patch on his arm was beginning to scratch against his skin and he really wishes he had conveniently 'lost' them this morning. But Lucy, his _wonderful_ girlfriend, already planned for that and had a secret supply of them in case he ever did try to hid them from her. That was one of the reasons he found himself in this situation. Plus, it was him who agreed to get her a pet in the first place. Curse him and his non ability to say no to her.

"Luce," he whined, "Can you quieten down a bit? I'm getting a headache."

She huffed, "Alright then. But I'm not making any promises when we get there!" Lucy clapped her hands again and Natsu groaned. But he couldn't deny that he loved to see her so happy. It made him happy. And buying her a pet was the least he could do after everything she's done for him. The pet store came into view and his girlfriend let out another excited squeal, although this one was quieter than the others so she didn't hurt his head anymore. When they stopped, Natsu quickly leaped out of the car. Just because he had his motion sickness patches didn't mean that vehicles were any more appealing. He hopped onto the path and pulled the passenger door open to help Lucy out. The blonde practically jumped out of the car as she waited excitedly on the sidewalk for him.

This was going to be a long day.

Natsu once again held the door open for her as they entered the pet store. Immediately, the smell of fur, food and other things filled his sensitive nose. He glanced around and wondered how anyone could care for so many animals. Even Happy, his blue tabby cat, was a handful and he was one cat! A rather shy looking woman behind the counter jumped when she heard them enter her store. She came rushing over to them, wringing her hands nervously, "H-hello and welcome to Celestial Heavens Pet Shop. My name's Aries. How may I may I be of service today?"

"I want to get my girlfriend a pet so she's not alone when I'm away." Natsu began, "Just something to keep her company and safe." It was no lie that he worried about her when he was working at the station. It was hard sometimes but at least he would maybe feel a little bit better about leaving her alone. "Aw! How sweet! Feel free to look around and tell me when you've found something you're happy with." Aries smiled shyly at them before rushing off to the store room at the back. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand as she began to lead him round the many different animals that the store had on offer. Snakes, rats, dogs,cats. These were a few of the creatures he saw.

"How about a fish? Easy to care for. Doesn't require a lot of attention. You could even name it after your boss. What's she called?" Natsu asked.

"Aquarius. And I'm not getting a fish Natsu. Happy would eat it."

"He would not!" A look of fake offence appeared on his face, as if he was talking on the cat's behalf.

"Yes he would." Lucy simply replied. And plus, fish weren't very good pets in her opinion. She liked them but not enough to actually get one. They passed a tortoise cage and stopped to admire a little baby tortoise trying to eat a dandelion. There were cages of snakes, lizards and other reptiles around it. Lucy wasn't a very big fan of them so they moved on to the back of the store. "You like rabbits right? These ones are pretty cute."

"Yeah they are. But you said no cats because we already have Happy. And rabbits are quite similar to cats in my opinion."

"How?" Natsu honestly couldn't see how they were alike.

"I don't know. They just are." Lucy moved on further. It was another thirty minutes before she finally, _finally_ , found what she thought was the perfect pet. Natsu wasn't really paying attention until he saw just exactly what she had seen. "Natsu! Come here! Look at this. Isn't he just the cutest?" Lucy squealed happily.

"Luce that's a dog."

"Yes I know, you idiot. What's your point?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"We have a cat. You want a dog. This doesn't seem like a very good idea."

"Please?" She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out as well, "Please Natsu? I would feel a lot safer with a dog around the house." It took a few minutes but eventually Natsu gave up. Sighing, he called for Aries to come over and help them. If Lucy wanted the dog, she could have the dog. He did say he would get her whatever pet she wanted.

Ten minutes later he was loading Lucy's new American Akita puppy into the car. He had to admit, it was rather cute and really soft. The dog refused to sit in the back seat, so he placed it in the front on Lucy's lap. It yapped happily when the door closed. They were driving towards their home when Lucy suddenly burst out with, "Plue!" Natsu jumped and nearly let go of the steering wheel. When he regained his composure, he turned to the blonde beside him and questioned her sudden outburst. "What?"

"Plue! That's what I'll call him." Lucy seemed so happy with the name.

"Why Plue? Isn't it a weird name for a dog?"

"Your _blue_ cat is called _Happy!_ I think I'm entitled to call my dog, who is a normal colour, whatever name I want." Lucy snapped.

"Alright, alright. Plue it is then." Natsu raised a hand in defeat as he continued down the road. Before they got home, they stopped to get supplies for the newest addition to their family. This included: a new food and water dish, a dog bed, some toys to keep Plue entertained, a collar, a leader, a harness and a blanket. All of this ended up being dumped onto the kitchen table the moment they got back. It scared a sleeping Happy, who had dived off the table and straight to Lucy's feet to greet her. But instead, he ended up coming face to face with the puppy that Lucy had just placed on the floor. He hissed. Plue yapped. A chase around the apartment ensued. Eventually, Natsu was able to separate them by placing each of them in their respective beds.

"A dog. Of all things."

"Aw come on. You'll learn to love him." Lucy said as she kissed his shoulder. He slumped and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sure I will." He yawned, "It's late. We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah." Lucy nuzzled into his neck with a content sigh, "Goodnight Happy! Goodnight Plue!" She smiled at the two pets before turning off the light and closing the bedroom door behind them. Plue and Happy glared at each other from the comfort of their beds. The cat hissed and the dog growled. They would have begun fighting had they not heard Natsu's rather annoyed shout coming from the bedroom, telling them to knock it off. Both of them settled down after that, their glaring match continuing.

* * *

When Lucy and Natsu awoke the next morning, everything was quiet. Too quiet. In fact it was so quiet, Natsu had almost forgotten that he had bought a dog the day before. But he was quickly reminded that he did when he saw the bag of dog biscuits on the kitchen bench. That was when he realised he had yet to see his cat or the dog. He heard Lucy squealing in the living room and he immediately rushed to her side, checking everything was ok. What he was greeted with, however, was one of the last things he expected. Instead of finding his girlfriend in some kind of trouble, he instead found her staring adoringly at the place where they had placed the beds for their pets. "Luce, what's wro-"

"Look at them! They're so cute." Natsu turned his head towards the beds, confused as to what she found so cute. It didn't take him too long to figure it out though as his eyes immediately landed on Happy and a large ball of fluff curled up right next to him. In the same bed. Fast asleep. He will admit it was cute, especially as Happy was licking the little pup's fur to bathe it like a mother cat would do to her kittens. When the cat realised he was being watched, he stopped and glared up at his respective owners before slowly edging out of the bed and dashing into the kitchen. Natsu chuckled.

"Do you still think getting a dog was a bad idea?" Lucy asked beside him.

Natsu wound his arm around her waist and pressed a light kiss on her cheek, "I could get used to."


	23. Gray and the Love Potion

_**I think we all know that Gray didn't fall for Juvia the moment he saw her, and sometimes the water mage's advances are just too much for him. So what would happen if he found a way to redirect those advances to someone else? Just for a bit? Well he jumps on the chance, until he realises he kind of misses it and tries countless things to win her back. Is he too late?**_

* * *

It was plainly obvious to anyone that Juvia Lockser was hopelessly head over heels for Fairy Tail's resident ice mage. She declares her highest adoration for him on a daily basis and will go to any means to express her love for him. Now to most people, she comes off as _a little bit_ stalkerish, but for the Fairy Tail wizards, this has become the norm for them. They are used to seeing this on a daily basis: Juvia declares her love- Gray tries to gently rebuff her advances in case all the girls (and Gajeel) beat him to the ground- Juvia cries- Gray desperately tries (and usually fails) to cheer her up- he fails and someone else steps in before the guild is flooded. Of course, this means that Juvia has quite a long list of 'Love Rivals' whom don't really have a hope in Hell of trying to cheer her up in this state or she may use her water lock on them. The guild had dealt with it so many times they were used to it. This does not mean they appreciated nearly drowning on a regular basis though and many people had tried to get Gray to just make it clear that he doesn't like her. They've even gone to lengths to tell him to break her heart if necessary, however this wouldn't work. Everyone knew he was harbouring small feelings for her but he just wouldn't swallow his pride and admit it! Unfortunately, he doesn't see it that way.

So it was no surrprise, one late Friday afternoon, when the guild suddenly fooot water quickly pooling at their feet after Gray rebuffed Juvia for the seventh time that day. Everyone quickly climed on the tables or the chairs to avoid the rising water level. The exceeds flew to the rafters along the roof, as did Lisanna who carried her brother and sister with her bird form. Kinanna climbed on to the bar. Wendy was flown up to the rafter with Carla and Happy took Romeo whilst Pantherlily carried Asuka. The rest of the guild were left to fend for themselves. "Gray! Get a hold of your girlfriend!" Yelled Wakaba as he tried to stay afloat. The water was up to his waist before he climbed onto a table. "She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled back from trying to freeze some of the water. Most of the guild glared at him as this just seemed to make Juvia's crying worse. He was used to it. "For crying out lou Ice Princess! Just put the poor woman out of her misery!" Natsu was gripping tightly to a table, trying to shield Lucy from the water. Gray shot him a sneer but Natsu shot a fireball back. "Hey Juvia! Stripper says he's sorry and to make up for it, he'll be your personal waiter for the rest of the day!" This earned him another glare but it seemed to calm Juvia down.

"R-really?" She sniffed with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yep. And you can do _whatever_ you want-"

"AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T DESTROY MY GUILD HALL!" Natsu was interrupted my Makarov's scream from the other end of the room. It didn't really matter though. Somehow, he'd managed to sell the idea to the water mage and she beamed as she bounded over to Gray. The rest of the guild members will swear they saw lovehearts in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a bone crushing hug and began rattling off her usual fantasies about the both of them. Everyone else slowly edged away from them, pretending that non of this happened and it was just a normal day. Most of them missed Gray hissin in Natsu's direction, "You're going to regret this!" But the pinkette paid him no heed and returned to his previous past time of annoying his favourite blonde haired, celestial mage.

And that was how Gray found himself two hourss later, serving to Juvia's every need. She didn't really ask for a lot but everything she asked for usually involved him in one way or another. He'd somehow managed to get out of giving her a massage (Cana's drunken idea, who had also been whispering ridiculous things to Juvia ever since he was forced to do this) and convinced her he would just make her a cup of tea. A perfectly normal cup of tea. Well that was until he found a little pink bottle all the way at the back of a cupboard. It looked like a potion but he wasn't sure which one until he brought it out into the open to inspect the label further. "A love potion?" The label read:

 _Love in a bottle. Make anyone fall instantly in love with the first person they see in three simple steps-_

 _Place three drops of potion in a drink and stir_

 _Give said drink to desired person_

 _Wait about five minutes and make sure you're the first person they see_

A lightbulb seemed to ping above his head as he had a sudden idea. Gray followed the instructions to the best of his ability. He had nothing to drop the potion into the drink so he resorted to pouring a tiny capful in instead, constantly telling himself it would be fine. The drink turned a dark pink colour and he used a spoon to stir it until it finally turned a regualr tea colour instead. And it was ready!

He carried the cup on a tray to Juvia, along with a plate of biscuits as well. The pink bottle had been placed in his pocket just in case. It had been in the back of the cupboard for who knows how long, just gathering dust, so he doubted anyone would know it was gone. Juvia took the cup off the tray and smiled at him as he stepped to the side, making sure he was not the first person in her line of vision. He didn't care who was, just as long as her advances were redirected from him for a while. She took a small sip and her face contorted into a sour expression, as if she'd just sucked on a lemon. But she swallowed the tea regardless. Gray held a breath, counting the minutes in his head, until finally five minutes past and,... "Juvia thinks Gray's attempt at making tea for her was lovely!" Nothing.

A sigh of defeat escaped his lips as he prepared to give up and accept his fate when suddenly, Juvia screamed, "Juvia can't see! Everything's gone dark!" Everyone crowded around her in minutes. They were asking her all sorts of things, 'What happened?', 'How did she feel?', 'Was she alright?'. Those sorts of things. They were all mumbling worriedly as they tried to think of a logical explanation for it. A stab of guilt stuck Gray's heart. He hadn't been expecting this! What was he supposed to do now? The last thing he had wanted was to hurt her.

"Juvia, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Natsu was peering at her. The two had grown closer over the past couple of weeks, becoming almost inseperable at one point. So it was really no surprise that he was there now in front of them all, holding her arm as he tried to see what was wrong. Everyone will agree he was a terrible doctor but, hey, at least he was trying. "Everything's gone black! Juvia cannot see anything!" It was then that they noticed that Juvia's eyes were completely black from her pupil all the way to the white of her eye. They began to panic. The guild quickly dissolved into chaos afterwards as everyone rushed to find a cure for whatever ailment was affecting her. It was five minutes later, when everyone crowded around Levy who had a book about things like this, when they heard a sigh of relief followed by a very unmanly squeal from Natsu as Juvia punced in him.

It took everyone a moment to react but when they realised what had happened, they couldn't believe it. "Oh Natsu! How could Juvia have been so blind? She couldn't see that her true love was right in front of her all this time!" Wait...What? Did they hear that right?

"Did...Did Juvia just declare her love for _Natsu?_ " Happy unknowingly voiced the question that had been on everyone's mind as they stared dumbfounded at the scene before them. The dragonslayer was still pinned to the ground as he struggled to push Juvia off him before she covered him in a shower of kisses. It wasn't going so well and the others didn't really know how to handle it. So they just stepped around them, leaving Natsu to his fate. Gray was still stood in his spot, slightly shocked himself as to how that had played out. But at least he was free for a while. The effects weren't supposed to be permanent but he could at least enjoy not having his own personal stalker for a couple of days before the spell broke. Besides, Natsu brought this upon himself for telling Juvia that Gray would be her personal servant. He deserved it.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the love potion had taken affect and it still hadn't worn off. Juvia stuck to Natsu's side like glue. Anyone who so much as dared to look at him was a Love Rival, but everyone just kind of ignored this fact and tried to pretend Juvia wasn't hanging of the male's arm. Poor Lucy had nearly been drowned twice. And Happy just couldn't go a day without his fur ending up wet. Natsu had given up by this point, he was too nice to say 'No' to her so he just let her do whatever really (within reason). He had better control over her stalkerish actions than Gray ever had and this fact seemed to really annoy the ice mage. It was slowly becoming as if Juvia really was the dragonslayer's girlfriend. And Gray almost felt...jealous.

Of course it was his own fault, but the potion was only supposed to last a few days !

"This is getting real annoying." He mumbled as Mira slid him another drink. Currently, he was sat at the bar just watching them. Juvia was wrapped around Natsu's arm possessively and nuzzling into his shoulder as he tried to have a conversation with Lucy. At some point in the past three weeks, he had managed to convince Juvia to stop treating everyone like a Love Rival. No one knows how he did it but they were grateful! "Aw! Are you jealous, Gray?" Cana slurred from beside him. "Jealous? Of what? Natsu and Juvia? Nah. Why should I be?"

"You are a terrible liar." She smirked before downing the rest of her bottle's contents. Gray rolled his eyes at her drunken statement and turned back to scowling at the two. Now he could see Natsu slowly edging away from Juvia as her back was turned, making some stupis excuse that he had to go to the bathroom, and dashed out of the guild doors before he could be caught. That had been happening whenever he got the opportunity and honestly, no one could blame him. They weren't used to this and they were all still weirded out by Juvia's sudden change in love interests. It was really beginning to annoy them- some more than others it seemed.

"I've had enough of this." Gray slid off his chair. He'd been trying to find a way to reverse the potion for the past week but his efforts weren't producing any results. Eventually, albeit reluctantly, he turned to Levy for help on what to do, She told Lucy and now thy both knew what he did. They were helping him but not because he asked, it was because they were friends with bothe Juvia and Natsu and this whole thing was just becoming hard to watch at time. They'd never seen Natsu struggle so much to not hirt someone's feelings before and Juvia was completely oblivious to it, but of course now they knew why. "Gray. I suppose you want to know what I've found." Levy's tone was uncharacteristically harsh as he sat across from her. But he really couldn't blame her considering what he'd done. It didn't seem that bad when he was carrying it out, but the fact is he could've permanently affected her and also thrust his best friend into a relationship he didn't want.

It wasn't fair on either of them and he will admit, he was a _tiny_ bit jealous. "Look, I'm sorry alright? It was a stupid idea right from the get go but... I just want to get rid of it now."

"You never should have done it in the first place. Toying with people's emotions like that just isn't fair." Lucy piped up from the side. She had been struggling to hng around with the fire dragonslayer as of late because Juvia was always haging off his arm like a ravenous dog and Natsu couldn't convince her to leave him alone for a few hours. "I may have found a way to break whatever spell she's under, but I don't quite understand it." The bluenette stated before Lucy gently pulled the book towards her and her face contorted into a look of confusion as she scanned over the page. Her brows furrowed after she read over it for the third or fourth time. "What does it mean by we have to 'break her heart'?"

"Well basically, we have two options. It might wear off eventually so we could just wait or..." She trailed off, "...It may never wear off and if that's the case, it says there's the option of forcibly dragging her from the love spell by breaking her heart. So in other words, basically-"

"Giving her another 'love Rival'?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, That was the last thing they needed- Juvia getting even more upset at her new 'love interest' rejecting her. But to be honest, it seemed to be the only option they had. "Alright then. How?" When their eyes turned to her, a hopeful look within in them, she realised what they wanted and threw her hands up in a defensive manner, "Oh no! No! Don't even think about it. She already thinks I want to take Gray from her! Don't give her another reason to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you. And please? I can't do it and I doubt Gray wants to. You're the only other person who will. Please?" Levy pleaded with her and Lucy felt her resolve slowly dropping.

"Ok. Fine. What do I have to do?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after a few heated arguments, some shouting and blatant refusals from all three of them, Lucy finally found herself being pushed towards thr two. Levy and Gray watched from the sidelines and she glared at them, but they didn't seem to care as they urge her on. _This is ridiculous. Why are you doing this? Oh they are so going to pay for this when this is over. Providing Juvia doesn't slap you first._ Her mind provided a convincing argument as to why she should just turn back but she didn't.

"Hey you two." Lucy waved as she reached them. Juvia was currently wrapped around the torso of a rather distressed looking Natsu. He was gently trying to push her away as he cowered in the corner but Juvia wasn't having any of it, just gripping tighter. The glare she sent Lucy did not go unnoticed but the blonde payed no attention to it. Juvia had been doing that to every girl who came within 5 feet of the dragonslayer. "Lucy!" Natsu almost looked relieved to see her, "What are you d-" He was interrupted as Lucy grabbed his shoulder and smashed her face agains his.

It took a full five seconds before anyone reacted, the first thing that snapped them out of their daze was the excited squeal coming from Mira. Then came the embarassed cries from Happy and the shocked gasps from everyone else. Juvia, who was silent, had detached herself from the dragonslayer and stood to the side with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The moment Lucy broke away from Natsu, Juvia exploded in a river of emotion. She wasn't crying but there was a look of betrayal. "Natsu...and Lucy. Together? What...How...Why? What did Juvia do to be betrayed like this?" She kept muttering things under her breath for a few more seconds before she suddenly stopped and fell down to the ground. Everyone immediately rushed to her side again.

"What happened?" Gray and Levy had came rushing up behind Lucy. This had not been part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Oh God! They'd messed everything up.

Juvia stirred and everyone let a breath they didn't know they'd been holding. She mumbled something incoherent before her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, gasping for air as if she'd just been submerged under water (which seemed like a ridiculous thing to say considering she could breath under water). Her eyes were wide for a moment as she looked around at everyone's worried expressions. "Oh what happened? Juvia had the most awful dream!" Wait, a dream? Did that mean she didn't remember anything? Oh please ket that be the case!

"What do you mean by dream?" Mira asked behind her.

"Oh Juvia dreamt that she had betrayed her darling Gray by chasing after Natsu!" She brought her hands to her face and shook her head as if trying to get rid of those horrible thoughts swirling in her head. Everyone else just sighed. "Juvia's back." Someone muttered before the crowd of wizards that gathered finally dispersed, leaving a very confused Juvia still sat on the floor. Well, until her eys landed on the half naked ice mage standing somewhere away from her, his head ducked slightly in shame. That didn't stop her from bounding up from her heap on the floor and wrapping her arms around hiis neck. He struggled to stop himself from falling due to the sudden impact. "Gahh! Juvia, what are you doing!"

"Juvia is sorry! She doesn't know what came over her! She would never betray her lovely Gray! Please forgive her." He was going to retort with his usual slightly less cold attitude, but the glares he was receiving from Levy and a very flushed Lucy stopped him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it Juvia. Just a dream, right?" There was a light sniff from the water mage as she lifted her head from his shoulder and nodded. Gray sighed, defeated, as he reluctantly wrapped an arm around her. "Well then, what's there to worry about?" Juvia squealed happily and wrapped her arms even tighter around him, jumping slightly and sending them both crashing to the ground. The struggled shouts from Gray went unheard as they were muffled by Juvia's tight grip. Everyone ignored them and just went about their business, thankful that everything was back to normal.

Meanwhile, a very confused Natsu tried to make as much sense as he could from the situation. "What...what just happened? Luce, could you please explain this to me?"

"Er-err...Maybe another time Natsu." Lucy was still blushing but not as madly as before. She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the request job, "Just...Go and pick a job for us." He complied and rushed ahead of her.

Mirajane, who was watching from behind the bar with an evil glint in her eyes, simply thought back to the missing potion bottle from her kitchen. Of course she had noticed it was missing, but she wasn't going to say anything just yet. It would make good blackmail material in the future though. Oh the possibilities were endless!


	24. The Cowboy

**Right, so I had an idea. One of my favourite FT fanfics is a Western au, I'm currently preparing for an assignment on the American West and I recently saw a small clip from some 80s film called 'Silverado'. So enjoy the latest oneshot in this mess of fics, and this is is centred around our favourite Fairy Tail gunslingers!**

 _ **When a 'vigilante', by the name of The Cowboy, decides to punish some unsuspecting members of the Fairy Tail guild, he finds himself at the wrong end of a gun!**_

* * *

They were just walking along, minding their own business, when it happened. A rather scruffy man, in old, faded orange, Western attire, jumped out from behind a bush, waving a pair of battered, silver pistols right at them with a crazed look in his eyes. It was rather unexpected and they couldn't help but feel slightly alarmed at the man's psychotic appearance. The group of mages all took a step back, with the two adults stepping protectively in front of the children. It had originally only meant to be Bisca, Alzack and Asuka but they had let Wendy and Romeo tag along as well. "Well looke'y 'ere. Looks like I caught myself some Fairy Tail wizards. Must be my lucky day." The man spoke in a very high pitched, sort of squeak of an accent **(imagine a stereotypical, villainous cowboy character from some comedy or old children's programme or something).** He opened his mouth in a sort of sinister grin, baring his blackening teeth and revealing the three, false golden teeth dotted unevenly on his gums, "Now what're you lot doin' round these parts?"

"It's a forest, in a free country and right next to our guild. I think we are entitled to be here." Bisca held her arms behind to stop the children running past, Alzack was slyly wrapping his fingers around the trigger of the gun at his hip. They glared down at the man but he didn't budge. Instead, his grin only intensified, "Well then, I can get rid o' them after I'm finished here." The laugh he let was like that of a witch; a high pitched cackle that sent a bird flying from its perch, "Why don't y'all tell me your names, just so your little guildmates know which o' their kin had the pleasure of bein' eradicated first." Another cackle, this time the man's old hat fell backwards slightly.

"Why don't you tell us your name first, just so we know who we're going to be handing over to the Rune Knights." The man stayed silent for a moment before replying to Alzack's statement. "They call me The Cowboy, and I take it upon myself to bring troublemakers like you and your guild to justice!" The Cowboy's grip on the pistols tightened as he aimed them directly at the two gunslingers glaring down at him. So it seemed this guy was a 'vigilante' of some sort. Or at least, he thought he was. From their perspective, he was a washed up, old man who just wanted to be noticed again. "Never heard of you."

"Oh really? Well then, this should be fun. Tell me, are you all wizards?"

They all looked skeptically at the man, "Yes. Why is that any of your concern?" Wendy piped up from behind the two adults as she and Romeo held on to Asuka.

"Oh, no reason little lady. Just wondering how easy y'all will be able to fight out of this!" In an instant, metal chains came shooting chains came shooting out from behind the man and wrapped themselves around the ankles of the five mages. They felt a sharp tug on the their feet before they were all pulled high into the air. The three younger mages struggled against the chains but the older ones masked theor fury by refraining from shouting obscenitites in front of the children. "Put us down!"

"No can do.I'll tell your friends you put up a good fight." The man cackled once more as he aimed his guns at the three children first. And just as his fingers began squeezing the trigger, he froze. Something had landed barely half a centimetre from his right foot. Looking up, he swallowed the words that had become lodged in his throats. He found himself staring down the barrel of a fully loaded shotgun. Next to it, two smoking pistols.

"You missed." He stated nervously.

"That was a warning shot." Alzack sneered as Bisca pushed her gun closer to her target. The sound of her taking the safety off nearly sent him fleeing for the hills, but what made him finally drop them and turn on his heel running was the deadly gleam in their eyes. They were serious...And he was all out of could they look so terrifying whilst they were upside down and in mid air? The answer to that is beyond me, but they somehow managed to pull it off. The Cowboy finally took off running (and screaming in the opposite direction) and they were sent crashing to the floor as the chains around their ankles disappeared. A large, dirty cloud of dust came rushing up from the ground as they landed. "I bet the others would love to hear how you practically scared an old man into an early grave!" Romeo laughed as he helped Wendy and Asuka up from the ground, the latter turning to her parents with a cheeky grin on her face. She was picked up by her father and nuzzled into his neck, "Just make sure to say we were threatened at gunpoint instead of making us out to be the bad guys here. Ok" All the children nodded before Wendy and Romeo ran ahead to the guild.

"Oh hun, you know it was nothing that we couldn't handle." Bisca kissed her husband's cheek before they followed after them, laughing at the man's stupidity. They were the best gunslingers around here, of course they could handle it!


	25. The Ancestral Story

**I was looking for a writing prompt (because I have been stuck for ideas) and I found one, so I thought I'd change it up and write my own version of it. Enjoy!**

 _ **One day, Lucy Heartfilia awoke to realise she had a fear of her best friend. What makes it even worse, is that everyone in her family has been murdered by the people they fear the most. And her best friend...He's the only person she fears.**_

* * *

It's not unusual to fear someone. Everyone has their reasons but sometimes, we can fear someone for reasons unbeknown to us. It's our instincts that tell us to be wary of them and we listn, because that's our natural reaction to situations like that. We may never know why our instincts told us to fear them, and we could have been completely wrong about them, but sometimes they're right and someone who you thought you knew could turn out to be the most terrifying person you've ever met. They could have a side to them, a secret, that no one else knows about until it's revealed in a way no one could have imagined. But when it finally comes out, it shocks the community, maybe even the world, because no one ever thought they could be capable of it.

For the members of the Heartfilia family, however, the case was completely different. This family was known as one of the richest and most powerful families in the kingdom of Fiore. They were well respected and nearly everyone knew who they were. But no one knew about the family's terrible secret. For as long as the Heartfilias have existed, they have been cursed. Every member of the family has been murdered in one way or another. Everybody knows that, but what people don't know is that the Heartfilias constantly live in fear of the people they meet. Because they have a strange 'power' that they all possess, they will only truly fear someone when they meet the person that will murer them. It make take days, it may take months. But eventually, the person they fear the most will be the person by whom they meet their demise. And the strangest part is, they will always know that this person will be the one to murder them even if they don't initially fear them at first. It builds up over time, but there's always an instinct in them that tells them to be wary when their around this person until their 'power' finally comes into play.

So when Lucy Heartfilia, the youngest (surviving) member of the Heartfilia clan, woke up one morning to her best friend banging on her door, she immediately knew why her body froze in fear and her mind became a flurry of endless panic. But she couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that she suddenly had a fear of him because he would then be the only person she feared...and that could only mean one thing. She didn't want it to be true and tried ever so hard to convince herself that maybe it was just her instincts acting up on her, but the more she heard the banging on the door and the speed her heart was going told her a different story. It took her twenty minutes to finally open the door, with her hands shaking every step of the way, to greet him. He had his signature grin on his facce and didn't look any different to the last time she had seen him, but there was still a voice in her head telling her to close the door and not let him in. It chipped away at her but she didn't relent. She didn't believe it! She couldn't! There had never been a day since meeting him when her mind had told her to be wary of him, so she wasn't going to listen now.

"Lucy! I was beginning to think you were ignoring me. I was gonna leave." He chirped, sighing in relief that she'd finally opened the door.

"W-why would I ignore you, Natsu?" Her voice was shakey and she cursed silently. But he picked up on it and raised a questioning eyeborw.

"You ok?" Natsu reached out to her but she pulled back, to his surprise, and replied quicker than she intended to.

"F-fine! I'm perfectly fine! Just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. Hahaha." She added a nervous laugh at the end but he didn't qquestion her anymore. Lucy knew he didn't buy it one bit because he knew her. And she knew him! There was no way he'd be capable of harming her, much less murdering her. He just wan't that kind of guy. At least, she thought he wasn't. Maybe she had been wrong? _No, Lucy! Stop thinking that! He's not like that and you know it, so don't let your stupid curse tell you otherwise. You're just having a bad will pass._

Oh if only that were true...

Lucy eventually let him into her apartment, much to the dismay of her inner self who was practically screaming at her to not to. This always happened, he would always be at her door on a morning to wake her up and start the day. He was like a lost puppy at times, constantly clinging to the first person that showed it attention, but she had gotten used to it. She wasn't going to let that be changed by anything, not even the fear that grew over the day the longer she spent with him. Eventually, they found themselves at their usual haunt of Fairy Tail- the so called 'best bar' in their small town of Magnolia, and it just so happened to be owned by their mutual friend. Lucy felt her nerves slowly subside when she entered as she wasn't around Natsu as much that day. The worst part of this was, he was the only person she'd told about her curse (despite the amount of friends she'd made here) and he didn't even know about its latest development. And she was determined to keep it that way! He had been the one that had drawn her to Magnolia in the first place.

They were friends in high school many years ago, until he suddenly moved in senior year. All Natsu ever told Lucy was that it was due to a new development in the search for his father, who had been missing since he was seven and Natsu's family had been searching for him ever since. So he left and eventually they lost contact with each other. Lucy was upset at first, he was the first real friend she had made, but she eventually began to get over it and move on with her life. Then one day, whilst onn her way back from a disappointing job interview (she didn't get it), she randomly bumped into him again anf their previous friendship was rekindled. He told her to move to Magnolia, where he was, and he assured her there would be plenty of opportunity for her. Sure enough, she moved there not long after and almost immediately got a job waitressing at a local diner. It wasn't ideal, but it provided her with a living and she could still work on her writing career. Eventually he introduced her to Fairy Tail, where she made several new friendships and even met another woman who shared her love of books. Her life had becme better since their fateful meeting on the street. Now she had found another job as a journalist, had a whole new group of people she could turn to in any situation, and she felt happy. It was the first time in a while she'd finally had things go well for her.

She was so determined not to let her curse get in the way of that.

The following weeks went off without a hitch, however her fear only grew as time went on and this really worried her. There was no telling when (or if) this would subside, as her 'power' only told her he was the one that was supposed to make her meet her fate. It never told her when though, and that was the worst part. Her family only ever knew who they were going to die by but not when, so they lived their lives in fear from the moment they knew who it was. She supposed that was the real curse, never knowing when. Lucy remembers how her mother had died eventhough she had only been five. It was at a time when she was happy to live in that giant mansion she once called 'home', and they were all spending the day together in the garden as a family. The a scream from a servant scream suddenly ripped through the happy atmosphere of the garden and everyone turned to see Mrs Heartfilia sprawled out on the ground, her glass still in her hand but her drink spilling out onto the grass. after further investigation, it seemed she had been poisoned by one of the other maids that worked for the family but she had disappeared long after they realised this. Her father had always told her that Layla (her mother) had died from a heart attack, but she eventually found out the truth when she was thirteen and it was believed she was old enough to know about her curse. It's not something you should tell a child, that one day they'll be murdered, but she didn't pay a lot of attention to it until recently. She remembers the conversation with her father:

* * *

 _"Now Lucy, I know I'm not the best father in the world but I want you to listen to me. It's for your own safety."_ _Jude Heartfilia had unexpectedly called his only daughter into his office the day after her thirteenth birthday. He had something 'important' to tell her, but Lucy expected it to be something about his business, or asking about her school grades etc. They had't had a real conversation in God knows how long._

 _"You understand that your mother is dead, don't you? How do you think she died?"_

 _"I was always told it was a heart attack-"_

 _"Lucy, the truth is, that was a lie. Your mother was poisined by a maid when you were five. She was murdered." He spoke rather emotionlessly, but inside he was upset. Lucy, on the other hand, was struggling to believe him. "W-why would you tell me this?" She asked in disbelief._

 _Jude sighed, "Because one day I will meet the same fate,as will you. Not necassarily poisoned, but murdered none the less. It is a curse put upon this family many centuries ago, and we will always know who I murderer will be as they will suddenly become the person we will fear most. You will never know when they will strike and you will never know how, but they will-"_

 _"Why?! Why tell me this now? I'm not scared of anyone, so how will I know who it is?!"_

 _"Trust me, Lucy, you will." His tone was slightly softer than originally as he looked at his daughter with real concern, the most emotion he'd shown her in a long time, "I urge you to be careful. No one else outside of the family knows about this, so please don't tell anyone. But always, ALWAYS, listen to your instincts. Because your fear may save you, but I warn you that it will only be for a short while. Every one with the Heartfilia name always meets the same fate, I want you to challenge that and live your life until the very end. I...I love you, Lucy. You're my daughter and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

 _The conversation ended with Lucy running out of the office in tears. She never payed her father's warning much heed until she moved out a few years later and she got a call saying he had been found dead outside of his home. He had been stabbed but they never found who was the culprit. Lucy had a feeling she knew who it was, an old business partner of his going by the name A who her father had told her he was afraid of. That was all she knew and she had told the police, but it wasn't enough to build a case. So it was dropped. Her father died in cold blood and that meant it was her turn next._

* * *

"Yo Luce, wake up!" It was roughly six months later when she awoke once more to a similar situation, her best friend was hammering away at her door and a heavy cloud of fear had formed around her the moment she heard his voice. Nothing had happened to her in the past few months since she developed her fear and most would take that as a good sign, but it only put her on edge. _"Always listen to you instincts."_ She had been replaying that conversation over and over in her head everyday for a while now and her father's words were finally starting to make sense to her. Still, she argued they weren't true. They couldn't be! "Lucy? You in there?"

"Y-yeah! I'm coming! Wait there!" Despite everything, she still rushed to open her door and greet him. He strolled into her apartment, like he always does, and waited at the side whilst she closed the door. "What do you want?"

"Get dressed."

"Excuse me?"

"Cana's throwing her beach party today. You've been reminding me for the past week. Don't tell me you forgot!"

Realisation dawned on her and she felt a little idiotic, "Sorry. I did. I'll go get dressed, just give me a couple of minutes. Wait there." Why did she say that? Nevermind, everything was ok. Nothing would change things between them. Nothing had changed in the past six month and she was pretty sure it wouldn't eother. Natsu would never hurt her, would he? _Stop asking that!_

It only took her about fifteen minutes to get ready, but it took her a further ten before she finally worked up enough confidence to leave her room. She had to reassure heself that this was her best friend who would never even dream of murdering her. Ever. And that was the mindset she was determined to keep all the way to the beach.

It dissolved the moment she got in the car.

"Buckle up!" Natsu grinned.

"W-what?" Lucy questioned, suddenly thinking he was going to drive them into a wall.

He laughed, "I'm down to my last motion sickness patch and it's due to wear off. Going to get some more Wendy when we get there, but for now, you better buckle up! Gonna have to get there fast." Lucy was slightly more relieved at this, until she realised what he meant. She has never gripped the seat of a car so much in her life. _Ever._ But at least she didn't _die_ during the car ride. Stupid curse making her think other wise! She was being totally irrational and overthinkinng this whole thing. How could she have actually thought he would purposely crash the car that they were in? Honestly! Still though... Should she completely ignore her instincts?

"We're here!" The car came to a stop and Lucy felt her muscles relax. She was free! During their trip, she was sure he had broken more than one speeding rule. She was just thankful they had stopped. "Don't you EVER drive me anywhere again! You're worse than Erza!" Lucy shouted as she dived out of the car, grateful that her feet were back on the ground again. He just laughed and she glared back. For the first time in six months, she felt safe around him. But it only lasted a few more seconds before her cloud of fear came thundering back with all the intensity it had before. It struck her with surprise and she froze in the middle of the street. For some reason, it felt much worse than before.

"Hey Luce, you ok?" Natsu called over his shoulder. She didn't reply and he reached out to her, but Lucy stepped back before he could touch her.

"I-I'm fine. I think." He looked almost hurt, but he didn't question her odd behaviour any further. "If you say so." And with that, they headed off to the sand.

* * *

Lucy had never been so on edge in her life. Every time Natsu came near her at the party, a weird feeling washed over that made the hairs in the back of her neck stick up and shiver ran down her spine. Even the slightest movement he made towards her was enough to send her going in the opposite direction. For every step he took forward, she took three steps back. But she wasn't doing it on purpose, it was her mind doing it! Why? He wouldn't hurt her! He wouldn't! Natsu was her best friend, he wouldn't do that to her of all people.

At least...She thought that until they ended up standing near each other on the pier, preparing to watch the fireworks go off. It had been completely accidental, but he ended up behind her and there was no way Lucy could escape him. _No, not escape. Don't say that! Stop saying that!_ Lucy had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves.

This was normal, there was nothing wrong. Everything was fine. Stop worrying. "Yo Luce, you been avoiding me all day or something?"

"W-w-what?! No. N-not at all, Natsu!" She hurried her sentence.

"You sure?"

"P-positive!" Lucy added in a nod for extra reassurance.

"Hmm. Ok them." He said, not completely convinced, "You ready for the fireworks?"

"Definetly!" Lucy couldn't stop her nerves. They were clear as day to anyone who heard them, but no one would have known why. She still hadn't told anyone (however there was a letter in her room that she'd written that explained everything). Somehow, she had worked herself into a state today where she was convinced he was on a murderous rampage and she was his next victim. What else could happen tonight where she would die? And she knew it would more than likely be tonight because she had never felt this on edge before. Ever! But if she could just make it to the end of the night then-

"Hey everyone! Fire work time!" Cana yelled from the end of the pier just as a rocket whistled up into the air and exploded in a dazzle of red and blue. It was amazing to watch and her mind was momentarily distracted from everything else. Well, that was until she suddenly felt someone push into her back and she fell forward...Into Natsu. He had somehow ended up in front of her and he didn't seem happy about someone pushing him like that. Immediately, he whirled round on his heels and threw a punch in her direction, not realising it was her. She stumbled backwards, towards the railing she was dangerously close to. Her back hit the bar but she was able to stop herself falling, until he ran forward to check on her and tripped over someone's foot. Natsu had placed his hands out in front of him to break his fall, but instead he ended up pushing her over the railing. Screaming.

Lucy somehow managed to grab it with her hand whilst she fell and was left dangling over the edge, above the rushing water and rocks below. Her heart was running a mile a minute and tears where running down her face. "Lucy!" A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist just as her grip began to grow weaker.

"Natsu!" Her relief came out in a sort of high scream, "You saved me! Please, please pull me up!" She begged and, for a moment, he began to pull her up. But then she saw something change in his eyes, the once vivid green turned dark red and she remembered something he had told her in high school.

 _"My family are scared of me 'cause I apparently lashed out once and put a knife to my brother's throat. I don't remember it though, but that's why we moved here. I'm a psychopath, have to take pills and everything otherwise E.N.D will be unleashed."_

 _"Who's E.N.D?"_

 _"That's the side of me that goes on a murderous rampage if I stop taking my medicine. My brother gave me the nickname. He says it's like Jekyll and Hyde, but I don't know who they are. But don't worry Lucy, I would never hurt you!"_

Was this E.N.D? Lucy knew he hadn't taken his pills in a few weeks, he'd ran out and was waiting for some new ones. Oh God! She was going to die! Natsu wouldn't kill her, but this side of him would. "N-Natsu." Her voice was a whisper. The pinkette didn't pay her any attention at all, grinning menacingly. Then, he let out a very low menacing laugh and his eyes flashed again.

For a moment, she thought she saw her Natsu but then his demon returned and she felt his grip loosening. "No! Please! Natsu! Listen to me!" Lucy pleaded desperately, trying to grip his arm, but he pried her hand off and let her dangle for a moment.

"Goodbye, Lucy." E.N.D laughed just as he let go. A look of horror crossed Lucy's face as she fell. Time seemed to slow and she saw Natsu on the pier above her finally turn back to normal and realise what he had done. But it was too late. He cried out her name just as she hit the water and gasped. Slowly, she sunk deeper and deeper. She tried to swim back up but it was no use and she was pulled under the current.

Her last breath floated up to the top in the form of bubbles as a silent scream escaped her under the water before her eyes closed.

The last Heartfilia had finally fallen victim to the curse.


	26. Finale

**I wrote this when I read the final chapter and I have been trying to post it since Saturday but I've been having trouble with it. So anyway, it's a few days late but here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Also, it's incredibly short so I'll try to post another one as soon as possible. Sorry in advance.**

 ***WARNING: There are spoilers in the following one shot.**

 _ **It's been a year since Fairy Tail defeated Achnologia and things have finally gotten back to normal. Everyone's gotten their lives back on track, people are finally moving on. This includes two very unexpected yet familiar faces...**_

* * *

They were enjoying themselves. Tonight, exactly a year after winning the greatest war Magnolia has ever seen, the Fairy Tail members were unwinding and celebrating Lucy's new award. After everything they've been through, they were finally celebrating something happy, something they could all be proud of. It was a great change of pace. They were happy. Everyone was happy. It was...nice. Relaxing. And they saw it.

The familiar head of blonde hair bobbing through the crowd. They hadn't seen her since that fateful day in the guild hall, the day of Zeref's defeat. They thought she was gone. Dead even, finally at peace. But it seems that was not the case anymore. "First?!" They all screamed in unison. Well, scream probably isn't the best word. It's more like: 'They all gasped in unison, shocked at the sight before them. But I'm sure you get the point. They hadn't seen her in a year but there she was, in all her glory. A black dress clung to her small frame as she wandered through the crowd. Mavis Vermillion still looked the same, she still looked real. Yet the members of Fairy Tail still stared on in disbelief. Then another surpirse reared it's head and threw them off course once more.

"Exuce me, you dropped this." A black haired figure handed her a piece of cloth she'd seemingly dropped. When she turned to speak to him, they all saw his face and felt the shock once again making itself known. Zeref was here as well. But he seemed to not be the same person they knew. He didn't seem to be the same person who was defeated at the hands of his little brother and greatest demon. No. He seemed...normal. It was as if he wasn't once the world's darkest wizard, but was really an amateur writer like he said. The fact that neither of them seemed to know who the other was or had no idea about their links to Fairy Tail seemed to solidify one thing: they looked like Mavis and Zeref, but they weren't. They were completely different people.

"I'm Arleos."

"I'm Mio."

Yeah. Completely different people. But they seemed happy, and Fairy Tail were determined to keep it that way. If they were allowed to be happy, then surely those two could be as well. So what if they didn't remember their part in the war? Maybe it was better that way. But one thing seemed certain, they would always find each other. This was the universe's way of giving them both a second chance at the life they never got to live.

A second chance at life.

A smile graced the lips of every Fairy Tail mage, almost like they were all giving their blessing to them. It was their final goodbye to their first master and once greatest rival. The happiness radiating from all of them was their way of saying 'Good luck in the future'.

Whatever that future had instore for any of them, they knew they had eachother to rely on. Because Fairy Tail was family. They were rough and maybe a bit unstable at times. They'd had their ups and downs, their fights and battles, wars that nearlly ended in devestation. They'd all witnessed death at some point, Hell they'd all nearlly died at some point! But they were here now, happy and living their lives together with the people they cared about. All of them shared the same tragedies, they'd laughed, they'd cried, but they came out ok at the end of it. And if Zeref and Mavis had shown them anything, it was that now was the time to move on and live their life again. Now was the time to start a new adventure.

Together.


	27. Little Dragon

**Not my best but not my worst either. I'm planning on going through this whole series at one point either this month or the next and just fix everything, as I haven't had time to do it recently. So I'm just going to go through, correct spelling and all that and hopefully make it easier to read for everyone.**

 _ **Modern au- Wendy loves everything about her cousins, including their wild behaviour, and they stick to her side like glue. So when she is on the receiving end of some rather snide comments whilst enjoying a day with them, the four are ready to defend their little dragon. But she can defend herself just as well as them.**_

* * *

Today was a day that young Wendy Marvell had been looking forward to for a while. Finally, two of her cousins from out of town had come to visit and she, along with them and two others, were finally going to spend some quality family time together, something they hadn't really done for a while. That was how she found herself happily strolling through the streets of Magnolia towards the city centre, surrounded by her four larger (and slightly crazy looking) cousins. Now, to anyone who didn't know them, the sight of the four older men walking very close to the young girl would have been enough to send alarm bells ringing. However, two of them were well known (and somewhat 'respected') Magnolian citizens, and people knew they wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked. Well one of them wouldn't, the other...Maybe not so much. But still, anyone would be able to see how happy she was with them and at least she was probably the safest she could be whilst walking with them. There was no way in Hell they'd let anyone harm their precious little cousin and not pay the price.

Of course, that didn't stop them fighting with each other. And that was exactly what they were doing now.

"Natsu, Gajeel, I'll tell Erza that you were fighting again. " Wendy said in the most 'serious' voice she could muster, which was a difficult task when she was also trying to hide her laughter. "You wouldn't!" They both replied.

"Oh yes I would!" She continued, giggling at the look of betrayal on their faces. Her other cousin, Sting, joined in as well, making Gajeel turn his attention to him. "What're you laughing at, blondie?" He snapped whilst grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. This just increased his laughter and Gajeel growled, ready to punch him before Natsu grabbed his fist. "Hey! Not in front of Wendy. Don't want to ruin her day."

"That's coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wendy and Rogue stood at the side, observing the antics of their more unstable relatives. This type of thing was a regular occurence for them, and they had no problem explaining that to the people who passed them in the street- altough it was tiring having to apologise for their constant destruction. "I don't know why we trust those two to look after you." Rogue mumbled whilst he watched them resist the urge to start a brawl in the middle of the street. Wendy laughed, eventually stopping the other three in the midst of their argument. "He's just as bad, you know." Natsu jabbed a thumb in Sting's direction, the blonde making a fake noise of surprise at the accusation. The other two rolled their eyes at their childish antics and dragged them away up the street, with Wendy following behind.

Somehow, they managed to stop fighting long enough to actually reach 8Diner, where Natsu and Gajeel had decided to take the other three for the day before going to see a movie. Most days they spent together usually ended up in a brawl, usually with some destruction, and concerned/confused citizens trying to separate them. Luckily for them, Wendy had Erza's number on speed dial and could just threaten to call her to separate them. She also had Lucy and Levy (Natsu and Gajeel's girlfriends), and Rogue had the choice of either Yumiko or Minerva. Bacially, they had the power over their three, unstable, destructive and hot-headed cousins. But then again, Rogue could be just as bad as those three so technically Wendy was usually the one in control.

That didn't mean she tried to stop the four of them from ordering EVERY dish on the menu and possibly traumatising the other restaurant goers with their very...animalistic eating habits. All five family members had an appetite that would send any chef running for the hills, but at least Wendy was a bit more 'civilised' than them. She was used to it and payed no attention to them whilst they basically hoovered up every plate of food out in front of them. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink ok?" She spoke up, receiving muffled grunts in reply, "Do you guys want one?" Again, they grunted in reply whilst trying to form a sentence. Somehow she understood them though and nodded, smiled then began to walk away.

The counter was only a few tables away from their own, so she didn't have far to go and her cousin's could still keep a close eye on her. So they saw the group of snobbish looking teeneagers, maybe a few years older tha Wendy who came up behind her in the line. At first, nothing seemed wrong with them. They seemed to be involved in some random conversation and didn't pay heed to the little girl in front of them. But then their conversation became more of a whisper and the keen senses of the four men picked up the way they were pointing at their cousin. And of course they heard their whispering. The thing about their family was that most of them had been born with enhanced senses, so everything the group said didn't go unnoticed by them, and they weren't happy.

Wendy heard it to, considering she was right in front of them.

"Look at her dress. I wouldn't be caught in public wearing that."

"And pig tails? Really?"

"Did you see the people she came with? She's probably just as barbaric as them!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The explosion came from Wendy's tabel and startled several unfortunate patrons who had been around them. A customer came through the door and immediately turned right back around when they saw the table shake and two angry, unstable looking demons rising from it. A deadly aura slithered up from all four of them, some of their fellow patrons huddled in corners out of their range.

Wendy sighed as she saw turned and saw the shellshocked faces of the teenagers behind her. She should have expected this in all honesty. Of course she heard the people behind her, but she was learning to block out people like that. And she needed to learn to fend for herself! She couldn't rely on her family all the time. "Natsu, Gajeel, sit down." She slid passed the group of people, clutching her hands to her side as she tried to gather all of her confidence to act like this wasn't bothering her. It was, but maybe not as much as it used to.

All four teens still held their monstrous glares at the group, Sting and Rogue being the first to relent and helping to calm the other two down. They had to apologise to the manager on duty, as well as the other customers for causing a scene. "I can take care of myself you know." The small bluenetee states when she finally sits back in her space and glares at her cousins, "I love all four of you, but sometimes you can be _too_ overbearing."

"But Weennddy! We only want to protect you!"

"I know, but I have to learn how to take care of myself. I appreciate it though." A large smile lit up her face as she spoke to them, seeing their slightly defeated faces at her words, "Just let them say what they want. One day, they'll get what's coming to them. But for now, I believe I'm the bigger person for walking away. You don't have to always resort to using your fists you know." It was the most common method that they used to solve their problems. People had given up trying to train that out of them a long time ago, but Wendy usually stuck by her words. Despite what those people had said, she didn't know them and she had no reason to dislike them for it. It was just something that other people her age did. So what if she didn't, she was different from them and she embraced it.

* * *

They were preparing to leave about half an hour later. Sting and Rogue walked in front, Wendy was barely keeping pace with Natsu and Gajeel strayed behind them. Sometimes she felt as if they forgot she wasn't as physically able as they were, one step for them was two for her. Oh well, she was used to it.

As they were leaving, someone bumped into them and fell into the wall, being overpowered by the group. "Are you ok?" Wendy peers over at them, suddenly recognising them as one of the people from earlier. She heard one of her cousins growling behind her but she put her out to stop them doing anything. "Are you hurt?" The person looked up at her, surprised and evidently startled by the group- especially the four glaring, almost demonic males behind poor Wendy. "It's fine, they won't bite," She assures, glaring at her cousins from the corner of her eye and offering out a hand to help.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks." They stumble over their words as they accept Wendy's help, not taking their eyes from Wendy's companions. They looked as if they'd do more than bite! That is not a very reassuring thing to say when they look as if they could potentially rip someone's head from their shoulders! Who says that? After muttering a quick apology, they speed away from the group towards their own company. The dragons simply watch in confusion before turning to the youngest member of the family. "Why did you do that after what they did to you?" Sting asks her as if she's gone crazy. She glares at him as if the answer is obvious and then realises she will have to alaborate, "Because, I'm a nice person and I'm not going to stoop to their level. It's none of my business what they choose to do, but I'm going to stick to what I said."

"Gihihi. Could learn a thing or two from you, kid." Gajeel ruffles her hair and she glares up at him, only adding to the older man's amusement. She hears her other cousins laughing as they leave, Natsu holding the door for all of them as they leave.

The whole family were referred to as dragons by the people of Magnolia, and it was quite a well known fact amongst Magnolian citizens that you do not anger one of them unless you are willing to face their fury. And it was also well known that if you hurt their family or anone who they cared about, then there was an absolute guarantee they would make you pay. But they do listen when they want to.

And it was almost guaranteed that they would listen to their little dragon.


	28. Fairy Fright Night

_**Even the most 'perfect' of teams can be dysfunctional at times and the Thunder God Tribe are no exception to this. So when their bickering becomes too much for a certain lightning dragon slayer to handle, he drags them out on a camping trip for them to 'relax'. However, it doesn't seem to do much good and one ghost story later, things begin to take an unexpected turn...**_

* * *

"Oh come on Ever, it was a joke!" Bixlow's laughter only furthered the bad mood she was already in. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had turned her head away in a huff. Who did they think they were? Laxus had been kind enough to bring them out here for a few days and this was how they treated her (they were actually only out there because the lightning dragon slayer was tired of their recent bickering and decided they needed time away). Honestly, she was beginning to wonder why they put up with them. "You collapsed my tent! How is that a joke?!" She seethed at the blue haired idiot across from her.

"Well at least we didn't push your bed onto the lake."

"That's not making this any better!" She had to use every part of her willpower to not reach over and slap the smug grin off his face. The entire trip she'd had to put up with them, the tent collapsing was the last straw. She'd had enough of them! It was about time they got a taste of their own medicine. But the question was...how? "Hey, where are you going?" She heard his voice call after her as she got up from her seat and stormed over to her newly standing tent (Freed had managed to finally get Bixlow to put it back up). "Who do they think they are? Think they can play their stupid jokes on me? I'll show them." Her words of revenge were carried off with the small breeze that blew around them, her promise heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Night fell quickly and the three figures hunched over a roaring campfire were finally greeted with the now 'calmer' Evergreen. After a few hours of brooding and ignoring them, the smugness she had felt when she heard them give up finally subsided and she felt as if she could be around them again without wanting to slap them all. "So nice of you to join us Evergreen." Freed greeted her.

"Finally gotten out of your mood then? It's about time." Laxus muttered whilst poking the fire. She nodded as she took up her position by the fire, listening to whatever conversation they had been in the middle of. "Yeah, yeah. Welcome back, Ever. I was just sayin-"

"Bixlow, we're not doing that."

"What, why not?"

"Because 'ghost stories', as you put it, are just childish, supposed 'horror stories' that are designed to scare young children when they venture out here. They're not real-"

"Just because they're not real doesn't mean they're not fun! And who says they can't be real? Got to have came from somewhere, right?"

She could feel the headache coming on already due to her teammates' bickering. They were supposed to be relaxing but instead she had to put up with this. As crazy as it sounded, she agreed with both of them but she would never say. However, she was considering petrifying them both to shut them up. Oh but then it would be too quiet around here and she would hate to have to drag two stone statues back to the guild. "Evergreen!" The sudden outburst directed towards her caused her to be startled and she turned her glare on them. "What?"

"Help them figure out what to do, I'm going to collect more wood for the fire." Laxus' rather gruff command made Freed and Bixlow turn to her, expectant looks on their faces.

"Well Ever?"

"What do you think? Come, don't have all night."

She pushed her glasses further up her nose and huffed, "I think you're both being idiotic and childish, but it's honestly not a bad idea."

Freed looked slightly surprised, "Are you serious? It's a ridiculous id-"

"Well what else would you have us do?" She snapped, "Just sit around in silence? We're supposed to be relaxing but we can still have fun. Besides, you've all been annoying me the entire trip. I think I at least get a say in this."

"Alright Evergreen!" Cheered Bixlow, "So, does that mean you're going first or what?"

"If it'll shut you up, then fine. I will. But give me a minute to think," Evergreen made a grand gesture of thinking of a suitable story to tell them. Seconds began to stretch into minutes as her companions clearly became more restless and impatient with her behaviour until finally, "Ok then. But listen carefully because I will only tell you once..."

 _There are legends of a spirit that dwells in the forests of Magnolia, wandering from place to place. People every year, campers, hikers, hunters etc. all claim to hear his wails and sobs from different places and there aren't many people out there who understand why. But the spirit has his reasons. When alive, it was believed he lived in one of the forests with his loving wife and their young child. To most people, he was the kind lumberjack, a family man and someone people could turn to. There was, however, a side to him not many people saw. Although usually a calm man, his inner rage could be triggered by the smallest of things and although he never lay a hand on his family, they still feared him. So one night, much like this one except there was a terrible storm, after years of living with the fear that her husband would eventually lash out at them, the wife took their young child and left when the man was out, with only a note to say why they were gone. Naturally, the man went after them. But he was in a blind rage, he burned down his home, took his axe and laid waist to some of the forest around it. He didn't know which direction they had taken so he picked a random one and walked in it, never to be seen again. His body was never found and neither was his wife's or child's. Some say he found them and, in his blind rage, cut them both down with his axe before his guilt made him turn it on himself. Others say that he never found them, instead he perished in the forest but because he destroyed his home, he had nowhere to go back to. But every story ends the same, he's lost and wanders through every forest in Magnolia in search of his family. People are forever claiming to have seen him, but others claim to have barely escaped with their lives. Because if anyone disturbs his peace or stands in the way of his quest, he will cut them down. Nothing will stop him from finding the ones he lost, even if he is eternally doomed to fail._

As her story came to a stop, the smug grin that had appeared on her face from their slightly shocked looks was destroyed and replaced with a scowl as the laughter from her _favourite_ knight broke through the air, "That...is the most...ridiculous story...I've ever heard HAHAHAHAHA!" He doubled over in his seat, clutching stomach before he leaned to far back and fell off the log he was perched on. Even Freed let out a small chuckle. Evergreen balled her fists at her sides as she watched their growing amusement, her annoyance becoming clearly engraved on her features. " _What_ is so funny about my story? At least I tried!" And with that, she stormed off again into her tent, ignoring their remarks. "Oh come on, again?" She zipped up her tent before one of them came after her. She was determined not to have anything to do with them until the morning, when she would actually be able to stand them.

* * *

Everything was fine. He was sleeping soundly, dreaming of...whatever it was that Bixlow dreamed of, when he he heard it and his eyes snapped open. It was almost inaudible, but he could hear it behind his tent eventhough it was almost hidden underneath the blowing wind. The low, unmistakable sound of...growling? He stared blankly at the darkness around him and waiting for it to sound until he got sick of waiting and was just about to give up. But then, just as he was drifting off once more, he heard it again, this time as a more distinctive snarl. Now he was seriously on edge as he shot up into a sitting position, listening carefully to the air around him. The snarling kept sounding, getting louder each time and occasionally paired with the slight shaking of his tent that he knew wasn't from the wind. Or was it? He didn't know how strong it was outside, but the consistency in the shaking couldn't be natural. "Who's there?" Bixlow called out into the darkness and the snarling stopped suddenly but no one answered him, "Ok, haha, very funny. Look,Evergreen, if this is because I laughed at your stupid story then I'm sor-" The snarling cut him off as it returned. This time it was louder, more threatening. The tent didn't shake this time, but instead he heard a sort of scratching. As if something was dragging its claws against wood or stone. Perhaps the logs that they had been using earlier as makeshift logs.

"Ok. This is getting ridiculous." He sighed, annoyance clear in his tone as he went to open his tent to see what was out there. The zip slid down just a crack, enough for him to peak out and see the culprit. However, what he found was nothing. There was nothing outside his tent, just the darkness from night and the shadows from the trees looming over their little campsite. Nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. Nothing to be worried a- "AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

* * *

Freed was propped up quite comfortably in his tent, a lantern by his side as he read his book. He was quite content with it and was just preparing to doze off when he heard Bixlow's unmistakable scream piercing the air. Well, it wasn't really a scream. It was more of a desperate shout. He was half tempted to check what had frightened his teammate, but he was also tempted to just stay where he was. A few minutes ago, he'd heard the blue haired man snoring peacefully in his tent. Surely he was only having a nightmare right? What else could it be? They were in the middle of nowhere (not really, it was a popular place for campers but still in the middle of nowhere). "I told him ghost stories was a bad idea? Does he listen? Probably gone and scared himself." He sighs as he continues on the page he was so rudely interrupted from. It was finally getting to the good part and just as he was about to turn the page, he heard frantic footsteps coming towards his tent. Moments later, a very familiar albeit panicked voice sounded from beyond the 'door', "Freed! Open up! Now! Please! This is not a drill! Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright." Freed sighs, marking his page and leaning over to pull down the zip. Bixlow practically leaped through the open flap and rushed to close it, a look of distress and a slight hint of shock crossed his face as he did so before he sat back and sighed in relief. "Bixlow, what are you-"

"Ssshh!"

"What?"

"Ssshh! It'll hear you! There's something out there!" His statement made the green haired mage raise an eyebrow but he kept quiet, really not wanting to deal with this so late at night but also slightly curious as to what had his friend so riled up. "Are you o-"

"Did you hear that?" Bixlow whispered, also placing a hand up to silence him.

"Hear what?"

"Sssh! There it is again!" Now this was really beginning to annoy him. He really couldn't hear anything. Everything seemed normal, except for the crazed looking, almost frantic knight in front of him. It was almost amusing to be honest, but Freed could see the genuine panic on his friend's face and it was now becoming more worrying than anything. "There is nothing out there. I told you ghost stories would be a bad idea. You've gone and-" He stopped abruptly when he saw a large, looming shadow briefly pass by his tent. It was only visible because of the small amount of light his lantern was giving off and at first he thought he was just seeing things, until he heard a deep snarl from outside. He froze and nearly missed the temporary smug look that Bixlow shot at him. But a look of fear took a hold of both of them when a low chuckling sound came and then the scratching once more. This time it sounded closer, as if something was being sharpened. "Bixlow...what exactly did you see?"

"I don't know. I was out of there before it could get me, but I saw it's eye! And it reached through my tent to grab me! It's not human! Or it is, I don't know! It's dark out there."

"So it could just be a normal creature?"

"What creature do you know of that laughs and has nearly human arms?!"

Their bickering was cut short by a sudden tearing sound behind them and, shaking, they slowly turned to see a rip in the side, becoming bigger by the second. It reached from end to end and it grew as they watched, until it suddenly stopped and they felt their breath catch in their throats. A hand reached through the rip and slowly began to lift the fabric up, but the boys shot out of the tent before they could see what it was. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know! You're the one who came running into my tent in the first place!" They were standing next to the dark fire pit where they had been earlier. Now there was no comforting orange glow from a fire, just darkness from the night that shielded whatever they were now outside with. They hadn't thought this through. It couldn't be seen anywhere, but even if it could be they had no idea what they were looking for! For all they knew, they could be facing anything from a confused forest creature to an escaped psychopath who was hiding out in the woods. Whatever it was, they didn't know if they were prepared. First of all, they couldn't see it. Secondly, they didn't know where it was. Thirdly, they had absolutely no idea what it was or how to defeat it. They were screwed. "Hey, you don't think Evergreen's story was true do you?"

"What? Of course not. Ghost stories aren't re-"

" _Hahahahahahaha."_

The low, menacing laugh made both of them stop and swallow hard. It had came from behind them and they really didn't want to turn and see what it was, but they at least had to see what their potential attacker looked like. Slowly, they turned their heads and glanced upwards, only to be greeted by a louring grin baring down on them and and evil glint in the creature's eyes. It held an axe over it's shoulder which the moonlight reflected off, making it almost completely visible to them. But the creature...apart from it's almost sneer and it's glare, it was completely shadowed. When it bared it's teeth and roared was when they ran, screaming as it swung the axe at them.

"What's with all the screaming?!" Roared a very familiar, yet annoyed voice, as Laxus' figure emerged from his own tent, "Elfman? Is that you?" He held up his lantern to see Elfman standing there, axe slung over his shoulder, in full beast soul takeover mode, "What's going on?"

"Ever called me on a communication lacrima! It was her idea to scare them!"

"Whatever. Stay here, I'm going after them and I want a word with all of you when I get back." Laxus glared before stalking off in the direction they had taken off in. Elfman simply stood rooted in his position, confused as to what had just happened. "It's not very manly to run from a beast. They could've at least tried- OW!" Evergreen slapped him on the back of the head. "Not everything has to be manly, you know! But...thankyou for helping me."

"No problem, Ever."

"Don't call me that." She snaps, "How did you get here so quick anyway?"

"Oh, Happy flew me. Well, he tried anyway, but then he did the unmanly thing and gave up so Lisanna flew me instead in her takeover form."

"Whatever, just thanks again for helping me get back at them. That'll teach them to play their stupid jokes on me. I suppose you could say, payback's a bitch."


	29. Crash and Burn

**Angst time again! Yay! Well, sort of I guess.**

 _ **She couldn't stop the horrified gasp that escaped her when she walked in. Lying on the hospital bed, in the most vulnerable state she had ever seen him in before, was her dragon.**_

* * *

Hospitals had always made her feel on edge. She didn't know why they did, that was just the way it had always been. There hadn't actually been that many times she'd found herself in one either but she still didn't like them. But now...Now it was so much worse. There was a reason she was here and it was causing the constant feeling of worry to gnaw at her mind as she twisted the fabric on her skirt in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her breaths were slow and deep. If they weren't, she could potentially risk having a panic attack right there and then. This just couldn't be happening. Why was it happening? It had only been a few hours ago when she had kissed him goodbye after he dropped her off for work. It had only been about three hours ago when he dropped her lunch off for her and scared away a customer who was causing her trouble. They'd been joking and laughing as if there was no one else there with them. Why now? Why him? They had so may plans. She couldn't believe that they could've been ripped away in the blink of an eye.

She remembers getting the dreaded phone call and feeling her whole world come crashing down around her...

* * *

 _It had been quite a busy day in Runes, the bookshop owned by none other then Levy McGarden. The bluenette had been rushed off her feet as people came in and out. The only time she'd sat down in the past couple of hours was when her boyfriend had brought her lunch for her after she'd left it at home. She'd been having a bit of trouble with a customer who'd been harassing her from the other end of the counter but he'd scared them off simply by appearing at her side. Levy found it funny as she knew that his appearance was very misleading, she thought he was a sweetheart in reality. After some joking around and playful flirting, he'd told her to hurry up and finish work as he had a surprise for her when she returned home. Her excitement to find out what it was had been fuelling her to finish her day._

 _But then she'd gotten the call. She'd just been preparing to hand over the shop to one of her employees when she heard her phone ringing from her bag. When she picked it up, it was an unknown number but she still answered it, and immediately froze when they spoke._

 _"Hello, Levy McGarden speaking. How may I help you?"_

 _"Miss McGarden, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there's been a terrible accident." She gripped the phone tighter at this._

 _"Oh. How does this concern me?"_

 _"You were the emergency contact of one of the victims who was involved. Would it be possible for you to come down to the hospital?" They didn't have to ask her twice. Levy was out of the door before her colleagues could even ask her what was wrong. She didn't even think it was safe to drive with tears threatening to flood out of her eyes at any moment, but she did so anyway. And the amount of red lights she would've driven through had it not been for the rush hour traffic. By the time she reached the hospital, she could've broken down into a sobbing wreck on the floor. And she didn't even know what had happened yet!_

* * *

"Miss McGarden?" A nurse stood at the end of the hall, clipboard in hand, and called out her name. She shakily shot up from her seat and bounded up to the nurse, "Y-yes. How is he? Is he ok?"

"Miss McGarden please calm down." The nurse spoke in a professional tone, "I understand your concern but you must remain calm." Levy nodded, "You can see him now. Please follow me." And with that, the nurse began walking down a hallway, Levy following anxiously behind. She was the only one of his family members here as his cousins were out of his state for the week. But she had called them and told them, now they were on the way. However it would still be a few days before they could get here. And his adopted sister wouldn't be able to get there either. She didn't even live near them anymore after she moved in with her fiance. So Levy was all alone when it came to facing what really happened.

* * *

 _She heard the news report over the radio as she sat waiting on the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the hospital waiting room._

 _'We're getting reports of a crash just outside of Heartfilia enterprises. A driver has been run off the road by a truck. It has been confirmed that the driver of the truck was under the heavy influence of alcohol and is being questioned by the police whilst the victim, who has now been cut out of the wreckage, is being rushed to hospital via air ambulance, in critical condition. More information on this will be revealed as it unfolds.'_

 _Her body shook as she suppressed the sobs threatening to break out of her. She had to remain calm for his sake, he needed her. Besides, she didn't know how bad it was yet. Sure it said he was in critical condition, but he'd stabilised now and was in surgery. Or at least he'd just came out of it. There was a chance he could still pull through...right?_

* * *

The journey to his room seemed to take forever and a day as they turned down yet another hallway, or that could just be her imagination speaking. Either way, every second she couldn't see him was agonising. They'd told her they'd done everything they could, that now it was only a matter of whether he would recover or not. She prayed to every God she could think of that he would, and she wouldn't have to think of the 'or not' possibility. But it was still there, eating away at the back of her mind. The little voice of doubt that seemed to grow with every footstep, laugh with every heartbeat and mock her with every sob she swallowed down. Oh if only she could just rip it out and throw it into the deepest corners of Hell where it belonged. At least then the doubt clouding her mind would be gone forever.

But what if it was true? What if he didn't recover? What then? He was the closest thing to family she had left. They had so many plans for the future, so many adventures still waiting to be had. She was the brains and he was the brawn, that was how they worked. A sort of 'Beauty and the Beast' as he had once joked. They were the perfect team, an usual match but a good one. People always used to wonder just what she saw in him, how two people who were so different ended up being so happy together. But they didn't know him like she did. He was the strongest person she knew, so she refused to believe that he wouldn't pull through this. "Miss McGarden?"

"Yes? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your partner is still in a critical condition. It has stabilised for now, but I must warn you that it is not pleasant." Levy nodded at the doctor's words as they stopped at a door. The blinds in the room were pulled down so she couldn't see him yet, but her urge to dive through the door and rush straight over to him was still dangerously high. Thankfully she kept it down as the doctor pulled the door open and led her inside. She couldn't stop the horrified gasp that escaped her when she walked in, "I'll leave you alone for a moment. Please shout for one of the nurses if something happens." Their words only briefly registered with her as she stared at the sight before her. Lying on the hospital bed, in the most vulnerable state she had ever seen him in before, was her dragon. He was connected to so many different piped and tubes that she couldn't tell where one ended and another began. The monitor beside him that registered his heartbeat was slow but steady, much to her relief, and he was breathing albeit with the help of a machine and a mask on his face.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy spoke softly as she sat to the side of his bed, one hand gripping the sheets and the other wrapping around his own. He was cold to touch and looked paler than normal, but he was alive. "Gajeel, it's me. I-I'm sorry that it's just me, b-but I called your cousins and they're already on their way down. All of them. Natsu's bringing Wendy and then Sting and Rogue are coming down together as well." She looked up at him, teary eyed. There was a part of her that was desperately hoping for a reaction of any kind from him, the other part was just making conversation to end the heavy silence hanging in the room, "I don't know about Laxus and Cobra, but I think they know as well. A-a-a-and I spoke to Juvia. Gray's bringing her down as soon as possible, along with little Silver. They're all coming to see you, to make sure you pull through this." She fought the tears that threatened to spill out as Gajeel didn't even twitch at her words. It was a long shot at best, but she was praying for something that showed he acknowledged she was there. She didn't want him to think he was alone.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a very peculiar object on the nightstand beside the bed. It was hidden behind an empty vase and she wouldn't have noticed had it not been positioned perfectly in her line of vision. Curiosity overtook her as she used her free hand to reach out and gently grasp it. The box was covered in velvet and soft to touch, with a rounded dome like shape on the top but a square bottom. Her heart leaped as she realised what it was. Someone up there must be playing a sick joke on her. She could still lose him and the universe decides to give this to her? Why?

"Open...it..." The sudden raspy croak caught her off guard and she slowly lifted her head up to greet it. His eyes were finally open, and directed straight at her. They were small and bruised, but she could still see the humorous, teasing, stubborn, hot headed, loveable man she adored in them. She could also see how he was trying to use it to mask his pain, he was trying not to let her see something that was so plainly obvious. Levy managed a weak smile as she squeezed his hand and used her other one to open the small box. There was a small, black cushiony material upon which sat the most beautiful golden band she had ever seen and a tiny diamond attached to it. "Sur...prise..." Gajeel croaked. He sounded as if he was being strangled. It pained Levy to hear him like this.

"You...you big, iron idiot," She choked back a sob.

"Gihi...hihi...love you to...Shrimp." He struggled to breath for a moment and Levy was prepared to call for the nurses. But he calmed down and began drifting back to sleep. Not before, however, he watched a very concerned bluenette slip the small ring onto her finger and mutter a very quiet, "Of course I'll marry you." He fell back into his slumber with a smile on his face as Levy tenderly leaned over and kissed his cheek. A tear rolled down her cheek, whether it was from happiness or sadness she didn't know but for now she knew that he was alive and she wasn't going to let him leave her yet. She wouldn't allow it, and she would always stand by him no matter how long they both had left.


	30. Now You're Gone

_**"It's been a year since you've been gone and everyone's finally moving on, but everthing is just so...different."**_  
 _ **What if the dragonslayers were able to defeat Achnologia but they never returned afterwards?**_

* * *

A day that should've been happy, one due for celebration and partying. It was a moment that she'd dreamed of for so long...so why wasn't she happy? Everyone was here. Her friends, guildmates, hell she'd even seen Zeref and Mavis, or at least the people they are now anyway. They were all here to support her but it wasn't right, something was wrong. Something just felt...missing. The people around her were laughing, smiling, having a good time. But they all felt it too, didn't they? It was clear that people weren't being themselves and maybe it was just because they were trying not to embarrass her, but then again it could be something different. The sadness behind their eyes had gradually worn off over the past year but it was still visible in some, a small twinkle every now and then that slipped through the cracks of their happiness. And it just made it harder for her to enjoy the evening, the very evening organised in the name of her own accomplishment, because she knew exactly what was wrong. It hadn't changed since that day, not really.

So when she got home to her now quiet apartment, Lucy did the only thing she could think of to ease the growing weight on her mind. The floor near her desk was littered with stacks of neatly piled letters that she'd written everyday, her box and draw were now too full to handle them. They weren't just to her parents anymore because it was the only way she could speak to them anymore. To him. She picked up her pen and sighed as she stared at the fresh paper in front of her before she began mindlessly scribbling again like she'd done for the past year, the words flowing from her like a damn had burst in her mind.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _It's been a year since everything happened and everyone is finally moving on. Or at least they say they are, I know they're not. No one has yet, not completely. It's just difficult. What are we supposed to do? After you and the others disappeared, everything was...different. I can't explain it but it was hard not knowing what happened to you all. We still don't know whether you're all dead or not! Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?! You, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Cobra. All of you! Just gone. Whatever happened to you, we miss you all._

 _There was a party tonight but I guess people just weren't in the mood. It's weird not hearing Erza having to separate you and Gray from fighting. The guild's a lot quieter and I think those two especially took it badly. She's not as violent anymore, just sad, and it's like they've both lost their motivation for anything. Happy to. He's distant, Carla and Lily aren't so much anymore but they all stick together more than before. I think they're worried they'll lose eachother. Levy is missing Gajeel more than she's letting on and I think Jet and Droy are as well. They were all just so miserable, they've both stopped trying to win her over now as well. And poor Wendy, everyone misses her. Carla cried, a lot. Everyone did but Master Makarov. I think he's trying to get over Laxus. After all, he's lost everyone else. We're trying to piece everything back together but you four have just left this massive hole that I don't think we'll ever get rid of._

 _It's the same for the other guilds as well._

 _Sabertooth don't know what to do without Sting and Rogue. They were just lost. I don't think I've ever seen them like that. Yukio cried and Frosch and Lector still haven't gotten over it. We were worried about them, still are actually, because they weren't taking care of themselves until Minerva stepped in and forced them to. But you know, in a caring way. She's suffering as well, just good at hiding it. Crime Sorciere aren't doing so well. They stayed over in Fairy Tail for a few weeks after everything before Jellal finally decided they had to leave. I think they've all taken it badly but the Oracion Seis aren't saying anything. They're acting like it's normal, but I know they're working through it. Oh, did I tell you they were all pardoned? Maybe you can tell Cobra, give him piece of mind. Tell him Kinanna's ok as well, she started getting over the shock a few months ago and I think she's going to be fine in the future._

 _And me? Well, I just don't know. I still leave my window unlocked. I guess that there's just some part of me that is just praying you're all out there, you know? That one day I'll come home to be greeted by you all and everything will go back to normal. I just...we miss you all so much! We can't do it anymore, we can't wait around for you all or pretend that you didn't exist. Everyone's starting to crack. It's clear as day on their faces! They're finally getting past it but I know they can't lie to themselves forever. I certainly can't. Just please, I know you can't hear me but of you're out there somehow, come home._

 _We miss you._

"Lucy?" The almost whisper sounded as a small paw was placed gently on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Happy beside her, worry evident on his little face. "Happy-"

"I miss them to. But they wouldn't want you to cry about it." The exceed told her as he carefully wiped her face with his paw and Lucy realised for the first time that night that she did indeed have tears streaked across her skin. She wrapped her arms around the little, blue cat and brought him closer for a hug. Happy didn't resist and instead settled into her embrace, giving her the comfort they both needed.

They stayed like that for a while, in silence, as the world outside her window moved on. Because there is a hole in their hearts that can only be filled by the smiling faces of seven people they hadn't seen in a year. The seven people who may never know just how they saved the world. They would never see the people who despearately craved for their presence again. They were gone, and no one knew if they would ever return. There were seven graves that may never be filled, seven lives that would never be lived. But it didn't matter where they were, because the people they left behind would never let them be forgotton even if it was the last thing they did. They would live on, in history, in their memories but most importantly,

In their hearts.


	31. Knight in Shining Gym Wear

**Hey! Got a request from ObeliskX for an unusual idea, but I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it took so long. I've been very busy but I'm still here! So this is a genderbend au and bare in mind, I've never done before so the characters may seem a little OOC but I gave it my best shot. The main pairing is Male!ErzaxLucy so enjoy!**

 _ **She just wanted a nice, quiet stroll in the woods. But it seems nature has other ideas when she comes across a certain requip mage training in the forest on an extremely hot day...**_

* * *

Today was supposed to be a normal day. She just wanted a normal, uneventful walk in the woods by herself, without having to worry about anything until she went back to the guildhall. But apparently, it seems the universe had different plans for her as she found herself hiding in the shadows of a large oak tree, watching a very...let's say unexpected scene unfold before her. Now Magnolia was a fairly large place so it wasn't uncommon to turn a corner and be greeted by someone else, but Lucy certainly did not expect to come face to face with the frighteningly sharp blade of a long, metal weapon jutting out of a tree just inches away from her nose. If she had been there a few seconds earlier, she probably would have been pinned up by the neck. So thank God for her snail like pace! Still though, her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she couldn't resist following the trail of destruction that weapon had cut through the leafy undergrowth. And let's just say the sight that greeted her was a surprise, but a rather pleasant one according the voice in the back of her head that made her want to slam her skull against the bark of the tree. Said tree hid enough of her body in its shadow that the figure she was watching did not appear to have noticed her and if they had, they hadn't said anything. She was determined to keep it that way. No one needed to know what she was doing. Any other day she would have laughed at other women who did this, but today was a different story. Could you blame her though? In front of her was a sight she guessed not many had really witnessed before, mainly because he's all the way out here.

Erza Scarlet dressed in what was probably the most revealing armour she'd seen him in in recent weeks.

And on top of that, he was 'training' under the burning heat of the sun, meaning the very thin black shirt he had on was beginning to stick. Now let's make one thing clear, Lucy would admit that she had ogled guys before. Sure she had. But this was different, he was her friend. Yes he was obviously attractive, but she had never really taken notice of that. Not really. It just seemed so shallow to find someone attractive purely based on their appearance. Yet she was really, _really_ , struggling to obey her own rules. Then again, it was kinda his fault as well. I mean, what he was wearing was ridiculous. Erza was known for wearing revealing clothing at times but this, this was ridiculous!

His small black tank top barely covered his stomach and she wasn't sure if it went past his shoulders or not because of the armour covering the upper part of his torso. The armour appeared to be thin and light, not reaching his stomach either, and everytime he moved she honestly thought his shirt would rip simply because of how tight it was. She couldn't see his trousers, most of his upper thigh was covered with thin knee-pads, but if his shirt was anything to go by then she guessed the small piece of fabric she could see was from shorts, probably also too short to be deemed sociably acceptable. He had a sword strapped around his back and she saw a helmet resting on a rock some way away from the both of them. But what really got her was how his short red hair was sticking up everywhere, as if he'd ran his hand through it and just left it there. God she was going to be in so much trouble for this if he turned around. But thankfully, he didn't and she returned to her spying, I mean admiring, from the shadows. She did feel guilty though, after all she'd never really seen him as attractive before. Actually, that's a lie. She knew he was a fairly good looking person, anyone could see that, but the small crush she had when she first joined the guild had long since disappeared. Now though was the first time she'd see him in this light and she was beginning to think herself as being a bit of a hypocrite.

Oh well, she was here now and completely by accident. But the sun _really_ wasn't helping as she saw the sweat beginning to drip down his features and outline them. He threw a sword at a crudely painted target on a tree, suggesting he'd been her before, and it hit with a nice, clean thud. Erza left it there whilst he used another sword to go to work on a stack of bottles that he had lined up earlier. The first one shattered with a swift flick of the blade, with the others quickly following suite as he once again slashed the word in their direction. Lucy couldn't help the awe struck look on her face at his sharp yet somehow graceful movements. She watched him a little while longer, biting her lip every now and then to stop herself making a noise that would give away her position. This was so creepy but she couldn't help herself. And then finally, it seemed the blistering heat became too much for even the great Erza Scarlet to handle as he finally stopped stabbing his sword at the poor trees and slumped onto a large boulder with a sigh, taking a long drink from a water bottle he had picked up from the ground. His back was towards Lucy and she was almost disappointed, but this quickly changed when he began to undo the straps on his armour and lifted it off his torso. Lucy felt her breath hitch her throat and she was sure for a second that he had heard her. He hadn't and after a slight pause, lifted his shirt up over his head and draped it over the armour that lay on the floor.

So now, in front of one very flustered celestial mage, there was a half naked, sweat drenched, muscular soldier of a man barely ten feet away from her, _stretching,_ who was blissfully unaware of her rather stalkerish presence. Oh God, she was spending too much time with Juvia. Lucy had to use every ounce of willpower she had to not turn into a blubbering, flustered mess as he turned around and she caught a glimpse of his face before he once again ran a hand through his hair, shifting the red locks in all different directions, and ripping his sword from the target it had been embedded into. She unfortunately let out a rather loud sigh of obvious infatuation as she leaned against the tree. Immediately, she regretted it. Erza's head snapped up and began scanning the circle of trees around him, holding his sword up in a manner that stated he was ready to attack. Lucy stepped backwards and onto a stray twig, snapping it in the process. The red head's gaze fell on the tree she had been hiding behind and he cautiously stepped towards it, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Too late.

Lucy was out of there like a shot the moment he had began looking in her direction. She had never ran so fast in her life but she wasn't going to stop, fearing he had caught her or thought she was some stranger spying on him and he was now chasing her. The blonde did not want to risk it and she continued speeding towards the guild, heart pounding and lungs aching. _You couldn't have just left, could you? Leave him alone? Ever thought of that? Nooooo! God this is so embarrassing._

* * *

Two and a half hours. That was how long she'd been brooding at the bar, emitting a cloud of shame and fear as she slumped over her drink. She'd never been so humiliated in her life and she'd only recently managed to get the others to stop questioning her about her red faced, stuttering, panicked state when she came crashing through the guild doors. And now, when she had finally calmed down and had gotten her heartbeat to an appropriate, safe level were it didn't feel as if would leap out if her rib cage, the very person who was the cause of her frustrations just had to come strolling through the doors. At first, she had stiffened until she was able to remind herself to calm down and she eventually joined the others at their table after they had beckoned her over. Lucy was slightly disappointed to see he was in his regular armour again, the one that actually covered all of his chest, arms and legs, and left nothing on show. It was a change from what she'd seen in the forest but then again, he wouldn't have came into the guild in _that_ anyway. Even Erza had standards despite some of things he'd worn and even read in the past. It sends a shudder up the spine just at the thought of it.

Somehow, the red head ended up sitting diagonally across from her but he didn't seem to pay her a lot of attention for most of the night, which greatly relieved Lucy. She knew that if he looked over at her, even just once, then he would surely see the blush staining her cheeks at the memory of earlier in the day. So she kept her head down and just listened in to the conversations at the table, praying no one tried to include her yet.

"So Erza, where'd you go earlier? You've been gone all morning." Gray asked him after his latest spat with Natsu was stopped.

"Nowhere important, just training." Erza stated whilst sharpening the blade of his sword, "Nothing new."

"You're always training." Natsu whined from beside Lucy as he slumped on the table, "But there's no point. You're already S-class."

"It never hurts to refine your skills every once in a while, Natsu. You never know when someone could be lurking in the shadows." Lucy felt as if the last part was directed at her and she was sure Erza's gaze momentarily flicked her way when the others weren't looking. But she couldn't be sure as when she looked back up at him, his focus was fixed in sharpening the sword in his hand. Her nerves were on edge for the rest of the night and it was pretty obvious to everyone but her companions it seemed. They didn't seem to care, or if they did they didn't say anything, and eventually the guild and her friends spiralled into their usual, evening chaos. Another brawl broke out in the centre, with chairs, tables, mugs and the like soaring through the air and crashing to the walls. It meant that eventually it was just Erza and Lucy sat at the table. Together. Alone.

She wanted to leave, to just go back to the bar or stalk off to her apartment and bury herself under her duvet, but for some reason she felt compelled to stay. But the tension that she was emitting must have been obvious because Erza seemed to pick up on it as he placed the sword he'd been sharpening on the table and sat up straight to look at her. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh, y-yeah. Great. Wonderful! Just peachy!" She stuttered out, forcing an awkward smile.

Erza raised a sceptical eyebrow, "Lucy...you better not be lying to me."

"I-I'm not! I swear!" Eventhough she knew he would never hurt her, Lucy was not afraid to admit that there were still times when Erza scared/intimidated her. T=He always intimidates people at one point or another, sometimes on purpose.

"Whatever you say Lucy." The smirk on his face was infuriatingly smug but Lucy was able to keep her emotions from bubbling up to the surface, "Hey, you wanna know what happened to me today?"

"S-sure." The question was rather unexpected and she was dreading what he would say. Better to get it over and done with now rather than later.

"Well, I was training in the forest. And let me tell you, the sun was unforgiving. I guess it scared my little audience away to." Lucy couldn't stop her eyes widening as he said this. What made it worse was when he leaned across the table to look at her, "Maybe next time they'll stay."

"O-oh I don't know-"

"Perhaps you'd like to join me next time?"

She nearly choked. Seriously? Did he know it was her? _Obviously. What a stupid question to ask. He wouldn't be asking if he didn't know._ "Excuse me?"

"Well, your battle skills could use a bit of fine tuning-"

"Oh right, because that's totally a nice thing to say to someone-"

-AND if you would let me finish, I don't appreciate people spying on me in the bushes." _See. Of course he knew. Idiot._ She should've guessed. The question was, what exactly gave her away? "How did you know it was me? I'm not saying it was but theoretically-"

"You dropped your keys." Erza held up her keyring with her celestial spirit keys dangling lamely in the air, "Maybe next time be a little bit more careful before you go sprinting off. You could have been hurt." He slid the keys across to her before getting up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and break this up before it spills out of the guildhall again." And with that, he began walking off, leaving a very flustered, confused and embarrassed Lucy alone at the table, "Oh and Lucy," He turned, "Next time feel free to join me. Maybe then you won't have to ogle me in my training gear from afar."

 _Oh Mavis, kill me now!_


	32. How Natsu Met Happy

**_Modern au- Natsu and Happy's first meeting was maybe not ideal, but it was how the most unlikely of duos came to be. It was almost like a movie, and it was a day they won't soon forget._**

* * *

The night that the two most unlikely of friends found each other was almost like something from a movie. For most of the day, the sun had been shining proudly over the town of Magnolia and beating down on the necks of the citizens below. But the warm glow of the sun hadn't lasted long as the clouds quickly rolled in and pelted out it's unforgiving storm of bullet like water droplets to the ground, covering the earth in a thick, soggy blanket. The night of the storm was much calmer however, reduced to a small trickle that would last until sunrise the next morning, and this is where we encounter the first part of this loveable duo. A man of average height, possibly around his early twenties or maybe even late teens, wandering up an almost empty steet, save for a few dimly lit and tightly packed shops, along with the odd car rumbling through the pools of surface water on the tarmac. He wears a long coat with a white scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck and what appears to be a gym bag slung over his shoulder. If that had not been present, anyone would have thought the disshelved appearance of his hair, face and clothing was from brawling in the street (not that that wasn't uncommon for him but this time he really had been to the gym this time). His name? Natsu Dragneel.

Now anyone who knows the infamous Dragneel in Magnolia will tell you that he has quite a hot headed personality and I think this is perfectly clear in this instance, when he can be seen tugging frustratedly at a white tangle of wires from his pocket, letting out a groan of both frustration and defeat as the knot seemed to get bigger with each attempt he made to untangle them. "Stupid earphones. Stupid roommate. Why did he put them in the draw in the first place? But if I went through his stuff _I_ would be in the wrong! When I get back I swear to-"

 _Meow._

The pinkette stopped in his tracks, lifting one side of his head up in the air in confusion-much like a dog. His face twisted into an expression of confusion as he listened to the air, hearing nothing but a distant buzzing from the streetlamps. There was nothing that seemed unusual, must've just been his imagination. But still, it was a pretty weird thing for his mind to think of. Whatever. He was probably just tired. A triumphant smile erupted on his face as the last knot finally fell out of the tangled web and he plugged one earplug into his ear. "Take that you icey bas-"

 _Meow._

This time the sound came with the sound of a can rolling across the floor. Natsu did turn his head this time, in a full 360 degree angle, several times. He still couldn't see anything and the rain was beginning to pick up again now, coming down heavier than it had been just minutes before, which was a sign that he should really be getting home before the storm rolls back around. It was probably just a stray. There were a lot of them around Magnolia so it wasn't unusual to encounter one on a daily basis, but he would've though that it should have at least have found some shelter in this weather. Cats hated rain right? He had no idea but his sister had a cat and Natsu remembers some things from the last time he visited her, or at least he thinks he does anyway. "Damn strays." Natsu rolled his eyes before plugging in the other earphone and continuing down the path. The music blaring through the speakers drowned out any other noises that may distract him, including the small cries that followed him down the pavement again. It wasn't until he turned down an alleyway did he feel something brush against his calf and his eyes widened to the size of a saucer. And he _totally_ did not let out the most unmanly squeak of terror he could muster. No, no of course he didn't (lies).

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu leaped backwards and back onto the open pavement, only realising he probably overreacted when he couldn't see anything. Oh if his friends could see him now, they'd never let him live it down. _'Strays and rats. Oh the joys of alleys in the night._ The tiny voice in his head mused, causing Natsu to roll his eyes at it. Or himself, however you want to see it really. He shook his head and made to continue down the alley way before his keen senses caught the easily missable gleam of two tiny glaring orbs peaking out at him from behind an old box. And as much as wanted to continue on home and be of the rain, his curiosity was peaked by the owner of those orbs darting behind its box shelter when Natsu caught its gaze. With a groan, he fell down on his knees and placed his hand on the slimy bricks of the wall for support, using the other to gently push the back of the box slightly away from the wall.

He immediately regretted it when two little devil hands gripped tightly around his wrist, a small beast latched onto the skin with a determined glint in its eyes. Natsu tried on vain to rip the furry demon from his limb before it drew blood, but every time he tried the tiny monster lashed out with its free paws and scratched him. The creature started growling when Natsu went to try and detach it's claws and the pinkette, who was becoming increasingly more annoyed with every painful second it was there, growled back with as much ferocity he could muster without sending insane. It was then that it dawned on him he was potentially having an argument with a cat, and a rather beaten up one at that.

The poor thing looked as if it hadn't eaten a proper meal in God knows how long, with its rib bones sticking worryingly out of its skin. Random tufts of fur looked as if they'd been savagely ripped from its back and now left bloodied, possibly infected, scabs covering most of its back and paws. And it's claws, dear Mavis it's claws. They looked like something from a horror movie and they were stuck so deep in Natsu's skin he was sure he'd have to pick them out with tweezers when the cat finally let go. But what truly made him recoil in disgust wasn't any of these things, it was the fact that under the glare of the streetlight opposite them, he saw something that surely couldn't have been natural. Or maybe it was but if you held a cat up to the light and saw dark blue, stained fur, you'd be thinking the same thing he did. How could someone be so cruel?

The anger drained from his eyes as he took in the poor kitten's ragged appearance and stopped struggling with it. Apparently, this also surprised the cat as it looked up to him with big wide eyes. They stood like that, just glaring at each other, before it finally seemed to relent and slipped off his arm, taking up a position on the box and still looking at him. "Hey, you hungry buddy?" Natsu asked, slipping his bag off his shoulder and rummaging through it before pulling out a small, plastic box. The blue kitten eyed him warily, then the box, then Natsu again before finally meowing and sitting patiently, it's little tail tapping the top of the cardboard box, as if saying 'Hurry up already'. Natsu chuckled as he opened the box and pulled out a little bit of meat for the small furball, almost retracting his hand when the cat eagerly bit down and nearly took off his finger in the process. "Hey hey hey, easy there furball. There's more where that came from, although I don't think Erza will appreciate me leaving this..." The man paled at the thought of his other roommate. Well, not so much roommate but she spent enough time in their apartment she practically lived there anyway. And today she'd taken it upon herself to make both him and Gray a lunch- it's just a shame she was a terrible cook. At least the cat liked it though, he seemed happy enough to eat it although that could just be because he was starving.

When Natsu's new companion had finished his snack and practically licked the rest of the tupperware container dry, it resumed it's position on the box and began licking it's paw quite contently. "You happy now?" Natsu asked without looking up as he struggled to shove the container back in his bag. The cat at first seemed to ignore him until the pinkette saw its eye briefly flicker upwards in his direction. "I know you can hear me." Again, now answer and Natsu failed to realise just how stupid he looked having an argument with a cat who obviously couldn't answer back, "Ignorant little so and so...You got a name or something little guy? I'm sure you're family must be worried about you." Seriously, even if the cat could speak it probably wouldn't. Especially not when Natsu was currently reaching out to check its neck for any sign of a collar. Now fully alert, it slapped his hand away with its paw and recoiled backwards, hissing at him. "Oh come on! I gave you food, what more do you want?" Anyone who owns a cat will tell you that they are the most unloyal little creatures this world has to offer. Sure you feed them, pet them, give them all the attention they want but you go to do anything without their consent and all Hell breaks loose!

And obviously Natsu ready knew that but his sister's cat wasn't anything like this beast. "You enjoy seeing me make a fool of myself, don't you?" The cat didn't answer, "It makes you happy." Still no answer and the creature looked as if it was preparing to jump from its perch, "That's it. That's what I'll call you. Happy, for the morbid satisfaction you get in my suffering!" Natsu glared and the cat seemed to freeze for a moment, contemplating the new name it had been randomly given. Strangers passed him all the time on the street, but none had ever stopped before. It was then that he decided he like this human and he would make that known whether the man liked it or not.

Yes, he liked him. This would be his human.

With a sweeter _meow,_ Happy once again sat right in front of Natsu and looked up at him with a patient glint in his eyes. A cold breeze blew through the alley and while Natsu had his coat and scarf to keep him warm, the cat had next to no decent fur left to keep him warm and he shrank in his space, shivering. Natsu noticed this and his eyes softened as he mulled something over in his head, finally sighing as he came to a conclusion. Carefully, he unwrapped the white, scaled scarf from around his neck so he could wrap it around the frail body of the blue kitten in front of him. "There you go buddy. Come on." Happy flinched when the material touched his back but eventually warmed to Natsu's touch and snuggled into his side when he was picked up, "You're heavier than you look. I hope you know that." Natsu mumbled, "Now be warned, my roommate's a pretty cold guy but you'll warm up to him. And my neighbour...pretty sure she'll love you but if not, well there's plenty of spaces you can hide." He didn't even know why he was taking the random stray home, but he knew he couldn't just abandon it could he? He and Happy had a connection and he wasn't going to let the poor thing suffer out here.

"Stop squirming would ya? I've still got to get home. You're just making this a lot harder than it should be!" The pinkette growled but Happy just let out what sounded like a low purr as he snuggled further into Natsu's chest. He sighed, finally giving into the kitten as it pressed against his side. But he will not admit that a warm smile ran across his features as he heard the cat's purring, and he will certainly not admit that he had already developed somewhat of a soft spot for the animal. This was his cat, his friend, and he was going to care for him. "Now, let's go home."


	33. Rooftop Bonding

_**The second installment of the GruVia highschool AU.**_

 _ **It has been one month since Juvia first stepped through the doors to Fairy Tail Academy and things are finally beginning to look up for her. She has friends who care for her, as far as she knows she's doing well in her classes, and she's gradually growing closer to the 'guy of her dreams'. But maybe things aren't as perfect as they seem when parts of her past begin to resurface.**_

* * *

It had been exactly one month to the day since Juvia Lockser found herself entering through the wrought iron gates of Fairy Tail Academy and was greeted by the rowdy bunch of students her closest friend had set up as her 'welcoming committee'. Over the course of this one month, Juvia had found herself literally dragged into befriending probably the craziest group of people she had ever had the 'pleasure' of meeting and in all honesty, she was happy about it. Maybe this was her chance; the final chance she had to find a group of people who really accepted her for who she really was. Maybe this time, she had found some actual friends.

"So I'm throwing a party at the bar on Friday. You're all invited." It was a quiet Monday lunch time, with the group all sat around a large sakura tree, when Cana decided to boldy proclaim the slurred statement. She received a few murmured grunts of approval before they actually realised what she had said. "A party at the bar? Did Mira allow this?" The woman Juvia had come to know as Lucy spoke up sceptically, raising an eyebrow. The brunette grinned and slapped her rather roughly on the back, causing the blonde to fall forward, "Of course she did! How could you think so low of me, Lucy?" She mock-pouted, the small flask of alcohol in her hand slowly tipping to the side. Juvia didn't know how she managed to sneak it everyday but she assumed it had something to do with the staff around here just giving up on trying to stop her. There had been several moments during the small amount of time that she'd spent here when she'd witnessed teachers just sigh and act as if they didn't see it. Actually, she'd seen many of the people around here do that when it came to the antics of her newly found group of friends.

"Mira says you need to stop relying on her though, or stop damaging her bar whenever you all go over there." Lisanna Strauss, Mira's little sister, came up to the group, a large smile on her face. She was also another person who Juvia had become quite close to in the past month, eventhough the white haired teen didn't hang around with the group as much as the others did, preferring to stay with her other friends mostly. There were actually a few people she had come to enjoy the company of in the past few weeks, her current group of friends being some of them, especially Levy, Lucy and Lisanna. Obviously she was still good friends with Gajeel, and because of that she had also become friends with both of his cousins as well. Natsu and Wendy had come across as complete opposites when she had first met them. Wendy was quiet and shy, usually hididng behind her cousins and staying silent unless the situation demanded her to speak up. Natsu on the other hand, he was a completely different story. He was loud, hot headed and obnoxious. There had been more than one occasion when she had watched him be pulled from a brawl with Gray or Gajeel. But Juvia had actually come to enjoy his company along with everyone else's.

The time she had been spending with this weird group of people was slowly becoming what she looked forward to during the day. Juvia had never felt like she had real friends before but that was slowly changing. "Hey Juvia! You want to join us Friday?" She heard Cana suddenly ask from her space in front of her. Juvia squeaked in surprise as the smell of alcohol suddenly fulled her nose. "C-Cana! Juvia would like to question how much you have had to drink today!"

The brunette threw her head back and laughed, "Actually I've not had as much today. Someone," she shot a pointed glare in Lucy's direction, "Locked all of my liquour away in a cabinet." The other members of the group chuckled at her statement until a frightening figure came wandering up the hill and everyone became silent. "What is everyone laughing about?"

"Erza!" Erza Scarlet. A month ago Juvia would not have shuddered at the name, she would have thought it was just a regular name. But no. She was so wrong. Within the first five minutes of meeting the fiery red head, Juvia understood just why Gajeel had told her she didn't want to know her. Juvia had never witnessed someone walk down the hallway and the students all move out of their way like the parting of the sea! She had been there when Erza had grabbed Natsu and Gray bu the scruff of their necks and effortlessly thrown each of them into the lockers at their side. Who does that? That one event was enough for Juvia to know that Erza was not someone to be taken lightly. But she had still become well acquainted with the red head during the time she had spent here. Still though, she better tread carefully when speaking to her.

The rest of the group's lunch time went by in the usual way (well, the usual way for Fairy Tail students). Erza had disappeared on more than one occasion to stop a fight or any troublesome behaviour that she spotted. This woman was more than the student body president, she was a monster in woman's clothing! Lucy and Natsu ended up bickering again, Gajeel playfully 'teased' Levy. Honestly, even Juvia (who had never been in a relationship before) could see that he was flirting with her. Levy may or may not have accidentally let slip that she was dating the iron brute when Juvia had first met her, however apparentally their relationship was supposed to be 'secret' so Levy had literally begged her fellow bluenette not to say anything. Juvia had agreed, although she didn't see the point as it seemed everyone already knew they were together but that wasn't her concern. I mean, anyone could tell by the way they acted with each other. Juvia wishes there was someone who treated her that way, but she was terrible with realtionships and really couldn't see hereself being in one in the future. Her last one didn't go so well...

"Hey Juvia, you left your bag behind again." Ok, so maybe there was someone who she really wanted that to happen with, but she couldn't see it happening at all. That didn't mean she couldn't drool over him as she looked up to see him handing her bag over. He was standing above her, half dressed. She had come to learn that Gray Fullbuster was well known amongst Fairy Tail for his stripping habit. But hey, she wasn't complaining (and to be honest, she couldn't see anyone other than his friends complaining either). "Put some clothes on Icefreak!" Natsu's ever so charming voice cut through her thoughts as someone (presumably Erza or Cana) threw a shirt at Gray. Why do they carry around spare clothing if he's just going to lose it at some during the day anyway? Actually, why do they carry around spare clothing anyway? Surely this doesn't happen that often. "Whatever." She heard Gray mutter as he slid the shirt over his head.

Out of everyone she'd met, it seemed Gray was the hardest person to hold a conversation with. He was cold and reserved to most people, even those in his friendship group. For some reason though, Juvia liked that. She saw it as one of his 'better' qualities when he wasn't picking a fight with the other male members of the group. He was probably the more level headed of her male acquaintances, but that was just her opinion. Everyone else had expressed at one point or another that he was just as bad as the others.

"Where've you been all day?" Erza questioned as he took a spot on the grass.

"Just had some stuff to clear up after hockey practice. Everyone else left so coach decided I had to clean up for some reason. Whatever, I'm not really bothered." Gray was the captain of the school's ice hockey team and he took pride in that fact. Everyone in the group took part in some kind of extra curricular activity, mainly to bring up their grades. Erza was student body president, the star member of the fencing team and also head of the events commitee. Lucy took music but also helped out at Levy's bookclub. Natsu was on the football team and even helped to coach a junior league at the weekend. Gajeel sometimes helped him out but he was more interested in shop class (or crashing Levy's study time in the library). Juvia was struggling to remember what everyone else did, but she knew that Lisanna and Cana were both on the track team, Levy was also part of the debate club and Lucy sometimes helped out at student council meetings. Other than that, she'd forgotten. She was thinking about also trying out for some kind of activity but none had caught her eye yet.

When she finally resumed her focus on the current conversation, she realised the focus had shifted to something completely different. She stayed mostly silent unless someone spoke to her, preferring to just listen in every once in a while. She didn't mind though, everyone made it a point to make her feel included when she joined them and they still stuck to that. Now she had to worry about Cana's upcoming party (because she highly doubted they would let her miss it).

* * *

Friday rolled around quicker than she would've liked. She was just finishing up her outfit for the night when a loud knock sounded on her front door. Her mother opened it and welcomed whoever it was inside. When Juvia finally left her bedroom, she found Gajeel and Levy waiting in her front room. "Erza told us to come pick you up! She said to make sure you weren't late." Juvia frowned. See? Told you they wouldn't let her miss it.

"Come on, Rain Woman. We don't have all night."

"Alright, alright. Juvia is coming. Don't rush her." Levy laughed at Juvia's reply. She couldn't understand how her boyfriend had a friend who was the complete opposite of him. But she liked Juvia, so that was a benefit of it. "Yay! Let's get going then." The smaller woman dragged both of them out by their wrists. Well, she tried to anyway. Once in the car, Gajeel instantly paled. "I forgot my patches again."

"Didn't Wendy pack you extras?"

"Nope."

"You're useless Gajeel."

"Hey!"

Juvia observed their bickering from the backseat of the car. It was quite funny to watch, but it was made even better when they set off and Gajeel was practically hanging out of the window the whole way there. No one would think that the almost barbaric looking man could be brought down by something so small as moving vehicles. Juvia remembers a time when she saw him become sick simply from seeing a small child playing on one of those small, moving rides outside of a shopping centre. He didn't know she had a picture of it (Levy and Natsu now also had a photo after finding out about it and begging Juvia for the 'future blackmail material').

Upon arriving at the bar that Cana praised so fondly, Juvia was left even more amused as she saw her best friend practically dive out of the car and then watched as Levy rolled her eyes and followed after him. There was a large crowd that was spilling outside and the blaring music could probably be heard from two streets over. This was a typical Fairy Tail party. The bar was owned by the school principal and was named almost exactly the same: The Fairy's Tale. Obviously it was spelled differently, but that didn't stop confusion from occurring amongst anyone who wasn't from Magnolia. Both the bar and the school were quite well known so it was very common. However, this place had adopted the more common name of 'Mira's' as Mirajane Strauss, a longtime friend of the group's, was the head barmaid. Her friends had dragged Juvia here on several occasions in the past month and she had actually become quite accustomed to it.

"Juvia! You made it!" An already drunk Cana exclaimed happily as she entered through the doors. She threw her arms around her shoulders as she took a drink from from whatever was in her flask. Juvia already knew it wasn't water. Mira never let the teens drink at these parties and hardly anyone disobeyed her as she could be just as frightening as Erza. But no matter how hard she tried, the barmaid could not stop Cana from sneaking some form of alcohol in. No one else really drank it, but Mira always made sure Cana's parties were held outside and that there was someone always watching the punch bowl. All alcohol, much to Juvia's relief, was locked up for anyone who didn't meet the age requirement. Somehow though, they always got into it by the end of the night. It was still fun though.

"Of course Juvia made it. She had no choice when Levy and Gajeel came to collect her." Juvia stated simply. Cana laughed and pushed her a red cup. "Don't worry, it's just water. Go have some fun!" The other woman pushed her forward and Juvia stumbled into the large crowd. She stood for several moments, frantically searching for anyone that she knew, until finally she laid eyes on the bar at the front, a familiar head of white hair moving behind the wooden counter. Immediately, she weaved in between the crowd of bar patrons and rowdy teenagers to reach her. She tripped, however, as she made her way up the small set of wooden steps, but thankfully she placed her arms out in front of her and just barely managed to grip the sides of the wood.

"Juvia!" A familiar voice squeaked as her knee hit the wood and a soft thud sounded, "How are you? Are enjoying yourself?" Lisanna hurriedly spoke as she popped up from behind the wood, "Oh! More importantly, are you ok?" Now her face was littered wiith concern when she noticed the bluenette's rather painful encounter with the bar. "Juvia is fine, she just needs a little timeout from everything. That's all."

"You've been here five minutes." Lisanna smiled softly as Juvia slid onto one of the stools closest to the wall, "But if you really want a little timeout then there's an area out back that hardly anyone goes to at these things anymore. It's basically just empty space, but Mira still tends to the garden out there in case anyone actually uses it. Well, I suppose it's not really outback, more like on the roof, but it's still pretty private. There's some stairs you have to go up though. Just go through whenever you need to." She smiled again before turning to serve someone else. Juvia was grateful that she had people here who actually cared for her, or at least they acted like they did anyway.

She was finally settling down, becoming used to the sea of people who occasionally brushed past her back as they partied, when she spotted something that made her spine crawl and every bit of hatred, despair and anxiety she'd buried came rushing back up in a bubble about ready to burst. The woman practically leaped over the counter after asking Lisanna if her offer was still open to go to the back, not aware of the confused friends she'd left in her wake that had been occasionally watching from a far. When she finally made it to the secluded, rooftop garden that the white haired teen had directed her to, Juvia was finally able to release the breath she'd been holding. That person...she hadn't seen them in so long. Not since...

"Juvia?" Her heart dropped when the voice called out her name. It's not that she didn't want to be near them, quite the opposite actually, she just wanted some alone time and them being here instantly thrust her back into her awkward stupor. It took all the will power she had to not go running back down the stairs, besides it was better up here than down there even though she was pretty sure anyone of her new friends would immediately defend her whether she asked for it or not. "Hey, you listening?"

"A-a-ah! Sorry! Juvia is sorry for invading your privacy! She'll just...leave." The woman bowed furiously before turning on her heel.

"Oh come on, you seriously think Erza, Cana a _nd_ Mira would let me kick you off here? They'd kill me. And I'm not that cold hearted you know." Oh didn't she know it. _Stop! Bad Juvia!_ Her hand was already on the door handle and she realised she had two options: she runs or she stays. Well, if she ran then the whole situation would just become more awkward, probably more so for her than for him, and she didn't have any immediate way of getting home unless she walked. Alone. At night. But if she stayed, they could just be in an awkward silence until one of them decides they've had enough and leaves. She wasn't sure which option was worse to be honest. "Are you going to sit down or what?" She squeaked at the annoyance she could hear building in his voice and hurried to find a seat, preferably one out of his line of sight, although she wouldn't mind if she could still see him- _What part of 'stop' do you not understand?_

There was a litter of tables and chairs dotted around the rooftop space, but unfortunately there were none where she could be out of his line of sight. So instead she took up oone right at the other side of the roof, about three tables away, and she didn't miss the eye roll he sent her way. "What's with you?"

Her heart froze, "W-what do you mean?" It was quiet but apparently still loud enough to be heard.

"Well, you're fine sometimes and other times you're just...weird. Gloomy even." _Gloomy._ A word that had been thrown around so much before she came here. A word she'd hoped she wouldn't hear again, let alone from him. "You're pretty cold hearted you know, _Gray._ " She nearly spat, but she immediately took it back after saying it. Well, maybe not immediately but pretty quickly afterwards. "Oh yeah? Maybe I'm just cold to you. No one else brings it up."

"Yeah they do." She couldn't stop herself now.

"Like who? Come on, entertain me."

"Natsu, Gajeel, Cana, Lucy, Erza...the list goes on." A small, victorious smile briefly crossed her face as his smirk dropped and confusion flooded through his eyes. She could see him trying to think of a response but it never came. So they sat, in the awkward silence she had feared would fall upon them from the very beginning, and just when she was about to leave to save herself from further embarrassment, he finally spoke to her again. "You're weird, you know that right?"

"Well I suppose it's an improvement from gloomy...And I'm sure you've said that before." Juvia pushed her chair back and got up, with the full intention of leaving before she heard him again. "I meant weird in a good way. I think-"

"That's not anymore reassuring-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but it makes sense in my head. I mean, you just show up one day, completely out of the blue and somehow manage to weasel your way into the group without even saying two words to everyone else." He paused when he saw she was listening, "And on top of that, not even Gajeel knows why you transferred. He just says one day you told him you were coming here and that was it. So you do realise that no one knows anything about you either and you've been here a month now. Usually people here know everything about someone within their first week. You're not exactly an open book." This has got to be the most he's ever spoken to her in the time she's been here.

"I don't really see why my life is anyone else's business. Or any of your business for that matter." She realised she'd let her 3rd person barrier fall but it was too late to change it now. And apparently, she wasn't the only who noticed. The look of annoyance on Gray's face momentarily flickered to surprise and he looked as if he was about to say something but he never got the chance to as the door suddenly flew open, a rather flustered Lucy standing in it's place. "Juvia! There you are! Lisanna says there's some guy downstairs who's apparently an old friend of yours. She thought you'd want to know." Disdain crossed her features as she remembered just who it was downstairs and mentally kicked herself for forgetting. _Bora._ Another thing from her past life she was glad she'd left behind. "Tell him to leave. Juvia doesn't want to see him."

"But Juvia, he's-"

"Just set Natsu loose on the guy Lucy. Problem solved." Gray almost sounded amused by his suggestion, but the two women couldn't find the humour in it. Although it did give her an idea. "Gajeel knows him too. Juvia's sure he'd be happy to deal with him." After what she went through with that man, being made a laughing stock in front of so many people, she was almost certain her best friend wouldn't appreciate that slave driving, gold digging cheat sniffing around again. It seems Lucy caught onto her proposal and almost looked terrified at the possible bloodshed it would cause, but Gajeel had too much on his plate at the minute and Juvia knew he didn't need anymore trouble on top of it. So he'd get rid of him in the...let's say gentlest way he could.

Lucy left a few minutes later, after Juvia reassured her they wouldn't be carrying a corpse out of the building any time soon. Still, it probably didn't do any good; the blonde looked even more unsure of the idea than she had when it was suggested. Oh well, Juvia would deal with whatever consequences came with it. But for now- "So where we. Oh I know, why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Juvia decided to stay a little longer, taking a seat at his insistence once again however this time it was a bit closer.

"Speak in third person all the time and then randomly slip out of it. It's not like you've ot anything to hide."

 _What would you know?_ Juvia twisted the hem of her skirt in her hand, "Ju- I'm just nervous. That's all."

"...You've been here a month. There is nothing, and I mean nothing to be nervous about. You've probably seen every part of Fairy Tail and then some, so that's more than you're ever going to need to survive here."

"It's not that." She argued back, "It's just...You said no one knows anything about why I'm here. Well, maybe I don't want people to know. It's not exactly a pretty story." Gray didn't look very impressed with her answer. In fact, he almost looked angry with it and she couldn't place why. Probably because she was still hiding things from him, but he had no right to know any of it. "It can't be any worse than what happened to Levy, but you were there weren't you? When Gajeel was in Phantom Lord and him and his gang attacked Levy and her shadows?" By shadows he meant Jet and Droy, the two teens that followed Levy around like two lovesick puppies, "She was in hospital for ages. He has an assault charge for it you know but she still gave him a second chance. So it can't be any worse than that."

Of course she knew all about it. She was there, despite the fact she constantly regrets and denies she had any part in it. Although she never actually threw any hits at them, she was still there and she could've saved them, could've stopped Levy's lung being punctured and her arm nearly having to be amputated, could've stopped Jet's leg being broken and Droy being beaten so badly he had temporary memory loss. She felt so guilty for it but back then she was a student at Phantom Lord, the roughest school in the area and a place where no one would've accepted her 'softer' attitude. She had to be cruel, heartless. But that was behind her now. Or at least most of it was anyway.

"Did I say something wrong?" She'd forgotten he was here. Wait, did he move closer?

"N-no, just thinking that's all. I remembered something."

"Whatever you say." He leaned back in his chair. Juvia finally realised that she'd sat at the table directly to his side and her heart sped up a bit. He was within reaching distance! What was she thinking? Oh God, this was a terrible idea. Maybe if she just- "You ok? You look uncomfortable" First he's annoyed, then angry and now concerned. This boy had more emotions than she thought. "I'm-"

"Let me guess, you're fine? Seems to be your answer every time I ask you." She felt like she was going to melt her cheeks were so hot. Was she really that obvious? Maybe she was more of an open book than she thought. "Juvia is sorry! She...I...Sorry."

"Seriously? I'm not going to bite you know. Stop being so jumpy. You're so weird."

"I know. You've said. Plenty of times-"

"I don't mean anything bad by it. Just an observation Juvia, but seriously, sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No. You didn't. Ok, maybe a little, but I guess it's just a natural reflex at this point, to hide behind my 'weirdness' as you put it."

"Better than being gloomy." He laughed but she didn't find the humour in it for a while. But he was right she supposed. Juvia was about to reply when they heard a glass smash downstairs followed by frantic footsteps coming their way. The second person burst through that door, this time nearly taking it off it's hinges as it slammed against the wall. Cana stood in the doorway, severely disshelved and obviously shocked into her more sober state, and Juvia didn't have time to say anything before the brunette was dragging both her and Gray down towards the stairs. "Hey wait a minute, you crazy drunk, what the hell is this about?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your moment. My apologies but there is a brawl going on downstairs, Erza's disappeared and Mira's gonna kill me if the place is destroyed again. I can't find Levy so Juvia is going to take care of Gajeel and you're going to drag Natsu away, got it?" Of course it was those two. "I said got it?!" Both of them nodded in reply and she continued to drag them away from the rooftop. It probably wasn't worth risking their lives and sanity trying to argue with her when she was in this state anyway. Besides, Juvia was sure they could pick up their conversation again at some point. She felt like she was a lot closer to Gray than she probably would've been last week, she felt more comfortable.

Surely that could only mean something good right?


	34. Forest Escapades

**Part 2 of the Male!ErzaxLucy genderbend au request I had last month from ObeliskX. (Part 1 name: Knight in Shining Gym Wear)**

 _ **Not realising Erza was serious in his offer during their last encounter, Lucy jokingly (and slightly drunkenly) takes him up on it. Unfortunately for her, Erza has other plans and finds pure joy in making their little training session into pure hell for the celestial mage. But little does he know, two can play at that game!**_

* * *

The series of events that lead up to this moment had been one wild snowball ride after another. First she finds herself ogling like a teenage fangirl at Erza and his god given- she means impressive physique, then after one drink too many ended up drunkenly relaying the whole story to a rather smug Cana, who then literally pushed her (thank God he has quick reflexes or she would have ended up face first on the guild floor) towards him and made her 'accept' his offer. The problem? She didn't mean it. At all. But apparently Erza did and dragged her out to the forest before the sun had fully risen for their training session the next day. So that was how she found herself, two hours later, under the blistering early morning sun, with a training partner who just _happened_ to be wearing the most ridiculously tight black and red latex suit she'd ever seen. Oh and believe me, when she says tight she means she could see everything. Every. Single Detail. It was almost like he was trying to make her drool over him.

"Lucy? Are you listening to me?" It seems that's exactly what she'd been doing as she realised she'd temporarily spaced out and had accidentally been staring at him. But Erza didn't seem to mind, in fact Lucy was almost certain she saw him biting back a smug grin but she ignored it for now. "Hmm? Oh yeah I was...listening."

"Sure you were." And now it was clearly obvious he was biting back his laughter, "I said, your posture's still all wrong. Would you like me to show you again?" For the past hour he'd been teaching her how to properly utilise a knife, ignoring her protests that it really wasn't her type of preferred weapon. However Erza was determined to teach her and no one messed with him when he set his mind on something. Lucy had a sneaking suspicion that he had an ulterior motive, and now she was almost certain considering she'd been doing exactly as he'd said and apparently still hadn't gotten it right, though she was struggling to figure out exactly what this other motive could be. "Alright, let's try this again shall we?" Erza walked round to behind her and gently grabbed her arm, "Just aim for the target." _Oh Gods. What's he doing?_ One hand was carefully guiding her wrist, the other was on her opposite shoulder and she could feel his breath on her neck. She was somehow able to suppress the shudder that tried to run up her spine, but the goosebumps on her skin were clearly visible. "There we go." He let go and she felt disappointed at the loss of contact but didn't show it. "Something wrong?"

"N-no! No! Not at all." She lied, "Can I throw it now or am I still wrong?" For a moment Erza looked as if he was contemplating the answer, pushing back the urge to once again say yes and give her another reason to want to throw the damned dagger at his head, but he finally sighed and brought the target closer to her. "Alright, shoot, but try not to aim at me this time." Lucy looked offended, "What? I know you were doing it on purpose." She grumbled some kind of insult under her breath but he heard it and his not-so-subtle chuckle did not go unnoticed. Lucy threw the knife and it barely skimmed the side of the target before embedding itself in the tree bark behind it. A small twitch in her eye was the only indication of her annoyance when she heard Erza sighing from beside her, "Not much better, but it could've been worse."

"Could've been better if you didn't brush up against my arm!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't realise I had that affect on you." Oh that innocent tone was infuriating!

"You- But- Arrgg! You can be more annoying than Natsu, do you know that?"

He chuckled and she struggled to resist the urge to slap him, "I'll take that as a compliment, considering I'm not the one who not so secretly watches people in the shadows." Oh so that was his plan, make her as uncomfortable as possible as some cruel form of payback. Well two could play at this game, she just had to wait for her moment to strike. "At least I don't wear uncomfortably skin tight clothing around my guild mates, or more specifically the male ones!" Erza dug out the knife from the tree, a smug smirk on his face, and handed it back to her. Lucy almost missed the fact his fingers lingered around her wrist a few seconds longer than they should have before he grabbed it softly and slowly started moving her into the same position as before. "First of all, it's a lot hotter today than it was last time and I'm entitled to wear this-"

"Oh please, it's got to be the most revealing armour you own-"

"-Secondly, you know as well as I do that you can...let's say entertain our guild mates, especially the male ones," He looked up at her briefly when saying that last part, "Way more than you let on, or did you forget such incidents as the bunny suit? Or Edolas when trapped in that theme park like horror? Or how about-"

"I get the point!" She snapped, or at least tried to anyway. Erza wasn't even an arm's length away anymore and she didn't think she'd ever been so flustered in her life. _Damn it! He's winning! Lucy, step up your game._ Apparently the blush on her face gave away her internal battle of not fainting right then and there on the spot. "Something wrong Lucy?" He asked innocently and she nearly loses it, forcing herself to not shout at him for being so damn attract- no, she means oddly good looking, when a plan formulates in her head to throw him off his own game. It was perfect, too perfect, and he would have absolutely no idea what schemes were running through her devious little mind until he was the victim. This, would be fun!

* * *

Forty minutes later and she'd finished mentally preparing her plan. It was perfect, genius even, and would totally catch him off guard. She could've been finished a few minutes earlier had it not been for _someone_ deciding it was time to cool off by stretching right in front of her and letting her get a good look at every single one of his beauti- she means impressively toned muscles go to work in that latex suit he was still insisting was perfect for this weather.

 _"Lucy, it's nearly twice as hot today compared to last time. Metal would simply be so impractical." He had argued._

 _"You didn't have any problems with metal training gear last time." Lucy grumbled._

 _"Didn't realise I had an audience last time, one who obviously only stuck around so long to watch me train with no other reason." The comment left a hot flush dusting Lucy's face, which had seemed to be the reaction Erza had been hoping for as he flashed her that annoyingly handso- smug smirk of his. It was infuriating._

Oh she'd so wanted to slap him and she actually went to at one point, but he'd grabbed her wrist and gave her the most confused and innocent look he could muster, and those were two adjectives she had never thought she'd use to describe Erza Scarlet, but God damn it he was adorable (another adjective she'd never thought she'd use in relation to him). "Erzaaaa..." She whined suddenly, "Please can we go back?" When he turned around, Lucy made a point to step closer to him until she was right underneath his chin and looking up at him with the widest eyes she could make and gently biting her lip to use to her advantage, "I'm tired, and hot, and _really_ in need of a shower. Pleeeaasse?" She saw him swallow for a moment and she internally grinned, successfully placing the groundwork for her plan. "Ok, we can go back, right after you cool off. Don't want to be sore in the morning, do you?"

"Aww come on. Please?"

"Lucy..."

"Alright, fine. I'll stretch."

"Good. Wouldn't want me carrying you through Magnolia like that now would you?" The idea of Erza parading her around in her short pink vest, sports bra and grey leggings, when all he had on was that damned latex suit that looked as if it would rip at any moment just became more embarrassing the more she thought about it. She nearly lost her train of thought before she shook her head to erase the mortifying image of all of Magnolia and probably the guild gawking at her from her mind. He was still trying to fluster her- _And succeeding by the sounds of it._ Lucy cursed her inner monologue for it's unneeded interruption. "Lucy, would you be so kind as to pass me my water bottle?" She heard Erza ask slightly breathless, which was a sign that his exhaustion was finally catching up with him. The blonde obliged, seeing an opportunity for the next stage of her plan. All she had to do was dig it out of the rather large sports bag he had brought with them, which seemed to be filled with an assortment of sports gear including her whip which he had confiscated to stop her using it during their training session. Lucy secretly pocketed it when he wasn't looking and took her time digging out the bottle, pretending she couldn't find it, before slowly making her way to hand it to him. By the time she got up from the ground, the amusement from the day seemed to have drained from his eyes and now he looked like a mix between exhaustion and annoyance. Perfect.

"Here you g-aaahh-" She pretended to twist her ankles when she got close enough to him and, knowing how fast his reflexes were, was right in assuming he would rush to catch her. So she found herself, being cradled in his arms and leaning against his chest as he questioned whether or not she was ok with concern pooling in his eyes. But Erza wasn't the only one with quick reactions, which Lucy realised as she let her arms go loose around his neck and fall to rest on his shoulders. Before he could do anything, Lucy wrapped one of her legs around his and used her hands to push him to the ground, falling along with him in the process. He tried to push her off but she was able to pull her whip out of her pocket and tie his hands together to stop his struggling. Even on the ground he could've easily overpowered her but this way, she was in control. "Aha! Doesn't feel so good now does it Scarlet?" Lucy glared down at him victoriously.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stuttered, realising Lucy was basically straddling him, with her hands placed very firmly on his chest.

"All day! All day I've had to put up with you pushing up against me, flustering me-"

"Lucy, I honestly have no i-"

"-Now it's my turn." Erza looked slightly horrified at what that implied, before an idea struck him. _So, she thinks this is a game. Well in that case, better to go down fighting..._ He was able to push off the grass slightly, sitting up on the ground with Lucy falling into his lap and his bound arms fell over her head, resting at her waist and allowing him to pull her closer. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Heartfilia, but if that's how you want to play it then fine, I'll entertain you for a while longer." He all but growled when Lucy realised she was trapped, only inches away from his face. So what does she do? Well, the only 'logical' thing she could think to do in that situation: she kissed him.

It was only a quick peck on the nose (she may or may not have missed his cheek) but it was enough to surprise him long enough to once again wrap her arms around his neck and whisper something in his ear that sent him blushing a colour almost similar to that of his hair. "Should've let me go back Erza...Cause you do know that we're all alone."

"Oh God.." She grinned before smashing her face against his again, this time meeting his lips instead.

* * *

And that was how Lucy and Erza's 'innocent' training session turned into a steamy makeout session on the forest floor, and also what kicked off probably one of the weirdest and most unexpected couples in the Fairy Tail guild. Well, not really a couple but it happened enough times for the guild to get sick of them denying it. They were actually pretty good together and that was something the others really struggled to argue against. Still, having to explain to everyone why they had so many 'training' days afterwards was made even more embarrassing when poor Happy caught them in Lucy's apartment a few weeks later.

He still claims to be traumatised by the incident.


	35. Natsu? A babysitter?

**As it's getting close to Halloween, I thought I'd bring this out to get everyone in the mood for it! Going to be honest, I had absolutely no idea what I was going to be writing about when I decided to start this but I tried so enjoy!**

 _ **Set a few months before beginning of series (so no Lucy or Wendy etc.)- Natsu is entrusted by Macao to take Romeo trick or treating. There's no way this could go wrong...right?**_

 **Natsu/Romeo Friendship, Macao/Natsu Friendship, Mira/Natsu Friendship**

* * *

"But daaaaad! You promised!" It was a grey October morning when the cries of the younger Conbolt broke through the guild's animated atmosphere, meaning several heads turned towards the father-son duo. Macao froze when he felt their glares piercing through the back of his skull, daring him to make a wrong move. Swallowing hard, "Romeo, listen..." How was he supposed to let his son down gently without shattering his hopes and dreams? Was there actually any acceptable way to do it? Or for that matter, anyway at all? Probably not, but he had to try. Somehow. The warnings flashing through the eyes of his guildmates were a signal he had to tread carefully.

Today was Halloween, usually a day at which Macao would jump at the chance to take his young son out and actually spend some time bonding instead of dealing with the younger generation of mages being drunk later in the night during the guild's traditional Halloween party. But today was different and he really didn't want to put up with another year of going door to door, a fake smile plastered on his face, in the cold autumn air while strangers cooed over "how cute" his son looked in his chosen costume. And then the following morning, he'd be forced to deal with everyone complaining of their hangovers and having to care for his son on a sugar high. Oh Halloween, a holiday he was slowly learning to loathe. Maybe this year, just this one year, he could pass Romeo off to someone else and save himself the headache. Maybe... "Listen, I know I promised but..." The look of innocence in Romeo's wide eyes (accompanied by the stares he was getting) nearly made him reconsider, "I'm getting old Romeo-" The snickers from his younger guildmates did not go unnoticed, "-I'm not as mobile as I used to be. Can I have a break? Just this one year and I'll make it up to you?"

"But dad..." He looked like he was going to cry and Macao instantly felt bad for saying it. The man sighed and decided it wasn't worth it. Just as he was about to take it back, "I can take him." The rather abrupt declaration surprised the group of mages as they turned to look at the pinkette. "What? I'm great with kids!" Natsu's smirk caused several eye rolls but they didn't dispute it. For some reason, Romeo seemed to look up to the dragonslayer with such a positive light that it made it incredibly difficult for the others to tell him that Natsu probably wasn't the best role model for anyone. At all. Besides, he can't say he's good with kids when Romeo is the only child he's ever really spent a lot of time around. But that didn't mean that they trusted him to be alone, at night, with the six year old, on Halloween for that matter! It just...it didn't seem very responsible of them. Macao simply stared blankly at him before Romeo's soft questioning snapped him back to reality, meaning he had to answer. Mentally, he was preparing a list of pros and cons to back up whatever decision he made, you know, just in case the guild decided to provide their input like they usually do. "Well, it's, err, nice of you to offer Natsu but-"

"You said it yourself Macao, you're getting old. I'm sure Natsu of all people would be able to keep up with Romeo." Gray spoke up, surprisingly enough to defend the fiery pinkette. And of course, this meant that other guild members followed suite in providing their input. Macao didn't even try to interject and made up his mind right then and there, "Alright! Fine! Natsu, you can take Romeo. But, you've got to help him pick out his costume as well. That's his least favourite part of the night." Natsu didn't even have to think about it, agreeing almost immediately. It would be fun to spend some time with the future fire mage, and really, how hard could it be to care for him for a few hours?

* * *

At around six o'clock that evening, Natsu found himself in a now almost unrecognisable room with little pieces of fabric strewn around the place. He found himself drowning in reds and yellows, the odd sequin or button here and there, after Mira had somehow managed to convince him to actually _make_ Romeo a costume for the night. And now, with only twenty minutes to go until he had to present his final effort to the hopeful little child, he finally reclined in his seat in defeat. This was hopeless, a lost cause if you would. He honestly didn't know how the others were able to do this. Natsu pushed the bundle of what could only be described as a knot towards the end of the workbench. Natsu eyed it with disgust, decided at that moment that he would never, _ever,_ stitch another thread in his life. Maybe one day in the future he'd find someone to "help" him with it. And by that, he means they do all the work whilst thinking they can teach him how to do it as well. But with twenty minutes left he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't want to let Romeo down but he also didn't want to be enforced to endure this torture any longer than he had to.

"Natsu? How's everything going in here?" The sudden opening of the door and Mira's voice calling out softly from behind it made him sigh in relief. Finally! Someone who could help him! "Mira! Thank Mavis you're here. You gotta help me."

"Sorry Natsu, no can do. Master's orders. He says you've got to 'learn how to do it' by yourself." Natsu groaned at her statement and slumped back into his chair. The woman giggled before grimacing at the sorry state of what was supposed to be Romeo's costume for the night. An idea suddenly sprung to mind as she spotted a random piece of red fabric hanging off the back of Natsu's chair. "You didn't have to make his costume by hand if you knew you were going to struggle." She says whilst leaning over to swipe the cloth. Natsu looked at her, confused, "What'd'ya mean?"

"I mean," Mira held it up to the light as if to emphasise whatever point she was about to make, "You don't have to sew every single piece together."

"But Erza said-"

"Who cares?" Mira interrupted him, "When Lis-" She cut off when she realised what she was going to say. "I-I mean-"

"It's alright. You don't have to say it." She saw his eyes soften slightly and a sad smile ran across her face thinking of memories when they were younger.

"No, no. It's..It's fine. I was just...When Lisanna was alive," Mira swallowed, "I would help her and Elfman make their costumes to go trick or treating when they were younger. We couldn't afford new cloth to make brand new ones, so we threw together costumes using whatever items were in our wardrobes. An old dress? Could be turned into a corpse bride costume with the right tools. Suit too small? Cut it up a bit, stretch it out, add a bit of makeup. Hey presto, you got a zombie! It's easy." She smiled, "So instead of sitting around here fighting a losing battle with the sewing machine, go out there and create one using whatever old junk you can find stashed away in the back of dresser." A few moments after Mira's advice, a flicker of understanding crossed Natsu's face and he sprang from his chair with his signature grin stretching across his features. "Thanks Mira! You're the best!" He ran to the door before turning on his heel again, "Mind if I borrow that red thing?" He gestured to the cloth hanging limply in her hand. The white haired woman shrugged and held it out to him to take, which he did and finally ran out the room after shouting to last thanks to her."Poor Romeo, I hope Natsu doesn't go too overboard with this."

* * *

"Stop squirmin' Romeo. I'm nearly done."

"I told you to make him a new costume."

"And I did- Oh sorry, is that too tight?"

"That's not new."

"It's still a costume." Natsu rather proudly exclaimed when gesturing to the little six year old boy fiddling with the cape Natsu had just fastened around his neck. Erza had caught them both in the street as they were on their way to their first stop of the night. They were a bit later than intended and other kids were already out, but Romeo didn't seem to care as he excitedly clung to the dragonslayers side. "I can't use the sewing machine," He added rather sheepishly, "So Mira told me to make it like this. I think it's better." Erza looked Romeo's costume up and down critically whilst the boy cowered behind Natsu's legs. Turns out the requip mage doesn't need a costume to be frightening, but everyone already knew that already. "What's he supposed to be?"

"Oh come on. Seriously? The cape, slicked back hair, puffy shirt thing that I 'borrowed' from Ic- Gray?" Erza still didn't look like she knew what he was talking about and Natsu was beginning to wonder if she was always this clueless to things, "He's a vampire, duh!"

"A vampire. How original."

"Look, it was the best I could do. Besides, he doesn't mind do you buddy?" Romeo looked between the both of them and flashed a timid grin as he tugged on his cape and finally came out from behind Natsu, "No! Not at all. I really like it!" He giggled before wrapping his cape over his mouth and pretending to be in one of those old timey Dracula movies he'd caught the others watching one day, "I vant to suck your blood! Ha ha ha!" Erza barely smiled softly down at him, as she imagined many others would do tonight at the adorable sight, "Aww. Well, as long as you have fun tonight Romeo that's all that matters," The six year old giggled when she dropped his first sweet of the night into his jack o lantern shaped bucket, "And Natsu," The red head straightened and glared at her guildmate, "If I hear that Romeo was in danger at any point tonight-"

"He won't be! I'll keep him safe. Right Romeo?" Natsu pleaded with the boy, who agreed much to his relief. This seemed to satisfy Erza, who nodded and began walking away from them allowing the two to continue their night. Natsu began walking but made sure Romeo was by his side so he didn't lose him. "Alright, let's go!" Ah, the dragonslayer's inner child was finally making itself known more than usual tonight. Which _obviously_ means only good things can come off tonight.

* * *

"So Macao, how did letting Natsu babysit Romeo go last night?" It was now the day after Halloween and Wakaba asked the question that had been on a few people's minds that day. Honestly, they were curious. Letting Natsu, who was basically an overgrown child at times, babysit someone who could very well grow up to be just like him seemed to be a bad idea, even if it was just for one night. Still, they hadn't heard anyone complaining this morning, Erza and Macao were yet to go screaming bloody murder in search of the dragonslayer, and there was no sugar crazed six year old running around the guild. But the sour expression on Macao's face said otherwise. "Well, it apparently went 'fine' for the most part," this didn't sound good, "But then Natsu said he 'turned his back for two minutes' whilst Romeo was talking to some of his friends from the village, and when he turned around there was a kid hunched over on the ground, clutching their stomach!" A few gasps ran through the sea of guild members, a couple "Oh no" and "What happened?", but everyone else rolled their eyes when they realised they knew where this was story was going.

"Apparently a couple of kids were bullying Romeo because Romeo looked like he'd been dressed in the dark," Mira clutched the glass she'd been holding so hard it cracked and Erza immediately stopped sharpening her sword at that part. They'd both seen Romeo's costume at one point last night after Natsu and Romeo proudly paraded their hard work around the place and honestly, now that they thought about it, it didn't look too bad. Insulting it was insulting not only Romeo, but their hardwork and creativity which was something the guild wanted to impress on the young, future mage. "Anyway, turns out Natsu doesn't give the best advice when it comes to children. He'd told Romeo ages ago to 'punch first and ask question later."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes. Romeo used all his strength to kick that kid straight in the stomach. I hate bullies as much as the next person, especially when it's directed at my own kid, and in someway I'm proud of both of them, but-"

"That's terrible advice to give to anyone..."

"I'm aware of that, but if you'd let me finish, I'm strangely proud of him. The kid can defend himself!" Everyone rolled their eyes at that. Of course that's the reaction he would have to this. Needless to say that when the likes of Wendy and Asuka came along, the guild was much more careful when it came to babysitting.

And as for Natsu's 'babysitting' career, well that was over before it even began!


	36. Why Fairies Are Better Than Phantoms

**So, it's been a while since I've actually read or watched FT but random clips still pop up on Youtube every now and then. One that popped up today was the battle between Gajeel and Rogue in the GMG arc and it got me thinking (because honestly, I have nothing else better to be doing lately). Enjoy!**

 ** _After exchanging blows with one half of the Twin Dragons, Gajeel realises something about the kid that said he once idolised him and quite frankly, he wonders why he didn't realise or remember it before._**

 **Gajeel/Rogue friendship/brotp, Rogue/Frosche friendship, Gajeel/Juvia friendship (briefly)  
**

* * *

The battle between the shadow and the iron dragon was one well fought. The idol vs the admirer, darkness vs metal. They fought with all they had but finally, the iron dragon had come out victorious and now stood looking over the battered body of his opponent. Gajeel will admit that he probably underestimated the kid. He had not expected that but then again, he didn't expect Rogue to become possessed by whatever or whoever it was. Possession or not, he could see just how powerful his 'sworn brother' was and mentally kicked himself for not realising it sooner. Still, he had came out on top and Rogue still had a lot of work to do if he ever wished to surpass him one day in terms of power. He had guts, Gajeel would give him that, but that wouldn't be enough next time, if there was a next time anyway. They had seemingly made peace for now but that didn't make Gajeel understand why he had underestimated him in the first place. You'd think, being such an 'experienced' fighter, he would know not to do that. Apparently not. His days in Phantom Lord must still be present sometimes then, underestimating his opponents was nearly always something he'd done there. It almost became a habit. Almost.

Speaking of Phantom Lord, he doesn't know why a _nyone_ , especially Rogue, would've wanted to join with the reputation they had. Maybe that was the reason but just because someone had the power to control shadows (aka literal darkness), it didn't mean they had to join a dark guild. Honestly, Gajeel was glad that _Ryos_ had joined Sabertooth. He maybe hadn't seen it before, had probably laughed when he came calling at their door, but Rogue had potential, so much potential, and that would have been wasted in a guild like Phantom Lord. He of all should people should know that.

 _"I'd always wondered why you'd decided to join Fairy Tail."_

 _"I was just a kid back then, who looked up to Phantom Lord."_

 _"Of all the guild's you could've joined, you chose the most despicable. You joined Fairy Tail."_

Not so long ago, he would've laughed at such an idea. Fairy Tail. At one point he truly believed they were indeed scum of the earth. But he now wished that he'd joined them sooner and could erase the previous things he'd done. It was thanks to Fairy Tail that he had a team, true friends, respect that wasn't earned through fear (mostly). Believe it or not, he was happier there now than he ever had been at Phantom Lord and if Rogue had joined all those years ago, Gajeel though he would have been disappointed and ashamed in himself for letting a kid with so much potential and power believe he was only capable of nothing but darkness and bringing misfortune to anyone. He'd been so lost after Phantom disbanded until Makarov came to him, but it could've been a different story for Rogue. Who knows what would have happened to him? The idea he would have happily led him down that path, well the mere though of it made Gajeel sick to his stomach. God, he really had changed from his days as a dark mage hadn't he?

"Listen, Ryos-"

"Rogue," The raven haired teen coughed, attempting a scowl at _that_ name being used, "My name is Rogue."

Gajeel admired that, even after his crushing defeat, he still had the strength (and courage) to correct the iron dragon slayer, "Fine, _Rogue,_ joining Phantom Lord was the worst mistake of my life, and I see that now." Rogue looked almost shocked at his words but Gajeel meant it. Sure, if it wasn't for once being part of the guild then he may never have found his home in Fairy Tail but, if he hadn't been a part of it than there could've been a chance that he might have found somewhere good that had accepted him instead and he wouldn't have been led on the path of darkness. " I ain't good at this emotional speech crap that everyone else seems to have natural talent for, but Sabertooth was probably the best thing that could've happened to you. I know you're guild ain't the best when it comes to camaraderie, doubt some of 'em even know what the word means, but you definitely aren't like me and you didn't use your powers like I did. You chose good over evil and you help people. Eventhough I don't agree with the way your guild goes about things, they give you a much better life, a much better path and purpose, than what Phantom ever could've." That was definitely the truth, "You're a good kid and if you had joined, had looked up to me then when I was villainous, I never would've forgiven myself afterwards for letting someone with the potential to help change and protect this place believe they were only destined for darkness. And if you had been there when the guild disbanded, it could've been too late to change that. So...yeah...I'm glad you never joined Phantom Lord and that you'll never get the chance to either."

That type of stuff definitely wasn't his strong point however it seemed to have struck something within the young dragonslayer laid out in front of him and, for a brief moment, Gajeel could've sworn he saw a flicker of a smile in the usually stoic teen's face. Everything he'd said was true though. He only joined Fairy Tail because Juvia's concerns around him sent Makarov sniffing around, looking for him. It was probably one of the best decisions he ever made when he took the old man's offer that day and now, because Fairy Tail had accepted them, he and Juvia could both proudly say they'd reformed and were paying the world back for all the wrong doings they'd done. Rogue might never have to go through that feeling of guilt for making people suffer like they did and for that, Gajeel was glad. "Thankyou...Gajeel."

"Yeah, yeah, don't go gettin' all emotional on me now. That stuff just ain't my area, you know." He grumbled in his usual fashion before realising something,"Hey kid!" That seemed to briefly spark Rogue's attention, "You asked why I joined the Fairies right? Well, I think the answers pretty simple. They gave me a chance." Oh yeah, _totally_ not emotional at all, "To be good and actually help people. We ain't destined for darkness, at least as far as I know, and the the thought that you- we nearly threw our lives away at Phantom Lord is disgusting to think about. You're a good kid Rogue." He says 'kid', maybe seven years ago he was but technically they were now roughly the same age.

A strange feeling of nostalgia washed over him, as if they'd had a conversation like this years before. But he was just imagining it. This was the first time the two had ever really spoke, let alone had a 'heart to heart' like everyone else seems to do with their opponents in battles. Gajeel shook his head to get rid of the feeling before it drove him mad and dusted himself off the floor. "Alright, tell your exceed frog thing to move."

"Wha- why?!"

"'Cause I'm takin' ya to the med bay. What did you think I was gonna do? Throw him off the damn building?" According to the look of embarassment on Rogue's face, that was exactly what he thought, "Oh come on! Seriously?" Despite that, Gajeel finally manged to get the teen to the bay so he could rest and be treated. No one would really know what Gajeel ever said to him, and Gajeel would not tell anyone because he had no reason to do so, but he was relieved he finally got it off his chest. It's hard to believe that he didn't realise it sooner, and if he had done what he'd told Rogue than maybe, just maybe, his own life would have turned out so much differently.

Still, the life he had now was more than he could have asked from Fairy Tail after their war and he honestly wouldn't change it for the world.


	37. Fairy Tail Tries Fundraising

_**What do you get when you cross Fairy Tail with a money making idea? No it's not the run up to a bad joke, the answer's chaos. And possibly terror for the poor Magnolian citizens who have already suffered enough...**_

* * *

The guild was running low on money, no surprise there considering the damage they'd racked up lately, and the job board was looking dry. They needed a solution and fast unless they wanted to find themselves losing the guild hall again. Bills don't pay themselves you know! So what does Makarov decide is the easiest solution to result in the least damage? It was something easy that he was sure even his incompetent group of kids could handle. A fundraiser! Probably not his best or quickest idea at the time, but he was sure it would keep them out of trouble.

Who was he kidding? They were Fairy Tail, they'd obviously get into some kind of trouble but he was hoping it could be minimalised this time. Yeah...it was worth a shot.

"Alright, listen up you brats," he announced whilst entering the guild on a bright Monday morning, followed by Elfman in his takeover form carrying a large box, "Thank to your reckless behaviour on your jobs and the damage you've caused to your clients, we're low on money. So, as your punishment, you're going to earn your forgiveness by getting us out of debt." The looks of confusion that flashed across the sea of wizards made his eye twitch ever so slightly. It didn't help when Elfman dumped the box behind Makarov and it created a loud thud that bounced of the guild walls. The old man sighed, gesturing for everyone to crowd around as he opened the cardboard flaps at the top. The curiosity that had built up instantly disappeared and was followed by a heavy silence as they stared in disappointment and confusion to the box's contents.

"What are they?" Someone spoke up from the back and Makarov looked about ready to give up. Honestly, how clueless were they? "They're candy bars. Groups of you will all take a box and go out to the townsfolk to sell them. There's nothing difficult or destructive about that now is there?" The groans and eye rolls that came from the crowd would suggest otherwise, however he was willing to overlook it for now. If they somehow managed to destroy the town in the process than it would be a different story obviously.

* * *

One week later, Makarov gathered everyone to see how they had progressed. Most of the older generation hadn't participated and had left it (stupidly) to the younger generation. For the past week, they strangely hadn't heard any complaints and they were scared to wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Probably both but if they weren't involved than they couldn't be blamed. Right?

"There are no boxes left, the town's still in tact, no one's come screaming into the guild because of something you did," Makarov counted them all of as he said this and a semi-hopeful smile made its presence known on his face. Could it be that they'd actually done what he asked? "So, I entrust everything went well. Anyone want to tell me how well they did?" The silence that followed was deafening and he felt any hope he'd had for this group of misfits shatter as quickly as it had come. "So no one made anything? Did you just eat everything?"

"Erza d-OW!" Gray was stopped with a swift kick to the stomach by the red haired requip mage. Too late though, everyone already knew what he was going to say and they honestly don't know why they'd trusted her with an _entire box_ of sweet treats when everyone knows she has an obvious sweet tooth.

Lucy had partnered with Shadow Gear and they'd done well until they'd stumbled upon Natsu and Gajeel fighting in the street with poor Wendy, Romeo and the exceeds slowly edging away from the scene with Asuka in tow. Needless to say, they lost most of what they had when trying to break it up and the Connells refused to let supervise Asuka (or the others for that matter) by themselves again.

Gray hadn't sold anything. Every door he went to was closed in his face before he even had a chance to speak. As it turns out, accidentally stripping down to nothing but your underwear (especially when there were children around) and going door to door with a bluenette following you everywhere to give you back your clothing was perhaps not the best business plan. He was banned from doing this again until he could keep his clothes on (the guild would staple them to him if they had to) and Juvia decided she didn't want to join another team, eventhough they were never actually a team anyway. So they were out.

The Thunder Legion had gone with Laxus but they hadn't split up...It wasn't long befor they were also taken out of the competition when an old lady opened the door to be greeted by their almost pyschotic, looming figures in her doorway. Poor women has been scarred for life. Cana had gotten drunk and just forgotten about it. Elfman was also too intimidating apparently and Lisanna had given up when everyone kept mistaking her for Mira. It wasn't very flattering when she found out she'd only been selling so quickly because of that. Everyone else had terrible luck when people realised what guild they were from and the chaos that the others had caused recently. It was a lost cause from the beginning.

Makarov's soul could almost be seen leaving his body as they explained all of this to him. "I guess everyone in town is so used to it that they just left them to their own devices." Mira offered, "Or...they got sick of it and complained to the-"

" _Don't_ say it." Makarov sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to stop the headache he could feel coming on.

"We didn't destroy anything though!" Another individual shouted from the crowd, rather pleased with the guild. Makarov will give them that, but that didn't mean that he felt any better about having debt up to his eyeballs because of them. Ah, who was he kidding, he loved them anyway. And maybe one day the newer generation wouldn't be so bad...Probably not.

He could dream though.


	38. Adventures in Edolas

**Another request that I received back in October(?) I think. I know I've been gone for a while but I've had a lot going on lately. But, I'm not really busy anymore. Exams are over for now so I have a bit more time. Truth be told I started writing this one ages ago but I just never had time to finish it, so it's not the best but I had to get it out before Christmas. Enjoy!**

* * *

If it hadn't been for the anima portals, there would be very few people in the world who knew of Edolas' existence. There would be even less people with the knowledge of a second Fairy Tail guild. One was bad enough, according to most of Magnolia and practically all of Earthland, so two mixing in the same world was absolute chaos. And to think for a time that had actually happened. It sent a shiver up their spines just thinking about it. But since the Earthland wizards had returned and the anima portals closed once and for all, Edolas became a distant memory for all except those who lived there.

Times had changed since the two world's collided in an epic battle over magic and now Edo-Fairy Tail were adjusting to life as regular citizens, in a world where their swords and axes were simply weapons with no special abilities. A world where there was no "special energy" in the air that made people do extrordinary things.

A world where magic no longer had any place.

They were actually coping quite well having found their new place in society, as a guild who basically helped with odd menial tasks. They could still fight and now their opponents could only be either phsically or mentally stronger than them, they didn't have to worry about magic any more. They were just regular citizens playing their part in rebuilding their kingdom. That didn't mean the Earthland wizards had been forgotten about though for their encounter with their counterparts was still talked about on occasion and the adventure they'd shared was one not soon forgotten.

"Jet, Droy, help put up that scaffolding. Elfman help Mira make sure the children don't get in the way today. Bisca and Alzack you're on supply duty. And Gray, god damnit, stop fawning over Juvia and take your coats off man! It's the middle of summer!" Lucy Ashley was barking orders at her guildmates as she spearheaded their rebuilding project. She was their leader and no one was stupid enough to try and dispute that either. The woman was fierce, violent and as stubborn as a rock when she wanted to be. However, there were the odd few people who managed to worm their way into her heart and earn her undying trust. No one knows why but apparently her cowardly pink haired partner was one of those people, even he was confused as to her reasoning.

He cared for her, yes that couldn't be denied, but even he found her behaviour rather over the top and difficult to deal with at times. Of course, he would never _ever_ admit that in front of her. That didn't mean he wouldn't do it when she wasn't looking.

"Boy, Lucy's really hard on them today ain't she?" Natsu had found himself entertaining the black haired journalist who had been recording Fairy Tail's adventures since the anima incident. He was practically an honourary member of their guild at this point considering no one could get rid of him. "Yeah she is," The pinkette muttered whilst repairing the wheel on one of the wagons they'd been using, "But it's nothing new."

"Is she really that bad?"

"...Not bad, just violent. Earthland Lucy was much nicer than her. And wasn't as pushy. AND she never put me in a headlock or ankle lock or stretched my back beyond it's limits or...or...whatever else. She was actually...well, she was actually nice I guess, and not terrifyng! A lady even, not a war machine or prize fighter. Our Lucy scares me sometimes."

"No argument there," Gajeel chuckled, "You ever told her that?"

Natsu paled, as if imagining the consequences of the unspeakale act, "God no. Are you mad? I don't have a death wish!"

"Not that bad, huh?" Gajeel chuckled much to Natsu's annoyance. He didn't have to put up with it so he didn't know what it was like. But anyone would bet he wouldn't be able to handle it for very long, especially if Lucy was given a reason to dislike him. And unfortunately, unbeknowest to the two men, she'd heard every single word of their conversation when she came to berate her "partner" for not working.

Livid feels like an understatement to describe the raging fury coarsing through her veins.

In a series of movements that made the people around her part like the sea, Lucy was in front of Natsu and holding him by his shirt. "You wanna repeat that?"

"W-w-which part?"

"About how you _clearly_ prefer Earthland me over the real deal!" She spat, making Natsu try to cower away. By this point Gajeel had slithered away to leave the pink haired mechanic to his fate. "You jerk! You're such a coward you couldn't even say it to my face! So come on then, why's she _so_ much better than me?" Every member of Fairy Tail had stopped their working to observe the argument between their two guildmates. Most of them would say they felt sorry him, the others were wondering what Lucy was going to do. "Well for one," Natsu began slowly, a sudden burst of short lived confidence making itself known, "She didn't spit in my face!"

The blonde was silent, just glaring at him with cruel intentions blazing across her irises. Her grip tightened around the fabric of his shirt and for a moment it looked as if she was preparing to beat him until he was black and blue. "I-I-I'm sorry!" The pinkette squeaked, his confidence popping like a bubble. But instead of punching or slapping him or muttering some threat that would soon be forgotten about, as was the result of many of their fights, Lucy simply let him go.

"I-I didn't mean it. Really. Well, I did, b-b-but the other you was so sensitive." Many of his guildmates rolled their eyes at hid pathetic attempt at apologising, "Y-yeah! That's right. She overreacted at everything, a-and sure she was powerful but you're much tougher than her." Lucy didn't look the least bit impressed with him, which made him feel even more terrified for his impending doom. "Besides, you're my- I-I mean _our_ Lucy and we wouldn't trade you for anything!" Immediately, he flinched bacwards when Lucy's arm suddenly found its way around his neck, the other one once again gripping the fabric of his shirt as he could feel her arm slowly strangling him. He just hoped that whatever she was going to do would have some degree of mercy to it, he would still like to be able to move in the morning.

"You know," the blonde hissed in a frighteningly calm tone, tightening her grip on his shirt, "You're lucky I didn't throw you in the portal when I had the chance."

"Aw c-come on Luce, you know I lov- respect you really." The blonde didn't say anything, choosing to just glare at him instead, though everyone knew that Natsu had somehow, yet again, managed to get himself out of another risky situation with his "friend" (because come on, it was fairly obvious to everyone at this point that it was slightly more than that even if they wouldn't admit it) and would be safe until the next time he found himself on her bad side. Of course, he would make it up to her somehow...


	39. Fire and Water: Christmas Special

**Jingle bells, Jingle bells, I am back again! Yay! Here is your Christmas chapter everyone to really brighten up the mood this season, I totally didn't write it because I needed something to give me the festive spirit and not make me a grinch this year. How dare you accuse me of such things!**

 **I thought what better way to end the year than by going back to the roots of this story. We started earlier in the year with a NaVia fic so it only makes sense to end the year in the same way. So without further adieu, I present pure Christmas fluff!**

* * *

There was something going around Earthland. It came every year in the crisp December air, infecting everyone that it encountered. No one was safe. And its effects were clear as people decided to proudly display it through colourful decorations and joyful, merry attitudes that put small children to shame. Yes everyone in Magnolia had come down with a case of Christmas Fever and it was spreading like wildfire. Even those in the Fairy Tail guild had fallen victim to the outbreak and they were making the most of it whilst the season lasted.

A fresh snowfall overnight had left the world outside the guildhall as a frozen winter wonderland with snowballs flying across the sky and snowman piled as high as possible. Everywhere was alive and it was no different inside either. The moment the first day of the month rolled around, the guild's tree had gone up. It had just barely fit through the door and they were lucky it didn't reach the roof, though it was still so tall that they exceeds had been entrusted with placing the star on the top. Streamers of red, gold and silver hung from the rafters with paper snowflakes placed carefully in between. Holly reefs and tinsel, flashing lights of every colour, even wooden reindeer placed in some corners, they could all be seen amongst a flurry of other festive pieces, as well as the mistletoe that Mira had insisted be placed at every doorway possible.

Most of those little flowers had been ripped down by the mages less than willing to be caught there with their fellow guildmates, but the biggest one was above the guild's entrance and had been kept there as a way to keep the takeover mage happy. Her request for a rune barrier around it had been denied though. Everyone was in a rather happy mood with the cheery atmosphere hanging over them as they downed their drinks. Some of them were parading around in festive santa hats whilst others weren't so keen but had still somehow been dragged into the celebrations.

Fairy Tail had the Christmas spirit!

But not everyone was feeling it. With the partying and the preparations for the upcoming holiday in full swing, no one noticed the lone mage sulking in the shadows, an aura of misery flowing from them. No one except for a certain dragonslayer, only because the scent of salt and misery was supposedly irritating his nose. There was surely no ulterior motive behind it. None at all.

"Yo, what's gotten into you?" Natsu's not so subtle approach startled the mage in question so much that their blue feeling seemed to disappear momentarily. She didn't reply though, just kept her head down meaning that the pinkette had to actually force it out of her. "Aw come on Juvia. It can't be that bad." When she again refused to reply, Natsu cursed the person responsible for making women's emotions seem so complicated. He was not good at this! Why did he even bother?

He was not the sensitive type and if he tried any longer he would probably make things worse, so thankfully he noticed the way her eyes kept drifting over to the other corner of the guild. Specifically to one person. "Oh I see." Earlier in the day, the exceeds, mainly Happy, had decided to cause a little bit of mayhem for their fellow guildmates and had stolen some leftover mistletoe that had been taken down. He'd flown it around the guild hall over the unsuspecting mages and not left them alone until they had complied to his simple request. Unfortunately, Gray had been one of the blue cat's victims before Makarov had finally been able to confiscate it. Juvia watched on as he had reluctantly kissed the cheek of the nearest girl to him, who had just happened to be Lucy, and also earned himself a slap in the process (Happy had been kicked firmly out the doors and into the snow by the embarrassed blonde).

Now both mages were avoiding each other and were blissfully unaware to the heartache that it had caused the water mage.

"Gray's an idiot anyway. Probably never noticed you were there anyway." This is apparently not the right thing to say as the sign of tears welling up in the corners of her eyes threatened the approach of yet even more crying and Natsu would surely be blamed for her flooding the guild hall again. Though it would have helped if Gray hadn't avoided being in the same situation with Juvia every other day of the week and had just accepted his fate. He could be really insensitive without even trying sometimes.

Somehow the tears did not fall and Natsu breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Alright then, we gotta find some way to cheer you up before the other women find you like this." Last time someone made one of the female mages upset, all hell had broken loose. Natsu shuddered at the thought of it. Besides, he'd grown to like the company of the water mage so it would just be an excuse to hang out with her for a bit whilst Lucy was brooding and Happy had found new enjoyment with trying to win over Carla (again). He was bored.

"How about a snowball fight?"

"It's too cold." It was mumbled but it was the first real reply he'd gotten from her since he came over.

"Ok then, we could build a- Oh right, it's too cold. Well...you got any ideas." Upon seeing that the dragonslayer was not leaving any time soon, Juvia gave up on any ideas she had of trying to shoo him away. It would be a battle that she would definitely not win. But she was grateful that he was trying and she would admit that it maybe wasn't the best idea to have spent most of the day that had passed alone.

"We could..." Lisanna passed their table struggling with the final big boxes of decorations that were still to go around the massive hunk of bark of leaves that took centre stage in the guild, "Help decorate the tree?" Juvia looked at him with a questioning gaze, somehow forcing him to swallow the reluctance that he could feel rising inside of him. Sighing, "Ok then. Oi Lisanna, wait there!"

* * *

Two broken baubles, one box of tinsel and several hundreds of feet of lights later, they were done. It had taken them hours, and night had came quite quickly during that time, but they had somehow managed to get through all of them and a grateful Lisanna had rewarded them with a large mug of freshly brewed hot chocolate each. "You two did a great job today. Thanks!" She smiled masking her own exhaustion in comparison to Natsu who slumped tiredly over a table, groaning. Juvia watched him with curious eyes over the corner of her own mug as she took a sip of her delicious beverage, flinching away a bit when she realised it was still too hot. She had forgotten all about why she had been so upset until they had finally finished with the tree, but it really wasn't affecting her as much as before. Now she just felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted from her heart. She was...happy.

"Thankyou." Juvia mumbled, still holding her mug near to her face.

"You're we- For what?" He was still half asleep but he managed to lift his head from the table, cracking open a questioning eye in the bluenette's direction. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, fully aware of the dragonslayer's focused gaze. "I- F-For today. For cheering me up." The pink dusting her cheeks seemingly went unnoticed.

"Oh. That." Natsu yawned, "Yeah, no problem. It gave me something to do anyway."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I was bored. You were upset. Gave me something to do." Natsu waved it off nonchalantly, "Besides, we had fun right?"

"I-I...yeah. But-"

"Just accept it alright? We should hang out more often, you and me. We make a pretty great team." He smiled, admiring the tree behind them. The childlike wonder that always danced across his irises never failed to amaze Juvia, especially when the twinkling lights around them joined in the reflection. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, of course I do! Gray's an idiot for ignoring you." Happy flew over to the table and slumped down in a tired heap. He cried out in an exaggerated yawning fashion and tugged on Natsu's sleeve like a small child. It seems it was time for them to leave otherwise who knew what the cat would do until he got what he wanted. There was something about the Christmas season that turned him into such a blue devil. Oh well.

"Hey, I should go now but I'll see you later Juvia!" Natsu threw a now sleeping Happy over his shoulder, using one hand to support him in case he fell. One last quick grin was cast in the direction of the water mage before he strolled out of the guildhall and into the cold night air at the behest of his furry best friend. Meanwhile Juvia was still left in her seat, watching the doors when they left, with the same embarrassed and flustered expression now very prominent on her cheeks, the tiniest traces of a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, see you later."


	40. First Encounters

**Another request that I had at the time of my Edo au. Been meaning to post this for ages but I forgot. Anyway, here you go!**

 _ **Genderbend au-**_ _ **Lucas Heartfilia never expected to meet the fiery Salamander on his journey to Crocus but fate had other plans and soon, the unlikely duo find themselves unexpectedly crossing paths, changing the celestial mage's life forever**_

* * *

In the land of Fiore, magic exists. Only a small amount of the population are lucky enough to say they have it but everyone, at some point, will witness a mage in action. Out of all the types of mage that exist, a celestial mage is probably one of the rarest in all of Earthland. Some time ago they may have thrived but now, those who are blessed with this power are a rarity.

Lucas Heartfilia can say, with full confidence and pride, that he comes from a long line of powerful celestial mages and that he, as a result, is also one. His journey to find the celestial keys to enhance his magic has led him to Crocus, a city not known for magic but one that was in for quite the adventure today. That is still yet to come though, and Lucas will find himself right in the centre of it.

Along the stretched dock, hidden amongst other buildings and the large, bustling crowd, lies a lone magic shop. This is why Lucas is here. It wasn't very impressive but it was exactly what he was looking for and walking through the door, he felt the familiar magic pulse coming from the objects around him. He had a specific object in mind but if it wasn't here than he would just have to move onto the next place.

Celestial keys were rare and so there was no guarantee that one would be here but it was worth a shot. At least he could say he tried.

"Ah, can I help you today sir?" The blonde was greeted by an elderly man he assumed to be the shopkeeper. Well, at least he didn't have to look far then. "Yes. Hi. This is a magic shop, right?"

"Indeed. The only one in town."

It makes sense considering only a tenth of the population use magic here. "Oh. So I guess any chance of finding a gate key has been dashed then." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, disappointed that his journey had been a waste of time. However, the shopkeeper seemed overjoyed and stopped listing off the many magical items he had. "Gate keys? Those are quite rare indeed. I have one but...it isn't very powerful. Probably not what you were looking for." The man held a brown box towards Lucas. Inside of it was a small silver key with a little blue shape printed at the top. The whole design was simple but it was enough for Lucas.

"Ah! I was actually looking for this. How much?" A brief flicker of surprise quickly left the shopkeeper's face and was replaced with a rather innocent, yet suspicious, smile instead. "For this particular piece? 20000 jewel!"

"20000?!" Lucas looked as if he was about to faint at the mere thought of such a price, "Seriously?" The man simply nodded, much to Lucas's annoyance. Alright, looks like it was time to pull the old charm technique and hit him with a bit of the old Heartfilia charisma. It never failed! "Come on, how much really? I came all this way just for you and your little magic shop. Surely we can come to some kind of compromise?" He looked on hopefully.

...

* * *

People seemed to part as a rather annoyed blonde mage stormed down the streets of Crocus, muttering under his breath. "Lousy cheapskate. My charm is not worth only 1000 jewel!" Lucas had gotten the key...for 19000. The shopkeeper had "generously" lowered the price by 1000 jewel. Hey, I said the charm never failed. I never said it always meant he got what he wanted.

As if the universe just wanted to further add to his annoyance today, Lucas found a crowd of overly excited men and women blocking his path and they wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried to ask them. He only pushed through them as a last resort, determined to see just what was so important, and was stopped in his tracks by the sight in front of him. A somewhat good looking female mage dressed mostly in blue who was displaying her magic for all to see. They were all enchanted by her mere presence and Lucas had to admit that even he was feeling somewhat drawn to her, no matter how hard he tried to resist.

They stared on in awe as the woman claiming to be the infamous "Salamander of Fairy Tail" created a dazzling display that gripped everyone in the crowd and rendered them practically incapable of thinking of anything else. It was gorgeous, extraordinary, powerful. Every woman in the crowd wanted to be her and every man wanted to be with her. Even Lucas was affected. He found himself utterly captivated by the beauty in front of him. She was-

"Hey buddy! What'd'ya think ya doing?" Someone rather rudely pushed passed Lucas and through to the front of the crowd, followed by the angry shouts of onlookers ogling the pretty mage Salamander, and furious hands reaching to pull them back and away from the show. Everyone's attention darted to the figure, a small woman with messy pink hair and a long, dirty red coat. She didn't even seem to struggle under the weight of the bag on her back, which seemed to be almost twice the size of her in both height and weight. How she was managing it was a mystery.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" The pinkette asked, not even fased by the fact she had fallen in front of the woman's knees.

The mage simply chuckled, "Why I'm the Salamader. Famed Fairy Tail wizard."

"No you ain't!" It seems the pinkette was not impressed with the woman, "You're not Igneel."

"Ig-who now?" Salamander chuckled before handing the pinkette a piece of paper, "Here, have an autograph. You can tell your friends you basked in my presence." The pinkette was quite literally thrown from the group before she could say anything and they moved slightly down the street, away from her hunched form. Lucas didn't move though. He was fascinated, not so much by the pinkette herself but by how easily she had broken the obvious charm spell him and the other men had been under. It wasn't noticeable in the beginning but now that had changed when he noticed the rings on her finger. The woman had put them under a charm and he had been affected.

"Stupid. cape wearing pony. Who does she think she is? Pretending to be Igneel, that bitch." The pinkette mumbled under her breath, brushing off her coat as Lucas noticed a small blue cat flying around her, chuckling and squeaking. Wait...flying?

He sighed and, against his better judgement, went to speak to her. The least he could was thank her for breaking that enchantment, even if it was just a stupid mistake in the first place. "E-excuse me miss." Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder as she was getting up, earning him a swift punch to the gut that had him crippling over in pain. "Ugggh, what is wrong with you?" He groaned.

"What's wrong with me?! I'm not the creep approaching vulnerable people on the street."

"You hardly seem vulnerable." Lucas glared, "I mean, that bag is at least twice your weight and you're strong enough to carry that. I am sure you can defend yourself to." Plus she had a pretty mean kick, though he wasn't going to admit that this crazy excuse of a woman. "What do you mean twice my weight?!"

"Yeah! If you saw how much Natsu ate, you'd be saying otherwise!" The blue cat squeaked before the pinkette reached to swat it away. It flew off cackling under its breath before perching on a high roof out of the woman's grasp. He heard her mumble something along the lines of an insult towards the feline before her eys darted back to the blonde keeled over on the ground in front of her. "Oh right," she perked up as she pulled him from the floor in a frighteningly vice like grip, "I'm Natsu! Who're you?"

"Lucas..." He spoke warily. Something about this girl unnerved him yet, for some reason, peaked his curiosity as well. It was strange. "Hey er, I just wanted to say thankyou for breaking that chick's charm spell. How did you know anyway?"

"Charm spell? What're you on about?" She looked confused, her brow furrowing as he spoke, "I was looking for Igneel. He's a dragon!" Natsu seemed so prideful but Lucas was sceptical. She did know that dragons didn't exist...right? Or was she really just that stupid? "But they don't-"

"They do exist! I'll find him one day and then you'll believe me. You all will." She glared challenge, a bright smirk erupting on to her features as she pointed at him and the environment around them. really didn't know what to think.

"I...Sure, whatever you say Natsu." The girl folded her arms triumphantly across her chest before a monstrous snarling came from her stomach, resulting in more belly aching laughter from the small blue cat. Natsu threw some rather pointed words at it and Lucas just stood there dumbfounded at the pure idiocy of their arguing. It was strangely entertaining but it was causing a scene and Lucas didn't want to stick out too much here.

Thinking quickly, "Hey! Why don't I treat you two to something to eat? I'll pay of course, as a thankyou for earlier."

They stared incredulously at him, not believing their luck, "You sure you want to do that Luigi?"

"It's Lucas." He spoke with a forced smile, "And sure. Why not?"

"Alright!" They jumped before grabbing him and pulling him off to a nearby restaurant, "But remember, you're paying."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Oh poor Lucas. He doesn't know the horror he (and his wallet) is about to witness!


	41. The Best Worst Date Ever

**So I've been watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine lately and, because I have nothing better to do at this point in time, I made a one shot on one of the scenes from the first season. It's not entirely the same but the majority of the ideas are somewhat similar. Enjoy!**

 _ **Modern AU- Natsu Dragneel is the best detective in the Magnolia precinct despite his childish nature. Lucy Heartfilia is his competitive partner who will do anything to prove she is better than him. One stupid bet later, to prove once and for all who the best really is, leaves the two of them eagerly competing to be the victor. But what happens to the loser?**_

* * *

"Five felonies in a week! And all solved by who? That's right, me!"

Ah, the wonderful sounds of the hard workers of Magnolia's 6-1 precinct. Currently, their lead detective stood proudly in the centre of the briefing room, gloating of his arrest record for the week. It wasn't like his teammates weren't used to it and it was only expected due to what day it was, but they could have done without him yelling it loud enough for the people in the next building over to hear.

"Erza!" He turns on his heel and points to the red haired sergeant by a whiteboard, already holding the marker, "Change those numbers! Looks like I'm back in the lead!"

"What're you droning on abo- Oh no." His blonde coworker chimed in, a spark of horror igniting in her eyes upon viewing the board. "No no no no. No! You can't win this!"

"Too late Luce, in 30 seconds I'll win and there's nothing you can do about it! Ha!"

One year ago exactly, before the current scene took place, detective Lucy Heartfilia made a bet with her partner. His annoying, laid back attitude was too much for her and she really could not understand why he held the title of their best detective when her sensible nature should have made her more efficient. So they bet on it. Whoever had solved the most felonies exactly a year from that day would be crowned the best detective of the precinct, with the loser having to follow whatever order the victor gave them as punishment.

Natsu bet his prize car and his stupid scarf that he never seemed to take off even in the hot weather. Lucy on the other hand believes she bet something worse with full confidence that she was going to win. She bet the worst thing she could have thought of at that moment: if she were to lose, she would go on a date with Natsu. Of course, at that time, she had fully believed that she would be victorious in the end. Now though as Natsu began counting down from the ten second mark, she knew she was beat. The scoreboard revealed her worst nightmare.

 _Natsu: 60 Lucy: 59_

He'd won.

"Ha ha! Lucy, prepare yourself. You are to experience the worst date of your life!" And he would have so much fun watching her suffer. The blonde was still trying to fathom exactly what those numbers meant for her. Surely there was some kind of mistake. Maybe he'd cheated somehow. No. Natsu was a lot of things but a dirty cop wasn't one of them. He had won fair and square. Oh god, she was really going to have to do this.

"As stupid as this bet was, you two have really buckled down and worked hard. Especially in these last few weeks. I know it was all fun and games, but you should really be proud of what you've done and I would expect you to-"

"Yeah yeah sarge," Natsu giddily threw an arm around her shoulders completely oblivious to how stupid that action was until the woman shot him a deadly glare, "The important thing here is that Lucy has to follow whatever I plan for her and there is absolutely _nothing_ she can do about it." He threw a victorious smirk in her direction but Lucy replied with a scowl. This would be her night from hell. She could only imagine the horrors Natsu had planned for her. But she had to suck it up and suffer through them all because she couldn't keep her stupid mouth shut.

Way to go Lucy.

* * *

"I'm gonna take her to that fish place that she hates. They've got an all you can eat thing going on so that should be fun. Then, a simple walk through the city centre where I've hired a troupe bagpipe players to follow us for about an hour or so. I've got earplugs, she does not. And finally a stroll back here where I have managed to set up a slide show of all of her most embarrassing screw ups since her time in the precinct."

"Really?"

"Obviously."

"So how much did you spend on this date anyway?" It was now about an hour after their shift ended and Natsu was sat at their favourite bar with the man he begrudgingly referred to as his best friend. He really had no choice though. They'd known each other for years, they were practically brothers at this point.

"14000 jewel." Natsu coughed, now realising that that probably wasn't a smart idea considering his luck with money. And his complete lack of understanding of finances. Actually, let's just chalk it up to his complete incompetence. "Seriously?!" His companion laughed. Natsu had known Gray since they were kids and, despite the amount of times they fought both in and out of the precinct, this was a common occurrence for them after they finished a shift. But this time Gray couldn't resist mocking his friend for his sheer stupidity. With the lengths he was going to for one little bet, anyone would think that the man was actually trying to impress Lucy.

Wait...

"You ever thought about the fact that maybe you torment her so much because you actually do like her?" Gray suggested, much to the amusement (and surprise) of the pinkette.

"What?! No. Of course not! Why would I ever like Lucy?" The very idea of such an outcome was just preposterous. Sure, he enjoyed her company. He might make her laugh and find amusement in teasing her. Their petty bickering may come across as flirting to some people but that did not mean that Natsu Dragneel, in way shape or form, had feelings for Lucy of all people! That was just absurd! Right? "And you're one to talk, you icy bastard! You've been tip toeing around Juvia for the past year!"

"I have not!"

"Oh s _ure_ you haven't." Everyone knew that Gray was hiding something from the bluenette that worked as their captain's assistant. If it wasn't for the fact that she was, technically, Natsu's cousin, she never would have gotten a job at the precinct anyway and Gray probably wouldn't have ever met her. But he still denied feeling anything but friendship towards her.

A chorus of laughter from some of their other coworkers at the bar signalled the arrival of the very person the two had been waiting for. Well, Natsu was waiting for. Gray was just there for the sake of seeing exactly what the blonde was going to have to deal with all night. And of course, that all began with the absolutely hideous dress Natsu had handpicked for her prior to the evening. It was a loose fitting, orange monstrosity with frilled green straps for sleeves. Poor Lucy. She honestly didn't know what she'd expected. Natsu was as unpredictable as they come, which she obviously saw when he stood up to greet her. His torso, thankfully, was concealed by a suit jacket and shirt. At first it appeared he'd actually made an effort until she noticed the baggy pants and sandals he'd donned along with it.

Why anyone would find that appealing was beyond her.

"Ah, good evenin' m'lady!" He mock bowed, snickering. Lucy had such an urge to just kick him in the stomach but she didn't. He couldn't have fun if she didn't act as if this whole evening annoyed her so if she just went along with it his amusement would surely cease. "Let us go but first," Natsu grabbed her arms and spun her into the middle of the floor as horrendous, fast paced music began blaring through some speakers, "We dance!" And he was swinging her around the room before she could stop him, with other people also dancing and laughing as if to spite her. Oh this would be a long night.

* * *

"I can't believe the captain is making us go on a stakeout!" Natsu whined. Thankfully for Lucy, they'd gotten a call right before Natsu could begin the night of torture he had planned for them. Captain Clive wanted them to watch some hideout of a guy they were chasing and instead of making someone else do it, like Natsu had asked, they were forced to do it and he was made to put his torment on hold. Forever. Because it was unlikely Lucy would agree to it all again. That surely was 14000 jewel well spent wasn't it?

"Oh don't be such a baby. I'm enjoying the stakeout."

"Yeah. Because you don't have to go through with your end of the deal."

"Why's it such a big deal anyway? Anyone would think you wanted to go on a date with me."

"Uggh, not you as well." Everyone was against him today. His best friend, his partner. Hell, even his cat was probably thinking it as well! Why was everyone suddenly so interested in his love life? It was a joke but they don't seem to think that. Maybe next time he should just let her win and avoid the embarrassment.

Wait, why was he embarrassed? Nothing had happened. They were sat on a roof watching some old warehouse through a pair of binoculars he, for some reason, had conveniently placed in the boot of his car. Lucy had also changed out of that hideous dress he made her way. In her defence though, she did look slightly carrot like. It was hardly the type of clothing to wear on a stakeout when they were trying to avoid being seen. The bright, orange, luminescent fabric would have blown her cover immediately.

See this was their problem. They worked great together but his constant desire to prove he was the best in the precinct and her need to beat him was just too overwhelming when they actually did work together. It always spiralled into some kind of competition no matter what they did. Even when they try to get along their personalities clash and they end up in situations like the one that's been playing out for the past year.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?" He hummed in response, "What's so important about your scarf anyway?"

"Why d'you ask?

"You never take it off. Even in the summer when you actually complain about it being too hot. And whenever you lose it you freak out. Why?"

He didn't answer her straight away. No one really knew why he wore it and when they asked, he always told them that it wasn't important. Obviously they all thought otherwise, "Alright, I'll tell you. It was a gift my dad gave to me before he disappeared. It was his and I've always said that the day I find him I'll be wearing it so he knows I never forgot about him. Not for a second. I guess, I never really thought about what I would do after I found him and now that I know he's..."

"No longer around?"

"Yeah. Now that I know _that,_ it kind of just serves as a reminder. When you said I had to give it up if I lost the bet, I genuinely thought I would have to." Oh well that just makes her feel so much better. He'd told them before that he only became a cop to find his dad but they've already done that and now he just does it because he loves it. "So come on, your turn. Why was going on a date with me the worst possible thing you could ever imagine?"

Well, she should have seen this coming. Why was it the worst idea she could think of? They got on ok the majority of the time. It was just his annoying, self-righteous attitude that always aggravated her to no end. That and the fact he was seemingly better at being detective without even trying meanwhile she's worked harder than him for the whole time they've been in the precinct and she was still, always second best. Never first. That was always his title. "I guess...I don't know. You're just the complete opposite of me. Childish, immature, lazy, unpredictable. You're like everything bad about the dates I've been on and so I thought why not. Besides, it was your idea."

"It was not!" Natsu said in mock offence, "I would never force you to endure such torment Lucy. How could you think such things of me?"

The blonde smirked, "Sure. Whatever you say Natsu." And cue the next few seconds filled with the pair of them snickering and Natsu realising, as he stared at her, that maybe they won't so different after all. She wasn't nearly as stuck up as he thought. Ok, maybe that was a lie. But she was actually, surprisingly, nice. Cute even.

 _Fuck. Gray's right. Dammit._

But obviously he would never tell him. It was probably just a spur of the moment thing. He didn't really think that about her. Lucy was Lucy and that was final. Nothing more. She was his friend and work partner. That was all she was and would ever be. Whatever he thought he could stop because it was not happening. Nope. Never.

"Tonight hasn't actually been all that bad. Apart from that ridiculous, carrot dress, I actually don't mind it. I've had worst dates."

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Now Natsu was intrigued.

"You know Loke right?" Natsu nodded, aware of the man who worked in the room below them, "I dated him once. Turns out he only wanted to get closer to my friend Aries. And then this guy Dan, oh god that was a nightmare. On the first and only date I had with the guy, he professed his undying love to me within twenty minutes."

"No way. Seriously?" Natsu grinned, really trying to suppress his laughter.

"Seriously. Even tried to propose before I finally stopped him and told him no. Now that was the worst date I've ever been on."

"So...worse than me?"

"Definitely." Lucy smirked. So it turns out he really wasn't her worst option after all. She was only saying that to probably inflate his ego. And if she wasn't, she basically just admitted that she'd had worse experiences before. He kind of felt happy that the things he'd had planned did not take place. "So what you're saying is, I'm not the worst date you've ever had?"

"If it could even be classed as a date then sure," She took the binoculars away from her eyes and turned to face him, smiling and biting back her laughter, "Natsu Dragneel, you are the best worst date I have ever had."


	42. Fun In The Dungeon

**I'm back! Oh how good it feels to be writing again...I've had exams, and life has a funny way of deciding to get busy right when you want to relax. I'm already done with this year and it's only June. But, I'm back. I'm no longer busy until...probably somewhere around November but I shall make the most of this time window whilst I have it. So enjoy this requested one shot, because honestly this dude has probably contributed about 10% of the things in this so thankyou for that, and enjoy!**

 _ **-Erza Knightwalker always catches her prisoners. Too bad for her she caught the wrong one. The only problem is, she doesn't believe a word he says. Violence doesn't seem to work anymore. Maybe something else will...She has to break him. Somehow.**_

 _ **Edo-ErzaxMale!Lucy (slightly OOC)**_

* * *

He didn't quite understand what the hell was going on. They were running through the streets of Edolas, from the people he assumed to be the royal guard, but then he and Natsu had become separated. Now he was trapped here, in some dark and dingy little cell facing a sight no man, woman or child should ever be forced to encounter: an angry Erza.

Of course, it wasn't _his_ Erza, or at least that's what he thought anyway, but she still held the same terrifying, threatening glare in her eyes. The same stare that would send even the fiercest of the Rune Knights running for the hills. She was interrogating him but it was pretty clear that, in the half an hour she'd tried in vain to get information out of him that he really didn't have, she was more than a little pissed off. What she asking just didn't make sense to him. "That's it!" She yelled, picking up her weapon, "I'll ask you one more time and if you don't tell me what I want," She smirked and pulled out his key-ring from...wherever she had been keeping it. Did that outfit even have pockets? "I'll break every single one of these little things into pieces. Then, I'll start on your bones."

"You wouldn't dare." Who was he kidding? She was still Erza. Of course she would!

"I would. Now tell me," Erza stabbed her weapon into the wall next to his head and leaned in close to his face, a fierce glare plastered onto her features, "Where is your guild?"

"How the fuck I am supposed to know?" Lucas spat. If his mother had been around to hear him use such foul language, she would surely have made him regret it. So would his father now that he thought about it. But the fact that it wasn't the proper language of a "gentleman" didn't matter to him anymore. This woman needed to know how much he was beginning to despise her. "Last time I checked, they were a massive, fucking lacrima in the centre of your town!"

"I don't believe you."

"Wha...Why would I make that up?!" She'd been refusing to accept what he was saying as the truth. Why? He had no idea what she wanted to hear. He was telling her the truth!

"To protect them. Where the hell is Fairy Tail?" Erza snaps, slapping him hard across the face. Most people accuse him of being cowardly but here, in his rage, he was anything but. He wasn't going to give into her. Not now not ever. If only he had this amount of courage around his world's Erza...

" ' . And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't reveal it to some wannabe dominatrix bitch like you. Now give me back my keys!" That comment earned him a stiff kick to the chest that had him gasp for air when he felt it be ripped from his lungs. Anyone would say he had a death wish for angering her, and to be fair, he probably did, but they hadn't killed him yet which meant he was of some importance to them. Erza could beat him and punish him all she wanted. At the end of the day, there was a reason he was still alive and he would milk this opportunity for all it was worth. Plus, he wanted his keys back desperately. He needed them.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch."

Erza let out a frustrated scream as she raised her boot to kick him again."I hate Fairies." She mumbled as Lucas doubled over in agony, clutching his chest and gasping desperately for air. She picked up her weapon and turned to leave, shooting him a deadly glare in the process. This wasn't working. She had to think of something else to get him to spill the location of his guild. She had to _break_ him. If she made him slip up, even for a second, they would no longer have any use for him. She could be free of that prick and his dreaded guild once and for all.

* * *

"Back for more I see." Lucas called to her once again as she reentered his cell about an hour or so later. She didn't reply and her face remained expressionless but he could tell she was still fighting the urge to beat the ever living shit out of him. _Perfect._ But really, he wouldn't blame her. If someone ever spoke to him the way he was speaking to her, he knows he would be angry. And Natsu wouldn't be to pleased either. Probably try and beat them with fire like always to "defend him" eventhough Lucas was perfectly capable of defending himself. Actually, so would non-Edo-Erza as well.

"Are you willing to talk yet?" Erza came to stand in front of him, glaring again. Though this time it seemed calmer than before. The calm before the storm he supposed.

"I don't know. You gonna beat me again?"

"Only if you continue to withhold the truth from me." A sly smirk erupted on her features, "With how much you're resisting, anyone would think you were enjoying it."

Ah. So this was the game she was going to play now. He'd play along, just for the amusement of it all. It wasn't like he was getting out of here anytime soon anyway. "So what if I was? Most men wouldn't mind being so close to a beautiful lady like you." Lucas winked, Erza rolled her eyes.

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Eh, it was worth a shot though. You've got to admit."

"It really wasn't." So the angry fairy did have a sense of humour after all. Erza bit back the small bubble of laughter that she had felt slowly pushing it's way up her throat. This was not the time to be fraternising with the enemy, "But," She moved closer and crouched down in front of him so that she was at eye level, "If you talk..." She purred, leaning in to whisper in his ear,"Maybe, I'll reward you."

He felt her breath on his ear as she lingered for maybe slightly longer than was appropriate. Did...did she just stroke his arm? She was pushing her chest right up against his arm and he chuckled under his breath. Who knew she would resort to this? It was almost too funny to be serious! "Tempting. Tell me, do you offer the same to all your prisoners or am I just that special?" Lucas smirked, earning another glare as Erza leaned back to her crouched position to stare at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Ha." Aw. He could see the red on her cheeks. Who would have thought that _he_ of all people could make the great Erza Scar- sorry, Knightwalker blush?! Oh this was gold! It was actually kind of cute, though he would never dare say that to her face. Just like edo-Erza wouldn't admit that she was beginning to enjoy his company. And yes, she knows that's wrong. But none of her prisoners have had the balls to stand up to her...ever. This was actually rather amusing and she would admit, whether he was the telling the truth or not, he was charming in his own, annoying way. "Sorry, but I really don't know what the hell you are talking about."

Erza sighed, looking down at the floor. "Very well then." She stood and prepared to leave again. It was a shame really, right when she was beginning to enjoy this as well. Now she would probably have to report to the King that he was claiming to be his Earthland counter part. They would probably execute him then, or make him into a lacrima with the rest of his supposed guildmates.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Lucas called after her, confused, "You're leaving? Just like that?"

"Yes." Erza turned to face him, "You're obviously not going to give me the information I need. I should just give up and search for the actual version of you that I need, like I should have been doing instead of distracting myself from the task at hand."

"Give up?" Oh hell no. It wasn't like Erza, well his Erza anyway, to give up so easily. Or to put herself down so easily for supposedly failing her duties."You don't give up like that. I don't know anything about what you want, but I know you and-"

"No. You know your world's version of me. I am not her."

"I beg to differ," Lucas argued, "You're fierce, threatening, sexy," Erza's cheeks burned at that last comment, "And a damn good fighter. Just like her. So if that's the case, I know you don't give up so easily."

"But you know nothing of importance to me."

"Yes, but that's still no reason for you to say you're giving up like you failed. You managed to capture me, beat my teammates and frighten a whole guild of people so much that I'm assuming they figured out some way to hide from you." He had a point, "You know what they're planning for my guild, Erza. Everyone in that lacrima has become like family to me, some more than others," All hints of playfulness had gone from his features. Now he was talking normally to her, in a tone that conveyed so much more vulnerable emotion than he had shown her in the time she spent interrogating him. He'd been here a day or two, longer than she'd expected actually, and this was probably the first time he'd spoken to her like this. "I can't help them like this and I can't save the other Fairy Tail from being found either. But maybe you-"

"No." Oh how could she let her guard down so easily. He was going to try and manipulate her into helping him. And just when she as actually beginning to like him as well. "I refuse to have any part in your scheme." Flirty Erza was gone. She felt angry now, and slightly hurt that he was trying to take advantage of the fact that he had a connection with her Earthland counterpart, "How dare you presume I'm anything like her?!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. You're not." Lucas backtracked as he felt Erza's staff lodge into the wall beside his hip. Thank Mavis he was standing up otherwise it would have hit his head, "But I know, deep down, that you are a good person and-"

"Shut up." Erza was in front of him again, standing too close for comfort as she stared at him, eyes filled with a creepily calm fury, "I am me. Not her. And whatever you think you know, you don't. I am completely different to her-"

"Obviously not different enough." Lucas breathed, "Maybe you're exactly like my Erza without even realising it. You have to realise that turning people into magic is wrong. It's horrific. Yet you choose to stay loyal to the side willing to sacrifice innocent, human lives for the sake of something that most people in my world can actually live without. There's no guarantee it'll work, there's no telling what may happen if it fails and you don't know even know how long it'll last if it does work." She resisted every urge she had to punch him in the face.

How dare he question her king? Her morals? "I was actually just starting to like you you know, then you go and open your mouth and say something stupid like that."

"Stupid to you maybe, but to me it's not. And to the Earthland you-"

"Oh shut up about _her._ I'm not her, I'm far different. We are nothing a like."

"Shame really." Lucas mumbled, catching Erza's attention, "You've both grown on me."

Oh that son of a bitch and his flirting. Erza would have been fine had he not sounded so sincere when he said it. Their arguing stopped after that. There was no point in it any more. She'd already gotten the information she needed and hey, she was allowed a little fun every now and then. When Erza finally left his cell, there was the slightest blush to her cheeks that was masked by her sly smile. Her lipstick was smudged but none of her teammates dared question why. Just like no one bothered to question the leftover stains of it on Lucas' collar, or the bruises beginning to form on their necks.

Looks like interrogations could actually be fun after all.


	43. Tomb Raiders

**So I started this, got like three quarters of the way through, realised how bad it was and then realised that I didn't actually have a decent ending. I had an ending but not a good way to write it up. I've put finishing this one off for so long that I was debating just not publishing it all. But it was a request and I feel that I've put it off for far too long. I have a really long break coming up in like two weeks so I honestly have no real reason, yet, to put off my writing any more during that period. So enjoy, if you can.**

 _ **Nothing will stop adventurer Erza Scarlet from discovering the treasure she seeks! She crushes the hungry, swamp dwelling alligators under her feet. She fears no dark cavern or crevasse. No unsolvable puzzle deters her. Her teammates on the other hand... well that's a different story.**_

* * *

Erza Scarlet: famed adventurer. Her explorations across Magnolia are tales to behold. From the highest of mountains to the darkest of caves, she has explored it all. There is no treasure she cannot find, no tomb she will not enter. Bandits and beasts beware for there is nothing that will stand in the red head's way when she seeks the thrill of adventure! Her teammates on the other hand...Let's just say there nearly always less than reluctant to join her crazy escapades and today was no different. The moment she found their newest quest, they were off and there was nothing they could do even though they so desperately wanted to turn back.

But now, from walking several miles beyond the final stop at the train station to slashing through endless walls of trees and now wading in a deep, reeking bog that reached half way up to their chests, they knew it was too late. Poor Wendy would have been swallowed by the odorous beast had Natsu not resorted to carrying the small bluenette on his shoulders, keeping her held high above the thick sludge whilst trying desperately to keep himself upright. Happy flew merrily above them all, observing those struggling below him as he remained free above.

Lucy regretted her choice of clothing as even her most "suitable" of adventuring gear didn't help her frantic shuffling through the hideous swamp tar. There had been several times in which her companions had had to pull her from a particularly sticky spot, or drag her through the bog by her arms. Gray wasn't faring much better either. He'd initially try to create some kind of walkway for them all with his ice but the humidity of the air and the fact that the swamp swallowed anything that didn't move meant that it had immediately sunk to the bottom of the disgusting pool.

Yet somehow, despite the struggles they were facing, Erza was still carrying forward with as much determination and adrenaline as before, several hours after they had began their journey under the blistering sun surrounding by a dense canopy of large, bearing trees. So far on their journey, she's wrestled with an alligator, destroyed an ever growing wall of thorns and effortlessly cut her way through the jungle all before accidentally falling into their current predicament yet carrying in forward, head held high as if the rest of her teammates weren't slowly sinking.

"Eeeerzzaaaa!" Happy whined, "Are we nearly there yet? My wings hurt!"

"Oh cram it cat. Unless you want to be dragged down here with us!" Lucy squawked furiously at the little creature, who for the past hour had done nothing but gloat as he observed their predicament. Oh the amount of times she had forced herself to not swat him out of the air! Of course, this was helped by the fact that every time she even considered it Erza had sent a dark glare her way. They are all certain that woman has a sixth sense for these things.

"Not too much longer now. We should be at the temple by tomorrow morning, providing you all pick up the pace." The red head mumbled, wading at least six feet ahead of them at a speed they stumbled to keep up with. "Did we really have to travel through this swamp though? There had to have been a faster route." Gray complained, earning murmurs of agreement from his companions much to the red head's annoyance. But the red head ignored them. If they were really so against coming on a quest with her, they could just say so. They didn't need to put themselves through this yet, for some reason they did. It was their fault. Not hers.

"It's all about the adventure. You'll understand when we get the treasure and it'll be all worth it."

"It better be," Lucy interjected, "The leeches are becoming a little too adventurous." Proving her point further when Natsu had to remove one of the creatures from her thigh. But Erza just laughed and carried on forward, unfazed by her teammates struggles. Of course she wouldn't stop for them. Nothing would stop Erza when she set out on a quest.

* * *

The sun was finally setting over the desert sprawl by the time they reached it. A massive, unappealing, inconspicuous hunk of rock sat right in the middle of nowhere. Her teammates visibly deflated at the sight of it and Natsu hurried to cover Lucy's mouth to stop her from bursting out in her fury with something that would surely anger Erza. Wendy was asleep, now being carried by Gray, and Happy had been curled up in Lucy's arms until the blonde nearly dropped him upon arriving at the large boulder like object. Honestly, they couldn't see what was so special about it but Erza seemed ecstatic. She ran her hand across the front of it before sighing happily and turning to her teammates.

"Everyone, you've braved a lot. You've survived crossing a deep canyon, successfully waded through that hideous swamp and even fought off those rampaging monkeys in the jungle." Saying they fought them was a bit strong. They mainly hid whilst Erza scared them off. Every now and then maybe they would try and pitch in but for the majority of the "battle", they had hidden behind a tree and waited until Erza had gotten rid of them before they came back out. "Your efforts will all pay off for here, in the Stellar Temple, lies one of the greatest treasures to ever grace Earthland. You will have the honour of being the first people in centuries to lay eyes on the greatest treasure, known only as...The Dragon Cry!"

So she was able to peak their interest. That did sound promising and they would like to see their efforts being payed off. Besides, they'd made it this far now and they couldn't turn back without Erza considering she was the only person with the map. They could go a little further. It wasn't like Erza would give them any other options anyway, but they liked to think they had an escape for when something went wrong. And it would definitely go wrong. It always did on these adventures she dragged them on.

"Now, we just have to get inside." Erza's statement destroyed the last embers of hope they had for this journey taking a better turn. They were facing a rock. A giant boulder. There wasn't going to be any secret entrance or puzzle they had to solve, because it was obviously a rock. Was Erza _really_ that positive that this was where they were supposed to be? Maybe they had taken a wrong turn. The jungle was a big place, it was entirely possible they had taken a wrong turn there. And what made this boulder so different to the thousands of others scattered across the sandy wasteland? Just because Erza believed it housed a secret temple, they were forced to go along with it.

"Erza-"

"Gray," She turned to face the ice mage, "Destroy it."

"Excuse me?" He was taken aback by her command.

"You heard me." Erza stated, completely seriously, "Destroy it."

"How? How the hell am I supposed to destroy that massive rock?"

"With your magic obviously."

"But-"

"Do it." She commanded, steeling her glare and forcing him to swallow whatever protest he had been thinking of spewing.

"Y-yes ma'am." He stammered before bringing his hands together, "Ice Make: Giant Hammer!" A large, icy structure appeared in his hands just like he had wanted, and he swung the tool at the rock, shattering it. The dust settled quickly to reveal a staircase dug deeply into the sand below where the boulder had once stood.

"There we go." The red head brushed past her companion and began descent down the ancient steps. "Come on now, or I'll leave you out here. Alone." She didn't turn back to look at them as she reached the broken entrance to the tomb, that had long since been cleared away, but she knew they were following her anyway. And off they went, down into the dark void that was the ancient Stellar Temple.

Finally, three wrong turns, one near-death fall and and avoiding a massive boulder later, they reached the deepest part of the tomb. Battered and bruised, they stood exhausted in an open parlour, staring exasperatedly up at a large sphinx. The rest of her team groaned but Erza stood confidently in front of it, holding her torch up to examine the inscription on it when, suddenly, the creature sparked to life with a yawn. It's deep, yellow eyes scanned lazily over them before settling on the red head. "Mmm..." It hummed, "Who dares to wake me from my slumber?" The creature's voice echoed through the walls of the tomb and in the ears of the now less than daring raiders. They cowered away from it, preparing to leave before the door slid shut behind them. Typical really.

"Oh come on!" Natsu shouted. The sphinx ignored him though, as did everyone else. Looks like they would have to see this through to the end then. "Humans, state your purpose for being here." The command was met with immediate, rushed responses from everyone. A chorus of 'We're lost' and 'Treasure hunting' circled through them, which earned an eye roll from the creature. "Of course you're treasure hunters. No one else comes through here," it paused, "Answer my riddle then and you can enter. Fail and you will be trapped here forever. Or you can leave now and never return and all that crap. Just do what you like really, I don't care. " The speech used to be longer but the sphinx had gotten bored of it too many years ago to count. "Those are your options, take it or leave it." Judging by the many, crumbling skeletons they had seen littering this place, it looked like they would be trapped regardless. How hard could one riddle be?

Erza smirked, "Tempting, but we have a counter offer."

"Oh?" The creature raised what can be assumed to be it's large eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Natsu. Gray. Show him."

The sand sculpture initially didn't seemed fazed by her rather ominous command...until it saw the two men grinning excitedly and suddenly they're fists began to glow. Natsu's was dowsed in fire whilst many icy spikes sprouted from the ground and grew rapidly towards the sentient statue. It swallowed, hard, and smiled sheepishly before a door in front of the team slid open, to reveal a rather miserable little room. Save for a few badly constructed sand pillars and a small pedestal in the centre of the room, it was completely empty. Well, except for the supposed treasure there. It was lying on the pedestal, completely out in the open but they couldn't see it until they stepped closer. And when they did...well, let's just say it wasn't what they were expecting.

"A ribbon?! We travel all this way for a fucking ribbon?! That's it, I'm done."

"Calm down Luce-"

"Calm down?! I'm perfectly calm. Peachy. Fucking zen! What could possibly suggest I'm not calm?"

"Naaatssuuu! Lucy's gone crazy again!"

While the rest of her team were squabbling, with Gray holding Lucy back from throttling a confused Natsu, and poor Wendy being pulled away from the commotion by Happy before their team destroyed the rest of the tomb, Erza stepped closer to the pedestol that held the ribbon. They had a point. When she heard of the legendary Dragon Cry, she imagined this all mighty treasure that was actually worth her time and effort to drag the rest of her team with her. They had travelled all this way for a ribbon. Their reward better be worth it or she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

"Finally, we found it." Erza moved to pick up the tender fabric, weaving it through her fingers and noticing the soft feel of it against her skin. But just as she was about to place it in her bag, the unthinkable happened. It crumbled. What were once strands of a delicate silk ribbon now floated uselessly up into the air as dust. It was at this moment, after hours of holding together her anger and somehow keeping her patience, that Erza cracked. And boy was it a show not to be missed. Swords were launched at the walls, a flurry of foul language just exploded from her and by the time she was finished, the large room that had once housed the treasure was in ruins. Erza stood victorious, calming her breath, in the centre of the destruction as her companions looked on in horror.

"Well," she turned to them finally, her face eerily void of any of her previous anger, "That was fun. Shall we go now?" They didn't quite know what to say to be honest. Sure, Erza was known to have had outbursts in the past but this just seemed...unnecessary. Frightening even.

She left the room without another word, satisfied with the destruction she had caused, and left her teammates staring gormlessly after her. They heard a scream come from the parlour and found the sphinx from earlier cowering away from the red head as more swords were sent flying towards it. "I only asked how it went! Help me!" It begged. The others simply sighed. Why did this always happen?

* * *

They didn't get their reward. Apparently their client wanted the ribbon in one piece, not in the few specks of dust that they claimed to be the remains of the "great" treasure. Oh well. Erza's outburst probably didn't help matters either considering they'd left with their client hiding under his desk. But at least in the temple it had resulted in the sphinx expelling them from the giant sand mass, almost crying at the destruction they had caused. Honestly, what did it expect?

But hey, if treasure seeking didn't work out, at least they could go into the demolition business...


	44. Welcome To The Family

**I found the prompt and the first line of this just written up randomly on my phone and decided to finish it because, why not? It's sweet and just basic Gruvia fluff because I love it and I need something to distract me from the other mountain of writing I at least have to attempt to finish (and a really angsty chapter I need to write for something else that I just don't want to yet). So enjoy!**

 **Also, side note before we actually get onto the chapter. I'm thinking of posting some of these chapters on A03. I'll still be posting here, but I'd post on there as well. What are people's thoughts on this? Should I do it? Should I not? Ah, that's a decision for later. Ignore me. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **When Gray Fullbuster finally gives into the romantic advances of a certain blue haired woman and finally takes her on a date, he is unfortunately faced with meeting her more….eccentric family and friends. -Modern au**_

* * *

Most people would think twice before entertaining the person who many have claimed to be their stalker, but not Gray. He'd been able to avoid the advances of a certain bluenette for years but finally, after having lost the last bit of will power he had, he gave in. Three years it had taken her! Three years to break him and to her, it was all worth the wait.

Strangely enough, she hadn't been the one to make the move this time. Actually, in the past few months, she'd been backing off. She wasn't as "crazy" as she she used to be, or so her friends had kindly told her. Like they needed to tell her anyway. She knew. She'd done it on purpose after she'd realised he didn't like it. And it worked! They'd gotten closer over the last couple of months and he was almost forced to admit recently that maybe there was something beneath his cold exterior, maybe he did have a soft spot for her that he'd previously hidden. Oh how she had revelled in that moment!

But for him, it was awkward as all hell.

There were better places to ask someone on a date then the school cafeteria but apparently, he wasn't going to be granted with such luxuries, and he found himself accidentally asking her out in front of the whole school. Oh he was an idiot. But apparently, she didn't care at all considering she practically dived on him afterwards, tackling him onto the dirty tiles of lunchroom floor in front of everyone. Some cheered, some laughed and he's pretty sure he heard someone mutter "It's about damn time", but all he wanted was for the ground to open up and drag him down to the deepest parts of Hell. Anywhere would have been better than having to deal with the hundreds of eyes just pinned to him in that moment.

Or so he had thought. Now though, standing in front of her front door, hand hovering inches away from the wood as he prepared to knock, he thought otherwise. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She had all but admitted to stalking him for a year and half before hand. The fact she was maybe a bit more reserved now did not hide the fact that, once upon a time, he would have chosen to hide in his locker if he saw her coming down the hallway. And he wasn't just saying that either. Once, he had seen her coming his way and he had hidden in a friend's locker. It wasn't his fault that he got stuck though. The janitor had to break it open. Maybe hiding was a slight overreaction on his part, but could you blame him? That woman used to be crazy! And now...now he was preparing to take her on a date.

Why?

"This is crazy." Gray muttered to himself as he stepped down from her porch, reconsidering his decision and preparing to hop back into his car. He'd probably just make some excuse of getting held up. He liked her, sure he did, but he was not going to do this. Unfortunately for him, the universe had other plans and he felt someone grip the back of his shirt, yanking him back towards the door. "What the fuck?!" He screeched, but was quickly silenced when he saw who exactly he was facing, "Wait, Gajeel?"

He recognised the overly pierced teen that was staring down at him. He was one of the "delinquents" he shared a class or two with, the one who had barely shown up to anything until he started hanging around the small, bookish girl in their year. What was her name again? Levy? It was something like that anyway. But why was Gajeel standing in the doorway to Juvia's home? Gray worried he had taken a wrong turn somewhere, but this honestly didn't look like the type of neighbourhood he imagined the iron clad man living in, but then again, he didn't know anything about him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gray blurted out, ignoring his red eyed glare.

"I could ask you the same question." Gajeel sneered.

He looked about ready to punch him but, thankfully, they heard the voice of a frantic Juvia from inside the house and Gajeel stepped down from his defensive position. "Ah no! Don't hurt him!" She pushed past Gajeel and stood in between the two men, clinging onto Gray and pushing Gajeel back, glaring at him. Gray resisted the urge to push her away as well but eventually he gave in and let her grip onto his arm, mainly because he didn't want to cause such a scene out in public. It wouldn't be the best day for him if he accidentally made her cry here, with so many people probably ready to dash outside for a peak at what was going on.

"What the hell is he doin' here?" Gajeel barked but Juvia stopped him before he could get any closer to them.

"He's taking me out today," She gripped Gray's arm closer to her chest and looked up at him with wide eyes, "Aren't you?"

"I...err..I think?" He paused, "I mean, yeah. Yeah I am. Definitely."

"Yay!" Juvia squealed before a crash sounded from the room Gray presumed to be her living room, and a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Gray could swear he heard shuffling around in there. Was there someone else here?

"I….couldn't stop them. I'm so sorry!"

"Stop who?" Gray questioned her again, this time with traces of worry lacing his tone as she slowly guided him to the living room, "Juvia!"

She opened the door and he immediately found four pairs of eyes staring at him, their gazes cold and hard as if they were already picking him apart in their mind. Some of them he recognised but that didn't make the sudden silence that had descended over them any less awkward.

"Wait, he's your date?! Juvia have you gone mad?!" Ah, that voice. How he loathed it. It was bad enough that he had to spend every hour of every day with that pink haired idiot but now he was in his date's living room of all places! Did the universe just hate him?

"You got a problem with that, flamebrain?"

"Have I got a problem with my cousin dating an cold bastard like you? Yeah actually, I do."

"Oh please, she could do worse."

"STOP IT!" Juvia stepped in between the two men again. She turned to face Natsu and Gajeel, who had followed them back into the room, "I can do whatever I want! I don't need your permission!" Gray would later come to learn that the only reason they were being so protective over her was because she had been adopted into their family, but that didn't mean he appreciated their cold greeting. He still wanted to beat the crap out of both of them, but he didn't. For her sake. Not that it was because he didn't want to hurt her feelings (or so he claims).

"But Juvia-"

"No! Leave it!"

"Aaaaggghh!" The bluenette couldn't turn in time to stop Gray being pinned to the wall by a drunken brunette. Cana Alberona: Juvia's best friend and the school's resident drunkard, because it totally wouldn't matter to anyone if he went around smelling of beer all day thanks to her. She was saying something to him but it was slurred and he couldn't make sense of it before she was pulled away from him by Wendy and a female, pink haired woman he didn't recognise. Cana quickly passed out on the couch after that and Juvia sent the rest of her "family" out of the room, sighing afterwards. The glare the pink haired woman was sending his way when they were leaving unnerved him a bit.

"Meredy! Be nice!" Juvia called after her but the pinkette ignore her. Thankfully, they were all finally gone and Gray turned to face his blue haired companion, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"What the hell was all that about?!"

"I couldn't stop them!" She apologised, "Cana told them all I had a date and they just...showed up. Well, Gajeel already lives here, but the others showed up out of the blue. Didn't even warn me! They wanted to 'make sure you were right for me'. Though I bet they were just wanting to stick their nose in my business-" She went on rambling for a few more minutes before Gray finally shushed her, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house, ignoring the red tint her cheeks had suddenly taken and the flustered sounds she was making.

"They better not do that next time." He muttered before he could stop himself.

"Next time….?"

"I mean- GAH!" Juvia tackled Gray to the ground, pinning him to her driveway as she squealed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug. He spluttered, gasping for air as he found her thick, blue locks brushing against his face. "Juvia!" He tried to yell, but eventually gave up, relaxing into her hug and even throwing his own arm around her. "I take it that's a yes…"

"What do you think?" She squealed happily again, planting a kiss on his cheek, completely oblivious to the faces staring at them through the windows of her home at what was to become a regular sight from that moment forward. "Let's just hope they don't mentally tear you apart next time." She giggled, though Gray was pretty sure that they would actually physically tear him apart next time.

Providing they got past Juvia first.


	45. A Damsel in Distress?

**I'm back!** **God, it's been a while hasn't it? When was the last time I updated this? July?**

 **Okay, long story short, I got a new computer and just...I lost _everything._ But I've fixed it! Thank God I had it all back upped on a flash drive...that I lost...but I've found it again! Now I had a lot of fun writing this one and I was meant to finish it several months ago...It's done now! I love it! And thankyou, once again to ****ObeliskX for the prompt. Enjoy!**

 **Genderbend fantasy au-** _When a fearsome dragoness kidnaps Prince Lucas, he truly fears that he has met hid end. But the dragon isn't all that she seems and soon things take an unexpected turn. But when his rescue finally turns up, does he actually want to leave?_

* * *

Before we begin, let me make one thing clear: Lucas Heartfilia was by no means a damsel in distress.

Okay, sure he was very feminine in comparison to the other boys his age, and sure he went against his father's wishes by choosing academics over military training, but that didn't make him a damsel! So what if he preferred to curl up with a good book rather than engage in a practice duel? There was nothing wrong with not wanting to be seriously injured before he turned twenty three! If anything, he was probably one of the more sensible people living in the castle but did others see it that way? No! No of course they didn't. He was the prince- the person who had all of Magnolia's hopes and dreams for the future lying on his shoulder. He wasn't a princess from one of those cheesy fairy tales that couldn't defend themselves. He was _not_ a damsel in distress.

But you try telling that to the dragon that had gleefully picked him out of the marketplace one, bustling morning.

The arrival of the beast had been heard before he had actually seen it. Screams arose from one end of the market stretch and people began staring up at the sky in fear. Some ran by him to find shelter in the nearest, open buildings, others were frozen in their spaces. Lucas hadn't understand why until he suddenly felt his feet lifting off the ground and something tight wrap around his waist. It was a claw- a massive, clawed, scaly foot wrapped tightly around his waist.

He may have screamed, he may also have fainted once he looked down and realised how high the reptile had carried him, but he would never admit it no matter what witnesses may claim. There was no reason to say that he fainted simply because, the next thing he remembered, he was waking up in what he presumed to be a cave.

Everything was a blur at first. The shock was still wearing off at that point an his head was spinning when he awoke. It also took several moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark but, in those few seconds, he had already sparked the attention of the best sat idly by. It exhaled out of its nose to catch his attention and his head snapped in its direction, his eyes widened and he scrambled back across the...was he sat on a treasure pile. The dragon's scaled brow quirked up, amused. Lucas' heart was pounding against his rib cage so hard he felt as it would just bounce out of his chest at any given moment. Maybe the beast would like that, it doesn't have to dirty its claws and kill him itself.

"What...what do you want?" His voice was barely a whisper, fear evident in his tone, but that just seemed to amuse the monster even more, "P-please, don't eat me." He squeaked, a small, stupid part of him praying that it work.

The dragon's head snapped back in a roar that _almost_ resembled a laugh, "Eat you?!" _It talks!_ "Why would I do that?"

Was...was it serious? It didn't know why he was so afraid of being eaten by the beast known for ravaging the kingdom, killing livestock and kidnapping every princess within a 500 mile radius? Hang on a second...That dragon didn't think...I mean surely...He might not be the stereotypical prince everyone expected but he certainly did not look like a _princess_! Unbelievable! Even the dragon thought he was, otherwise why else would it have kidnapped him?

"Because...that's what dragons do?"

The dragon roared again, flopping down on it's back with a loud thud. "You think- HAHA- You think I wanna eat you?! No offence, but you're not my type." It pretended to wipe a tear away from its eye with its claw. This was certainly not how he expected the beast to behave (of course, he had never actually expected to meet the fearsome creature). "I like you, you're funny." The dragon suddenly sprang up and positioned itself in front of him, exhaling through its nose and sending out a breath of hot air that ruffled his hair. Lucas backed further into the wall, only just realising that the dragons paws were positioned at either side of him and preventing his escape. _Oh perfect. Just what I needed._ "And you haven't even freaked out about the fact I can talk yet. I'm impressed."

Lucas eyes widened, "I...I forgot about that." He rubbed his neck sheepishly and earned another happy roar from the dragon.

Oh this would be a long imprisonment.

* * *

It had been four weeks!

He had been imprisoned in this cavern for four weeks now and that damned dragon had managed to intercept every single one of his escape attempts. Freedom seemed like such a distant memory at this point. Last time he had tried to escape, he'd turned a corner only to come face to face with the glowering lizard. He turned right back around and stalked back to the treasure trove- much to the beast's content.

Why wouldn't it let him leave? He was all alone here. For the first few days, the dragon hadn't left the cave for fear that her (yes her, he'd realised from her voice that she was feminine...she may have also growled at him the first time he assumed she was a male) prisoner would not be there when she returned. But then she got hungry and Lucas feared that his time was up until he woke up to find a stripped sheep carcass on the floor. He will admit that he had screamed at that point and so she had made an effort to not eat her food around him for fear of scaring him off. She fed him as well. It was only fruit and nuts or whatever else she could find on her travels. For about two weeks he refused to eat meat and he was determined not to until he finally realised he wouldn't be able to survive on the very small rations the dragon managed to scrape together. So he gave in.

Now Lucas was not a good cook, far from it actually. He was never allowed to do things from himself in the palace and the very small amount of independence he had managed to gather in the palace was near enough completely useless in the outside world. He had no need for it now that he was her prisoner. So when the dragon dropped a slab of meat in front of him one day, he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. Obviously he couldn't eat it raw, but he had no idea how he was supposed to cook it and when she noticed, she snorted. Everything he did seemed to bring her some kind of entertainment and he didn't know why.

"Would you like some help?" Natsumi (He'd eventually asked her what her name was) asked, quirking up an eyebrow as Lucas eyed the meat curiously.

"No...I can do it."

" _Suuure."_ She rolled her eyes and returned to picking at her teeth with her claw.

Lucas struggled pitifully for another five minutes before crying out in rage and kicking a nearby rock at the cave wall. "Rrrrrg. I can't do anything!" He ducked his head away in disappointment. He thought he could figure it out, it can't be that hard, but it he couldn't and it was the first time it had really dawned on him just how useless he was.

A sigh echoed around the cave. Natsumi had had enough of his sulking, this was ridiculous. "Alright, come here. I'll teach you how to cook."

"Why? I'll just screw something up."

"You moron!" She slapped his shoulder. It took him longer than it should have to process that he hadn't just been hit with a dragon hand but rather a human one...She'd hit his shoulder with a human hand..."Now then," A _human_ hand, "Let's-"

"AAARGH!" Lucas scrambled away from her...it...whatever she was! He clutched his chest in fear and attempted to steady his breathing, but nothing could have prepared him for the shock that was a _girl_ stood right in the spot he had expected the dragon to be. She seemed surprised, her onyx eyes widening before realisation dawned on her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, surprise!" She smiled sheepishly, "I can turn into a human!"

* * *

After the initial shock of Natsumi's first transformation, Lucas grew accustomed to seeing the pink haired girl around the cave. She was in her human form more than her dragon form now but that didn't mean she didn't alternate between the two. Whenever he dared try to escape, even though his attempts had lessened the longer he was stuck there, he felt a dragon claw wrapping around his waist again and dragging him back into the cave. She would sleep and hunt in her dragon form and once, _once,_ she had taken him out of the cave for some fresh air and let him rest on her back as they flew through the air. He still didn't know why she wasn't letting him leave but he was beginning to guess.

She was lonely, she just wanted a friend. He could understand that, really he could, but she couldn't solve that problem by keeping him captive. A part of him was actually becoming used to the cave surroundings and that scared him more than she ever could. They'd fallen into a sort of shaky routine now and, honestly, a part of him was actually starting to enjoy the little cavern he'd called home for the past month or two. All hope of someone coming to rescue him had slowly evaporated with each passing day.

"Hey Lucas?" Natsumi spoke up one day. Lucas had his nose buried in one of the few books that she had stolen for him when she learned he liked reading. She was doing anything to make him comfortable and he had to admit that it was quite sweet.

"Yeah?" He hummed, not looking up from his book.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She had posed it as if it was the most obvious question in the world but he really couldn't figure out just what she alluding to.

"You know...that thing. With your eyes and the words and...how do you do it?" She rolled over onto her stomach and played with a coin on the floor, not daring to look him in the eye. Aw, she was embarrassed. Hm. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"How do I read?" Lucas raised his eyebrow and Natsumi nodded slowly, "I don't know...Guess I just can. I learned from a young age."

"Must be nice," She muttered, "I never learned."

Lucas' eyes stopped trailing across the page and sprang up to meet hers. She looked away, embarrassed, but something sparked inside of him. It was almost...protective. "I could teach you." The words had tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. The girl seemed to perk up at them though and she quickly crawled up beside him.

"Really?!"

"I guess...sure. Why not?"

Natsumi's smile reached her eyes- she was genuinely happy- and he couldn't help but smile back. And so a new factor was added to their routine. For one hour every day, he taught her how to read. They started slow at first. The dragon had to first get a basic grasp of the alphabet and different sounds. She could read certain words and phrases but others she had more difficulty with. Some she didn't know at all. Problems arose from her impulsiveness and stubborn nature, much like the problems that arose when she taught him basic skills like cooking, but they overcame them...Eventually.

Soon, he couldn't exactly remember when, he stopped focusing on escaping.

* * *

Three months after his "capture", he awoke to a loud thud in the cave. His body immediately startled to life and every sensible bone in his body told him to be cautious. He lay in his makeshift bed just listening to the shuffling darkness and desperately praying that whatever it was wouldn't turn their attention to him. But then he heard it.

Quiet mumbling. Soft whispers floating in from the small passage hidden away at the back of the cave. It opened out into a bigger area that branched off into several smaller caves- Natsu had told him she dug them out that way because it reminded her of a proper home. He was tentative in getting up from his spot. His shoulders tensed and, for a moment, his legs refused to move but his curiosity had been peaked and he as finally able to silently force his body away from beneath the safety of his blanket. Slowly he crept to the opening and peered around the side, his eyes now having fully adjusted to the dark spaces and being able to almost immediately pick out the figure hunched over in a small dip in the wall. They clutched something tightly in their hands and Lucas' eyes widened in surprise and panic as he spotted hat it was.

 _Oh God. Why?! Why, of all things, did she have to find that?!_

"The dragon roared...terrifyingly loud...and...and the prince bit back the urge to scream." Natsu's vibrant eyes were focused solely on the pages in front of her. Apparently, she was focusing so intently that her keen senses had not realised he was eavesdropping. A part of him felt guilty, she'd obviously moved out there i case of this very situation, but his fascination got the better of him and he soon found that he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl. "He thor...thor..thor-"

 _Come on Natsu, spell it out._ He mentally shouted words of encouragement, even if he as still tempted to speed over there and just rip his personal notebook from her hands. How had she even found it?!

Natsu sighed, "Th-o-ro-ly. Thoroughly." She smiled in triumph. Picking apart words and spelling out their sounds was a technique she had quickly taken to when he had taught it to her. "He thoroughly believed that this was his end- that the last thing he would see would be the dragon's massive jaws snapping shut around him and...swo-ll-oh-wing...swallowing him whole." Natsu paused, her brows knitted together tightly and Lucas could just about see her knuckles becoming whiter around the edge of the notebook. "H-he didn't want to die yet. There was still so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to see. Was that really going to be taken away because some...some beast wanted to have a quick snack?!"

She stopped completely now, just staring at the page. Lucas had began documenting his stay here in his own story. It would be his way of reliving the tale once it was over and a way for other people to realise that maybe, just maybe, not all dragons were bad. But Natsu was still just at the beginning. He had included his own thoughts and feelings about each experience into it and he was pretty sure that that fact had just dawned on the dragon. Suddenly, he felt _very_ uncomfortable.

"'Please don't hurt me.' He pleaded." Natsu's voice had lowered now and Lucas decided he'd had enough of this.

"Natsu?" He slowly emerged from his hiding spot and made his way over to her. She visibly stiffened but didn't look up to meet his eyes, "Are you...okay?" The pinkette simply nodded. _Oh this isn't good._ The prince sighed. "I see you found my notebook." He chuckled nervously, sliding down the wall next to her.

"Is this really what you think?" Though her tone was calm, he could hear the anger simmering away beneath it. Even though they were on friendly terms with one another, he was still terrified of the consequences of dealing with her angry, fire breathing, giant lizard form. It was something he would avoid at every turn possible.

"Listen, Natsu," He began, watching the dark slits of the woman's eyes snap to catch his. He flinched at the intensity of her stare. "It is...it _was_ what I thought when I first met you. B-but now? Now I don't feel like that."

"Why are you writing about me?" Her gaze didn't look...hurt persay. It was curious more than anything but he still felt like he was treading on egg shells here. He had to be careful.

"I..." He swallowed, "I like to write. I want to publish a book someday and...well...there aren't really any stories on _good_ dragons. I thought that, maybe, I- we could change that."

Silence. He was met with silence.

Every part of him told him he had screwed this up somehow, that he had made Natsu mad at him and genuinely hurt her. He was ready to take it all back and destroy the story so that she never had to read it again, he was ready to do whatever it took to stop her unleashing her anger on him. She should be shouting at him, screaming, maybe even crying. But she didn't. He saw her shuffle around in her space and start staring at him again with the same intense gaze as before. Something had changed this time though. It was almost...softer.

"Wh-what?" Natsu just continued to stare, "What did I do? I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean to upset you! Please- EEP!" Suddenly her freakishly strong arms had wrapped around him in a slightly awkward hug. She buried her head in his shoulder, muttering something along the lines of thank you, much to his surprise. For a moment he forgot that hugs were usually a two way affair and that he should probably return it before it got awkward. So that's exactly what he did. The two friends sat there in silence for a while but Lucas didn't mind. Honestly he didn't. Natsu was constantly emitting warm rays of heat and he secretly enjoyed being this close to her for that reason, especially considering the cold bite to the air outside was starting to filter into the cave now.

"You'll be an amazing write some day, Lucas."

"Thanks Natsu." She felt his smile against her shoulder.

"Just...promise me one thing." She pulled away and Lucas momentarily missed the warmth he had been engulfed in.

"Sure. Anything you want, you are the star of the story after all."

He could have sworn she blushed at that but then that would have been ridiculous. One thing Natsu didn't get as flustered. He was almost certain of that.

"Don't forget to include how badass of a warrior I am!"

A bright smirk danced playfully across her lips and Lucas couldn't help but start chuckling. Of course he would include that. She wanted to be a badass warrior? He would make her a badass warrior!

* * *

"Natsu!" Something was wrong, "Natsu!" He couldn't find the dragon anywhere, "Oi! Natsumi! Where are you?" She wasn't in the treasury, she wasn't in the cave they'd made into a makeshift kitchen. She wasn't in any of the empty caves and she wasn't near the aquifa that she had recently shown him. He could not find the dragon anywhere, and it was beginning to worry him.

There was only one option left. The cave mouth. Recently he'd been given more freedom. Natsumi no longer stopped him when he tried to leave the cave and so he'd gradually started wandering outside of it. At one point, he'd debated turning back and leaving the cave behind- just going back to his kingdom and forgetting about all of this. But then an unexplainable pang of guilt had washed over him and he found himself going back into the hole in the side of the mountain. Willingly. Natsumi seemed happy, as if she hadn't been expecting him to come back, and from then on the thought of leaving never really crossed his mind again.

"Natsu, for God's sake, where are you?!" He'd taken to calling her Natsu lately ever since she started calling him Luke. It had only been four months since she had taken him away from his home and forced him to stay with her, yet they had somehow managed to form one of the most unlikely friendships imaginable. He actually cared for her in a weird way and he was beginning to fear that something bad had happened to her.

"Foul beast! Surrender now!"

"Oh give over, you Icy Prick. What do you want now?"

Lucas followed the voices the mouth of the cave. His eyes landed on the scene below; a knight had rode up to the cave and was now challenging Natsumi (who was in her dragon form ). "For fucks sake, I'm not a damsel in distress!" Lucas growled under his breath, watching their altercation. He recognised that knight but he couldn't figure out who it was. They were too far away for him to see. But that voice...he definitely knew who it belonged to. He would be ashamed if he didn't remember the obnoxious ice mage he grew up with. "Greya..."

"Give us back the Prince and I'll let you live!"

"Oh please, like I'm afraid of you."

 _I have to stop this before they maim each other._ He didn't doubt Natsu's fighting skills and he knew Greya was pretty handy with a sword but he didn't want either of them to com to blows. They were both so competitive and stubborn that he had a feeling they wouldn't stop until one or both of them were dead. No it was just a matter of how he could stop them before it escalated to that point. _Think...Think..._

"I've warned you!" Greya's hands began to glow and Lucas knew what that meant, "Ice Make-"

"Stop!" He yelled down at them, catching them both off guard, before quickly sliding down the mountain to meet them. It seems his interruption had stopped them for now, now all he had to was figure out a way to stop them completely.

"Lucas!" Greya exclaimed, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am! Natsu would never hurt me." At that, the dragon glared smugly at the knight.

"But..But...But why are you still here then?!" Greya couldn't quite fathom why the esteemed Prince of Magnolia, the person set to pull the kingdom out of the slump it had recently, would risk everything to willingly stay with this...this...this monster! "Come back to us Lucas! We thought you were dead!"

"So why didn't you come looking for me sooner?" His tone was more venomous than he had intended.

"Wha- Lucas, what are you talking about?"

"I've been gone for four months, Greya," Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets, "You've had four months to look for me and...and you haven't." The knight didn't reply but he could tell by the way their gaze locked onto a spot on the ground that they suddenly felt extremely guilty. He'd hit a nerve. "I want to know why. Why, if you were so worried about me, did it take you this long to come and find me?"

Greya still didn't answer but that as okay, Lucas already knew the answer. His father had only recently realised he was gone. He'd probably realised about a month ago and then put it up to his knights to locate his lost son. It wasn't surprising really.

"I'm wanted here. I have a friend that doesn't just want to be around me because they're forced to be or because I have a fancy title." He didn't turn around but he knew that the dragon was smiling now and he couldn't help the small grin that ghosted his lips.

The knight frowned in thought. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dragons were meant to be beasts; feared by all. They captured princesses- well, princes in this case- and held them against their will until the brave knight swooped in to save the day. They would kill the dragon, take back the grateful royal and return to praise from the kingdom. But the royal wasn't supposed to...to...fall for the dragon's charms! This was absurd. Unheard of! Completely ludicrous! Dragons were monsters, they were not to be trusted. The fact that Lucas was even _considering_ staying with the dragon was just...Greya couldn't believe her ears.

"Lucas," She began slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose. Natsumi let out a low growl but Lucas held up a hand before she could do anything else. He wanted to hear what the knight had to say. "Look, I'm your friend. A _human_ friend. And as your human friend, I have to tell you just how utterly ridiculous you sound right now! Dragons are not to be trusted-"

"Oh that's it!" Natsumi roared, pinning the ice mage down with a heavy foot. Greya yelped before regaining her composure and struggling under the dragon's grip to reach her sword. She was able to slither out from her grasp just enough to stab the beast's foot, rolling away when Natsu let out a howl of pain. But it was short lived. The dragon hurtled back into action, shooting a burning stream of blazing fire at the metal clad warrior. Her attack was met with a wall of ice and frustrated grunts as Greya struggled to continue avoiding the assault of the much larger opponent. This was hardly Natsumi's first encounter with a knight but it was certainly her first fight with a magic one. It would have been a fun situation had she not been blinded by her rage.

Lucas watched on helplessly. Every time he tried to intervene, one of the women pushed him back away. Neither wanted him hurt but they both wanted him to be on their side. It was infuriating. Why couldn't they just let him decide hat he wanted to do? It was his life! When Natsumi raised her claw to finally cut down a helpless Greya, who was once again struggling under the dragon's weight, Lucas finally snapped.

"STOP!" He bellowed, halting the dragon's attack. She turned her head to him slowly, a questioning shine to her eyes and, for a moment, he had no idea what he was supposed to say. But the words came to him and he soon found himself glaring at the women- a mixture of anger and disappointment. "You're acting like children!" His tone was eerily calm but it as enough to cast a streak of guilt across the features. He got angry at them, sure, but never like this. "It's _my_ decision. I want to go home, I do, but I also want to stay here. Do you see my problem? Both people need me but for entirely different reasons. One's lonely, one's just because they're waiting on my old man to kick the bucket and need me around to take his place. I'm not having you two decide on my freedom for me, I've had enough of that in my life already! I don't need protecting and I certainly don't need rescuing!"

"Sorry Lucas..." They muttered in unison.

He sighed, "Natsu-"

"You're going back aren't you?" She seemed upset and he couldn't help the slight pang of guilt that shot through his chest. Truthfully, he wanted to. As much as he had enjoyed his time here, he strangely missed his home. He missed seeing the smiling faces of the servants every day, he missed Aquarius yelling at him whenever he screwed up something, he missed watching Leo be shot down by every sane woman he encountered. Hell, he even missed his father to some degree. He missed training with Greya, or spending countless hours talking with Levy, another one of his closest friends, and he missed visiting his mother's grave every morning and night- confiding in the head stone. He just missed Magnolia.

"It's fine," The dragon muttered, "You can go. I was always gonna bring you back anyway" She turned away and began to stalk slowly back to her cave. Greya shot the prince and curious glance before shrugging her shoulders. That was surprisingly easy. She had every intention of turning back to Magnolia now and taking him with her, but it seems Lucas had other ideas. She saw him in the corner of her eye. He had that look on his face that told her he was thinking about something and she sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Come with us!" He ran to catch up with the fading figure of the red giant, but she immediately halted the moment she head him.

"Lucas..." Greya warned, "Think about what you're doing."

He ignored her. "Imagine what people would think knowing we have a dragon to protect us. And you can turn into your human form whenever you want to," Greya spluttered at that but, again, Lucas ignored her, "Please Natsu." Lucas pleaded.

The dragon didn't even hesitate. She was human and wrapping him in a deathly tight hug before he could protest. "Natsu...Need...Air." Sheepishly, she released him and he happily drank in the fresh air once again filling his lungs. She apologised but he simply laughed, telling her not to worry.

"But...You're...When...HOW?!" Apparently, Greya couldn't grasp the concept of a dragon shifter. Lucas smiled.

"Alright, shall we?" He gestured towards the city. Natsu grinned. They could probably get there quickly if they flew on her back but they would save her transformation for when they got to the centre of town. He wanted to show everyone that his new, loud, abrasive, overly affectionate friend was just as human as the rest of them. Greya still wasn't convinced and the two women began bickering again on their way to the nearest carriage station, but he would rather they do that instead of fight to the death like they had been doing moments ago.

"Ash for brains."

"Ice Prick."

"Flamebrain."

"Frosty."

 _Oh God, what have I done?_ He mused happily to himself as he watched them interact. Seeing the joy subtly dance across Greya's eyes was enough to tell him that the to women would get along just fine now that they'd...resolved this issue. But it was the ghost of a smirk dancing across Natsu's face that told him he'd made the right choice.

He'd never needed rescuing. But maybe, just maybe, when Natsu had picked him up all those months ago, she had.


	46. Hey Brother

**I'm bored, I'm tired and I'm in the mood to write something sweet. The only reason i even thought of this idea was because I was watching an AMV to Hey Brother and...well...you get the idea. I've been trying to write this for months but, as you all know, I've had some problems. But I'm on a roll now and trying to finish everything I lost. Finish to some degree at least...I don't know how well that's going to go...Anyway, enjoy!**

 _The battle was over and they'd won, things could go back to normal now. But there is something that needs to be addressed first, something that has changed our favourite pink haired dragonslayer forever. After all, how would you feel to find out you're related to the darkest wizard in history?_

Natsu/Gray BROTP

* * *

One year ago, they had defeated the darkest wizard in the history of magic. They had won. Finally Magnolia had been able to rebuild itself, they had rose from the destruction created by Zeref and Achnologia and been able to resume whatever they had left of their lives before the war began. Things were better now, a fact clearly evidenced by the fact that they were all enjoying themselves at the launch party of Lucy's book. It was refreshing to see them all smiling and laughing again, especially after everything they had been through together. But something was missing. The atmosphere had been fun and relaxed until they noticed two people, people they had previously known as Mavis and, the very cause of the war himself, Zeref. Now though, something had shifted. It was quiet. Too quiet. And it was a feeling that didn't sit right with Gray at all. His instincts told him it just wasn't right.

His eyes scanned over the mass crowd gathered there to celebrate an accomplishment he believed his friend fully deserved, and he was able to pick out every member of his guild. Everyone, but one. Elfman and Evergreen were arguing again, though that was hardly a surprise, Levy was cosying up to Gajeel, again this wasn't much of a surprise, poor Wendy was hiding away in a corner away from them. He could only imagine what she must have heard. Cana was, like always, chugging a massive barrel of beer and Lucy was talking to some reporter from Sorceror Weekly. Everyone else was just scattered around the place and for the most part, it seemed like everything was as it should be. That was, of course, until he noticed one figure missing from the crowd. He couldn't spot the familiar head of pink hair that belonged to his annoying guildmate.

Somehow, Natsu had just disappeared.

No one seemed to have noticed either. _"Strange. Where the hell could he have gone?"_ The ice mage was able to somehow push through the crowd. On the way, he asked a few of his guildmates if they had seen the pinkette but alas, his search turned up no answers. It wasn't like Natsu to just disappear, especially without causing a commotion in the process. Though he probably should have realised that he was missing considering no one had been seriously hurt or brawling for at least an hour. That in itself was worrying enough.

The first person he turned to was Lucy, when the reporter had finally finished talking to her. The two of them were best friends. If anyone knew where he was, surely she would. But she didn't. She had no idea where he could be or why he was gone. "Sorry Gray, but I really don't know where he could be." She told him much too his dismay. So the next person he turns to is Wendy, who was still cowering away in the corner away from everyone's conversations, her face turning a mixture of a bright pink and a pale green, but he receives the same answer.

Everyone else he asked either ignored him or gave him the same answer and, eventually, he was beginning to give up. But finally, as if by some stroke of luck, he spotted the familiar mop of pink hair and a strange relief washed over him. At least Natsu wasn't off doing something stupid, though the serious, almost distant, expression that he held did cause him some worry.

"Oi, Flamebrain! What the hell are you doing out here?" He asked in his own oh so sympathetic tone as he walked up the steps to the small, stone circle Natsu was sat in. They were some way away from the party, in a secluded garden area at the back of it. No one else seemed to have noticed their absence yet. His greeting came off as cold and uncaring, but he was genuinely worried. It was very rare to see Natsu like this at all. And now that they no longer had any war or impending battles to deal with, this was probably the first time he'd seen him like this in the past year.

"Just thinking."

"Woah there, that's never a good thing." Gray joked, earning a small snort from the dragon slayer. It held no amusement though which only furthered to worry the ice mage. Natsu's eyes trailed over to the party, more specifically to a certain person and Gray knew immediately what he was thinking when he followed his gaze to a raven haired man dancing with a small, blonde girl. "Hey man, I'm sorry you two never had a proper relationship." Zeref's mind had been completely wiped. He and Mavis both had a new life now, new memories and he was none the wiser to the damage he had caused during the war. It was a shame really. Maybe if he still had his memories, Natsu would have been to develop a relationship with the only real family he had left but he would never get that chance. Ever again.

"It's fine." Natsu muttered, "He's happy. I'm happy. Magnolia's safe. What's there to be sorry about?"

Oh so that's how he was going to play it off? He was just going to pretend that everything was okay. "Natsu-"

"I'm _fine._ " The dragonslayer reiterated, turning his glare to his rival, "Really, I am." His eyes drifted back over to the man once known as the darkest wizard in history. "I've lived most of my life as the Son of Igneel anyway, not the Brother of Zeref. He gave up his life to give me a second chance at mine, so I should let him enjoy his second chance to be…normal."

It was one of Natsu's rare moments of true wisdom and it honestly left Gray speechless for a moment. Maybe the pinkette had matured more than he had originally thought. Or maybe he was just witnessing one of his rare moments of vulnerability, when Natsu had no barriers to his thoughts and emotions and was willing to open up to the first person who approached him. Usually it was Lucy or Erza, on occasion even Wendy, but hardly ever Gray. They usually solved their problems through violence or silence. Either worked best.

"You sure?" Still, he remembers what it was like for him when he lost his father. The difference was, at least Gray hadn't completely forgotten him. Natsu had lived the last few years of his life not even realising he had a brother. He's got to have _some_ kind of pent up emotion about that that he's hidden from everyone.

"I'm sure." He sighed, turning around to face the ice mage. His signature smirk was already on his features. "Besides, I already have a family. And plenty of brothers. I don't need more."

For some reason, that made Gray feel better. He couldn't think of anyone who loved the guild more than Natsu did. The dragonslayer treated everyone like family and, as much as Gray hates to admit it, he probably had the biggest heart out of anyone there. Always so forgiving and protective- even to people they once called enemies. It was actually one of his better qualities.

"Alright, I'm bored." Natsu perked up. In other words, he was telling him to stop talking about it. "Should probably go find Luce. Been at least an hour since she's yelled at me." The man grinned. Gray rolled his eyes.

"And he's back."

"I never left?" Natsu earned himself another eye roll but Gray couldn't help the slight snort of amusement he failed to suppress.

"Whatever Natsu." He followed the dragon slayer out of the stone circle and they slowly made their way back to the party- still in full swing. They didn't say anything else but maybe they didn't need to. It was how they worked. They had that bonding moment- were they laid every card on the table and waited for them to be addressed. They'd had them before and they'd learned that, more times than not, it was better to end them in a comfortable silence rather than push their issues beyond their necessary limits. It was a system that had worked for them for many years and would continue to work well into the future.

"Hey Gray?" Natsu spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

And he meant it. It felt…almost nice to even briefly speak about what he really felt towards the situation. But, truth be told, he wasn't really as upset as people seemed to believe. He had been- sure he had been- but not anymore. It felt more satisfying to see the newer, good version of his...enemy living out his life rather than it would to disrupt that peace by confronting him with something that Natsu himself didn't even feel the need to drag up. He didn't need another brother.

"Don't mention it."

He already had one.


	47. Whipped

**Ah, I have been working on this a while.**

 **So, it's nearly Christmas. It's snowing. And I haven't been able to write something in ages, I think the last two weeks just drained me completely. But I decided to finish this one up and I'm so happy I did. it turned out so much better than I was expecting. Enjoy**

 **Prompt suggested by ObeliskX**

 _One of Mira's schemes leads to new, uncharted territory for two of Fairy Tail's most well known mages. After a scheme to push the two lovebirds together has unexpected consequences, Mira's guilt gets the better of her and she rushes to find a cure. But for the two mages? Well they discover that maybe things are better this way..._

* * *

Mira was plotting again.

They didn't know exactly _what_ she was plotting, but she was plotting something. She had that glint in her eyes that told them she had something planned; it was maniacal, evil. Mischievous. It was something that they had seen far too many times to not be wary of. Why they were wary, they were still yet to find out and so they had been on edge all day. No one was going to go up and just ask her outright what she was planning- they didn't have a death wish- but they were still going to try and find out who the next victims of her schemes were going to be.

"You seem chipper today."

It was Erza who finally broke the tension. The red head had grown tired of the guild's wary atmosphere and so, eventually, she had thrown down the sword she was cleaning, slid up to the bar and asked the questions that had been plaguing everyone's minds for the better part of half of the match.

"Do I?" Mira smiled. The scheming twinkle in her eye seemed to grow.

"Yes, you do." Erza cocked her head to the side, "What are you planning?" She was one of the few people not afraid of Mira when the barmaid was like this, unless she was on the receiving end of the scheme. She could ask these questions with little to no repercussions.

"Oh nothing." Mira's sing song voice was suspicious. Too suspicious.

"Mira."

The white haired woman pursed her lips, her smile faltering slightly, "Alright," She leaned forward and Erza did the same, "I just gave a few people a little...push. Yeah, a little push in the right direction."

Erza sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mira-"

"No one got hurt! I swear!"

"Who is it?"

She tipped back on her heels a bit, that evil glint returning. "It'll all work out in the end."

"Mira. Who is it?"

She was about to reply, honestly she was, but she never got the chance before the guild doors suddenly burst open, hitting the wall with a furious crash. All eyes turned to the furious figure stomping towards the bar but Mira had already slipped away before anyone could suspect this was her doing. All Erza heard was an evil cackle from some room in the back before a furious blonde was screeching at her.

"Where is she?!" Erza blinked, "Where's Mira?!"

"I..." The mage stumbled in her words. Her eyes dragged over the scene in front of her and she was really struggling to take it all in. It was just too much. It was too strange. A man and a woman- one with pink hair, the other with blonde. That was a normal sight in the guild. And the man was wearing the same, one sleeved, black jacket they would expect. The woman had the blue outfit as usual. Only, it wasn't "as usual". Not by far. Because the woman had the pink hair and the man with the blonde. The gears in Erza's head were turning so fast you could almost see the smoke billowing out of her ears. She was really trying to piece it all together, but she just couldn't believe it.

"I...Lucy?" She blinked again, finally settling on the blonde's face. There was no mistaking those blue eyes, or the keys gripped tightly in his hand. She knew, she'd figured it out, but she still couldn't believe it.

Murmurs began floating through the guild. Murmurs of "No" and "It can't be". Some, like Erza, had began to piece it all together to. The two new individuals, their familiar natures, Mira's scheming. Some groaned, others laughed. The rest just sighed. Whatever chaos they were witnessing would blow over- eventually. Hopefully. Honestly, they weren't even surprised anymore.

"Lucy...is that...is that you?"

The blonde sighed, his shoulders sagging and the anger draining from his facial features. He slipped into the stool next to Erza and folded his arms across the bar, his head falling to rest on them. "Yes," Came the muffled reply, "Yes I am. Lucy, I mean. I'm Lucy. I think. And this is Natsu." He- she?- gestured wildly to their side where the pinkette was stood. Natsu's scarf was draped carefully over their shoulders with the same care that the fire mage would show it. From their lazy, almost uncaring stance and the staring match they had suddenly engaged in with Gray, Erza didn't doubt for a second that this was still the same hot headed pyromaniac she had grown up with. And the exasperated man at her side was the same celestial mage they had gotten to know so well. They were just in different bodies, apparently.

"What...how...when did this-" Erza's eyes flicked between the two, "How did this all happen?"

"Mira." They both stated in unison, both with varying degrees of annoyance.

"Of course," Erza sighed. She didn't know what she had expected, "How? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't." He shifts in his seat and drags his head up to look at her, "So you know how me and Natsu went to the beach for a sparring session?" Erza nodded slowly, "Well, apparently _someone_ had other ideas."

* * *

They'd woken up early for this. Lucy had personally gone down into the forest herself to drag Natsu out of bed and down to the beach. This was her idea after all and he had agreed to it, she was sick of him always rescuing her and she knew, no matter what he said, that he was getting sick of it to. Their last job had nearly ended up with Lucy being thrown off a cliff. She would have ended up smeared across the jagged rocks below had Natsu not stepped in when he did to save her and Happy from the bandits.

Lucy was grateful, sure she was, but she was sick of not being able to do anything. And so her solution was to learn how to handle herself without her keys. She wouldn't always have Natsu with her, she wouldn't always have Fairy Tail around. They'd had so many close calls in the past, there was no telling when their luck would run out. And she didn't want to be the reason that it did.

"Luuuuuuucy," Natsu whine as she dragged him across the sand, "It's too early for this. No one's even here!"

"That's the point!" Lucy snapped, "Less people means less things to damage with your magic."

"Rude," He scoffed. She could almost hear his eye roll, "I'm not _that_ bad-"

"Yes you are." The blonde stopped and dropped the tight grip she had held on his arm. She took a moment to breath in the crisp air around them, revelling in the freshness that filled her nose, before turning on her heel and clapping her hands. "Alright, where do you want to start?"

Three hours later, Lucy was regretting her decision. She was sore, so sore, and was greedily jealous of the seemingly never ending energy that Natsu used to bound up and down the sand. They'd gone from warming up to running to practicing punches to actual sparring and, at some point, Happy had brought them an early lunch, courtesy of Mira. Lucy had never realised it was possible for so much of her body to hurt at once. Natsu had never actually hit her in the entire time they'd been out here, he was keeping on the defence, but the effort she was putting into her attacks was enough to drain her completely.

"Stop...going easy...on me." Lucy panted, clutching her stomach as she hunched over in a pitiful attempt to catch her breath. "I can take whatever you're going to throw at me."

"Luce you're clearly tired. Just give up for the day-"

"No."

Natsu sighed, failing to hide the amused grin playing on his lips. Of course Lucy wasn't going to give up. She'd promised him she wouldn't and Lucy always kept her promises. He just wishes she wasn't so stubborn and would take better care of her own health for once. It wasn't too much to ask for her to be a little more careful And if he thought she was being reckless then she was definitely being reckless.

"Alright." He shrugged, "But we're at least taking a break."

Lucy didn't have a chance to protest before he picked her up and carried her back to the area they'd left their things. She squawked when his arms suddenly laced around her stomach and she felt her feet be lifted off the ground, but no amount of protesting, squeaking and slapping at him would make him drop her. He was far too used to this and, if Lucy didn't know any better, she would say he enjoyed it all way more than he actually let on.

"Natsu..." Lucy began in a growl once her feet were firmly back on the sand.

"Drink now, shout later." He threw her water bottle at her before she had a chance to retaliate, smirking when she fumbled to catch it. Lucy scowled but he just sipped innocently from his own bottle, earning an eye roll from the blonde. She nearly missed the sour look that suddenly took over the amusement on his features.

"Does this taste strange to you?"

"No?" She wasn't really sure what he meant. All she could taste was normal water.

"Really? Mine tastes strange."

"Maybe you're just sick. Don't you become way more sensitive when you're sick?"

"Yeah but...I don't know."

"Natsu, it's water. It's not going to hurt you."

"But-"

"It's from Mira. Do you really think she will have poisoned us?"

He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes told her that yes, that was something he wouldn't put passed her. She was going to say something else when a strange feeling washed over her. It began in her stomach, slowly bubbling up her chest and spine. It gathered in her shoulders and her pelvic area, it travelled up to her head, and suddenly, Lucy's whole body went numb. She must have blacked out because the last thing she remembers is Natsu shouting her name as he lurched forward to catch her.

* * *

"After that, I woke up in Natsu's house. I think he must have carried me back but...I felt so strange. I realised I was using his jacket as a blanket. But then I also realised that...well...I wasn't me. I was this...person. I was in this body, not my own. And then I heard a shout from upstairs and Happy came flying down laughing. He took one look at me and went flying out of the window. Natsu came down a few seconds later and we just...froze. It was like staring at a stranger."

Erza, who had been listening intently this whole time, simply hummed and nodded. Her eyes kept dancing between the two figures. Natsu, now a woman, was dressed in Lucy's clothes. His Her hair was a mess and reached to just beyond her shoulders and her usual scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck. Lucy (if he could even still be called that) was, like he said, wearing that signature black jacket that they all knew so well. Erza had to take a minute to just admire how easily they seemed to be taking this.

"Do you think Mira can fix us?" Natsu suddenly blurted out. It was strange but Erza realised that Natsu had been quiet the entire time that Lucy recounted what had happened to them.

"I don't know. I would hope so." Her eyes landed on the kitchen door, "I can go and fine out for you though."

"We can-"

"Mira! Come and fix this!" Erza disappeared into the back room before they could stop her. Lucy sighed again. Today was just one big disaster. At least now she- he knows to trust Natsu's instincts a bit better now. And speaking of Natsu...

"So you're not going to tell them what happened after that?" They slid into the seat that Erza had been occupying, a filthy smirk dancing on their lips. Lucy glared.

"Fuck no."

"Ahah! I made you swear. Lucy's maaaaad."

"Knock it off Natsu." Lucy could feel the blush slowly creeping up their neck. So maybe the story they'd told Erza wasn't the full truth.

* * *

Lucy bit back the scream when she finally caught a glimpse of herself. Or should I say, himself. This morning when she had woken up, she was a woman. She was. But now...now she wasn't? How was this happening?

That water.

That water must have had something to do with this. Natsu had been right. Of course he had been. Why had she ever doubted his instincts again? Because she was an idiot, that's why. When she looked down, she didn't see her usual figure. She had more muscle than before and her chest was flatter, so much flatter. Her legs were bigger and her shoulders felt broader. And let's not even get started on her mid section because...well I think you can guess. Lucy wasn't Lucy anymore and she didn't know why or how. And the whole situation was made even more mortifying when she realised that she was still wearing that skimpy bikini she'd had on at the beach.

A crash from upstairs and an angry yell brought her thoughts back to reality. She turned in time to see Happy flying down the stairs. He was laughing far too much for someone who was supposedly innocent in this. The blue cat flew into the living room, took one look at Lucy's rather confused appearance and proceeded into a giggling fit that lasted the better part of thirty seconds before the sound of angry footsteps had him flying out the open window, presumably to the guild.

"Happy! Happy get back here! This isn't funny! I swear, when I get my hands on you-" The shouting came to an abrupt halt.

Stood in front of Lucy, in nothing but the same pair of flaming swim shorts as before, was the angriest, and apparently smallest, pinkette that Lucy had ever laid eyes on. Only, it wasn't Natsu. Or at least, it wasn't the Natsu that she knew. Not the same body at least. So they'd both been affected by this it seems, but the still spent a full minute staring at each other, eyes wide as they processed just what the hell was going on. Then, just like Happy, Natsu burst into the most childish giggling fit that he could muster at that moment.

"Oh my...Oh my God! You...you look...ridiculous. Bwahahahaha." Lucy scowled and then took notice of the blush creeping up her cheeks. Because at that moment, she was a man, or at least in the body of a man, and Natsu was...well a woman. A shirtless woman. And Lucy could see everything.

She squeaked, closed her eyes and threw the black jacket at the still laughing pinkette, "For God's sake Natsu! Put on some clothes."

"Aw. Don't like what you see Luce? I feel like I should be offended." He shrugged the jacket on anyway and zipped it up. A devilish smirk overtook his- her features. "Besides, at least it's more than what you're wearing."

"What?" Lucy remembered that he was also still wearing his female beach clothes from before. He squeaked again in embarrassment, earning another laugh from Natsu, "It's not funny Natsu! This is so embarrassing. We can't go out like this. It's not...this isn't...natural. This isn't natural. We weren't like this this morning! How are we going to explain this to our guildmates. How are we go-mmph."

His frantic rambling was lost the moment he felt Natsu's lips crashing forcefully against his. He did let out another surprised squeak and he felt that his eyes would pop if they bugged out any further, but his hands almost instinctively snaked around her now slender waist to draw her closer. "Shut up already." Natsu mumbled lowly against his lips before hers came crashing down again. The kiss was messy and unpractised, with their lips not knowing what to do and their noses constantly colliding every time one of them moved too far, but they seemed to develop a rhythm at an alarmingly quick rate.

Somehow they ended up on the couch, with Natsu straddling his waist and her hands tangled up in his hair. Lucy's hands enjoyed running up and down Natsu's back, feeling the hot skin beneath them and especially enjoying exploring all of the new areas that the dragon slayer had to offer. They found the pinkette's hips, something Lucy had never paid much attention to before, and boy did he enjoy running his thumb across them, and he sure as hell enjoyed the little groan it earned from Natsu in return.

"Mhmm. Natsu," He broke away from what was apparently now their make out session, "Natsu-" He tried to say again as the pinkette began to drag her lips across his cheek, down to his neck, "As much as I enjoy...oh my God," Natsu sunk her teeth into his neck, "As much as I'm enjoying this, and believe me I am, we need to fix it. We can't stay like this."

She sat back, her hands resting on his shoulders and her lips very kiss swollen. How had he only just realised how hot she was? It was ridiculous! "Do we have to do it now?" She whined, "This is fun."

"I know. But we can't stay like this forever."

"Not forever. But...how about at least another few hours?"

Lucy quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because if Mira can't fix us, we at least have to know how these new bodies work." Her eyes darkened and a filthy smirk crossed her features, "Don't you agree?"

Lucy swallowed, "I..."

"The guild probably don't even know something's wrong yet. We could always have a little fun until then." He was almost certain he heard the growl in her voice.

"I-I think that sounds okay." His voice was barely a whisper, too scared to go any higher and break whatever spell that seemed to have been cast over them. Why he was agreeing or to what he was agreeing to he had no idea, but he so wanted to find out.

Natsu smirked again, leaning over to brush her lips against the skin near his ear, "I hoped you would say that," She purred. Fucking purred. Since when does Natsu _purr_? "Now," She leaned back and Lucy almost missed the close proximity, "Where's that whip of yours?"

Lucy paled.

"My whip?!" He squeaked. Natsu slid off him, slowly. It was strange to see the dragon in such a mood but then Lucy remembered that Natsu was so much more sensitive to these types of things. The blond had figured out at some point during their impromptu make out session that whatever Mira had added to their drinks also had some kind of aphrodisiac effect. And judging by the way Natsu's pupils had constricted into tight slits, it was working. Too well.

She grinned, grabbing his hands and pulling him up from the couch, "Unless you've got a better idea?" She'd found the whip, he could see her hand hovering over it on some battered countertop.

He had to admit, he liked this new dominant side of Natsu. "No." Lucy answered breathlessly, bending down to kiss the dragonslayer again- an action that Natsu all too happily reciprocated. And then she was pushing him towards the stairs, hungrily clawing at his chest. He felt the wall hit against his back and Natsu broke away briefly to lead him up them. Not once did he protest at the wanting glint in her eye. The moment they reached the landing, he was pushed against a wall again with Natsu's lips greedily pressing against his. She felt along the wall with one hand for her bedroom door while she used the other to roam up and down his chest. She particularly enjoyed the noises he made when she proceeded to tickle his newly formed abs.

"You," he kissed her cheek, "are," and her neck, "a," her collarbone, "fucking demon." He'd made it to her shoulder before she was pushing his head against the wall again with an eagerness he'd never see from her. And he loved it.

"I know." Natsu growled, catching his lip with her teeth. She pushed him into the room and kicked the door shut behind her. He landed on the bed with a soft thud and stared at her as she slowly turned back around to face him. That filthy smirk was back but this time it was accompanied by her twirling the whip around in her hand. Lucy swallowed, hard. Natsu ended up straddling him again, running her fingers up and down his chest in delight. For a moment, they were silent. The only sound that could be heard was that of their heavy breathing.

"What," Lucy paused, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "What are you going to do with whip?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Natsu cackled. But it was short lived and soon she was kissing him again with as much fiery passion as she had been before. Her hands snaked over his chest, taking in the feel of it all and digging her nails into certain places to elicit little moans from her partner, before they found his arms and her fingers tickled down the skin of them to his wrist. In one movement, his hands were above his head and Natsu was smiling down at him, her hair cascading over her shoulder and tickling his nose.

When Happy eventually returned, well it's safe to say he was traumatised. A screech from upstairs had him flying up in worry, only to have him leaving in tears at the sight he witnessed. No one would believe him though if he tried to tell people that the red marks on Lucy's wrists were from being tied up to the bed post, or that the welts on his back were from Natsu's claws. No one would believe him if he told them that the bruises on Natsu's neck were in fact love bites, or that Happy had personally witnessed Lucy become a human chew toy for the dragon slayer. And even when he left the shack in tears, crying about how what he witnessed was an image he did not need burned into his mind, the couple were not phased. Embarrassed, yes. But by no means ashamed.

They'd actually enjoyed this, exploring each other's new bodies. Neither would admit it but they'd wanted this to happen for so long. Maybe not in these circumstances, sure. Lucy never imagined that it would involve switching genders, being chained to a bed and "entertaining" a horny dragonslayer all in the space of a day, but by God was he enjoying it.

"Natsu," He breathed, tired and sore. The adrenaline of this whole thing had died down and, after Happy's little intrusion, they'd slipped into a blissful, content atmosphere, with Natsu finally having untied him and thrown her arm lazily over his torso to cuddle into his side. He liked it, he really, really did, but the light whip marks across his back were finally starting to play up. Who knew Natsu had _that_ side. "We should really get back to the guild."

"Hm. Five more minutes." She sighed, happy. If Natsu had her way, they wouldn't have moved from their all day. And it's not like Lucy would have minded that (because honestly, there were so many worse ways to spend his time) but they had other matters to attend to.

"Natsuuuuu," He whined, mimicking the dragonslayer whenever she didn't get what she wanted, "We have to go. But I promise, when we get back, you can have me all to yourself."

The pinkette perked up at that. She lifted her chin and rested it against Lucy's bare chest, a devilish look playing on her otherwise innocent features. After what they just did, Lucy knows she is anything but. " _All_ to myself?" She ran her hand over his chest again, earning a shudder from him. Natsu hummed in delight.

"Yes."

"You mean it?"

"I never break my promises."

* * *

Mira couldn't fix them. Not straight away at least.

When the initial shock of their transformation had passed and the giddiness of her plan being a success faded away, she was left with an unwavering guilt as she washed friends adjust to their new lives as Lucas and Natsumi- names that their fellow guild mates had affectionately dubbed them. She'd been told that the effects of the tonic would wear off a few days after consumption, but they were still there three months later with no signs of disappearing any time soon. There had to be something she could do. There had to be.

And then she found it. A tonic that could reverse any transformation with one dose. It was just what she needed. Sure it would take a few days travel to reach it, and she would have to pay quite a hefty price for it, but if it meant she got to fix the mess she'd made of her friends' lives than it was worth it. Or at least she hoped it would be. It took a week to get there but finally, finally, she had a cure.

Now she had thought that when she came bursting through the guild doors and made her way to their table to break the news, they'd be happy. She thought they would be happy to finally switch back to their original forms and would eagerly take up her offer, but they didn't. When Mira made her way over to them, Natsumi was stood behind Lucas with her arms draped lazily over his torso and her head resting on his shoulder as he read a book. She huffed, obviously bored, and said something every now and then that had the celestial mage rolling his eyes or chuckling lowly under his breath. They looked relaxed and Mira regretted imposing on that atmosphere and breaking the tranquillity of it all, but she had an important task to do.

"I found it!"

They stared up at her in bemusement, "Found what?" Lucas questioned.

Mira slipped a small, red bottle from her pocket and presented it excitedly to them, "A cure! I can finally fix you! You guys can go back to normal." Their faces fell at that. The pair exchanged a glance and unknowingly sparked Mira's suspicions.

"Mira," Lucas closed his book and gently placed it on the table, "We appreciate it, we do, but we've kind of already accepted the idea that we were going to be stuck like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." A red tint dusted across his cheeks and suddenly a cackle erupted from Happy. Damn cat. Lucas had forgotten he was there.

"They _liiiiiiiiiiiiike_ each other." The exceed narrowly avoided Lucas swatting at him.

"Oh." The mischievous glint danced across Mira's eyes again, yet she somehow managed to supress her knowing smirk, "I see." Internally, she was squealing.

"Yeah so...thanks. But we don't really need it." Lucas couldn't meet her eyes directly, which made this all so much more satisfying for the barmaid. "We appreciate it though."

"Oh I'm sure you do." She was loving this. Absolutely loving it, "Well goodbye then." She waved the couple goodbye and happily sauntered away from their table to the bar. On the way, she high fived Happy. Their plan had worked after all and now the blue cat deserved a big helping of fish for aiding her. Which is exactly what he got. And to Erza's questioning stare when the white haired mage caught her gaze, Mira simply shrugged and gestured to the happy couple at the centre of the guild. Neither of them missed the subtle peck Natsumi placed on Lucas' cheek, or the dopey smile that the man tried to hide behind his book. A soft, happy smile found its way onto Mira's features.

"See, Erza? I told you it would all work out in the end."


End file.
